<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Book 2. Reformation by Vildtiger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728347">Book 2. Reformation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vildtiger/pseuds/Vildtiger'>Vildtiger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Free Will of the Natoque [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Family, Fluff, Historical References, Multi, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Wing Grooming, Wings, alternative universe - original world, many angels and demons, there are many gods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>85,660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vildtiger/pseuds/Vildtiger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale and Crowley throughout the time after the death of Christ. They have to go through their own flaws and the hostile eyes of Heaven and Hell.</p><p>Good for them that the Gods have included them in their great plan.<br/>but at what cost?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Free Will of the Natoque [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Legacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this fic will not be uploaded as fast as Genesis did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <b>Religion is a funny thing.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>A belief that a stronger power would lead you the right path.<br/>
The trust of a higher entity to control your life and demand your undying faith.<br/>
Believing in the ineffable plan of my kind.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>I found this interesting.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>My kind is incredibly strong.<br/>
We are the ruler of the universe, and we can do anything with our power.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>My kind is unique.<br/>
We intentionally seek out sentient species of planets and make them aware we are around before we return back to our domain.<br/>
We seek them out so they will worship us. </b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Belief is a powerful thing.<br/>
We feed on it.<br/>
It makes us stronger.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>I am one of the stronger ones.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Nature tends to be worship more often than anything.<br/>
And my Angels also help my word to be spread. </b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>I am God</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>And yet... I am not.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>I do believe in free will. Not in the mindless following.<br/>
I do not like it when you use my name for your selfish actions.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>The Natoque does not have free will.<br/>
Only five of them at the current moment have free will.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>If I play my cards right, a lot more would soon, too, gain the sight and begin the path of having free will.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>It is a dangerous gamble. </b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>I do love a challenge.</b> </em>
</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>
  
</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>
  <strong>Planet Earth</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Year 41 ad</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rome</strong>
</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>Aziraphale sat by himself in a roman bar. He was playing a game with himself while he was waiting for new orders from Heaven.<br/>
He has not heard from Heaven for at least eight years. It was not uncommon, so the angel in disguise spent his time with things he was beginning to enjoy.</p><p>He didn't know if he liked this game yet. It was hard to say when he still was not entirely sure how the rules worked, but he was still mildly entertained by this little board game with checkers.<br/>
Aziraphale looked at the other side of his little table with a stray thought.</p><p>' I wonder where Crawly- sorry Crowley was.'</p><p>The angel absent-minded, fidget his angel-pin.<br/>
It was half of staff of healing there used to belong to Crowley.</p><p>Before he fell, of course.</p><p>When the staff was whole, it has one snake curling around a stave with angel wings on the top.<br/>
Aziraphale has gotten the wings and staff part while Crowley has the snake.</p><p>The staff pretty much belonged to both of them lately.</p><p>He poked to the angel-pin again, wondering;</p><p>' Should I see if Crowley is Rome? Haven't seen him for eight years after all.'</p><p>He decided against it</p><p>' better not, it might come out as desperate. Crawl- Crowley is his own demon after all.'</p><p>Aziraphale looked at the humans around him who were talking, drinking, and to his glee; he saw two of them playing a game. Aziraphale did like to spend some of his time alone with a good scroll, but he also wanted to interact with the mortals around him.<br/>
He was just about to walk over to the two dice playing humans and ask him could be part of the game when he heard a new voice cut through the rest of them.</p><p>“<em>Give me a jug of whatever you think is drinkable. Make it a big one.</em>”</p><p>The angel couldn't hide the smile on his lips even if he wanted to. He turned around and saw the demon of his thoughts sitting at the bar where a human gave him a jug of something.<br/>
Like him, Crowley was dressed in Roman attire, which was coal black. Aziraphale himself did not fully follow the standard clothing style. He was more covered up than the rest of them.</p><p>Aziraphale abandoned his lonesome game and walked over to the demon in disguise. He notices he also has gotten shorter hair than he used to have. It was odd to see the demon with almost as short hair as Aziraphale, but it didn't look bad on Crowley. It was just new.</p><p>“Crawly- sorry, Crowley?” he asked, the demon looked towards him, and a new surprise got to him.<br/>
“What happened to your eyes?”</p><p>“Nothing happened to my eyes, Angel. What kind of 'hello fellow Natoque' greeting is that?”<br/>
Crowley snarks, he was apparently not in a good mood, but his body language was not hostile, so Aziraphale took the change to sit beside the demon.</p><p>“I would not say it like that. I would surely say something more-” Aziraphale thought about it for a moment while the bar's hostess gave him a cup too “like 'fancy running into you here and been in Rome long?' you know, typical pleasantries.”</p><p>“What do you know about common pleasantries?”</p><p>“A lot more than you by the sound of it.”<br/>
That type of attitude got Crowley's attention. He put his cup down and looked at the angel with a little smug smile.</p><p>“Been in Rome long, haven't you?” Crowley asks amused</p><p>“Soon eight years,” Aziraphale told him. He took a sip of the drink Crowley purchases and by the taste of it; it was House brown. He tried again, “why are your eyes black, Crowley.”</p><p>“They are <b>not</b> black. Here, look,” the demon took something off his nose and showed it to the surprised angel. The black spots there were on Crowley's eyes were now in his hands together with some metallic wires. He realized the demon's eyes were still the golden serpentine eyes as they always were</p><p>“It is a disguise,” Aziraphale sated while he looked at the first version of a pair of sunglasses without knowing it.</p><p>“They are, it took me years to come up with the idea,” Crowley said, smug, he took the sunglasses from Aziraphale and put them back on his nose “got tired of explaining myself or using magic every time I talked to a human.”</p><p>“I see. Does it make your surroundings look darker too?”</p><p>“Used to, then I used my magic on it, and now it only looks dark on others who look at me.”</p><p>“It is an awe-inspiring invention, Crowley. I know you are very imaginative, but I misjudge how brilliant you are too.”</p><p>“Mhem,” the demon was suddenly very interested in the jug of House brown “you don't mean that.”</p><p>“Of course I do. It wouldn't surprise me if the humans suddenly wanted to use it themselves”<br/>
the demon has nothing to say to that, “although it is eerie not to see your eyes anymore.”</p><p>“You don't like them?”</p><p>“They are new, but I am sure I can get used to them,” Aziraphale admitted. He lifted his jug as a cheer “salutaria.”</p><p>The demon looked at his jug for a little moment before he cheered with him by bumping his jug gently against Aziraphale's. Both of them drank in comfortable silence while the rest of the bar was buzzing with conversations from the humans.</p><p>“What are you doing here in Rome anyway, Angel? Last I heard, your lot are beginning to put your influence on Anuvina,” Crowley asked. He didn't bother to look around to see if humans were listening in. The language they spoke went extinct in the human tongue centuries ago, and now it was only the Natoque and the Gods who spoke this ancient language.</p><p>“Well, I am not invited to those types of things,” Aziraphale said and tried to hide his sadness to be excluded by Heaven. He barely even knew what the whole deal was about, only that is have something to do with counting the non-magical for some reason “I stick too much out, they say.”</p><p>“Pity,” Crowley muttered while he filled up his jug again. There was nothing else to say about the subject.</p><p>“I am just here while waiting for new orders. Learning new norms and trying out some new foods. You?”</p><p>“Just nipped in for a quick temptation, really boring stuff,” Crowley said. Even though he hides his eyes behind the prototype sunglasses, Aziraphale could see on his body language that the demon was tense and slightly annoyed for some reason. He didn't know what has annoyed his friend, but he has the feeling it might have something to do with Hell. Aziraphale took a better look at his friend and realized something.</p><p>Crowley's Roman-style was... off. The longer he looked at him, the more he realized that Crowley... looked like a tourist.<br/>
Even though the word Tourist will not be used much in the first few centuries, it was the deal behind the concept which counted. Crowley tried to look like a Roman man, but he was just a few steps away from it since he has just mashed a lot of culture and traditions together and called it for the day.<br/>
Aziraphale has a feeling that the demon was unable to 'nip a quick temptation' since the Roman people could easily see he was an outsider who tried to act like them.</p><p>“Sorry to hear about that,” Aziraphale said genuinely. He decided to change the subject since he didn't want to hurt the demon's feelings because he was already in a bad mood, “I thought I'd try Petronius' new restaurant. I hear he does remarkable things to oysters.”</p><p>“I've never eaten an oyster,” Crowley said like an afterthought. The angel nearly materialized his wings in glee.</p><p>”Oh. Oh, well, let me tempt you to-” the demon turned to give him a look. Aziraphale stopped himself when he realized what he just said ”oh, no. no, that's your job, isn't it.”</p><p>“Who else is going to do it? An Aardvark?” Crowley joked amused<br/>
both of them filled up their mug again with the last house brown in the jug before Aziraphale said;</p><p>“They are quite some good diggers, though, and they do look quite cute.”</p><p>“Cute? Cute? You can't call everything cute, angel” both of them emptied their mugs. Crowley waved him off when Aziraphale tried to pay, “stop that; I am paying.”</p><p>“Alright. If you insist,” Aziraphale knew better than to argue with the demon about paying. Both of them walked out in the busy streets of Rome “what is wrong calling things cute? Every living creature has its charm.”</p><p>“Charm, sure,” Crowley drawled, he turned a little when he looked at some statue of a former emperor, “but do you really think a Gorgon is cute?”</p><p>“Oh no no nooo, I think fierce fit more to those ladies.”</p><p>“Pff! fierce. They eat their mates, angel.”</p><p>“It is part of their nature Crowley. The nature is unpredictable and ineffable like God herself,” he stopped the demon by gently holding his arm and pointing at a different direction “this way.”</p><p>“Yeah, that is one word to call them,” Crowley grumbled. Aziraphale lead them to a more prominent restaurant, and both of them sat down. A man came up to them and asked what they wanted to eat.</p><p>“<em>Two plates of oyster and the best wine you have, if you don't mind,</em>” Aziraphale said in the same tongue as the Roman man. The Roman man went away to get their things, and the angel looked at Crowley. “I know you are not on the best foot with God lately, being a demon and all of that. But I do think she meant us to be friends.”</p><p>“Friends?” the demon repeated thoughtfully. Their food came, and Crowley took some of the wine, still thinking. Aziraphale waited patiently on his next answer. To his surprise, he saw how the demon's shoulder falls a little in defeat “I don't know, angel. What we have been through the last 3000 years makes me unsure what Her plan for us is.”</p><p>“Well, I don't think She or the other Creators mind us being friends. They haven't stopped us,” Aziraphale said with a little smile. Crowley looked up at him with a hopeful frown.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe they don't care. Maybe they want us to stay together. Could be for all we know.”</p><p>Aziraphale smiled at the demon before he decided to put his attention on his oysters. They looked very delicious.<br/>
Crowley's face told a whole other story.</p><p>“What is this?” the demon asked. He didn't look disgusted at the oysters. He more looked like he didn't know how to handle them. He even began to poke at them like he thought they would grow some legs and run off to their supposed freedom.</p><p>“Those are the oysters; I talked about,” Aziraphale explained. He took one of his own and slowly began to chew off the meat of the shell. It was just as good as he hoped it would be, “mhmm, they are very goo-Crowley?!”</p><p>The angel looked in bafflement at his friends, who just stuffed the whole oysters into his mouth. Shell and all.</p><p>“Wat?” Crowley asked in confusion. Still with a mouth full of oysters shell. Aziraphale gasped in horror when he saw the demon swallowed the sharp shell. He fully understood why Crowley winched “not very good.”</p><p>“You just... you're not supposed to eat the shell, you silly serpent,” Aziraphale said slowly “I dread to think how you eat chicken by your current table manners-” the demon looked away “noo, you wouldn't.”</p><p>Aziraphale got the thought of Crowley trying to shove a whole chicken into his mouth, and the thought was so ridiculous that he could not stop laughing at the image. The demon got defensive</p><p>“It is not funny!”</p><p>“I'm sorry!” Aziraphale laughed. Crowley rolled his eyes dramatically at him behind his sunglasses. The angel tried to calm his friend a bit down, “sorry about that. I didn't know. You didn't learn to eat from the humans?”</p><p>“I never have a reason to eat.”</p><p>“Oh, oh, then let me show you” he took a new oyster and slowly showed the demon how to eat it. Crowley stared intensely at him “like this,” he said when he lay the shell down on the plate. The demon didn't move an inch, which was odd; Crowley always have to move around even when sitting down “Crowley?”</p><p>“Ngk...” was the only response the demon came with. Aziraphale frowned at him. Not sure what was going on. Finally, the demon got back to reality and took his oyster. He didn't eat the shell this time, “not bad.”</p><p>“You didn't even chew!” Aziraphale laughed hopelessly, “you are impossible.”</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>The sun had begun to set when Crowley was lead to the angel's current house. It was hidden away from the public with the help of a narrow ally.</p><p>“A bit cramped if you ask me,” the demon complained while he glared at the narrow ally for it being so damn dirty. He was glad he wore black due to that.<br/>
Aziraphale's clothing was not as lucky, and he ended up miracle his clothing to remove the dirt and dust on it.</p><p>“Best what I could do with what I had” Aziraphale apologized, “I am trying to get a bigger place.”</p><p>Crowley holds back a growl. He was sure it was one of the Arch Angels who refused to give Aziraphale permission to use his magic to find a better place or get the money to do it. He decided not to point this out to the angel.</p><p>The house was nothing special. It was different, not a rich man villa or something like that. It looks like it used to be an insula (ancient Rome apartment building for the poor), in which Aziraphale has gotten four rooms for himself.</p><p>He was differently being placed in an area to show how many ranks he has in Heaven.</p><p>The inside of the insula was a bit better. It was not cramped as Crowley has feared. It looks like Aziraphale has knocked at least two walls to make it roomier. Aziraphale has skipped away to the small kitchen possible to find some more food, and Crowley took the change to look a bit more around. Aziraphale have table and chairs like the humans, but he did not have a sleeping place(no need for that since their kind didn't need to sleep). He has one big bookcase with books and scrolls in it, and he also has something looking like a working desk.</p><p>“No bath place?” Crowley asked loudly</p><p>“No, there is not enough space for that. I go to the public bathhouses,” Aziraphale called back from somewhere in his small kitchen.</p><p>“How in the world do you rinse your wings with all the humans around?”</p><p>“I <b>politely</b> tell them that the bathhouse is close for the next hour.”<br/>
Crowley cackled at that. The angel came out with a bowl of fruits and a jug of ale.<br/>
His human disguise was gone, and his wings were out.<br/>
Crowley decided to do the same.</p><p>Angels and Demons came from the same sort called Natoque. The name 'Demon' or 'Fallen' only came after the Rebellion. The Natoque has three races; Seraphim, Cherubim, and Archangels.<br/>
Crowley used to be a Seraphim. He was not that anymore. He used to have six golden-red wings and long ears out of feathers. Now, he only has one pair of very animated wings after the biggest one of his six wings was cut off, and he was forced to merge the four remaining into one pair, so he was able to fly again. His wings have also turned black after he fell, and his ears have lost their length and feathery. He once cat-looking eyes have turn into the one of a snake.</p><p>Only one Natoque knew he used to be Raphael before falling.</p><p>Aziraphale was a particular kind of the Natoque. He was the only one of his kind. Aziraphale should have been born as a Cherubim who have extra eyes on their face, neck, and wings. They have four wings, no ears, and feet like a cloven animal. Aziraphale has only two extra eyes on his cheeks like them. He has only one pair of wings, which looked more like Archangels, and his celestial form has the same holy light as a Seraphim. He also looked more human than the rest of them.<br/>
He was simply a mix of all the races of the Natoque, and that was the biggest reason why Heaven did not like him.</p><p>He was too different from their perfect world.</p><p>When Crowley was Raphael, he used to think the same way.</p><p>“Hmm, nice to be able to spread your wings again,” Aziraphale said while he spread his white-blue wings out. They were a sight to see. He walked over to his table and gestured to the second chair to Crowley “please, sit” the demon sauntered over to the chair and dropped down like a sack of potatoes, with no care in the world. The angel looked a little flustered when looking around, “sorry for the conditions of my home. I am sure your house looks far better than mine.”</p><p>“Don't have a house,” Crowley shrugged while he took the ale.</p><p>“Oh, where do you go when you need time for yourself?” Aziraphale asked</p><p>“I find you,” Crowley answered honesty. He was more social than many other demons, but he did prefer the angel's presence than any other living beings.</p><p>“I'm flattered,” Aziraphale smiled and looked away with a small blush. The demon enjoyed the sight, “do you feel better?”</p><p>“Wha?”</p><p>“I sense you were not very happy when I first saw you today. do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>Crowly looked away. He was not proud of himself.<br/>
“I got promoted.”</p><p>“....Should I congratulate you?”</p><p>“Don't bother, They think I tempted the Emperor or some bullshit like that. Wrong place, right time ” Crowley waved him off “I am now in the rank of a Knight. The big boss is trying to make me stay in Hell a bit more.”</p><p>“I didn't know Hell have ranked,” Aziraphale said with a frown.</p><p>“We do. Not like Heaven where you are born into your rank,” Crowley said, “demons have to fight or kiss a lot of feet to crawl up to a higher rank. Highest rank is, of course, Satan.”</p><p>“How many have that rank? I know the fellow Samael is Satan, but else..” Aziraphale trailed off.</p><p>“Asbeel and Lucifer. Samael is the biggest boss of Hell,” Crowley told. He waved his hand at the first paper he saw in the angel's current home “I am still too low in rank to they even bother to meet me personally, still send me notes when they need me to do some tempting.”</p><p>“That is good. It means you can stay here” Crowley looked over his sunglasses. Aziraphale cheek flushed red “o-of course you don't have to, I am sure you are a busy demon and-”</p><p>“I don't mind staying here, angel” Crowley said genuine and tipped his head a little towards the angel “might help you find something better than this rats nest.”</p><p>Aziraphale smiled happy to him and began telling him about a scroll he manages to get his fingers onto. Crowley rested his head on his hand and listened to the angel the whole night.</p><p>-</p><p>Crowley stayed at Aziraphale for at least two weeks before he got a message from Hell via tablet(they looked a lot like the celestial ones except they didn't glow) where he was told to find Lucifer and ask him to give a status report.</p><p>“Apparently being promoted means that I am now the glorified messenger bird,” Crowley complained to Aziraphale while he groomed the angel's wings.<br/>
They have turned a bit dusty living in this cramped space. He needed to get the angel out of this place.</p><p>“They might think it would be easier to send you since you were in the area,” Aziraphale hummed. He groomed the front of his wings. “where is this fellow demon located here in Rome? I would rather avoid an encounter with other demons.”</p><p>“He is not even in Italy,” Crowley said. He gently nudged to the angel's wing to tell him to spread them more out so he could get to all of the dust. Aziraphale obliged, “he is in Hispania.”</p><p>“That is not even close by!” Aziraphale explained. Crowley glared at him when he ruffled his feathers up and ruined his work. The angel muttered a 'sorry,' and the demon just shrugged and began to comb the feather with his claws. He smiles proudly of himself when he notices Aziraphale shiver with pleasure.</p><p>“Only if they meant that I am close with me being on the same continent,” Crowley mumbled. The angel has no answer. It didn't bother him. He enjoyed seeing him in pure bliss. When he was done with both wings, he ended up just mindlessly combing the feathers to please Aziraphale. He enjoyed seeing what he was doing to the angel.<br/>
He tried to be a bit more forward and rested his torso against Aziraphale's back. The angel reacted by laying his head against his. Crowley smiled that they still have their mysterious bond even after all they have been through.<br/>
“Might not see you for some years.”</p><p>“Pity. I missed your company.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Crowley whispered. He holds the angel for a little while longer before he reluctantly lets go of the angel “I better go.”</p><p>Aziraphale looked at him with a sad smile.<br/>
“I hope I will see you soon.”</p><p>“Me too, angel.”</p><p>-</p><p>Crowley flew out of a portal over Hispania. He has put a mirage over himself, so he looked like a crow if humans looked up. He was really not in the mood to get a spear thrown after him. It took him days to find Lucifer since not even Hell knew precisely where he was located in the country. After a week's search without rest, he finally found the other demon in a massive villa near the north coast of the country.</p><p>Lucifer was lying on a roman couch watching the waves of the beach.</p><p>“You are a tough demon to find!” Crowley complained loudly to the higher ranking demon. He didn't care at the current moment. He was tired and agitated; he were dragged away from Aziraphale for such a simple task...</p><p>“Crawly,” Lucifer said calmly, he came up on is feet. The other demon has thrown a royal blue cloak over his wings to conceal them, but it was done poorly “what brings you here?”</p><p>“It's <b>Crowley</b>. I thought I told them to change that-” he stopped himself when he saw Lucifer's eyes were not blind-looking as other Natoque were. They were clear, “you can See... how?”</p><p>“It is a long story,” the other demon said dismissively.</p><p>“I have the time. Too tired to fly off anytime soon,” Crowley said. Lucifer looked slightly annoyed at him before reluctantly casting his head to tell him to follow him.</p><p>“I got the sight a little while after the unsuccessful temptation of Jesus,” Lucifer leads him through the villa and into a big courtyard, “I was confused and angry.”</p><p>“I remember I did hear some other demons mention that” Crowley mumbled and followed the other demon into a sitting room.</p><p>“Is that the reason why Samael wanted you around?” Lucifer suddenly asked and stopped his walk through the villa.</p><p>“Huh?” Crowley said, confused.</p><p>“The sight,” Lucifer pointed at his eyes.</p><p>“Oh, yeah. He will not leave you alone for now on,” Crowley half-joked. The other demon looked annoyed at this.</p><p>“When you get my report and gain your strength, I must ask you to leave,” Lucifer said directly. He didn't like Crowley being here for some reason.</p><p>And Crowley's curiosity flared up with that. He wondered what the other demon has hidden inside this villa. He would not let Crowley(or Hell) found out.<br/>
He decided to play uninterested in his own safety.</p><p>“Don't worry, I have better things to do than be a messenger collector for the higher-ups.”</p><p>“Wait here,” Lucifer said before walking over to a second door in the sitting room. He stopped up and turned to glared a warning back at Crowley, “do not move an inch.”<br/>
He disappeared soon after.</p><p>“Do not move an inch” Crowley mimicked sarcastically when Lucifer was out of hearing distance. He looked a bit around in the sitting room. Crowley was not allowed to live this luxurious due to his low rank. It was easy to see that the other demon was one of the highest-ranking demons in Hell with how big and beautiful a house he was allowed to build.</p><p>' Wonder is he have any servants living here too. The place is big enough for that type of thing,' he looked around. He has not seen a single human since he got here. He wondered if Lucifer has told them to hide while he was here.</p><p>“<em>Who are you?</em>” he wiped around when he heard a child behind him from the first door Lucifer have to lead him through. The child was not older than 7-8 years old. With the clothing and hairstyle, he guessed the kid was a female.<br/>
The girl didn't look scared at him but still walked slowly towards him.</p><p>He realized he had forgotten to hide his wings, and he quickly hugged them closer to his body.</p><p>“<em>Me?</em>” he asked innocently. To his shock, he noticed the girl's eyes have a unique fleck inside of them. He already knew who the father of this child was. He remembered the girl still wants an answer from him “<em>ehm uph... a co-worker to... Lucifer?</em>”</p><p>He refuses to call himself 'friend' with the other demon. He was beginning to accept Lucifer as a future leader, but he still kept his distance from him due to the common mistrust demons have towards each other.</p><p>“<em>Are you like my uncle?</em>” the girl asked excitedly as only a child could be “<em>do you have wings? Can I see them?</em>”</p><p>Crowley thought about it for a second, then shrugged.<br/>
“<em>Eh, can't see the harm in that. Get ready starry eyes.</em>”</p><p>“<em>My name is not starry eyes. My name is Anah,</em>” Anah said with a pout. She acted more like a real kid than her father has ever done. It was a good sign in Crowley's book. Crowley spread out his blacken wings out in their full glory. Anah looked at them in awe but also with a hint of disappointment, “<em>you don't have wings like uncle.</em>”</p><p>Crowley looked at his blackened wings. Compare to Lucifer's golden-blue wings. He could see why a kid found his boring. He was a raven compared to a paradise bird.<br/>
“<em>My wings used to look like a sunset,</em>” he told her, “<em>now they look more like the night sky.</em>”</p><p>Anah looked curious at his wings by his last statement and walked closer to his wings. Crowley noticed she didn't touch them(like a bunch of other kids have done through the ages), he has the feeling that Lucifer has 'trained' her not to touch his wings, and she thought it went with all Natoque. Crowley has nothing against kids touching his wings(so long they didn't yank his feathers out, of course), so he brushed them against the girl's hand. She looked surprised at them at first but gleefully began to touch them. She brushed her fingers through the lower part of his wings and gasped when she found one of the rare colorful spots he still has of his old coloration.</p><p>“<em>I can see a star!</em>" she said excitedly. Crowley smiled at her. He really has no changes against kids innocent glee “<em>can you-</em>”</p><p>“<em>Anah!</em>” Lucifer's voice cut sharp through the girl's own words. He looked angry mixed with fright at them both “<em>don't talk to him</em>”</p><p>“<em>But his nice! He showed me his star wings,</em>” Anah defended. She did walk away from Crowley, though.</p><p>“<em>Just-</em>” Lucifer took a deep breath to calm himself. It was easy to see that Crowley was far more used to children's behavior than the other demon would ever be “<em>-go find your mother.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Yes, uncle,</em>” Anah said sadly. She gave a little wave to Crowley before running away, “<em>bye, night-wings.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Bye, starry eyes,</em>” he called teasing after her. He couldn't stop smiling. It has been ages since he last allowed himself to be near kids. Heck, it took everything in him not to get too close to his father when he was one. Crowley gave a mischievous smirk to the other demon, “uncle, eh?”</p><p>if looks could kill, Lucifer would have made Crowley drop dead where he stood</p><p>“Tell Hell and I will-”</p><p>“Don't get your feathers to ruffle up” Crowley waved him off offended. Maybe he was a demon and unforgivable, but he could never harm a kid. He looked curiously at the still upset Lucifer “you decided to be a brother to Jesus after all. I thought you hated humans?”</p><p>“I changed my mind,” Lucifer said simply. He looked at the door Anah has run though “nobody knows they are here. Mary told me after Jesus' death, the disciples were hunted down. I promise my brother to take care of them.”</p><p>“You raised the kid?”<br/>
Crowley highly doubted it since Anah was not even allowed to touch his wings.</p><p>“No, Mary did that all of herself. She is very strong for a human,” Lucifer said, “I am only here to protect them,” he gave Crowley a scroll, unquestionably his report to Hell “here. Do me a favor, and do not tell anyone about either of them.”</p><p>“All of my conversations with you are 'do not tell hell' lately,” Crowley snarks. Lucifer gave him an 'I am serious' look. He gave him a pointed look back, “I am not dumb, Lucifer.”</p><p>With those words, he opened a portal back to Hell, and he was not sure what he should do with himself after this mission.</p><p>Going back to Aziraphale was incredibly appealing due to his latest discovery.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>Aziraphale sat outside and watched the humans celebrate the raise of the new Emperor Caligula. Everyone loved him as far as the angel could see. Aziraphale smiled at the peace there lay over Rome lately, and when he walked inside his dirty little house, he found to his utter surprise a letter from Heaven.<br/>
When he read it, he realized it was a recommendation for doing an excellent job of making Rome Peaceful.<br/>
The angel stared confused at the letter.</p><p>' But I didn't do anything,' he thought. Aziraphale decided to clear up the misunderstanding of Heaven. He materialized his wings and was just about to pluck one of his feathers when Crowley burst through his door.</p><p>“Angel, pack your things, you are coming with me to Hispania!” Crowley said with a broad grin of his lips. It falters when he saw what Aziraphale was about to do “what the Heaven are you doing?”</p><p>“Going to write a letter to Heaven” Aziraphale stared simple “I have to use something holy to write to them and-”</p><p>“Oh, I see,” Crowley interrupted. He quickly walked towards him and moved his hands from his wings “hands of feathers.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“No, don't want to see you hurt yourself.”</p><p>The angel came up on his feet. He needed to tell this major misunderstanding.<br/>
“I need to write a letter to Heaven!”</p><p>“Why?” Crowley response back. The angel showed him the letter from Heaven. The demon gently took it and took only a few seconds to read it. He gave him a confused look “you didn't like they actually saying you did a good job? Are you a glutton for punishment?”</p><p>“By God, no” Aziraphale huffed offended and began to explain himself “this is a misunderstanding. I didn't do anything. I only helped two beggars getting some of the food, but I didn't use any magic for that.”</p><p>The demon frowned at the letter and held the same expression when looking at Aziraphale and back at the letter again, confusing the angel even more. Finally, Crowley just ended up putting the letter on the table.</p><p>“That is interesting,” Crowley mumbled. The angel looked even more confused at him but waved that topic away “that is not important right now, I found Jesus' kid.”</p><p>-</p><p>Aziraphale followed Crowley back to Hispania and was in such a rush that he (almost) flew the same speed as the demon. It has taken very little convincing from the demon to pack all of his things and leave Rome to meet the child of God's chosen.</p><p>“What gender is the child, how old are they, what is their name?” steam of questions flew out of Aziraphale's mouth. The demon just smirked at him. The angel looked desperately at him “Crowley, please!”</p><p>“Nope”</p><p>“You can't 'nope' me. I most know these things!”</p><p>“You can ask them to the kid,” Crowley laughed and made an aerial roll in the air over Aziraphale. The angel admired the display and quickly followed him closer to the ground. Aziraphale noticed that Crowley lead him to the ocean, and the demon said, “we are here.”</p><p>They landed a bit outside a villa, which only old wealthy families were able to own. After they hid their angelic and demonic appearance, Crowley leads him inside, and the angel looked interested in all of the Villa's architecture. For some reason, the villa didn't look that old.</p><p>“What a luxury, I didn't know Mary Magdalene came from a rich family,” Aziraphale mumbled. He noticed right away that there was no servant in the villa, which he found very odd. It was a common thing to have for these types of people. The two Natoque found Mary Magdalene out in the little garden in the middle of the Villa. Aziraphale quickly walked towards her, “<em>Mary, my dear</em>.”</p><p>Mary turned quickly around to see who we're talking to her, and her shock turned into recognition.</p><p>“<em>I recognize you,</em>” she said, “<em>you were Jesus guardians.</em>”</p><p>“<em>I was,</em>” Aziraphale said with a happy smile she recognized him and went over to her to greet her properly “<em>my deepest apology for not being able to save his life.</em>”</p><p>She smiled sadden to him, but the hint of understanding in her eyes confused the angel.</p><p>“<em>He told me it was written. There was nothing you could have done,</em>” she said. Aziraphale felt that minor nervousness he felt around Jesus come back. Even after death, the man could still make the angel mildly unsure of what was going to happen next. Mary gently took his arm and led him towards a door, “<em>please come in. I am sure you and your friend are hungry, and we have a lot of catching up to do.</em>”</p><p>Aziraphale brightens up by the idea of food, and he did not hold a happy wriggle back. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Crowley looking at him with a broad smile. The angel said to the women;<br/>
“<em>oh, Starving my lady and I-</em>”</p><p>“<em>Mama!</em>” Aziraphale froze when he saw an eight-year-old girl come running from the door but stopped dead in her tracks when she realized her mother was not alone. The angel could barely hold his excitement back for finally meeting Jesus' child. The girl looked confused and cautious at Aziraphale, “<em>who is that?</em>”</p><p>“<em>This man was your father's guardians,</em>” Mary told her child, “<em>and this is his friend-</em>”</p><p>“<em>Night-wing, you're back!</em>” the young girl exclaimed happily and quickly ran over to Crowley.</p><p>“<em>Hi Starry eyes,</em>” Crowley grinned and ruffled her hair playfully. She giggled and gave him a happy hug. Aziraphale felt his heart melt at sight. He let them have a moment for themselves before he walked over to the demon and child. The child still looked at him with cautious eyes, and she used Crowley as a shield.<br/>
The angel went down on his knees to make himself less dangerous for the girl.</p><p>“<em>Hello, I am Aziraphale,</em>” he said with a friendly smile, “<em>what is your name, my dear girl?</em>”</p><p>“<em>Anah,</em>” she said a bit shy. Crowley clapped her head, encouraging.</p><p>“<em>What a beautiful name,</em>” Aziraphale smiled. He looked at Mary, who smiled proudly and happy to see someone wanted to talk to her daughter.</p><p>“<em>Thank you,</em>” Anah said with a little blush. She quickly looked up at Crowley, who nodded encouraged at her, and she then looked back at Aziraphale with starry eyes, “<em>are you like Night-wing?</em>”</p><p>Aziraphale blinked, confused.<br/>
' Does she ask I am a demon like him? No, that can't be it. She most means something else, but what in the world can that be? ' he thought, confused.<br/>
"<em>I am not sure I follow you, my dear,</em>” Aziraphale said instead.</p><p>“<em>Do you have wings?</em>” she pointed at his back.</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>!” the angel exclaimed and felt himself relax a little “<em>Yes.</em>”<br/>
He looked back at Mary for permission. She nodded, and he materialized his white-blue wings as calmly as he possibly could.<br/>
Anah's eyes were round as saucer.</p><p>“<em>Wow... your wings are like the sky. They are so beautiful. Can I touch them?</em>” She asked. Her fingers already made some weird movements like she tried to hold herself back.</p><p>“<em>Of course. Just be careful. They are sensitive,</em>” Aziraphale chuckled and spread his right-wing towards hers. She quickly walked over to his wing and let her fingers run carefully through them. She could not stop touching his wings. Aziraphale smiled gently at the curious girl, and he looked up at Crowley, who gave him one of those rare smiles he had only seen when they raised their kids of Egypt. Aziraphale could not help himself but fluff his wings up at that look (Anah gasped in excitement when he did that), he has missed that smile and liked to see it more often again.</p><p>“<em>They are very soft</em>” Aziraphale snapped out of his slight trance when he heard Anah talk to him “<em>you look like Mama and me. You don't look like night-wing or my uncle.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Uncle?</em>” the angel blinked, confused at the girl.</p><p>“<em>Oh shi-shoot, I forgot</em>!” Crowley grimaced. Aziraphale looked confused at him while he came up on his feet. The demon looked like he has seen a tornado coming towards them and he forgot to mention it “Angel, I think it best we-”</p><p>“Angel!” the humans and Natoque jumped in surprise, overhearing an angry snarl. Aziraphale just managed to see a third Natoque who looked similar to a Seraphim before they attacked him. Aziraphale was overpowered by the sudden attack that he didn't have a chance to defend himself before he was pinned hard to the ground with the Seraphim stepping on his wings. It hurt terribly.</p><p>“<em>Stop it! You are hurting him!</em>” Aziraphale heard Mary yell panicky to the other Natoque. He didn't recognize them, so he knew it was another demon.<br/>
His protective instinct kicked in, and he blitzed away from the other demon and appeared in front of the two humans and went into a protective stance.<br/>
The other demon glared angrily at him. They still have an angelic appearance, just like Crowley.</p><p>“Get away from them or I-”<br/>
the other demon never manages to say more before Crowley tackled them. Both of them went nearly through a wall. Aziraphale quickly flew over to help his demon in battle since the other demon more muscular build and oozed of power. Crowley promptly jumped back and stood in front of the angel in a defending position.</p><p>“Touch him again, and I will personal clip you!” Crowley snarled, threateningly at the other demon, and he blackens wings flared in anger.<br/>
The other demon got themselves out of the wall and looked murderous at Crowley.<br/>
Aziraphale decided to try to reason with the other demons;</p><p>“Look, I am not here to cause any-”</p><p>“You protecting an angel?!” the other demon snarled, accusing Crowley, and completely ignoring Aziraphale.</p><p>“Yes, I actually do!” Crowley hissed. His wings hid the angel when the other demon came closer to the both of them “what happens with trying getting back in Heaven's good grace!”</p><p>The other demon froze.</p><p>Aziraphale was very confused.<br/>
“Crowley, w-what is going on?”</p><p>The demon didn't answer him, but he did slowly let his wings down so Aziraphale could see the other demon were not battle-ready anymore. They looked quite defeated.</p><p>“My.... apology for attacking you,” the other demon said monotone. It was clear they were not used to show weakness “I hope you can forgive me.”</p><p>“try to sound a bit more ecstatic,” Crowley mumbled(sarcastic) low.</p><p>“Crowley,” Aziraphale warned him low. He will not let the other demon know how much Crowley cared for him. He slowly walked past Crowley(who gave him a cautious look) and stood in front of the other demon. It would be a lie if he said he was not scared, but he still felt he did the right thing<br/>
“I accept your apology. A minor misunderstanding,” the other demon gave him an odd look. Aziraphale was used to that look. All Natoque gave him that when they first met him. He was an exceptional and unusual species of their kind. Aziraphale decided to make a formal greeting in the hope the demon did the same “I am Aziraphale. Principality, and former Guardian of the Eastern gate,” he looked at the two humans who stood in the corner of the small garden. Still unsure what was going on. Aziraphale decided to add, “and also a former guardian of the Savior.”</p><p>The other demon looked confused at him and his outstretched hand. He then shared a look with Crowley(which Aziraphale could not decipher) before he returned the handshake.<br/>
“I am Lucifer.”</p><p>“You kept your angelic name,” Aziraphale said, surprised over this information. He looked at Crowley. “I didn't know...”</p><p>“Samael and I are equal in power,” Lucifer told. He looked unsure what to label the other demon when he said, “your... a friend was not as lucky.”</p><p>“<em>Are you done fighting?</em>” all three Natoque looked at Mary, who seemed unsure with a hint of annoyance at each of them. Anah was behind her crying, clearly spooked by the sudden confrontation of the three Natoque.</p><p>“<em>My deepest apology, Mary</em>” Aziraphale quickly said to her and took her hands gently, “<em>Lucifer thought I was the enemy.</em>”</p><p>“<em>How? You are all angels,</em>” Mary said.<br/>
Aziraphale could not hold a flabbergasted look back, and he looked at Lucifer.<br/>
Has the demon not told them he was on Hell's side?</p><p>“<em>As said, it was an understanding,</em>” Lucifer dismissed, and he walked away from the conversation. He avoided touching the humans when he went inside the villa. Aziraphale looked at Crowley, who looked at the angel with his emotions hidden behind his sunglasses.<br/>
Whatever Crowley knew about all of this, he would not tell this in front of the humans either. Aziraphale decided to be the mediator for the time being between them all and smiled to Mary while leading her inside;</p><p>“<em>Let me help you with the food Mary. I am getting pretty good at making bread.</em>”</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>It was night when Crowley was able to find Lucifer alone.<br/>
Lucifer looked at him when he came closer to the roof he was standing on.</p><p>“Did you come to take over Guard duty?” Lucifer asked and looked back over the dark landscape.</p><p>“Do I look like a Cherubim to you?” Crowley snarks. Lucifer gives him a disapproved look.</p><p>“What do you want?” the other demon asks.</p><p>“For someone who wants to return to Heaven, you were quick to attack an angel,” Crowley said. He stood a wingspan away from the other demon. Unlike Aziraphale, who he tried to stay as close as possible to, he stayed as far out of harm's way without being too rude when he talks to other demons.</p><p>“Force of habit,” Lucifer said absentminded. A beat of silence hangs between them before he mumbled, “I don't recognize him.”</p><p>“hm,” Crowley hummed.</p><p>“What do you know about him?” Lucifer asked. He looked curiously at the snake demon like he knew Crowley would give up every information he has on the angel.</p><p>“Why?” Crowley bristled. Feeling very protective towards the angel, “I don't give my information away, Lucifer. I don't trust you that much.”</p><p>“You trust Aziraphale.”</p><p>“We have over 4000 years of history together. I will not give you details about him without his consent.”</p><p>“Your undying trust to him confuses me,” Lucifer said with a frown. He looked away from Crowley with a disappointing look “too bad he has such a low rank, he has no voice in Heaven.”</p><p>Crowley felt an anger hearing Lucifer say this about Aziraphale. Wasn't it enough Heaven wanted to forget Aziraphale excited, but now Hell also found him useless? Aziraphale was smart, gently, and have one Hell of a snark. Crowley hated how other Natoque talked about the angel just because he didn't look or acted like the rest of them.<br/>
The snake demon was not in the mood for another fight and decided to turn the other cheek as a wise and powerful human once said.<br/>
“I'm heading inside,” he said simply to Lucifer before floating down from the roof. He didn't hear what the other demon said to him.</p><p>Crowley crept around the villa, and he found the angel with Anah. He was telling her a goodnight story about her father. Crowley smiled and leaned up against the door-frame while he listens to Aziraphale tale. It wasn't long before Anah has fallen asleep, and the angel quietly walked out of the room. The angel was already aware of his presence, and when their eyes met, Aziraphale only smiled to him before walking out of the room. Crowley looked back at the sleeping Anah before walking after the angel.</p><p>He followed the angel into a guest room, and Crowley could not hold back a snort of amusement when he saw Aziraphale's collection were already in the room.</p><p>“See you already felt at home,” Crowley joked and sat down on the bed.</p><p>“It is only temporary,” Aziraphale said dismissively. The angel has returned to his angelic self, and subtly shook his primaries “I like the view so I might find a little cottage nearby.”</p><p>Aziraphale gave him a knowing look, and he gently lays his hand on Crowley's shoulder. The demon smiled mischievously at him. He already knew what Aziraphale wants, but he was feeling playful, and he didn't materialize his wings. He just kept smiling mischievously to Aziraphale.<br/>
The angel gave him a 'are we really playing this?´ look before his hand went down from the demon's shoulder down to his shoulder blades.<br/>
Then Aziraphale pushed a specific spot between the demon's shoulder blades where his wings were hidden and with a major muscle shiver from Crowley; his wings involuntary materialized.</p><p>“Hm,” Crowley hummed with closed eyes, and his primaries shook embarrassingly much. He could almost feel the smugness coming from the angel, “how big do you want this cottage?”</p><p>“Well... it is only me who is going to live in it,” Aziraphale hummed, and he finally lay his hands on the demon's wings, and their regularly bonding grooming began once again.</p><p>Crowley knew that grooming of wings in Heaven and Hell was a rank thing. The higher up in rank you are, the more groomed your wings get.<br/>
When he was Raphael, his wings got groomed by other angels all the time because he was a Seraphim and an Arch Angel, meaning he was a leader.<br/>
Aziraphale was not that lucky. Crowley knew by looking at his wings that not many in Heaven asked (by shaking their primaries which were called “the begging”) to groom Aziraphale since he was the odd ones out of the angels.</p><p>Crowley didn't ask, but he was sure that he was the only one who ever touched Aziraphale's wings. He honestly didn't mind that. He preferred it since he began to feel that these sessions were something special for them. Something far more intimate.</p><p>The demon turned to face the angel, and like Aziraphale already knew he was thinking, the angel spread out his wings, and both of them began to groom the front of each other wings.<br/>
Aziraphale smiled smugly at him;<br/>
“Unless you have other plans?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Crowley hummed, and he on purpose ruffled the angel's wings to get all dust out of it. He knew it was Aziraphale's last housing fault of all that dust “I was thinking of finding a future husband to Anah.”</p><p>Aziraphale stopped his work for a little moment and gave him a look.<br/>
“She is only eight years old.”</p><p>“She will grow, and when she is an adult, she will find herself a man who only sees half of what she is,” Crowley said. He shook his wings, and the angel put his hands on his wings again “she needs someone who knows who she really is.”</p><p>“How? Do you want us to go out and tell every young male about her? That sounds incredible invasive” Aziraphale said</p><p>“No, I thought more the way...” Crowley looked hopefully up in Aziraphale's sky-blue eyes “of us trying again?”</p><p>Aziraphale froze, and then he slowly moved a little away from Crowley to take a real good look at him. The demon felt dread in his heart when he saw an unsure in the angel's face.</p><p>“But... it has been so long since we last have children.”</p><p>Crowley felt himself relax a little and chuckled over the angel's silliness.</p><p>“I can see you haven't forgotten how to do it and either have I” he lay his head against Aziraphale's in hope to convince him better of how much he wanted to try again “we can give Anah a playmate and even if they don't end up together, we at least give her a sibling.”</p><p>It took a few minutes of thinking from the angel before the demon felt Aziraphale's wings curl around them both. He could feel they were fluffed up in excitement.<br/>
“It sounds fantastic, Crowley.”</p><p>-</p><p>Two years after Aziraphale and Crowley had 'the talk,' the demon has returned back to the outskirts of Rome, where he waited for the right opportunity. After the Emperor began to be a bit unhinge and began killing and exiled his people left and right, Crowley saw this a good chance for finding an orphan child. But at the current moment, he saw no kids with the exiled people, and when he did, he left them alone since they still have caring parents.</p><p>Crowley has a few rules he went by, and taking kids from parents was one of his no-no rules.</p><p>He flew closer to the great city to see he missed something there.<br/>
There was a thick layer of fear around Rome. No one knew who the Emperor would strike next for getting money to the city or who will be accused of things they didn't do. The demon in disguise was not afraid of the unhinge Emperor's wrath, and he hated he was forced to ignore the starving people on his path.</p><p>He could feel the presence of another Natoque in the area.</p><p>Crowley slowly moved through the city, and he quickly hides behind some beggars when he saw two angels.<br/>
Even though their wings were invisible, Crowley could see one of them was a Cherubim with sand-green colored wings, and the other was an Archangel with pink-yellow wings.<br/>
He recognizes them as Za-za-e'il and Akrasiel.</p><p>Both of them were Avenging angel or better known as God's Punishment.</p><p>Crowley quickly went into the shadow and turned into a snake since he knew his animal form was harder to feel than his demonic form were.<br/>
From his hiding place, he could see the two Avenging angels were looking for something or someone.<br/>
This perks the interest of the demon, and he decided to look around too to see he could find what they were looking for first.</p><p>If it was an object, he could steal it and either give it to Hell or keep it.<br/>
If it were a person, he would probably get them out of town.</p><p>The demon saw that the two angels didn't look at obvious hiding places. The problem of being blind to the world he mused to himself and went to look in a ruined hut to see he have better luck to find what they were looking for.</p><p>Inside the ruined hut, the demon turned back to his demonic form, and he froze when he felt a hint of magic in the air.</p><p>' A magician?' Crowley thought, confused. He slowly tasted the air. Besides the smell of rot and dust, he smelled something more potent than a mere witch or wizard.<br/>
He slowly walked over to some rotten plants in the hut, and when he moved them out of the way, he saw a scared child stare right back at him.</p><p>It was hard to say which gender or age the child was with all the dirt and grime they were covered in. It didn't help either how skinny they were either.<br/>
It was easy to see that they have been on their own for a very long time.</p><p>Crowley saw how the kids green eyes looked intensely at his blackened wings, and he was just about to hide them when the child surprised him.</p><p>The child lifted their own wings up in the air.</p><p>The wings were not out of feathers like a Natoque. The kid's wings were made out of flaps of skin like a prehistoric flying reptile.<br/>
The demon immediately knew why the angels were looking for this child. It was because they were a Nephilim.</p><p>Crowley stared at the Nephilim, who slowly came up on their feet and walked over to him with cautiously outstretched arms. It was clear that Crowley was the first encounter they have with Natoques, and they were desperate for comfort from another being.<br/>
Crowley didn't hesitate to take the Nephilim up in his arms, and he felt lucky that he was their first encounter instead of the two angels.</p><p>They would have killed them on the spot.</p><p>Crowley looked closer at the child who was clinging to him like a Koala baby, and he noticed that they kind of looked like Aziraphale with how human they looked, except they did have claws like a full-blood Natoque.<br/>
He was sure they hide more surprises under all that grime, so he grinned big over that he just found himself a new kid to his and Aziraphale's weird-ass family.</p><p>To make sure the two angels didn't find them, Crowley decided to blitz out of Rome and back to Hispania.</p><p>'Aziraphale is going to have a fig when he sees the kid' Crowley grinned for himself and blitzed out of Rome.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>When Aziraphale sees Crowley coming back for two years of being gone, with a dirty Nephilim child in his arms.<br/>
He does not have a fig.<br/>
Oh no, he goes into hyper-protective hen-mother mode.</p><p>The angel quickly tells the demon to take the child to the washing room to clean them up while Aziraphale gets them some clean clothing and food.</p><p>Aziraphale walked over to his neighbor, who was, of course, Mary Magdalene and Anah. Mary was surprised when he asked for some child-sized clothing, and Anah was excited to hear another child in the area. He soon went back to his beach cottage with some clothing.</p><p>After that, he went over to the kitchen to make some food. Not too much since he knew starved people were not able to keep too much food down. It has to be in small doses.</p><p>With the tray of food and clothing over his shoulder, he walked back to the washing room and looked inside.<br/>
He felt his heart flutter at sight.</p><p>The child was splashing around like a happy duck in water, and they kept flapping their wings to make it rain over them. Beside them, Crowley looked like a wet cat.<br/>
The demon whipped around, glaring at Aziaphale for laughing.</p><p>“You found all of this funny?” the demon hissed. Though Aziraphale could hear there was no bite in it.</p><p>“I do, actually,” Aziraphale giggled. It only makes the demon glare more. The angel ignored Crowley and went over to squat beside the tub with the young Nephilim “<em>hey, little one. Your hungry?</em>” Aziraphale gently showed the tray of food. The child devours the food; the child looked curiously at him. It surprised the angel that they were not scared “<em>my name is Aziraphale, can you tell me yours?</em>”</p><p>“<em>Name?</em>” the young Nephilim croaked. This might have been the first time they have used their voice in ages.</p><p>“<em>It is something we are called by parents</em>,” Aziraphale told. He then pointed at the demon who dried his hair and wings in a towel “<em>his name is Crowley. He used to have another name, but he didn't like it.</em>”</p><p>“<em>My name is freak or hellspawn, or monster?</em>” the child said unsure. They looked at Crowley with bright green eyes “<em>I don't like that name either.</em>”</p><p>“<em>O-oh dear,</em>” Aziraphale felt his stomach drop by what the child told him. By what little they told it to him, most have been a miracle that they are still alive to this day, “<em>what did your parents- I mean your mother call you?</em>”</p><p>“<em>What is a mother?</em>” the child asked, confused.<br/>
That was enough for the angel. He quickly came up on his feet, smiled reassuring to the child, and then turned to look at the demon.</p><p>“Crowley, can I talk with you in private?” Aziraphale asked sugar-sweet. Crowley flared his wings, he knew something was up, but he still followed Aziraphale outside the room. Aziraphale gave one last reassuring smile to the child who looked lost after them. Then he was sure the child could not hear them; Aziraphale turned angrily upset toward the demon, “why does Hell not take care of them?!”</p><p>“Don't look at me like that! The Nephilim project was even before you were born,” Crowley defended himself. His wings shoved he was a bit spooked by Aziraphale's protective nature “I am more surprised than you to see one.”</p><p>“But why haven't your lot made sure they had a family? They are from the demon sort of the Natoque.”</p><p>“Whoever is the donor of them does not care that they are even born. Probably thought the mother would kill them the moment she saw their wings” Crowley snorted bitterly “if the other demons hear about a new Nephilim, they do not take it very kindly. Your lot does not want them alive either. I saw Za-za-e'il and Akrasiel lurking around to kill them.”</p><p>Aziraphale looked back at the room were the Nephilim child was in and he could not hold back the bitterness;<br/>
“Dreadful. To think nobody wants them.”</p><p>“We want them,” Crowley said genuine, and he brushed his wings up against Aziraphale's. The angel smiled at his gesture and words, “they kind looks like you.”</p><p>“That was very kind of you to say,” the angel said sweet. Crowley immediately began to act out as Aziraphale has just insulted him in the worst way possible. The angel ignored his dramatic outburst and went back to the washing room. The child was out of the bath and was sitting with at least five towels around them. It was an adorable sight. Aziraphale helped them up gently and put them in a child toga. It was a bit too big for them, but the angel hope with a proper diet, they will grow into it. He did notice the child was very clingy, so he didn't leave their sight when he said<br/>
“<em>We need a better name for you,</em>”</p><p>the child looked wide-eyed at him</p><p>Aziraphale began the process of finding a good name for the child,<br/>
“<em>What about Athaliah or Micaiah?</em>”</p><p>“No angelic names, angel” Crowley protested, “<em>what about Mahlah?</em>”</p><p>“<em>God, no...Ofra?</em>” the child wriggled their nose “<em>no? What about Elian?</em>”</p><p>“<em>I like that one,</em>” the child said. Aziraphale looked at Crowley, and he too nodded in agreement.</p><p>“<em>Then, your name is now Elian</em>” Aziraphale beamed “<em>who is hungry?</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Veni, vidi, vici.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A marriage, a city in fire, and some dark thoughts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Years went by without much trouble happen for Crowley and Aziraphale. The only major problem was Lucifer when he saw Elian but a stern talking from the angel, and some treats from the snake demon handle those situations.<br/>As expected, Anah and Elian quickly became friends, and Anah has a field day of learning Elian to fly.</p><p>It was a mixed success.</p><p>It took years before Elian was able to get off the ground with their wings. Crowley was around to learn them to fly since he had 'messed up wings too' as he kindly put it.</p><p>Aziraphale didn't like how Crowley talked like that about himself.</p><p>The angel was watching with a smile, the demon, and the Nephilim flying around together. Anah has some kind of way convinced Elian to fly with her in their arms.</p><p>After an hour of watching, Aziraphale decided to get back to his cottage and make himself ready to help Mary with preparing food for the younger ones.<br/>Aziraphale walked inside and over to the kitchen area, but then he froze when he noticed there was someone in his house.</p><p>It was a man with long brown hair and a groomed beard.</p><p>“J-Jesus?” Aziraphale gasped.</p><p>“<em><strong>I am afraid not</strong>,</em>” the man said calmly. Aziraphale realized his mistake soon after when he saw the hair color and skin were too bright. The man was also well built, and his eyes were purple.<br/>The eyes hold a far older knowledge inside of them than any human could contain.</p><p>“You are one of the Creators...” Aziraphale breathes wide-eyed. He was not sure how to feel that a God stood in his kitchen like it was nothing.</p><p>“<em><b>I am called many things around the world. I am the sun who warm your kindred heart up and the one who shows you the path of mercy and love. I am the one who gave you the warmth you feel from the sunny day and in your happiest moment</b></em>”</p><p>“O-of course,” Aziraphale stammer and felt embarrassed how messy his cottage were “what are you doing here... my Lord?”</p><p>“<em><b>No need for formalities, Aziraphale. You can call me Kantas today</b></em>” Kantas said with a gentle smile. He gestured to the table, “<em><b>please, sit down</b></em>” Aziraphale quickly did what he was told. He waited until the Creator had sat down before he did it himself “<em><b>I have heard about you from my siblings</b></em>”</p><p>“Oh.,” Aziraphale said, unsure of what else to say. He watched how Kantas miracle two cups out of nowhere and gave one of them to Aziraphale. He looked at its content and was surprised to see a brownish liquid in the cup.<br/>“What is that?”</p><p>“<em><b>It is called cocoa. It will not be famous here in Spain for the next 1600 years,</b></em>” Kantas explained and took a sip of His cup. He most noticed Aziraphale's confused expression when he said, “<em><b>Hispania will be re-named Spain later on.</b></em>”</p><p>“Oh... em, thank you,” Aziraphale said and quickly took a sip of his drink. His eyes widen over how sweet and good his drink was “this is a delightful drink.”</p><p>“<em><b>Enjoy it. I will only let you keep this. Anymore will ruin the timeline</b></em>,” Kantas said with a known smile. The smile confused Aziraphale.</p><p>They sat in silence while drinking their drink. Aziraphale's head was buzzing with questions he really like answer to, but he didn't dare to ask them to the being who surely could answer them.</p><p>“<em><b>You do not need to hold yourself back for me, Aziraphale. I can feel your bitterness and your need answer,</b></em>” Kantas said after he regal puts His empty cup down. It was miraculous clean.</p><p>“Alright then,” Aziraphale said properly, and he sits his dirty cup on the table, he looks straight into the Creator's eyes, and it takes everything in him not to back down for doing this. His heart beats fast of how scared his as, but he needed this answer.<br/>“Why didn't you save him? You made a child fatherless.”</p><p>“<em><b>Aziraphale, one thing you should know about my kind,</b></em>” Kantas said emphatically to the angel “<em><b>We are older than time and more powerful than anything. Life is.... complicated for us.</b></em>”</p><p>“But why did he have to die like that?”</p><p>“<em><b>It was his choice, and the cruelty of his own kind is something we do not interfere with,</b></em>” the Creator said “<em><b>it was his choice to give up his life for the sake of Earth. If he has asked me, I would have saved him, but then the war of your kind would have happened, and Earth would die</b></em>” He looked seriously at the angel “<em><b>His sacrifice delayed the Apocalypse.</b></em>”</p><p>Aziraphale felt his stomach drop when hearing that.<br/>“It will come back?”</p><p>“<em><b>Yes, not in this millennial or the next</b></em>,” Kantas told, “<em><b>but you still need to be ready to fight on the right side.</b></em>”<br/>Aziraphale looked down. The mere idea that the world was going to end again was horrifying, but that was not the worst part;</p><p>' I am forced to fight against Crowley. I will be on Heaven's side and his on Hell's. What if I will be forced to- No! Don't think that! '</p><p>“<em><b>Aziraphale,</b></em>” the angel looked back up in the Creator's purple eyes. He looked mysterious at him “<em><b>I am known to be Merciful, and that is why I want to ask for a favor from you instead of ordering you to do this for me.</b></em>”</p><p>“Of course. Anything you want,” Aziraphale quickly said, not even thinking about what the Creator wants from him.<br/>The sad look returned to Kantas' face.</p><p>“<em><b>You still have a lot to learn</b></em>,” Kantas said. Like a father who saw his son do something wrong, but the child didn't know that. It made Aziraphale a bit conscious about himself. “<em><b>I ask you to gather angels and demons. Make the line between the two blurs once again. I ask you to make an Order of Natoque who can see the world as it is</b></em>” He looked seriously at the angel “<em><b>if you can do this for me, I will owe you a favor.</b></em>”</p><p>Aziraphale felt his mind just jumped off the track and then drove backward.<br/>“W-w-what? But- I... what?”</p><p>“<em><b>Aziraphale... you don't have to do this for me, but I still want you to think about what I told you,</b></em>” Kantas said. He came up on his feet and gave a jar of cocoa powder to the angel “<em><b>keep the rest of the cocoa</b></em>” He was about to leave, but He most have heard Anah's playful yelling outside. The Creator hummed, “<em><b>ah yes. and give this to Anah.</b></em>”<br/>Once again, the Creator fished a golden necklace with a purple gemstone out from nowhere and lay it on the table in front of Aziraphale.<br/>It was beautiful, but the angel was confused to do with it. He looked at Kantas, who explained;<br/>“<em><b>A part of my magic are inside of the gemstone and it will slow her aging down if she chooses Elian.</b></em>” the Creator looked outside again, surely at Anah and Elian “<em><b>if she doesn't choose Zhem; then lay it outside at sundown, and I will take it back</b></em>” He looked mysterious at the angel “<em><b>until we sees again, Aziraphale.</b></em>”</p><p>The Creator bowed His head in goodbye and walked out of the door. Aziraphale quickly walked over to the door and saw He was already gone.<br/>Like sunlight on a rainy day.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>Crowley was sitting with Mary when she saw Aziraphale come walking out of the cottage. She knew something was bothering him by how he was fidgeting. She has a feeling it was something to do with Heaven, and that was usually not a good thing for the angel. The demon followed Aziraphale with her concealed eyes and watched the angel walked over to their child and talked to them about something Crowley couldn't hear from this distance.<br/>It was probably something about food, books, or history.</p><p>“<em>Is something wrong?</em>” Crowley looked away from the angel and kids to look at Mary. She looked concerned at her while sitting with her sewing tools. Crowley was sitting beside her while holding the human's colored cord.</p><p>“<em>Not sure,</em>” the demon said honestly. She looked back at Aziraphale and Elian. It looked like Aziraphale was in a fussy mood since he groomed Elian's wings. The Nephilim tried to get away every ten seconds, but Crowley knew there was no way Elian could get out of Aziraphale's firm hold. She looked back at Mary with her own concern.<br/>“<em>I have a feeling that Aziraphale might need to leave and won't come back before years have passed.</em>”</p><p>“<em>It has something to do with his duty as an angel?</em>” Mary asked. She folded the cloth she was sewing out, and Crowley saw a beautiful needlework of a desert rose “<em>what do you think he is going to say to Elian?</em>”</p><p>“<em>The truth, I am more unsure of what he is going to say to your daughter.</em>”</p><p>“<em>She is a strong girl,</em>” Mary smiled. She looked at her daughter who came over to apparently to help Aziraphale with holding Elian who looked comical betrayed at the young women “<em>she will soon need help to find herself a man and bring me some grandchildren</em>”</p><p>“<em>You think she will refuse?</em>” Crowley asked</p><p>“<em>No, she talks about having her own family,</em>” Mary sighed. She looked at Aziraphale and the youngest “<em>I am unsure her choice in a suitor is a wise one</em>” Crowley raised an eyebrow at her over her sunglasses, Mary quickly said, “<em>I have seen how she looks at Elain, and I don't think he is a wise choice because... you know...</em>”</p><p>“<em>Elian his not cursed with the same problem as angels are</em>” Crowley reassured her, “<em>they just chose not to label themselves with a gender. Kinda like me.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Very confusing. For me, there have always only been two genders,</em>” Mary said.</p><p>“<em>I don't feel like only male or female,</em>” Crowley tried to explain “<em>sure, I am mostly male, but right now I see myself as a female</em>” Mary looked at her in her black robes and braid hair done by Anah. She still looked unsure at Crowley. The demon in disguise decided to try to explain from another angle, “<em>Nato-I means angel's don't have a gender. We normally chose the gender our name sounds most like it fits too, and yet we can change it. If an angel should be label correctly; we should all be called them not he or she</em>”</p><p>“<em>And Elian?</em>” Mary asked. Her eyes flicked towards the Nephilim, who finally gotten away from Aziraphale(who went back to the cottage) and now playfully chased Anah. Both of them threw grass at each other.</p><p>“<em>Elian is born male,</em>,” Crowley said, “<em>they don't like only to be able to do male things. I have seen them like to wear things only female wear, and I know been chained to only one gender makes them unhappy</em>” she smiled reassuring to the human, “<em>if they want to be both, why not let them?</em>”</p><p>“<em>It is not normal. God did not create that as such</em>”</p><p>The demon holds back a sigh. Crowley didn't blame Mary for not understanding. The humans were scared of the unknown and strange things. Even other humans who strayed from the norm were ostracized because others were scared of how they would change the culture of the 'normal' people. Crowley didn't blame Mary since she did try to understand. She blamed the human's upbringing.</p><p>“<em>You are literally sitting with a winged entity which is helping with your sewing tools,</em>” Crowley pointed out with a little smile “<em>my kind should not be this friendly to humans, and yet; here I am.</em>”</p><p>Mary looked taken aback by this, and she took a good look at the demon in disguise. Crowley didn't move an inch, but she did wish the human stop looking at her like she were a new language that needed to be translated.<br/>“<em>Why are you doing it? Helping me or being here with us? Lucifer does not stay all the time as you two do,</em>” Mary finally said.</p><p>Crowley looked away from her. She barely even saw Anah and Elian eating together under a tree. She barely saw Aziraphale look at her with a form of concern; she did not know how to decipher that look yet. Crowley thought long over the question.</p><p>' Why are they here? '<br/>' Why raise children who were not even theirs by blood? '<br/>' Why help a family who was not their concern anymore? '</p><p>' Why love Aziraphale? '</p><p>Crowley already knew the answer, but she was unsure how to explain it to the women.<br/>She finally said slowly.<br/>“<em>... Because both of us want to be free.</em>”</p><p>Mary looked confused for a second before it turned into pity and she looked at the two youngsters who were relaxing under a tree. Elian has both of his wings around Anah like an extra hug, and Anah hugged the Neplilim's chest. Such an act was not common to see for humans at this time, and Crowley could see it concerned the mother for some reason.</p><p>“<em>It would be easier for me to give Anah's hand to someone I already trust,</em>” Mary muttered low.<br/>Crowley holds back a sly smile and acted relaxed and thoughtful while saying offhandedly;</p><p>“<em>There is a lot of families who want her. She is gorgeous.</em>”</p><p>“<em>She is.</em>”</p><p>“<em>She would be heartbroken if you give her to some guy she barely knows. You remember the trader boy incident?</em>”</p><p>“<em>How can I forget that? Terrible boy</em>”</p><p>“<em>You <b>could</b> give her to an older rich man, but I am sure he will take her far away from you, and you will never see her again.</em>”</p><p>“<em>... I already lost her father, and I can't lose her too.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Like her father; she is extraordinary. Some nobody will only ruin her legacy. No, she needs someone special.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Someone special...</em>” Mary echoed her word. Crowley acted surprised when the woman lights up, <em>“Crowley, do you...?</em>”<br/>She hesitated. The demon edged her on;</p><p>“<em>I'm listening.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Are Elian able to give me grandchildren?</em>” she asked hopefully, “<em>I mean no offense, but he-I mean they are not human.</em>”</p><p>“<em>They are half-human,</em>” Crowley reminded her, “<em>and half-angel. A mortal being cannot get any closer to Heaven than that.</em>”</p><p>“<em>You think God would allow this marriage?</em>”</p><p>“<em>I am sure God would be honored you chose Elian as a future partner for the son of God's child,</em>” Crowley said smoothly. The demon knew that Jesus was not the son of any God, but that is what the humans think, so why not let them believe what they want? The demon was also sure none of the Gods cared who married who “<em>I am sure God would be delighted</em>.”</p><p>Mary quickly left the sewing word to the side and got up on her feet with an excited smile.<br/>“<em>Thank you,</em>” she said to Crowley before walking away, probably to talk to her daughter about this or prepare some things. It didn't matter for the demon in disguise. She has done her part to make the outcome she wanted the most.</p><p>“It was nothing,” Crowley said to herself with a smile. She lay down on the ground with a proud sigh over a job well done. She felt the presence of another immortal being, and she already knew who it was<br/>“angel,” she greeted without getting up.</p><p>“Did you just temp Mary?” Aziraphale accused him with no bite in his words. He sat down beside the demon.</p><p>“Eh, I just thought I would make it easier for all of us. I would hate to see Elian unhappy when they see their best friend giving to someone else,” Crowley shrugged from her laying position.</p><p>“I will never fully understand human culture. I do love their food and books, but they are a confusing sort,” Aziraphale said absentminded. It was like he didn't fully hear himself say those words and just told them to hold the conversation. Crowley got up in a sitting position and took off her sunglasses to look at the angel.</p><p>“Angel. What is it?” she asked, concerned. Aziraphale began fidgeted. A bad sign, “Heaven wants you back?”</p><p>“No... but I think I have to go back,” the angel said gently. He must have seen the sadden look on the demon's face when he quickly said, “only for a few weeks. I will come back as soon as I can.”</p><p>“We didn't think this through, didn't we?” Crowley sighed and lay down again. Aziraphale hummed questioningly, “having a child; we could be forced away from if our head offices suddenly want us.”</p><p>“I think it is worth it, Crowley,” Aziraphale said with a genuine smile. Crowley gave a little smile back “if we are called to something, then we most take Elian with us or let them stay where they think it best for them. They are an adult soon, and I think we should treat them as such.”</p><p>“Yeah,” the demon agreed and closed her serpentine eyes once again. She felt at ease around the angel and felt no need to get up at the moment. Aziraphale most have felt the same way since he miracles a book into his hand, got himself comfortable, and began reading. Crowley could smell a faint smell of food around the angel, so she guessed it was the same food she has seen Anah and Elian eat. Both of them enjoyed each other's silent company when suddenly, something hit the demon square in the face.<br/>With a yelp, she got up and looked outraged at the demonic tablet which had hit her. She heard a gasp, and a holy tablet landed on top of Aziraphale's book. Both of them looked at the tablet and then at each other with concern.</p><p>“.... Do you think they...?” Crowley asked unsurely and pointed at the tablets. She quickly looked around to see if someone was watching them.</p><p>“I don't think so. They do not think that angels and demons can be in the same room without trying to kill each other,” Aziraphale said, but he still looked around just to be sure. The angel took his tablet and read it, “they want me in Rome again. I wonder what is happening there?”</p><p>Crowley took her own and skim it. Whoever made this mission tablet didn't care for lousy spelling; she frowned at what she read.<br/>“They want me to go to Rome too,” she looked at the angel, “kinda odd both of us send the same place.”</p><p>“Most be the higher-ups interweave.”</p><p>“If it is, I think I can allow myself to wait a few years. I can see your lot did put on a timestamp,” Crowley yawned and threw her tablet over her head. She didn't see the frown on the angel's face when he primly lay his tablet on the ground beside him. Crowley turns her head to look at the angel with a broad grin when she remembered something “are angels allowed to marry people?”</p><p>Aziraphale gave her a look which clearly stated how unsure he was about that type of question.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>Aziraphale holds a newborn baby in his hand. The baby girl was barely born from an hour ago, and he gingerly gave back the third born child of Anah and Elian.</p><p>It has been proposed by Mary to give her daughter's hand to Elian, and since Aziraphale was closer to God than any priest or Holy man, it was decided(not by the angel himself, mind you) that he should be the one who marries them. Not long after the marriage, Anah was pregnant with their first child, who happens to be a boy.</p><p>The angel sat down beside the exhausted mother, who smiled happily to her newest daughter. Her birth has been fast, and all of her children were born healthy.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Do you want me to fetch Elian?</em>” Mary asked with a smile to her daughter and newest grandchild. Her and Aziraphale have helped Anah through all of the births. Mary was first very against the idea of the angel helping but quickly reconsidered when Anah went in labor quicker than any have expected.<br/>Anah smiled at her nursing daughter and smiled tiredly to her mother. Funny enough, all of the children looked like Elian with the wings and eyes.<br/>It didn't look like it bothered Anah the slightest. He smiled at her nursing daughter and smiled tiredly to her mother.</p><p>“<em>I am sure they would like to meet their daughter,</em>,” Anah said. Mary walked over to the door and called for Elian, who nearly ran into her in excitement concern.</p><p>“<em>How are they?</em>” Elian asked. Their wings were not hidden under the clothing in all of their eagerness. Aziraphale could not blame the poor fellow. The angel was just happy that the Nephilim were able to learned conceal-magic from Crowley to hide their wings. There was no need to hide them in familiar surroundings.</p><p>“<em>Your daughter would like to see you</em>” Aziraphale smiled to his pseudo-child. Elian quickly walked over to their wife with a big smile on their lips. Mary walked with Aziraphale outside the room to give them some privacy. Just for the left of the room stood Crowley and waited. Mary greeted him quickly before walking off to take care of the older children while their parents were resting.<br/>Aziraphale walked calmer up to the demon and said with a smile.<br/>“it's a girl.”</p><p>“Ciro wanted a little brother. He is going to be so disappointed with another little sister,” Crowley hummed and circled Aziraphale to stand on his right side. The angel smiled in an amusement sympathy for the firstborn child of Elian and Anah.</p><p>“Hm,” the angel hummed too. He smiled bigger when he heard Ciro whine about getting another little sister to his grandmother loudly. The smile unfortunate quickly dimmer when Aziraphale remembered something “I don't think I can delay my duties back in Rome much longer” Crowley looked at him over his sunglasses. Aziraphale found a hidden glowing letter in his white robes and showed it to the demon, “I got this last night. It is a rigorous note from Tiferet about why I haven't reported back about the duty in Rome.”</p><p>“What did you say to her?” Crowley asked. He didn't try to touch the letter, probably because it was considered as a holy object.</p><p>“... That I was delayed and would leave right away. She was very adamant that I should have gone to Rome for two days ago. Can't do much about that” Aziraphale sighed miserably, “have your people said anything?”</p><p>“No, don't think they care so much I go or not” Crowley shrugged “the small tempting I have done around this area have been enough to get them off my hide.”</p><p>“Lucky you,” Aziraphale said with no sarcasm in the word. It was nice to know that Hell was not after Crowley for not follow his duty. Aziraphale sighed again and looked at the room were Anah and Elian were inside “well, they need some peace, and I need to get going” he gave a little smile to the demon before he decided to walk outside so he could fly or blitz back to Rome. He only manages to take at least four steps when he remembered something else “wait a minute.”</p><p>“Hm?” Crowley said behind him. The angel turned around with a glare, and the demon jumped in surprise.</p><p>“<b>You</b> owe me.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“For the wedding! Ooh, you have <b>no idea</b> how stressful that was. What if Heaven found out I married people?”</p><p>“Probably give you a recognition?” Crowley tried. Aziraphale glared even more at him for that type of comment. It was not a good time to make jokes to the angel. The demon rolled his head in annoyance, “alright, what do you want in return?”</p><p>“That you help me in Rome,” Aziraphale said without hesitation, “I like to get back as fast as possible.”</p><p>“I can do that,” Crowley said. With a snap of his fingers, he opened a portal in the middle of the corridor. Aziraphale found it rude to make a portal inside others' houses, and he told that to the demon by giving him a look. Crowley, of course, ignored his stare and bowed mockingly with a smirk “after you.”</p><p>-</p><p>The trip to Rome should have been a pleasant one, but it ended up as a complete nightmare.<br/>When the two Natoque appeared in the city. A large part of the city was in fire.</p><p>Aziraphale, who has already been in one dreadful fire, froze when he saw the blaze, and his leg began to hurt at the memory of being burned of Hellfire.<br/>It was the scream of frightening people, which made him snap out of his terror, and he quickly flew inside the blaze to find surviving humans.<br/>Crowley was right behind him since they both knew that no fire could harm the demon.</p><p>They, unfortunately, they found a lot of dead inside the fire.<br/>Crowley most have seen the haunted look in Aziraphale's eyes and how the fire scourged his wings. The demon quickly told that the angel to get away from the flames and help the humans, while he took care of the things inside the blaze.</p><p>Aziraphale wanted to argue, but when the house they were inside fell around them, and more cry for help were heard around them the demon reluctantly allowed the angel to help him find the people still trapped in the fire.</p><p>Aziraphale was exhausted with his non-stop searching for humans to save and using his healer magic to heal them for smoke inhalation and major burn wounds. He has not seen Crowley in over two days, and his wings were more black than white with how much the fire has touched them. The angel landed clumsily on the roof in the hope of restoring some of his magic and his energy.<br/>He looked over the city and only saw fire.</p><p>'Is there no stop to this?' he questions himself. Aziraphale looked at his wings to keep an eye on the damage and grimace of their conditions.<br/>It was bad. Aziraphale needed to regain his strength so he could heal them before he was unable to fly.</p><p>“Nephilim,” someone growled at his left. Aziraphale's head snapped around and saw a demon.<br/>The demon used to be a Seraphim by the looks of their six golden wings. Their hair was long, and Aziraphale could not say if this demon were also a snake-demon like Crowley or they preferred the more feline look, due to having trait for both animals.</p><p>“I am not a Nephilim. I am an Angel of Heaven,” Aziraphale said offended, but he quickly backed away when he realized the demon was holding a torch with Hellfire. He tried to hide his burned wings behind his back because he was afraid the demon would do if they knew he was vulnerable.</p><p>“With your look?” the demon leered, “why would they keep something as deformed as you?”</p><p>Aziraphale flinched at their words, but he holds his ground.</p><p>“Did you set Rome on fire?” Aziraphale demanded with a brave face.</p><p>“I did,” the demon grinned proudly “let this kingdom fall, and it looks like I am getting a bonus too when the Hell hear I killed an angel” Aziraphale flared his poor burned wings in pure instinct. The demon laughed at his terrible conditions, “an unfair fight if you ask me, a deformed and weak little angel like you are almost too easy.”</p><p>“I am stronger than I look like,” Aziraphale said calmly. He knew he was a freak of nature or the odd ones out of the Natoque. he used his last magical resources to turn into his celestial form and loomed over the shocked demon<br/>“<b>Leave!</b>”</p><p>“.... That is not normal,” the demon whispered and backed away. Aziraphale was glad to see he put fear into the demon, and it means he might avoid fighting. Suddenly another demon in their demonic form shot up from the burning ground and hovered over the roof. The black and red snake body told both Aziraphale and the demon who it was. The demon quickly ran over to the demonic snake<br/>“Crawly?!”</p><p>“<strong>It'sss Crowley, you--</strong>”</p><p>“We can take it down together, they are weak and--” Aziraphale flinched when Crowley's clawed wings hit the other demon and pinned them forcefully onto the roof. The demon hissed angrily at this “what are you doing, you fucking moron!?”</p><p>Crowley turned his giant head toward the other demon. If Crowley were a basilisk, he would have killed the other demon on the spot.</p><p>“<strong>He. Isss. Mine</strong>,” Crowley hissed and showed his teeth towards the other demon to show he meant it. He then slighter over to Aziraphale and spread his wings out like he was flaring them. Aziraphale could see it was all an act.<br/>“<strong>Do you trust me?</strong>” the demon whispered as low as he could.</p><p>“<strong>Always</strong>,” Aziraphale chimed. He didn't hesitate with his answer.</p><p>“<strong>Then fight me</strong>” was the only warning Aziraphale got before Crowley pushed him over the roof, and both of them fly up in the sky. He saw how the demon starred with concern at his burned wings, and the angel knew this has to be a fast fake-fight. He flew right into Crowley and expertly; Crowley slighter his body around him, and they both ended up falling to the blazing fire under them. Before they hit the fire, Crowley turned in the air, so he took the fall hit, he also tried to save the angel from most of the fire. It didn't work as good as the demon thought since Aziraphale could feel how the last of his flying feathers went up in flames. The impact with the ground of two titanic beasts was enough to the fire around them extinguish. Aziraphale was the first one to turn back, he felt how the giant snake under him turned back too, and he soon lay on top of a very concerned demon. Crowley was slowly helping him to sit up, and he moved in front of him.<br/>“you're alright?”</p><p>“No! I smell like burned flesh, my good clothing is ruin, and I an surrounding by Hellfire” Aziraphale huffed upset. He didn't dare to look at his wings. He was sure it was bad with how light they felt “I am also unable to fly for at least five years.”</p><p>“Ssssorry. I make it up to you,” Crowley said. The angel didn't like how he was looking at his wings.<br/>The demon quickly took off a loose part of his robe and tossed it over Aziraphale's back.</p><p>' That bad? ' Aziraphale thought bitterly and yet he smiles a tired grateful smile to the demon.<br/>Crowley also opened a portal. He most have far more energy than Aziraphale for being able to do that.</p><p>“Through here, I'll handle Aim,” Crowley said and quickly helped him through the portal. The portal leads them both back to their cottage, and the angel sighed, reviled to be back in a familiar area. He looked back and saw the portal close.<br/>Aziraphale knew the demon was safe and could lie out of nearly any situation, but he still prayed he would get back well.<br/>While waiting for the demon, the angel decided to take at least five baths to get the smell of smoke and death out of his skin.</p><p>Maybe also look at his wings to get rid of all of the burned feathers so new could grow out again.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>After making sure the angel was back safe, Crowley flew back to where he left Aim.</p><p>He has heard from some other demons that Aim used to be an Authorities Seraphim named Xaimma. When Crowley was Raphael, he had re-broken a wing on this idiot after he survived a griffin attack, and then he got six other angels killed when he wanted revenge on the griffin who injured him. Raphael has broken his wings to ground him for his major blunder and order all other healer angels not to heal him.<br/>If Aim knew he used to be Raphael, he would surely re-do the favor.</p><p>“You killed it?”Aim looked expectantly at him when he landed back on the roof.</p><p>“Him,” Crowley corrected him with a glare “no, he is far too strong for that. I have battled him for centuries now” Aim looked at his burns. It was times like these he was glad that Aziraphale's celestial body gave out a holy glow. He made his lies look more like the truth, “Hell told you to set the whole city on fire?”</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>“Good, then I can do my part of the job. Spreading rumors about that Nero guy and see how far I can run with it.”</p><p>“You are taking the honor of <b>my job!</b>” Aim hissed defensively. Crowley acted like he didn't care “I was the one spreading chaos in this city, not you!”</p><p>“Pride demons,” Crowley mumbled under his breath. They were not the worst of the demons, but they were far from the cleverest either. Aim didn't hear what he said by the confused look he has. Crowley said higher and a bit slower, “I am not taking your job. I am doing mine after you are done with yours. See it as damaged control.”</p><p>“Kill Heaven's freak next time, you-”</p><p>Crowley went up in his face with fangs clearly visible.</p><p>“If I remember right, you cowared away from the angel instead of fighting him. Maybe I should ask Samael why one of his Dukes backs away from a fight with a single odd angel? ” the other demon quickly shook his head after hearing Samael's name being mention “that was I thought, let me handle the Angel. I think your job here is done.”</p><p>Aim glared at him for a little moment before he spread out his orange-green wings and flew off to a new destination to do some chaos. Crowley waited until he couldn't see the other demon anymore before he opened a portal back to the cottage, and he soon found Aziraphale trying out some new clothing. He still has the black cloth Crowley gave him over his damaged wings.<br/>Aziraphale has turned a little to show he was aware of Crowley's presence.</p><p>“Hey Angel, how are you doing-” he stopped himself when the angel gave him an annoyed look “stupid question. Do you want me to help you?”</p><p>he was referring in helping to find or miracle some clothing to the angel, but it looked like the angel have other ideas</p><p>“Can you see you can heal them?” Aziraphale asked gingerly and spread out his damaged wings. The demon took a step back. He knew he used to be the strongest healer of Heaven once, but as a demon, his healing magic was corrupt. Aziraphale turned to look at him “Crowley, you won't hurt me.”</p><p>“Yes, I will,” the demon whispered. He sometimes hated how much trust the angel has in him. It can ruin them both someday. Aziraphale looked at him with big sad eyes, like the sea touching the sky. It was impossible to resist that look, “alright, but don't say I didn't warn you.”</p><p>Crowley told the angel to sit on the bed and spread his wings. Aziraphale did that without a second thought, and Crowley has a love/hate relationship with that. He sat down behind the angel and hesitated for a second before he lay his hands on the angel's wings.<br/>He didn't have enough energy to heal them entirely, but he could make them flight-able. He let his healing flew over in the angel, and he could see it was painful for Aziraphale, but he didn't flinch away. He did wriggle in uncomfortable when new feathers grew out, and ruin ones were forced out.</p><p>Like a healing wound, it itched.</p><p>When Crowley's vision began to blur, he decided to stop, and even if the angel's wings looked a little scruffy at the moment, its nothing a proper grooming couldn't handle.</p><p>Aziraphale spread out his wings and flapped them a little to feel if they were flight-able again. With the smile on Aziraphale's lips, they were.</p><p>“Thank you,” Aziraphale said. He tried to get up from the bed, but he wobbled a lot, and Crowley quickly makes him sit down again. The angel laughed embarrassed, “thought I got all of my strength back.”</p><p>“Try and rest, angel. I will keep a watch,” Crowley said and urged him to lay down. The angel did that, and Crowley lay beside him with one of his wings over the angel like a blanket and a show he would protect him.</p><p>The demon heard Aziraphale relax, but he was still awake.<br/>Natoque didn't need sleep after all.</p><p>Aziraphale turned to face him with a haunted look in his eyes.<br/>“Do you think I did a good job? Did I save enough people?”</p><p>“You saved a lot of lives these few days, Aziraphale,” Crowley said with a little smile. He entangled his hand with the angel's in hope to cheer him up. The demon knew Aziraphale nearly got himself killed by how much energy he had used. It was a miracle itself; he could still fight when Aim found him.</p><p>“What if that is not enough...?”</p><p>Crowley looked at the anxious angel with sadness.<br/>He knew the truth. No matter what Aziraphale did, it would never be good enough in Heaven's eyes. He was a disgrace for Heaven for the day he was born.<br/>Crowley knew this because he hated himself for thinking the same way once.<br/>With hateful spite against himself, he hugged the angel close to himself to comfort him.<br/>Aziraphale was better than any of them.<br/>He was the true angel of all of them, and there is nothing Crowley could do than hope... begged that Heaven never harm Aziraphale for being different.</p><p>“You did everything you could have done,” Crowley whispered to Aziraphale and lay his forehead against the angel's and hopes that his corrupt love he felt deeply for the angel would be enough to remove Aziraphale doubt from his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Souls of the Damned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Demons and angels' jobs are never done even if they try to get some peace and quiet. Both of them were fully aware Elian could take care of themselves and also have a family, but both Natoque knew that even a Nephilim was not immortal as they were.<br/>Elian and Anah(by the help of the gift from the Sun God) grew far older than any humans would do.</p><p>Crowley has been tasked to stay in Rome(he did return to the cottage in Hispania every chance he got) where he should tempt Nero to do sin, but the emperor did more than that by going pretty much slaughter all around him, and he went into a war with the Jews of the East.</p><p>Both Natoque decided no to tell Mary Magdalene about this since the war did erupt in her home country.</p><p>Aziraphale got an assignment in the Roman city Pompeii, and he wanted to invite their family to a nice field trip.<br/>It was only by a miracle and dumb luck that they manage to survive that field trip.<br/>Mary refused to leave her villa after the destruction of Pompeii.</p><p>A few years later, the women died in the safety of her own home.</p><p>-</p><p>The Roman Empire spread to nearly all of what would later be called Europe, and their mighty kingdom was at its peak.<br/>And it rules into the new century.</p><p>Crowley told Aziraphale about how Rome couldn't keep an emperor on the throne for more than a few months due to them- as the demon kindly puts it;<br/>“keep dying off like a bunch of flies.”</p><p>Aziraphale made a mental note to stay out of Rome and do his jobs outside of Italy.<br/>The angel instead took his family to India, where they watched the construct of the Grand Anicut while he did some small blessing in the area.<br/>It was a far more pleasant trip than the first one they went on.</p><p>-</p><p>Aziraphale heard from Gabriel that the Seraphim were sent to the not yet Scotland where he should guide the Romans to build a great wall and a few years later, a second one.</p><p>He knew there would be a lot of Angel activity on the British isle, so he warned Crowley to stay away from that area.<br/>It was in those moments he was glad that Crowley's assignments were in Italy and not further north.</p><p>Although it wasn't long before Crowley fled out of Rome when Roman soldiers came back from the war in the East with a horseman of Pestilence.<br/>With the plague also came the angels of death.</p><p>One of them followed Crowley back home to the angel's surprise.</p><p>“Azrael?” Aziraphale asked, confused yet concerned when he saw the black-winged Archangel land on the ground with Crowley, “what brings you here?”</p><p>“I have not seen you in Heaven for centuries lately,” the black-winged angel said. She vaguely pointed at her chest area, “and I got this feeling of... dread inside of my chest?”</p><p>“You were... concern about me? I am flattered,” Aziraphale said, surprised. He was not used to other angels caring for him. “Heaven has only recently begun communicating with me, and I have been busy with-” he stopped himself and looked at Crowley, who also looked concerned when remembering they have a Nephilim child nearby. Aziraphale quickly said, “eh... stuff, here on Earth.”</p><p>“Stuff?” Azrael asked with a frown and looked at the little cottage behind Aziraphale like she were not entirely sure what she was looking at “building a house? Befriending humans? Is that wise?”</p><p>“Humans are calmer around me when they think I am part of their community,” Aziraphale told and quickly lead the Archangel inside his cottage. He saw with his extra eyes that Crowley sneak away, probably to find their adult child. Aziraphale walked over to the little kitchen and shown him a pot with leaves beside it. The angel was quite happy for the pot since it was Anah who have painted it.<br/>“tea?” he asked the other angel.</p><p>Azrael looked confused at the pot and poked at it like she expected it to explode or do a jumping trick. When the pot did nothing, she looked even more confused at Aziraphale.<br/>“.... What is... tea?”</p><p>Aziraphale barely contained a happy wriggle that other than Crowley(even though the demon was just as 'human smart' as Aziraphale was) were interested in the human culture. He quickly opened the pot and showed the black-winged angel the tea leaves.</p><p>“That is one of humans better inventions, and they first found out about it in China for around-”</p><p>“Hello, Azrael ” The angel in question seized up in anger, and Aziraphale froze mid-sentence and looked shocked at the door as he saw Lucifer glared at the Death angel with a superior smirk “what an unpleasant surprise to see you.”</p><p>“Lucifer. The traitor of Heaven,” Azrael growled low, and her wings flared. Knocking the teapot out of Aziraphale hands and it landed on the floor with a loud crash.<br/>The angel gasped in horror at the broken pot and forgot the two other Natoque in his home for a moment.</p><p>“Sorry Angel, tried to stop him” Aziraphale snapped out of his grief of the broken pot when he heard a panicked Crowley run over to him. “needed to get him away before seeing Elian.”</p><p>“And bringing him here was a better idea?” Aziraphale asked annoyed and looked at the two other Natoque. It was a miracle itself that they haven't started fighting yet. At the current moment, they just threw insult after insult at each other like some metal spitting contest.</p><p>“I was in a tight spot, and I panicked,” Crowley apologized and snapped his finger, and the pot repaired itself. He picked it up from the ground and gave it to Aziraphale, “at least they have not to rip each other throat out.”<br/>Crowley and Aziraphale looked simultaneously at Lucifer and Azrael, who now stood nose to nose and growled at each other like two angry cats. The insult they came up with has turned so severely that they could make the angel's ears bleed.</p><p>“Yet,” Aziraphale sighed. He sat the pot back on the kitchen table. He huffed annoyed before he walked determined over to the two angry Natoque, and then he pushed himself between the two of them “alright, that is quite enough.”</p><p>Lucifer and Azrael have surely not expected him to go between their spitting contest.<br/>Especially not Lucifer.</p><p>“How dare you-”</p><p>Aziraphale interrupted him;<br/>“Not to be rude, but this is my current house, and I would like it to stay in one piece at least one more century” he pointed at the door, “go outside if you need to fight.”</p><p>He could hear Crowley shuffle nervously behind him, but the angel refused to be bullied around in his own home. Lucifer glared at him for a little moment before he backed down. He was probably embarrassed to be called out on his rude behavior. Even Azrael relaxed a little, enough to show she will not fight Lucifer anymore.</p><p>“I go bring some tea and wine,” Crowley quickly said behind Aziraphale. He sounded incredibly relieved. “....And a lot of wine.”</p><p>“Thank you Crowley” Aziraphale smiled at the snake demon. He then turned to the two others “now, can we-”</p><p>At the worst time ever; Elian decided to enter the cottage<br/>“<em>Father, have you seen Chema? He promised me to-</em>”</p><p>“Nephilim!” Azrael growled and summoned her holy scythe. Lucifer only reacted by flaring his wings. Elian flared his prehistoric wings in shock, and they tried to get out of the way when Azrael jumped towards them with her weapon.</p><p>“<b>Don't!</b>” Aziraphale bellowed and grabbed the stave of the other angels' weapon and forced it to the ground. The ordinary calm angel was ready to summon lightning toward the other angel when he glared at her, “don't you dare touch my child!”</p><p>“Your child?! <b>You sired a child</b>?!” Azrael screamed. She did waver a little at Aziraphale's full protection.</p><p>“just accept you can't touch that one” Lucifer interfered. He didn't move to help anyone. </p><p>Azreal tried to throw Aziraphale off of her and get to Elian but then a giant black and red snake came out from nowhere and slithered protective around the scared Nephilim.<br/>“If you want Elian, you have to go through both of ussss,” Crowley hissed and opened his mouth to show way too many teeth for a snake.</p><p>“Why are you protecting a Nephilim, Crawly?” Azreal asked, annoyed. she didn't back down.</p><p>“It's <b>Crowley</b>,” the snake hissed, annoyed, “and Elian is my child too.”</p><p>“.... Both of you is the sire of.... it?” Azrael asked bewildered and glared at Elian.</p><p>Lucifer stood in the corner and watched the whole show without a care in the world. He has already been through all of this with Crowley and Aziraphale, so he was really not eager to be part of the second round of all of this. </p><p>“They have a name, and it is Elian” Crowley turned his head toward the death angel and snarled, “so back the fuck off.”</p><p>“Yes, kindly back away from them.” Aziraphale agreed.</p><p>“Beside Lucssifer,” if a snake could grin, Crowley would have the biggest Cheshire grin plastered on his face when he looked at an not amused Lucifer. “I don't think Anah would be happy with you allowed her spoussse to be murdered.”</p><p>If looks could kill, Crowley would have been deader than the souls of both Heaven and Hell. Aziraphale spread his wings a little further out because Lucifer did look like he were mere seconds from strangling the snake demon.</p><p>“Who is Anah?” Azrael asked, confused, and looked from Crowley to Lucifer and back.<br/>Aziraphale noticed the high ranking demon's face turned harder since it was clear he did not want to tell the death angel about his promise to the deceased chosen human.</p><p>“If both of you would please relax. We will tell you everything,” Crowley said.</p><p>The two other Natoque looked at each other. Lucifer looked like he didn't want to share anything but probably felt like he didn't have a choice on the matter anymore. Azrael just looked confused.</p><p>“.... Alright,” Azrael said after a little while.</p><p>“Follow me and no funny business,” Crowley said, reviled and quickly slithered of Elian and turned back to his demonic form and lead the two other Natoque away from Aziraphale and Elian. He did glance back at Aziraphale with a concerned glance before disappearing with the two others.<br/>Aziraphale let out a sigh of relief and quickly looked at his child.</p><p>“<em>Elian, my dear child, are you alright?</em>” he asked, concerned while folding his wings behind his back.<br/>The Nephilim also have his skinned wings out, a clear sign he had tried to look bigger toward the two superior beings.</p><p>“<em>A bit spooked, but I am fine,</em>” Elian confessed, “<em>I didn't know others were this hostile.</em>”</p><p>Aziraphale looked at the door Crowley has to lead the two others. Angels were supposed to trust each other, but being honest with himself, Aziraphale never felt safe around other angels, not even Azrael. Crowley has told him that no demon trusted each other, so Aziraphale has no reason to fully believe Lucifer because he surely has the same mentality as other demons have.<br/>He looked at his child and just knew they were not safe around other Natoque's.</p><p>“<em>.... I think it is best you lead your family away and hide someplace safe. Just until we are sure they are not going to try to hurt you again,</em>” Aziraphale said.</p><p>Elian nodded solemnly at him. Seeing the reaction of Lucifer and Azrael was more than enough to convince them. They said;<br/>“<em>Be careful, father. I don't want to tell Chema that his grandfathers were killed.</em>”</p><p>“<em>I doubt they will go that far,</em>” Aziraphale said reassuringly. He quickly leads Elian to the door, and he watched for a little while Elian flew off to find their family and go underground until the danger was over. The angel fiddle a little with his hands before joining the other Natoque in the newly miracle meeting room, where he quickly sat down beside Crowley.<br/>He was impressed by how calm Crowley was in all of this.</p><p>He and the demon shared a quick look before Crowley looked at the two others with a stern look in his serpentine eyes.</p><p>“I think I should begin with the time that I found out about Anah,” Crowley said and began his tale.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>“... And that is all” Aziraphale finish his part of the tale. Crowley was stiff in tension, but he hides with sloughing in the chair. He would eat his own tail before he would show his true emotions to another demon.</p><p>Crowley did like the idea of having more Natoque on their side, but he would never blindly trust them as he did with Aziraphale.<br/>He carefully watched the two other Natoque for any emotions he didn't like. At the current moment, Lucifer looked a mix between annoyance and embarrassment, because Crowley told about his promise to Jesus.</p><p>Azrael just looked confused.</p><p>“So a Sun God wants the demons to return to Heaven?” Lucifer asked. He didn't sound happy, and he seemed more betrayed than happy. It made Crowley shift a little in his seats.</p><p>“Well... yes,” Aziraphale admitted, “but since the Sun God is the sibling to Her, I think we can see it as a request from Her too.”</p><p>“It still not directly from Her mouth either,” Lucifer pointed out.</p><p>“She did tell us that demon should repent for their crimes before they could rise again,” Crowley said in an annoyance at Lucifer. “of course that is not an easy task and we all know that. She loves to see you work for it even if you have to crawl up a mountain before she tosses you down again for not doing a good enough job of figuring out the billion mysteries”</p><p>“She is not like that” Azrael defended</p><p>Crowley couldn't help but scoff loudly, and Aziraphale quickly took a long sip of his wineglass.</p><p>“She is <b>ineffable!</b> She has a reason for everything. She does,” Azrael bristled annoyed. “Her plan is the Great plan, and She must have a reason why She stopped talking to us.”</p><p>“Jeesh, he is worst than you, Aziraphale” Crowley joked friendly and gave a carefree side-glance to the angel. He noticed with surprise that Aziraphale looked seriously at the other angel. Even Lucifer looked interested in what Azrael said.</p><p>“She stopped talked to you?” Aziraphale asked</p><p>“She still talks to me and some few others. But she has not talked to many of the Arch for a long time now.”</p><p>“Serves them right. Now they know how it feels,” Lucifer chuckled darkly.</p><p>“No need for that type of Languages in my home,” Aziraphale said primly. Lucifer scowled at him.</p><p>Crowley hide his laughter by saying;<br/>“I am sure She also talks to Aziraphale if he walks up to her.”</p><p>Aziraphale looked horrified by this.<br/>“Oh, I-I am sure she has better thing to do than to-”</p><p>“What are you getting at, Crowley” Lucifer interrupted. The angel was still muttering for himself. Crowley felt a tinge of regret in his soul for putting this type of pressure on his angel. He would have done it himself if he could.<br/>He made a mental note to buy at least ten different kinds of food for Aziraphale loved as an ask for forgiveness.</p><p>“What I am getting that is this. If the Gods still talk to Aziraphale, it means that he could” Crowley made some vague hand gestured like he tried to paint the air itself. “maybe add some of the truth to Heaven without getting in too much trouble?”</p><p>“I can't mess with things in Heaven. It is forbidden,” Aziraphale gasped.</p><p>“Not if you have permission from Her” Crowley said gently and looked over his glasses to tell him how sorry he was for putting him through this “you need to talk to her”</p><p>“Can't Azrael do that? I think it would be easier for him to talk to her since he is an Arch angel.”<br/>Aziraphale tried and looked desperately from Crowley to Azrael. Crowley sat a bit more straight; he has forgotten Azrael. The death angel was respected and could do things without it been breathed down the neck. The demon looked hopefully(even though his look were hidden from the other angel) at Azrael together with Aziraphale.</p><p>“There are more eyes on me than there is on you” Azrael debunks their hope pretty quickly “it has to be you.”</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>“God, I need your assistance to-- no, that is too direct,” Aziraphale mumbled to himself when he landed at the edge of the world tree branch, which holds the domain of God. He really couldn't believe he agrees to this plan, and he was still a bit upset at Crowley for putting this type of pressure on him. He was upset enough to refuse to talk to the demon before he opened a portal back to Heaven. He tried not to think about the hurt in Crowley's eyes and instead of thinking about what he should say to God when he saw Her.</p><p>“Oh, Almighty, the mother to all angels. I ask for your-- is that too formal? Too formal, they don't like it when you are too formal. Oh, how am I supposed to talk to her?” he looked at the giant dome in front of him, and he fidgets with his winged ring in hopes to relax and stop being a nervous wreck. With a deep breath, he began talking toward the entrance to Her domain. He faltered a little before walking again, mumbling to himself;</p><p>“Come, one Aziraphale old boy. You can do this. Just go up to the gate and-” Aziraphale quickly turned away, and he did think about high-tail away from all of this “oh, Go-Hea-Heavens name, am I doing?” he paced forth and back in the hope he could get rid of all of his balled-up anxiety. He froze up when two Seraphs walked past him with a dirty look at him. He tried to give them an 'I'm in tip-top order' smile, but it came out as a grimace.</p><p><br/>“Stop stalling, Aziraphale, others are looking at you” He glanced around him and saw a lot of angels were looking at him. Aziraphale quickly stood up more straight and tried to act more like the other angels and walked more proper toward the guardian of the entrance of God's Domain.</p><p>The angel in front of the entrance is a Cherubim called Dumiel is a very nice-looking angel with their sun-blond hair and wings like early dusk, but it was ruined with the scowl He always had on his face. Dumiel didn't ask who Aziraphale was since he was far too recognizable for the blind Cherubim. He didn't look happy to see Aziraphale, though.</p><p>“Hello, I like t-to talk to the Almighty,” Aziraphale said politely to Dumiel and ignored the scowl.</p><p>“Do you have an appointment with Her?” Dumiel asked.</p><p>“an appointment?” Aziraphale asked, confused. He didn't remember those ever been part of seeing God “n-no, I haven't but I-”</p><p>“Then you are not welcome in her domain,” the other Cherubim cuts him off and tried to ignore him. Aziraphale remembered what Crowley and Azrael said; only very few angels were able to see Her lately, and he was undoubtedly one of them. The plan could not work if he couldn't talk to Her. Aziraphale took a desperately step toward the other angel.</p><p>“But... it is crucial that I talk to her, you see.”</p><p>“No appointment, no meeting,” Dumiel growled at him “no go away... Freak”</p><p>Aziraphale fluffed himself up with how much that word offended him.</p><p>“Well, I never” he huffed at Dumiel and walked briskly away before he said something he would regret. He was an angel, just like the rest of them! He may not act like the rest of them, but he was still an angel, and he has as much right to be treated as one like the rest of them.</p><p>It took a little while for Aziraphale to calm himself down, and then he noticed he was a few branched away from the scripture hall. A hall where no information is stored and only bland notes have taken its place. The hall was a crime to even been called a place of knowledge.</p><p>“Well... while I am here...” Aziraphale muttered to himself. He looked thoroughly up and down of the world tree branch to make sure no angels saw him, and when nobody was looking, he quickly skipped into the Scripture hall.</p><p>The Scripture hall was just as grand as he remembered it with all its bookshelves and glowing tables.</p><p>Too bad that none of the tablets have any useful information on them.</p><p>Aziraphale acted like he was part of the shelves and took a tablet every time he was sure nobody saw him. Soon he has around fourteen tablets in his arms, and he walked as fast as he dared towards a corner of the scripture hall and lay all of his 'borrowed' tablets in front of him.</p><p>Feeling excited about what he was about to do. Aziraphale took the first tablet up and checked it what it told him.</p><p>It was information about the Griffins.</p><p>Giddy, the angel, deleted the old files and began to write his personal information he has about the griffins. He wrote about their living style, their languages, and a lot about their culture. He even added a hologram of the griffin he had met through the years lived with them.</p><p>Satisfied with what he added to the tablet, he lay it to the side and began with a new one.</p><p>He managed to re-write three more before he was noticed.</p><p>“What are you doing?” an Archangel named Sarathiel demanded to know. She has golden-white wings, and by looking at her clothing style, she is a Virtue angel.</p><p>“Oh! Ehm..” Aziraphale looked at the tablets around him with a nervous glance, “reading?”</p><p>Sarathiel looked like she believed him.<br/>“Alright, then I will not disturb you anymore. Tell me if you did not found what you searched for”</p><p>“I will, thank you,” Aziraphale smiled to her. Sarathiel looked odd at him for his smiling, but Aziraphale was used to that and returned to his mission. He had the tablet which told about the humans, and the angel was more than eager to write his experience around them.<br/>With a happy wriggle he finally could do some good(and also someone else job, they need to give him some credit for this), he deleted the nonsense on the tablet and began to write, but then someone grabbed his left-wing hard, and he yelped in pain and looked at his attacker.</p><p>It was a very annoyed Metatron.</p><p>“What are you in here?” the gray-golden winged Seraphim demanded.</p><p>“I am reading!” Aziraphale yelped, and clumsily got up from the floor, so the tucking in his left-wing was not as painful. He didn't dare to tell the Seraphim to let go of his wing. Metatron was after all brother to Sandalphon.</p><p>“You are not allowed in here.”</p><p>“But I need information! I came here to-”</p><p>“I don't care what you need. I don't care who sent you,” Mattatron interrupted him. He finally lets go of Aziraphale's wing and forcefully began to shove him towards the door. He saw Sarathiel look at them with a few others. Sarathiel most have told Mattatron, “I do not want you in here. Get out”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“Out!”</p><p>“Metatron,” both the Seraphim and odd Cherubim looked up and saw the pale Keter at the entrance of the Scripture hall. “I send him in here.”</p><p>Aziraphale blinked, confused. Metatron did not let the Aziraphale go back.<br/>“I do not want him in here, Keter,” he said</p><p>“Why?” Keter asked calmly.</p><p>Metatron blinked, confused. He looked at Aziraphale with hidden annoyance and then back at the albino lordship.</p><p>“He is different, and I do not want him here” Mattatron gave one last forcefully push to Aziraphale, who nearly hit Keter but manage to avoid that “you can send some of your other angels, Keter, but not this one.”</p><p>Keter looked at Mattatron for a time that is was enough for the Arch Scripture angel to get uncomfortable. Finally, Keter looked at Aziraphale.</p><p>“Follow me, Aziraphale.”<br/>The angel did what he was told. Keter was not known to be hostile, but Aziraphale did not want to found out he could get mad or not. He didn't try to talk to Keter and just followed him and wait until the Seraphim would say something.<br/>Aziraphale was not sure how Keter knew he was in the Scripture hall, or he needed 'permission' to be in there. Did God send him? That was highly possible since-</p><p>“Uriel” Aziraphale looked at Keter and froze when he realized it was Uriel he was looking at, and it was Keter who came walking towards them. Uriel gave Aziraphale a little smile before looking calmly at the real Keter, who asked, “do you have the reports?”</p><p>“Not yet, I will get them to you as soon as I can, Keter,” Uriel said.</p><p>Aziraphale stood frozen beside her and looked dumbly at the two other angels.</p><p>Keter acted like Aziraphale didn't even exist.<br/>“Good,” he said with a curt nod and then flew off once again. He probably returned to the first circle of Heaven.</p><p>Aziraphale gingerly walked closer to Uriel. Some of her eyes were watching him while she still holds a calm demeanor.</p><p>“..... God?” the angel asked unsurely. Uriel turned her head towards him, and her usually golden eyes turned for a second to brilliant green.</p><p>Her eyes.</p><p>“Right now, I am Uriel,” She said with a little amused smile. She made a gesture to him to follow Her, and he quickly followed Her like everything was reasonable, and they were just two angels talking, “<em><b>tell me what you were doing to the tablets of Heaven?</b></em>”</p><p>“You don't know?” Aziraphale asked, surprised. She gave him a new amused look. It was like She was playing with him, and he has jet figure out what kind of board game they were playing.</p><p>“<em><b>I do, but I want you to admit what you were doing.</b></em>”</p><p>“I did something bad, didn't I?” Aziraphale panicked. This was GOD he was talking to. Of course, She knew he was messing with the tablets “I-I just wanted to h-help. We don't have a lot of information here in Heaven and what good is it to have a hall of information if it doesn't-”</p><p>"<em><b>Stop,</b></em>” She said. Even if it was not a command, it still made the angel shut his mouth shut and not saying another sound. She gave him a serious look, which made him flinch a little, “<em><b>do you want to give Heaven more information?</b></em>”</p><p>He blinked, confused.<br/>“yes?”</p><p>“<em><b>No matter the consequence?</b></em>”</p><p>“I.... well... yes?” Aziraphale falls over his own word. What could he possibly say to that? Of course, he wanted his fellow angels to know more about the worlds they protected, but he was not ready to lose something he loved for this “what I mean by that is-”</p><p>He shut his jaw shut when she made a little stop sign.</p><p>“<em><b>Follow me,</b></em>” God said, and with a blink of the eye, Uriel was gone, and in her place was a white peacock with red tail feathers. It reminded Aziraphale of bleeding eyes when he looked at the tail. The white peacock took flight over the world tree, and Aziraphale obediently followed Her. They flew faster than the angel has ever flown, and he barely has to move his wings. His magical power was mighty, but Hers was beyond understanding. She allowed him to flew up beside Her, and then She spoke.<br/>"<em><b>Every path has an outcome, and every decision affects there can change small to big things of the world around you</b></em>” She turned Her head slightly to look at him “<em><b>your species have been stagnant for millions of years, unlike many other species of the universe.</b></em>”</p><p>Aziraphale mulled over what She said, and he was so lost in thought that he barely noticed their descent to the ground. He tried to hide his flushed face over how clumsy his landing compared to Her regal landing.<br/>Either She didn't notice, or she didn't care how he landed.</p><p>He hoped it was a bit of both.</p><p>Aziraphale looked around and realized that the cliffs around them were not cliffs but ancient ruins and building which have been conquered back by nature. They stood in an ancient city, and Aziraphale has a feeling is used to belong to his species' original creators.</p><p>By looking at the ruins, it was surely millions of years ago they were still around.</p><p>“What are we doing here?” Aziraphale asked, confused about why she lead him to this place. It was an exciting find, but he was not sure what this place has to do with him messing with the tablets of Heaven.</p><p>He made a mental note to explore this place some more when he got some time off. He might even invite Crowley with him.</p><p>“<em><b>Are you sure that is the one question you want to ask me?</b></em>” She asked, and She was now in the form of a white stag. Aziraphale gaped at her counter-question, and even though he would like to know what this place was, but he was not sure that was the question he would ask Her. The angel quickly shook his head. Adnima smiled at him, amused.<br/>“<em><b>wait and see.</b></em>”</p><p>She leads him further inside the ruins, and Aziraphale began to realize that something was not right. The ruins didn't change, but he swore that either his eyesight began to fail him(which was highly unlikely) or his surroundings began to turn dazed or in the form of mist.</p><p>Aziraphale hesitated to follow God further inside this mist, but he felt obligated to follow her. Now on high alert, he cautiously followed her.</p><p>Adnima suddenly stopped up and looked intensely at something in front of Her. Aziraphale walked up beside her and hoped whatever She was looking at was not hostile.</p><p>“<em><b>Greetings,</b></em>” a voice said in the mist. For Aziraphale, it sounded like a male voice. Someone came out of the fog. It was differently another God with the ancient power the angel felt around him. The newcomer reminded him a bit of an owl. A pitch-black Owl. Calling the other God black would not be the right word. He was the same color as the deepest black with no shadows able to cut through. Aziraphale felt enchanted by His abyssal feathers, and the more he looked, the more lights he could see in the darkness. It was not stars he saw, but something entirely else hidden in the feathers.<br/>“<em><b>You already know one of my names, but you can call me Sultrar.</b></em>”</p><p>“I... I don't understand...” Aziraphale stammer. It was true that he had seen the work of this God many times. He has seen it nearly every single day on Earth, and not even his kind could genuinely escape the work of this ancient being “is it time for me to-”</p><p>“<em><b>No,</b></em>” Adnima said seriously. She was calm as ever “<em><b>I know what my sibling of the Sun told you and I can see you want the same</b></em>” she nodded to Sultrar who looked curiously as the angel with pinkish eyes “<em><b>I asked my other sibling to come here because of this, and I ask you to help us.</b></em>”</p><p>“Anything,” Aziraphale said without hesitation. It was expected of him to obey the Gods.</p><p>“<em><b>Are you sure?</b></em>” Sultrar said with a deep rumble and looked intensely at Aziraphale with eyes showing the light of the beyond. “<em><b>Think about your next answer very carefully. You know what We can do.</b></em>”</p><p>“I....” the angel who shivered in fear of the unknown this being controlled “I am not ready to go yet, I want to go back to-” he stopped himself for saying a particular demon's name “to everything I love.”</p><p>“<em><b>And you will,</b></em>” Sultrar said. He moved gingerly closer to the angel. He was fully aware. He scared nearly every living being, “<em><b>I ask you to give me access to every one of your memories. Everything you have experienced, read, seen, and listen to as long as you have walked on this plane... your memories... I can give your people what they are lacking.</b></em>”</p><p>“<em><b>We will finish the job you began, Aziraphale,</b></em>” Adnima added.</p><p>“All of my memories?” Aziraphale asked. He was not sure what would happen if they knew about him and Crowley, “I don't think a-all of them can't be used.”</p><p>“<em><b>We take the ones We need to finish the job,</b></em>” Adnima said. Something in Her voice already told the angel that She knew everything about him.</p><p>Aziraphale knew he would go through this. He knew this was the best opportunity he would ever get to do the right thing for his people. They were living in denial, and it was probably time for all of them to wake up. He looked at Sultrar;<br/>“Will I still remember?”</p><p>“<em><b>You will</b></em>,” Sultrar said, “<em><b>but you will be in pain.</b></em>”</p><p>“Then, I guess... I do it”</p><p>The abyssal being reached out for him with long fingers of an old man and gently touched both sides of the angel's head.</p><p>Then it happened.</p><p>The saying of having 'too many thoughts' was something humans have dealt with from time to time when they get a headache.<br/>But this was all of Aziraphale's over 5000 thoughts coming to light at once. There was nothing there could prepare him for the explosion; he felt having all of his memories ripped out of his mind and into the palm of Sultrar.</p><p>He was sure he screamed, but it was hard with everything there happened inside of his brain.</p><p>“<em><b>Part of being alive is to feel everything. You know you are still alive by feeling this pain,</b></em>” he heard Sultrar said through his pain “<em><b>memories is also a powerful thing. It is something even Death cannot fully take when they are written and remembered.</b></em>”</p><p>And just like that, the memory surge was over, and the angel fell to his knees in pure exhaustion of the whole ordeal. He was unable to move at the moment, but he felt Sultrar gently lift his head to look at him. Aziraphale stared into his last light eyes for a moment before the Abyssal God left with the copied memories of the angel.</p><p>Aziraphale felt Adnima moving beside him.<br/>"<em><b>Can you stand?</b></em>” She asked.</p><p>“G-give me a second,” he said. He was not sure he could stand, let alone walk for at least an hour with what he just went through “God... can I ask you a question?”</p><p>“<em><b>Only one.</b></em>”</p><p>“What is your plan? What do you have a plan for us?”<br/>Aziraphale didn't need to move his head to see God was looking at him with a mysterious glance in Her eyes. It was like she was studying him.</p><p>“<em><b>I will not answer that question. It will make your journey too easy if I did</b></em>,” She said after a moment, “<em><b>my plan for your people is and always will be.... ineffable.</b></em>”</p><p>“I understand,” he sighed, Aziraphale didn't expect an answer, but he was glad. She didn't get angry at him for asking. She just chooses not to say anything. Aziraphale slowly looked up at the white stag beside him, “will you stay with me until I feel better?”</p><p>“<em><b>If that you wish, then yes,</b></em>” She said, and her nose touched his forehead. He could feel himself relax, and his world slowly turned black. Inside the blissful darkness, he still heard Her voice clear as day “<em><b>when you wake up. I will leave you a gift for your sacrifice. Use my gift carefully.</b></em>”</p><p>-</p><p>Aziraphale stood in an early sunrise on the top of a high mountain. He stood in knee-high snow, which didn't bother him. Angels were immune to nearly everything natural, so not even a frozen world on top of the mountain could harm the angel.</p><p>The angel stood still like an owl looking for prey, but Aziraphale was not hunting, but waiting for the one he has set up a meeting to meet here. His wings brushed over an unnatural trunk lying beside him. It didn't sink down or even make an imprint on the snow around it.</p><p>Aziraphale turned his head when he heard a woosh from wings and not from the freezing wind.</p><p>Lucifer landed a few meters from him. His eyes fell on the trunk and then looked back at the angel's unreadable expression.</p><p>“What is in the trunk, Angel?”</p><p>“You have no right to call me that, Lucifer,” Aziraphale said sharp and bristle at his word. He knew it was just a word, but it felt personal to him and Crowley. He didn't want to betray him more than he already did.</p><p>“You are a bit sensitive today,” the demon pointed out and pointed once again at the trunk, “the trunk? What is inside of it?”</p><p>Aziraphale looked at the trunk, and with a little snap of his fingers, the trunk's lid popped open. The demon looked into it and then took a surprising step forward.</p><p>Inside the trunk, there lay something there could look like Christmas ordainment, if those have been invented at this time and if ordainment were not made from plastic or glass but of tiny galaxies. They were not Christmas ordainment.</p><p>They were capsule souls.</p><p>“Are those...?” Lucifer asked with marvel. He picked one of them up and turned it in his hand to get a better look. Still, with the soul in his hand, he looked at the angel.<br/>“these are the souls of the demons.”</p><p>“It is,” Aziraphale sighed.</p><p>“How did you get them? I know Samael ruined nearly all of the souls of the demons.”</p><p>“I made a deal with Her”</p><p>“What type of deal?”</p><p>“A very unpleasant one,” Aziraphale admitted. He could see the demonic Seraphim wanted more information but honesty; he did not trust personal things to this demon<br/>“not to be rude, but I don't like you enough to share my experience with you.”</p><p>“Demons don't trust anyone either. It is natural,” Lucifer said with a little smirk. He flapped his wings quickly to get rid of the falling snow which has landed on his sunrise wings, and he looked thoughtful at the souls “why are you showing me this?”</p><p>Aziraphale folded his wings out, they were bigger than the demons, and the angel's blue eyes turned as cold as the snow around him. He wanted to show his was serious and was not in the mood to be messed around with.</p><p>He was maybe a pacifist, but he was not weak.</p><p>“I will give them to you, but only on one condition,” Aziraphale said with a serious stare at the demon “you will swear to your own soul that you will not destroy them and give them back to their rightful owner. these souls will repair the ruin ones of the fallen and give them the same information I have given to the angels. These souls give the demon a higher chance of gaining the Sight” Lucifer knitted his eyebrow seriously at him “swear to me you will not sink as low as you current leader and give your lot a chance to repair their souls to what they used to be.”</p><p>“You already know what I am doing,” the demon stated just as serious “you trust me with the power to usurp the throne of Hell.”</p><p>“With you as Hell's ruler, at least I know Crowley would be safe,” Aziraphale said. He has heard the wording 'for the greater good' from the humans, but he has a feeling that the humans have learned that from the angels.</p><p>That was angels did.<br/>Doing small evil for the greater good.<br/>That is was Aziraphale was doing.<br/>He was an angel, after all.</p><p>Lucifer's eyes landed on the souls around with a small frown like he realized something. He then asked;<br/>“Is the snake's soul in here?”</p><p>“It isn't,” Aziraphale confirmed, “I have it to make sure you cannot use him for your own gain.”</p><p>“You are very protective of him. I am sure you will do anything for him,” Lucifer said. It was clear he still did not fully understand why the angel cared for Crowley.</p><p>“I will die for him,” Aziraphale said, “swear to me, and I will give you the souls of the dammed back to the demons.”</p><p>The demon walked closer to the angel, so they were only inches from each other. There was no friendship between the two. Barely any trust, but they both knew that they need each other to continue the plan they both have set in motion.</p><p>“I swear on my soul and to the blood in my veins and you,” Lucifer said deadly serious “that I will give them back to the demons who follow me” Lucifer grinned when Aziraphale frowned suspiciously as him “I cannot give them to the loyal of Samael, we all know that would be a bad strategy.”</p><p>They both stared at each other for a second. The only thing there moved was what the wind could grab</p><p>“Take them” Aziraphale moved away from the souls just as the demon was about to put his claw hands on the trunk. Aziraphale blocked him with his wings there glowed in a holy light, the demon quickly moved away like he was burned by the sun. Both of them made eye contact. The angel's eyes glowed with the same light as his wings<br/>“Do not make me regret it.”</p><p>“You won't,” Lucifer said. Aziraphale moved his wings, and the demon took the souls. They didn't speak anymore to each other after that, and Lucifer disappeared through a portal he created. He was leaving the angel by himself.</p><p>Aziraphale sighed deep at the whole encounter. He might have looked and acted dead serious, but he was scared out of his mind through the entire ordeal. He knew he did the right thing, but he was also sure the other angels didn't agree with this.</p><p>He was scared of the future, and he was also ashamed of himself.</p><p>With shaking hands, he removed a soul he has hidden under his clothes. It looked like a reddish galaxy covered in stars.</p><p>Crowley's original soul</p><p>Raphael's soul.</p><p>He was ashamed he could not get himself to give the soul to Crowley, a soul there could repair his original one and give back his true name once again.</p><p>Aziraphale was ashamed of himself. He was still scared of Raphael and will not see him come back while his dearest friend disappeared for good.</p><p>He was ashamed that he would rather have Crowley stay as a demon than let him be an angel once again because his own selfish need to have someone who understood him and cared for him.</p><p>Aziraphale was a very, very selfish angel.</p><p>The angel looked guilty at Raphael's soul before he decided to hide it for his best friend.<br/>Hiding it as an item or under his clothing, it would be detected right away, and there was no way he would allow it to be destroyed a second time.</p><p>So the angel hid the second soul in his angel ring.<br/>Nobody would feel the extra soul.</p><p>Not even Crowley.</p><p>' Maybe someday I can give it back to him,' Aziraphale thought guilty and looked hopelessly at the frozen landscape around him, ' but I don't think I dare to do it for the next five hundred years...'</p><p>He spread his wings out and like the demon; he left in the midday sun while loomed over him like a giant eye there watched them all for the next move in the plan of the ancient ones.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Monk and the Snake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I have always wondered where Crowley got the idea to his 'human' name. many mean it is this guy's fault</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley has returned to the Middle East by order of Hell. He was not happy about it, but he also knew he has to follow the rules for the angel's safety. Aziraphale knew that they could only stay in the same place so long they didn't get any orders. Crowley did get orders and had to leave Spain.<br/>He knew he would see the angel again, no matter how many years passed, but he could not say the same for Elian and Anah.</p><p>They were still alive(Elian by their Natoque heritage and Anah by the gift from the Gods she has around her neck) when he left. Yet, after the confrontation with Lucifer and Azrael, Elian has decided the best way to protect their wife and children was to go.</p><p>“<em>It is not your fault, Crowley,</em>” Elian said to him while they packed a horse Aziraphale have gifted to them, “<em>but you saw how the two others reacted when they saw me. What would have happened if you-</em>” the Nephilim stopped themselves with a sigh and folded their pterodactyl-looking wings closer to their back, “<em>it is too dangerous to stay.</em>”</p><p>“<em>I know...</em>” Crowley said, sad, “<em>I wish you didn't have to leave.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Me too,</em>” Elian said. Both of them turned their head when Anah came over to them. It was easy to see she tried to be strong, but it was hard for her. Elian walked over to give her and their still-living-at-home son a hug.<br/>“<em>We are going to be alright,</em>” Elian whispered to her and their son Chema.</p><p>Crowley watched his small family hug each other, and he just felt numb. He has handled this once before when he let Aziraphale and Moses walk in exile out in the desert, not knowing he would ever see them again. This time he knew he would never see his grown-up child or their family ever again.</p><p>His immortal heart hurt like Hell.</p><p>Crowley jumped when he felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder. At first, he thought it was either Anah or Elian, but it turned out to be Aziraphale.</p><p>The angel was holding the halter on a second travel-ready horse with a solemnly look.</p><p>“<em>Here,</em>” Aziraphale gave the halter to Anah, who gently took it “<em>at day, ride inside the forest or stay in human towns, avoid the open areas as much as you can. Other angels will leave you alone so long you look like any other humans</em>.”</p><p>Anah smiled sadly at him. She didn't tell him that he already told them all of this and instead gave the angel a tight hug. Aziraphale hugged her back.</p><p>“<em>Don't worry about us. We have far more experiments than other humans have,</em>” Anah said and released the teary-eyed angel. Crowley looked down to avoid being all sappy himself “<em>I am also protected by God and blessed by you. We will be alright.</em>”</p><p>“<em>I know,</em>” Aziraphale said, all teary-eyed. Anah gave him one last hug, and then she walked over to Crowley while Elian spoke the last time with the angel.</p><p>“<em>You are going to be alright,</em>” Crowley said as calmly he could. Anah smiled knowingly to him and gave him a tight hug.</p><p>Both of them ignored the nervous horse when it came too close to the demon.</p><p>“<em>I am going to miss you, Night wing,</em>” she whispered to him.</p><p>Crowley could not hold back a peal of sad laughter at this. It was the first name she ever knew him as.<br/>“<em>Me too, starry eyes</em>” he holds her tighter for a moment “<em>Bless it all, I am going to miss all of you.</em>”</p><p>They let go of each other, and both of them acted like none of them have tears in their eyes. Crowley walked over to Aziraphale, who was hugging a crying Chema.<br/>He was still too young to understand what was going on. All he knew that his parents and 'grandparents' were unfortunate. Crowley crouched down to hug the crying child with Aziraphale.</p><p>“Take care of your parents for me and tell them that you love them every day for me,” Aziraphale said to Chema, who was desperately hugging him back. The angel let his tears run freely. He was far braver to show his emotion than the demon was.</p><p>“<em>And don't forget to be an absolute nightmare to anyone else,</em>” Crowley said to him. Aziraphale didn't tell him off with that. He just watched the demon give the child back to his mother, who was already on the horse.<br/>With one last hug to Elian and they too have gotten up on their horse, the little family left. The only noise was of Chema, who was crying to his mother that he didn't want to leave his grandparents behind.</p><p>It was the last time he saw them, and not even a few months later, Crowley and Aziraphale, too, were forced to leave the cottage in Spain. Aziraphale got an assignment up north, and Crowley ended up in the middle east once again.</p><p>The demon looked at the assignment he has gotten from Hell to make sure he tempted the right person.<br/>The person o he should find was named Anthony of Thebes, and that guy currently lived in Coma in Lower Egypt. He should tempt the man to sin before he died and then titled as a Saint. It was one of those jobs there could go both ways since religion could both give people a reason to help each other or be downright cruel to the neighbor.</p><p>Crowley was used to the little information Hell gave him, and he reread the text to be sure he got it all before he sent the tablet back to Hell.</p><p>”Right, to lower Egypt I go,” Crowley mumbled to himself since he has no others to talk to at the moment. Since he was still far away from civilization, he decided to materialized his blacken wings and take flight until he saw human buildings once again.</p><p>-</p><p>“<em>He's gone? Where?</em>” Crowley asked a supposedly neighbor to this Anthony fellow. After nearly three months of searching for the right Anthony, he founds out the bloody human was gone.</p><p>“<em>I have no idea, stranger,</em>” the neighbor said. He was no help at all, “<em>he gave nearly all of his property away and then left.</em>”</p><p>Crowley did anything in his power not to snarl at the human and instead faked a bored yet calm demeanor himself.</p><p>“<em>Right, there might be another way to find him,</em>” he said to no one since the human was more interested in a bee than him. Crowley smacked the bee away, so he got his attention once again, “<em>does he have any family members?</em>”</p><p>“<em>A sister. You can find her with the sisters of the church.</em>”</p><p>The demon in disguise wanted to wince so hard at that. There is no way in Hell that he would saunter inside a church or even walk on holy for an assignment. For the angel, no question asked he would do it. He had already stolen human-made holy water from a priest(he got some respect in Hell when he made a report for that one) to heal a severely injured Aziraphale.<br/>But go into a church full of holy sisters just to find another sister to ask her where to find her dump brother?</p><p>Hell no!</p><p>“<em>Eh, alright... thanks for nothing</em>” Crowley grumbled to the human and then rudely left him behind. He hummed, annoyed to himself, “just my luck. Of course, he went up and left. Humans and their ideas.”</p><p>-</p><p>Crowley found Anthony living as a hermit a few weeks later. He only manages to see him because he heard people talk about him and how he nearly manages to find a place in Heaven with the virtues he did.</p><p>The demon nearly laughed. Not even the angels followed the virtues. They were just as human-made as the sins were.<br/>Crowley turned into his snake form and slithered closer to the man, just as he did to Eve so many years ago.</p><p>Anthony didn't see him coming. Most humans were unable to see a demon anymore. Nearly all angels and demons have begun to hide for the human eyes because they were not interested in holding contact with the mortals.</p><p>Crowley, on the other hand, loves to mess with humans. He loves to be their inconvenience and annoyance for the day. How the humans could rile themselves over small things like an unfortunate strong wind suddenly blew over a tent, or the binding animals suddenly got free or ran off.<br/>It was hilarious to see the humans at their wit's end.</p><p>The demon did not take the form of a giant snake as he did in Eden or earlier Egypt. He took a smaller form to appear more harmless until he has slighter up at a wall and lay close to the humans' ears without him knowing.<br/>Crowley found old-fashion tempting boring, but a job was a job.</p><p>“<em>You are sitting in dirt and grime, Anthony,</em>” Crowley whispered to him from his hiding place. For the human, it probably sounded like the dark thoughts everyone has for time to time but just more clear. “<em>you once have wealth and fame, and yet you gave it all away for sitting with the pigs in the mud.</em>”<br/>Anthony began to move uncomfortably on his place on the ground. Crowley knew his words bothered the human “<em>why give it all up? You are nobody now. Go back to the wealth, go back, and be somebody again. Forget this path and feel no hunger once again.</em>”</p><p>Anthony suddenly came up on his feet, looking like a raging bull.<br/>“<em>Satan, begone!</em>” he yelled to the air. It was a hilarious sight for the snake demon, “<em>I do not want to hear your lies.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Liesss? They are no lies,</em>” Crowley hissed and came out from his hiding place. He didn't know if he should feel pride in being seen as a Satan; there was the highest rank in Hell or be offended by it. Anthony saw him in his snake form and took some steps back “<em>I know you missed it</em>”</p><p>“<em>You are not welcome here, spawn of evil</em>” the man growled and picked up a heavy stone. Surly in an attempt to crush the demon under it. Crowley would not die of this, but he was not in the mood to get a bump in the head at the moment.<br/>When the human was seconds away from tossing the stone at him, Crowley turned back to his demonic form and grabbed the man's hand forcefully.<br/>The demon glared at the man with his visible serpentine eyes. He usually hates to look people right in the eyes, but he will make an exception this time.</p><p>“<em>Drop. It</em>” the demon snarled to the human. Anthony glared defiantly at him and refused to drop the stone.</p><p>'ballsy human,' Crowley thought.</p><p>“<em>What are you doing to do? Stone me to death?</em>” the demon asked with a hostile smirk. He was slightly higher than the human, and he even has spread his blackened wings out in their full glory to show he meant business.</p><p>“<em>That is exactly what I am going to do!</em>” the human still refused to back down. He tried to get out of the iron grip Crowley had him in.</p><p>His bravery nearly impressed the demon.</p><p>Only barely.</p><p>“<em>Look, you can't kill me with that</em>” Crowley sighed annoyed “<em>you will waste your own time and just make me more....</em>” he showed off his fangs with an evil glint in his eyes “<em>murderous.</em>”</p><p>Anthony finally most have seen in how much trouble he was in since he dropped the stone.<br/>To the demon's relief.</p><p>“<em>You are going to kill me?</em>” Anthony asked with a shaky voice. He did an excellent job in hiding it, but Crowley did have far superior hearing than the humankind.</p><p>“<em>No, my job is to tarnish your soul and give you to the lord of Hell,</em>” Crowley said like he just read that from a piece of paper.</p><p>Anthony narrowed his eyes at him and once again did an outstanding job in hiding in how relief he was at this. He then walked toward a bowl of water, looking at it thoughtfully for a long moment.<br/>Crowley looked curious at the human. He was not sure what to do now since the first temptation did not work. Not all humans were easily tempted. It all matters with their personality and lifestyle.<br/>The demon looked annoyed at some pigs nearby. There have been screaming at him for some time. They were nervous around him, but their need for food was far greater than their fear for the demon.<br/>He was annoyed at their screaming. Crowley walked over to grab their food nearby and toss it to the animals. He was just about to make the pigs shut up when he was the shadows of the man behind him coming towards him. Curious of what the man was up to, he looked behind him and saw the man coming towards him with a bowl of water.</p><p>The water was crystal clear.</p><p>Crowley's eyes widen, and he shoots up in the air when the bloody human tossed human-made holy water after him. It missed most of him and landed face-first into the screaming pigs; there were now screaming up a storm for the sudden surprise bath.<br/>Crowley was also screaming, but he was more in a snarling or hissing matter since the holy water there did manage to hit him on his clothing and leg were burning his poor skin.</p><p>He quickly found refuge on the top of the house and threw every insult he could come up with at Anthony for damaged his poor leg.<br/>“<em>WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?</em>” Crowley snarled at the human.</p><p>“<em>You are still alive</em>” Anthony has the gall to look disappointed.</p><p>“<em>YOU ARE NOT THAT HOLY YOU ABSOLUTE FUCK!</em>” Crowley hissed and took a better look at the damages. It looked like someone had thrown acid at his leg. It would heal, but at the current moment, he was unable to use his leg “<em>LOOK WHAT YOU DID, MY LEG IS BLOODY USELESS NOW!</em>”</p><p>“<em>You can still fly!</em>” Anthony yelled back, clearly tired of the demon, “<em>leave this place!</em>”</p><p>“<em>Leave?! Are you daft?!</em>” Crowley laughed hysterically, “<em>how am I supposed to LAND with a useless leg?!</em>”</p><p>Not to mention the other demons will skin him alive for letting a human get the better of him. The thought of trying to get to Aziraphale was tempting too, but the angel was nearly on the other side of the planet, and he would run out of energy before he got to him. His body was already eating up his magical reserves to heal his holy wounds. There was no way on Earth. He was going to leave the roof until he was sure he could walk again, and he was at full strength.</p><p>“<em>Not my problem,</em>” Anthony said dismissive and began to walk inside his little home.</p><p>“<em>I got to be your problem since you made me unable to walk!</em>” Crowley yelled after him, not sure the human even heard him and very frustrated at his situation he yelled “SHUT UP!” to the still screaming pig who quickly shuts up in fear of a furious snake demon.</p><p>Both the human and demon hated their current situation they both managed to get themselves into.</p><p>-</p><p>Crowley looked at Anthony to do all of his chore from the roof. The demon was bored out of his mind for lying on the roof for a little over two weeks now. The first week, he has thrown a lot of insult at the human, but that ended up getting old fast. Then he tried to preserve his energy by doing nothing, and that was driving the demon to his wits ends once again.<br/>Crowley looked miserable at the human, and he has blamed him for all of this, but he also knew that those said humans were also his only companion at the moment.</p><p>Desperate times, desperate measures.</p><p>“<em>Hey,</em>” Crowley tried to call after the human. Anthony ignored him. “<em>come one. What is the harm of talking to me?</em>”</p><p>“<em>Demons lie and spew sins,</em>” Anthony said dismissive and sat down in the shadow of his home.</p><p>“<em>Well, yeah. That is part of the job descriptions</em>” Crowley said annoyed “<em>I just want to talk</em>”</p><p>“<em>Talk?</em>” Anthony barked a laughter.</p><p>“<em>Yeah, it that hard to believe?</em>” the demon countered back. He quickly tried a new tactic when he saw the look in the human's face “<em>look. Maybe you can tell me why you left everything about your family's wealth behind. No tempting, just a question why you did it</em>”</p><p>“<em>Why do you want to know?</em>”</p><p>“<em>What harm can I do? I am stuck on your bloody roof. I smell like your bad cooking and your never-ending screaming pigs are driving me crazy...I just want to talk</em>”</p><p>The demon and human looked at each for a long time. Both of them are waiting for one of them to crack. Crowley knew it would be the human who broke first. Being an immortal being did make you able to wait in literally forever for something.</p><p>“<em>Fine,</em>” Anthony sighed, and he began to talk.</p><p>-</p><p>It took over a month before Crowley was able to use his leg once again. His skin was still red and gnarly to look at, but at least he could walk.</p><p>“UFF!”</p><p>sort of</p><p>“<em>Demons are not very graceful creatures, are they?</em>” Anthony chuckled darkly at the demon who have landed face-first into the dirt after he has tried to rest his weight on his injured leg, and it gave up under him. Anthony was sitting on a small chair and decided to bake some bread. The bread was a disaster of nature if you ask the demon.</p><p>“<em>Sssshut up</em>,” Crowley hissed frustrated at him. He flapped his blackened wings to get up without using his leg too much, and dirt and sand flew everywhere. “<em>let us try and break your leg and see how good you walk after that.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Your leg is not broken</em>” The monk just covered his eyes, with an amused smirk at the (not!) whining demon.</p><p>“<em>Like I was not aware of that!</em>” Crowley snarled and slowly stood on his leg. It still hurt, but if he were careful, he would be able to walk and stand on it. He should not have started by trying to land on it as the first try. Crowley took some uncertain steps and grinned triumph that he was able to walk once again, the grin quickly turned into a grimace when he looked at his dirt-covered wings “<em>for Heaven's sake! I will never get the smell of pig out of my feathers and your idea of cooking.</em>”</p><p>Anthony looked at his wings with a glint of awe. Both demon and human acted like they didn't see it, and the man forgot his attempt to make bread and leaned towards the demon with a teasing smirk.<br/>“<em>Do you want me to fetch you some bathing wat-</em>”</p><p>“<em>I am NOT touching anything liquid you are giving me!</em>”</p><p>“<em>Pity,</em>” Anthony chuckled and returned to making bread. Crowley didn't have the heart to tell him it was a lost cause “<em>why do you even have angel wings? You are a demon.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Why did you leave your sister with strangers? You are her family?</em>” Crowley counted back. He was not in the mood to tell that all Natoque have the same wings, just shown with different colors. Humans didn't even know that angels and demons species name were Natoque, so why bother telling him all of that? No, it was more comfortable to hold the annoying human an arm's length away from him. Thinking about what Crowley just have been through, he decided to throw his arms dramatically up in the air and said;<br/>“<em>screw this assignment, all of this is not worth a measly bonus from Hell.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Good riddance, I finally get rid of my personal demon,</em>” Crowley heard the monk mumbled under his breath. The demon began to flap his wings to get rid of dirt(and ignore the look Anthony gave him) and shoot up in the air to get away from the annoying monk.</p><p>“<em>hey!</em>” the demon did turn around to look at Anthony who has yelled after him. The demon looked at him with a (hopefully) unreadable expression. “<em>I am not sorry about what I did to your leg.</em>”</p><p>The demon and humans looked at each other. They have spent a little over a month with only each other as company. It was not friendship the two felt for each other—more mutual respect for one another.<br/>Crowley smirked at the monk.</p><p>“<em>I know, what type of monk would you be if you felt pity to a demon?</em>”<br/>Anthony looked after him when he flew away. Crowley will never admit it out loud, but he was going to miss the annoying monk.</p><p>-</p><p>Crowley did not return to Hell. He knew he could not return empty-handed, so he took back to Rome for a few years and made some quick reports that he was the cause of the current emperor Valerian and his massacre on the Persian Christians.<br/>The demon felt sick of seeing so much death, and he did try to save some of them from the Roman empire, but not many wanted to trust a snake-eyed stranger.</p><p>'Where was Aziraphale when you need him?' the demon thought bitterly when another human ran screaming away from him since they didn't trust him either with his sunglasses on.</p><p>Crowley left Persian soon after when he was sure Hell have felt he has been in the country while the massacre happened, and then he returned to Egypt.</p><p>Only because he wanted to get away from all that death, not because he wanted to see how the monk was doing.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>
  <strong>planet Earth</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>year 356 ad</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Aegyptus</strong>
</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>It was not per se hard to find the monk. He has gotten quite popular with the locals while the demon was away. It still surprised the demon on how much good and evil the humans were able to do without interference from Heaven and Hell. Hell was just around to make a bad thing worse or turn a dangerous thought into reality.<br/>Crowley looked at the humans around him at the desert town, he did like to mess with the humans but not in a malicious way, just give them a bad day and see their things are going.</p><p>A big supporter of free will and all of that.</p><p>He heard from some locals that the annoying monk had taken his 'closer to God' concept to a whole new level. He has closed himself off inside a tomb just outside the town to 'fight off his demons'</p><p>What the locals told Crowley confused him. The only demon who has pestered him was Crowley, and he left the monk alone years ago.</p><p>Something about all of this gave the demon a bad feeling, and when a demon got a bad feeling;</p><p>It was bad.</p><p>Crowley flew high up in the sky to the tombs, where he saw two people standing outside the tomb-like they were waiting on something. The demon landed behind them, and before the two humans could make a fuss of hearing and seeing a supernatural being, Crowley snapped his fingers, and both of them got a blank and amiable look on their faces.</p><p>“<em>Alright, let us get to the point</em>” Crowley hummed and pointed at the tomb in front of him “<em>is the monk Anthony in there?</em>”</p><p>“<em>Yes,</em>” the first man said with a dumb smile on his lips.</p><p>“<em>Why?</em>” Crowley asked.</p><p>“<em>He told us, he wanted to fight his demon, and he needed to do it alone,</em>” the second man said.</p><p>“<em>How do these demons look like?</em>” both men stared blankly at him. Crowley rolled his eyes so hard that they nearly popped out of his skull and rolled down the hill they stood on. He folded his wings out so the human could see them “<em>do they have wings like me? Maybe, someone you had never seen before or someone who had a funny smell around them?</em>”</p><p>“<em>No, we never saw them,</em>” the second man said.<br/>Crowley frowned at this. Demons usually didn't care if they were seen. Sure they hid as either animals or humans when they did an assignment and didn't bother to be around humans outside their jobs, but Crowley knew that the two humans should at least have seen someone.<br/>Still frowning behind his black-tinted glassed, the demon began to smell the air around him to see if there was another demon in the area.</p><p>“Can't smell other demons in the area either. This is not good,” Crowley concluded. He looked at the two humans in front of them with a pointed look “<em>both of you will forget I have ever been here. You will act as nothing has happened within the next five minutes.</em>”<br/>He snapped his fingers and left the two still-dazed humans to seek out the monk in the tombs.</p><p>It took him a bit of searching, but he froze when he smelled something familiar in one of the tombs. Stalking closer, he saw why and he could not hold back a swore.</p><p>The monk Anthony lay dead on the ground, and it was not a pleasant way to go by how his body lay like he has spasm before his heart stopped beating. Crowley growled and took a better look at the body. The poor man has suffered from mild starvation(clearly because he has been unable to hold the food inside his body), bloodless, and seizures.<br/>Probably also from mild insanity from the lack of food and possibly even sleep-deprived, which could have been the reason why he suddenly saw demons everywhere.</p><p>“You did not deserve to die this way, you annoying bastard” Crowley muttered to the body, he didn't bother to hide his guilt “I am so sorry...”</p><p>Crowley moved a little away from the body (which miraculously were not disturbed by flies or maggots anymore) and sat against one of the walls of the tombs.<br/>He needed to think about what to do now.</p><p>' First thing first; the monk is dead. Either Heaven or Hell cannot claim the soul because no Dead angels or former Death angels were around' Crowley thought 'it does mean that my assignment is over.'</p><p>he sighed and looked up to the roof of the tomb</p><p>' problem is, Hell is aware that I left for some years. If they hear about this, they will surely break my wings or break some of my rips if I am lucky.'</p><p>Crowley sighed, annoyed, and looked back at the body.</p><p>The demon was not aware of the gift he has gotten from the gray God. The gift of imagination there has made his poor excuse for a soul into something not even Samael could have foreseen when he rips Crowley's angelic soul out of him. The demon has used this gift more than once in his demonic lifetime without him fully knowing it. Crowley was able to see things from another perspective than no other angel was able to.</p><p>No even Aziraphale have this ability.</p><p>Crowley looked at the body, and a small idea formed inside his mind. A stupid and downright insulting idea but an idea nevertheless there could save him from broken limbs in the future.</p><p>-</p><p>The two servants outside the tomb have found Anthony's body and have taken him back to the nearest house where his friends and few followers could mourn him.</p><p>Nobody expected the body jerk up and swear;<br/>“<em>For Heaven's sake, that did not go as well as I hoped it would do.</em>”</p><p>Utter chaos happened soon after.</p><p>-</p><p>Crowley did not know if it could be called 'possession' when the possessed body did not have a soul inside of it. It was probably closer to raising the dead or taken over somebody else clothing.</p><p>Crowley didn't know what to call what he was doing; he just knew that his plan worked. He just didn't expect the possession process being so slow since he has hoped he has woken up in Anthony's body inside of the tomb and then acted like he got 'rid' of his 'demons.'<br/>But of course, he woke up surrounded by people, and it was good some other monks in the crowd quickly exclaimed that it was somehow God's work, and he was now one of God's favorites.<br/>Crowley didn't bother telling the other monk off. The possession trick was tiring, and he needed some time alone to re-charge his magical energy.</p><p>He kind of wished he told the other monk off.</p><p>Soon all began to tell the tale of how Anthony(Crowley) came back to life and banish creatures from Hell, and God talked to him.</p><p>Many began to follow him around, and no matter how rude he was, they never truly left him alone.</p><p>Crowley ended up reacting to the name Anthony.<br/>He still tried to convince himself that he defiled the monk's name every time he was called that name.<br/>He sometimes believed it.</p><p>-</p><p>Anthony Crowley has nearly been inside the monk's body for a decade now. It was not such an uncomfortable experience, but he did notice that the body he hosted did not act well with him using his magic.</p><p>He once healed a young girl for bad coughing and right after a man for ergotism. His current human body nearly shut down after using his magic.<br/>The human body was not made to handle such a raw power running through their body.<br/>Human bodies were strong, but not even them could contain something with nearly the same power as a lightning bolt.</p><p>It was a miracle itself that the borrowed body did not explode when Crowley thought about it.</p><p>He was careful with his healing magic but still did them from time to time, especially when it was kids.</p><p>-</p><p>Anthony, the Monk, was no more. Crowley thought it was time to stop the shenanigans when people began to wonder how he was still alive.</p><p>He tends to forget that ordinary humans couldn't be over 100 years old and still be able to walk around like a young man.</p><p>So he faked his death and finally let the Monk's body to rest.</p><p>To his annoyance, he heard people, and other monks gave Anthony sainthood.<br/>Hell was not going to be happy about that.</p><p>-</p><p>“-And that's it. Did all I could to prevent it, but-” Crowley told one of his superiors. He shrugged in a very 'what can you do?' kind of way “Humans and their ideas.”</p><p>His superior Belial looked up from Crowley's report. She didn't look that impressed with his work.</p><p>Belial is a black-winged demon. She used to be a Stronghold Cherubim with the name Rachmiel. Crowley knew from the Hidden God of Hell that Belial was not caste out under the Rebellion. She has either been extremely lucky to avoid the casting or just hold enough common sense to hide and only came out when the time was right.<br/>No matter how she did it, he manages to stay in Heaven for some time and give information to Samael until she was found out by some of the Scripture angels.<br/>Like Crowley, she got clipped two of his wings. Unlike Crowley, she got a new pair of pitch-black wings from Samael and were now in a forever dept to the ruler of Hell.<br/>This made the other demon extraordinarily ruthless and not caring for his underling.</p><p>She has already shown the snake demon this under the plagues of Egypt.</p><p>“You failed this assignment,” Belial stated cold. “Heaven will take his soul and make us weaker to them once again.”</p><p>“I manage to sow some discord into his followers,” Crowley countered. He knew it was only demons who have a death wish which came back to Hell empty-handed. “and I invented a new way for the demons to do an act of Hell.”</p><p>“It is useful” Belial mutter and read that part of the report once again “can it only be used on the death?”</p><p>“Didn't try on a live one,” the snake demon admitted “it would be easier to do it to an already dead. The living will fight if they feel another mind in theirs. It lay in their nature to fight and invent new things to make their life easier.”</p><p>“You forget, Darling” Crowley froze when he heard Samael behind him. Even Belial straightened a bit better up, “humans are easy to lead to discord. Whisper the right word inside of their mind, and they will break themselves,” the devil leaned closer to the still frozen snake demon “weak-minded are easier to control, don't you think that Crowley?”</p><p>“Of course, my Lord,” Crowley said quietly. He knew better than to speak his mind to Samael.</p><p>"Taken over a human body and act out his life. Make it the worse version of itself,” the devil clapped his left shoulder, “very clever.”</p><p>“Thank you, my Lord-NGH!”<br/>Crowley was forced to the ground when Samael bend his left arm in a very painfully ankle. His blackened wing flapped uselessly. Satan was still smiling that smile there told him he was going to hurt someone, and he was going to enjoy the power play.</p><p>“You still didn't do your assignment to the letter, snake. You left your post.”</p><p>“I helped a warlord in that time!” Crowley cried in pain. He knew he has screwed up but still hoped for a lesser painful outcome.</p><p>“You did. That was a very good day for us,” Samael hummed, and with a nearly gently gestures, he rested his second hand on Crowley's left shoulder blade, and with a quick movement, he dislocated the snake demon's left arm. Crowley cried out in pain and scooted quickly away from the devil when Samael let go of him. “you are excused for your behavior this time, Crowley.”</p><p>Crowley nodded and tried to bow to Satan when he walked out, but the injured shoulder made that hard. He was lucky; it was only a dislocated shoulder and not a broken arm.</p><p>“Are you done with your whining? I have other things to do,” Belial said behind Crowley. The snake-demon has forgotten her. He could nearly hear how happy she was that It was him who was in pain and not her. Crowley holds back a pained groan when he raised, and he turned to Belial and hoped he hide all of his emotions when looking at her.</p><p>“Do I have any new assignments?” he bit out.</p><p>“You have paperwork and regular cleaning duties as anybody else down here,” Belial said bored like an injured demon in front of her was normal. It probably was “get out of my room and make yourself useful for Hell's forces.”</p><p>“Understood... Sir,” Crowley bit out once again, and he quickly left the King's office to find an empty place where he could take a look at his arm.</p><p>Hell was always crowded (since when the Fallen first build the corridors, they forgot to make sure that more than one person could walk on them), and the snake demon knew the best places to hide and be left alone. Crowley quickly left the crowded corridor and found a small hole in the wall which lead into a cave there still hasn't been discovered by a lot of the high ranking demons. A lot of the low ranking came here to lick their wounds. Crowley saw few other minor demons, and he ignored them to find his place near the top where he could take a look at his arm.</p><p>He could still move and use his arm, he noticed. It was just painful to move it. Crowley bit his lips hard together, and he quickly put his arm back to its socket. The movement made a terrible 'clonk' sound, and he barely holds back a pained cry of doing this. He sat in something looking like a fetal position for a moment before he called quietly to the cave around him;</p><p>“I know you are there.”</p><p>The cave around him began to move. None of the other demons saw it due to they were not looking for it. Why should they look for it? All demons knew that Samael was the only 'dragon' in Hell. Crowley knew better, he had listened to the walls of Hell, and it found him. He knew what it indeed was, and that is why he felt more loyalty to this dragon-shaped being than to Satan.</p><p>“<em><b>I find your attitude towards me.... amusing,</b></em>” the gray dragon with eyes like poison said with a giant smirk on its snout. Their head was even larger than Crowley, but it didn't bother the demon. He knew he was reasonably safe.</p><p>“You want me to bow for you?”</p><p>“<em><b>Not really, I found It amusing compare to the first time I saw you in the forest</b></em>,” the Dragon chuckled. Crowley turned around from his laying position to look into the Poison green eyes with a frown.</p><p>“yeah... I remember. Didn't know it were you at the time" the demon said. The ancient being just gave him a mysterious smirk. He was beginning to figure out that that kind of smile was ancient beings' way of saying, 'I know the answer, but I am not going to tell you.' Crowley groaned, annoyed at that smile, and instead asked, “have anything changes?”</p><p>“<em><b>Things always change and you either follow the changing of the world or work against it,</b></em>” They said, “<em><b>you survive better when you fly with the flow of time.</b></em>”</p><p>“Easy for you to say,” Crowley grumbled and slowly came up on his feet. He was glad to feel that his arm was once again usable and barely in any pain anymore. He did still think it was best not to piss off the high ranking demons for a while. The Dragon moved a little away from him so he could look over the cave. The demon wondered how much of the cave was the Dragon and how much of it was the mountain itself. He knew the Dragon could change form at will far better than any of the Fallen could. Crowley frowned at the thought of other Fallen, and he looked at the Dragon, who watched him curiously. How much of that curiosity was genuine, he may never know.<br/>“What are your plans for me?” He asked the ancient being.</p><p>“<em><b>I have a lot of plans for you, Anthony Crowley,</b></em>” They said. Crowley frowned at the name but did not correct it, “<em><b>asking what your destiny is can be dangerous. It can lead you down a road you are not prepared to follow.</b></em>”</p><p>“I have a destiny?”</p><p>“<em><b>Not yet,</b></em>” They said, “<em><b>destiny will only happen when they are written or told. Leave them alone, and you can change the path.</b></em>”</p><p>“But what if they can help me in the future?”</p><p>“<em><b>Are you sure you want to know it? When it is told to you, the fate of yours is written</b></em>”</p><p>Crowley thought about this. Fate or destiny was a dangerous thing to mess with. He has heard tales of it changing the mortals' life for the worse or for the better. It was usually the worse.<br/>Was it the fate of the Natoque to be on two sides? Was is his destiny to fall with the rest of the Fallen?<br/>What was his path?<br/>Were any lives written down?</p><p>It was hard to question to ask, and yet it looked like the Gods of the universe wanted to change to the Natoque and the mortal of the three planets. Was it the fate of humanity to perish when the next apocalypse starts?</p><p>What was is his role in all of this?</p><p>Crowley looked at the Gray God in the form of a dragon. None of them told directly what he was doing was wrong. They never said to him that what he did to the Monk was wrong or even part of the great plan.</p><p>What was he supposed to do?</p><p>“Your lot want me to change something. I don't know what it is. I am going blind here!” Crowley finally explained. Frustrated over his flow of questions. He looked into the giant toxic yellow eyes of the God of Fate, “tell me something there can help me in the future.”</p><p>The God of Fate looked at him with an unreadable expression. He swore it looked like pity for some reason.</p><p>“<em><b>Your path is a flaming sword of red and a cracking shield of white. Fire will lead you to the ones you protect, but it will also try to take you back to its depth,</b></em>” They said seriously to him. Crowley listens carefully and yet confused about Their words “<em><b>you will tell the Lord of Hell about the one you protect and blood will be on your hands</b></em>” Crowley felt his whole body froze when he heard that. It was like the world itself have been put on his shoulder, and dread of the future felt his veins.</p><p>“Aziraphale blood will be on my hands?” he asked slowly. Desperately to know this was his fate. To betray Aziraphale.<br/>'They did not say the angel will die so it must mean that the angel will only be injured' Crowley thought in a near panic state 'he can survive an injury-'<br/>he froze in his panic when he realized what it could mean.<br/>'I will betray Aziraphale, and he would fall.'</p><p>it was a miracle itself that he heard the Dragon's word in his near panic state;<br/>“<em><b>You asked for this, Anthony Crowley. Now you have to figure out how you will react to this path you are walking towards.</b></em>”</p><p>The God of Fate left the demon to himself and to his dark thoughts of what the future would bring him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wizard and Dragons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>played around with a lot of the common lore. can you really blame me?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale has returned back to Heaven where he was told to meet up with Micheal in the highest circle of Heaven. He found them with the other Crusading angels who were training for the coming second apocalypse. The brownish red-winged Micheal looked at him when he landed.</p><p> </p><p>“Arch Micheal, you summoned me to your present,” Aziraphale said while he kept his head high and yet folded his wings and hands to show her the deepest respect.</p><p> </p><p>In his case; it was out of fear.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have your reports from Earth with you?” they asked seriously. Aziraphale quickly gave his reports to them and they both went silent while Micheal read them. Aziraphale took the chance to look around Heaven to see if something new has happened.</p><p> </p><p>The world tree did not look like it has changed. The behavior on the other angels did not look like they have changed either and Micheal troops only have some new faces who looked- wait</p><p> </p><p>new faces.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale did a double-take and sure enough. He counted eight new Crusader angels. He did not recognize any of them. They didn't ignore Aziraphale as the other angels did, they gave him that odd look like he got his first years between the other angels.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't stop gaping at the new angels.</p><p> </p><p>“Your reports are acceptable” Micheal interrupted his starring. They gave the reports back to him “I am disappointed that you did not manage to kill a single demon”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah yes... well you know I am a guardian angel, I am far better to... protect and ehm...heal.” Aziraphale quickly explained. He didn't lie. Not really. He just didn't tell the whole truth that he has played house for the last three to four decades. He added with a wince “... and I don't have a weapon”</p><p> </p><p>“Which are your own fault,” Micheal said coldly.</p><p> </p><p>“Right...” Aziraphale gulped. He side-glance to the new angels and he could not stop himself “I don't reorganize them. I thought I was the last angel”</p><p> </p><p>“You <strong>were</strong>” Micheal pointed out “50 pods have been repaired and once again our numbers will raise”</p><p> </p><p>“Gives us an advantage against the demons”</p><p> </p><p>“It does and it will make us the winner when the last battle is upon us,.once and for all the demons will be no more,” Micheal said like they were talking about the weather. The chestnut-colored angel was not known to have a lot of emotion. They didn't try to mimic emotions like Gabriel or Uriel. Micheal is a warrior and for them. A warrior did not show any emotions. Probably also the reason they always looked at Aziraphale like he was a horse with a broken leg “you are also called here because your replacement on Earth-” Aziraphale could not hold back a horrifying expression. Micheal ignored him “have not given Heaven any reports for a while. You will find them and give Heaven your report”</p><p> </p><p>“R-replacement?” Aziraphale gasped “did I do something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet. You are not favored by Heaven and your mere appearance is a disgrace to all of us” Micheal said with a little sneer. It was the first time the white-blue winged angel has seen her show any emotion that superiority “when we have found a good replacement for you. Heaven will find a better title for the likes of you”</p><p> </p><p>“But I have been on Earth far longer than any other angel. It takes decades to learn all of the culture, traditions, and languages of Earth!”</p><p> </p><p>“And that is why you shall train them. This is a direct order” they said dismissively “find Eldad. His last report came from the country of Britain”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale lowered his head in defeat. He knew that either Crowley or Elian would be happy to hear about his new assignment.<br/>“As you wish, Arch Micheal”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale was extremely upset when Elian and Anah moved away together with their youngest kids. He hated it was because of Heaven and Hell that his child did not feel safe anymore and the best option for anyone is to disappear.</p><p> </p><p>Didn't mean it didn't hurt to see them leave though.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was made worse when the angel was also forced to leave Crowley behind once again. He did pray to one of the Gods that Elian and their family would be safe and happy for the rest of their life and he would soon see Crowley again.</p><p> </p><p>After all; he was soon replaced with one of the newer angels and then Crowley have to fight for his life once again.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't sit well with the angel, but he has no idea what he could do to change things.</p><p> </p><p>With a hopelessly sigh. The white-blue winged angel flew over the forest of was once will turn into the United Kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>The angel landed in a forest where he saw from the air that he also was nearby a town. He walked toward the dirty town while he hid his wings.</p><p> </p><p>' first thing first, I need new clothing. I can't walk around in foreigner clothing in a country there is not very fond of outsiders lately ' Aziraphale thought and walked over to the nearest clothing shop. He manages to get some brownish-white cloth from the shop with a small miracle and a handful of money.</p><p>He got an empty room at an inn and he quickly began to sew his new clothing to the style of this country. He was glad that Anah has learned him to sew. He used the next few days to sew and people watch to make sure he got the style right. Aziraphale only has to use very little magic on his new clothing when he realized the shop owner did not give him enough cloth.</p><p>A minor annoyance he could handle.</p><p> </p><p>He left the small town and went back to the forest to see if he could find any sign of this so-called Eldad who should be his replacement.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Good Lord!” Aziraphale gasped when he finally found Eldad a month later in the deep of the forest.</p><p> </p><p>Or what remained of the other angel.</p><p>Eldad's wings were ripped off his back. Hands and feet were gone too and so was the eyes. The rest of the body has been hanged by the neck in a large tree as a warning to everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>That anyone was Aziraphale.</p><p> </p><p>The angel has never seen anyone being able to kill an angel unless it was a demon or a God. The remains of Eldad were too grotesque to be another Natoque, they didn't have the imagination to do that and the Gods did not care enough to kill an angel.</p><p>Aziraphale did not like this unknown being who has the ability to kill a Natoque. For once he felt fear of going longer into the wood and find this creature who did this.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale was going to leave the body behind and return back to Heaven with his report of the demise of Eldad but then stopped. Heaven needed hard proof the other angel was gone.</p><p>He looked back at the body with a shaking sigh.</p><p> </p><p>' if I can find the hands, feet, or even the eyes. Then Heaven has to believe my words ' Aziraphale thought ' where are they? '</p><p> </p><p>he looked cautiously around for the missing body parts when he heard something moving in the</p><p>shrubbery. As quick as he could, Aziraphale jumped away and where he stood seconds before were now a wild-looking man standing. The man looked more savage than any man or animal the angel has seen and when the wildman looked up at him. Aziraphale realized that the wildman was not a man but a Nephilim.</p><p> </p><p>The Nephilim did not have wings as Elian had but his eyes showed just as much magic as his Nephilim child had.</p><p> </p><p>The Nephilim swung a human sword against Aziraphale who responded by using the staff of healing to block the attack. The two weapons clanked hard against each other and the angel managed to push the Nephilim away from him due to his far superior strength.</p><p> </p><p>The Nephilim looked at him with confusion and then his whole face turned into an excited laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>you're like me!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale stared at him baffled</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Pardon?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You are like me!</em>” the Nephilim said again laughing. He threw the sword away from him and walked toward the angel as he greeted an old friend.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale was not sure what was going on, but looking at Eldad's body, it would be unwise to tell the Nephilim that he was wrong. The angel decided to play along for now.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I... guess I am</em>,” Aziraphale said with a little smile. He tried not to stiff too much up when the Nephilim gave him a hug. He stank oh so terribly.</p><p>“<em>uh. I am Aziraphale and you are...?</em>”<br/><br/></p><p>“<em>I am called Merlin</em>” Merlin grinned. He stop hugging the angel and then began to circle him “<em>I have never seen others like me. Did you know your parents?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“N<em>o, I don't have any</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Me either. Monk Nolan told me that my father was a king and my mother was an incubus</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>An Incubus?</em>” Aziraphale asked. He made a mental note to ask Crowley what type of demon that was.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>yeah, I was born with wings he said. Cut off my wings when I was still a baby in the hope it could save me he said</em>” Merlin poked Aziraphale back where he probably felt the angel's wings hidden under the skin “the bastard was drunk and beat me up nearly all of the time. Don't know if I believe all of what he said”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Your wings were cut off?</em>” Aziraphale gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>yes, look</em>” Merlin took off his excuse of a shirt and showed his back. Aziraphale was morbidly impressed by how clean the removing the wing has been but it was also clear that the cutting of the wings have happens years ago. Merlin put his shirt on again and looked once again at Aziraphale back like he expected him doing the same “<em>they took yours too?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>the angel shivered at the thought.<br/>He thought about telling him that he still has his wings but then he remembered that Nephilim's wings did not look like a Natoque.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>mine is under my skin,</em>” he told the half-truth</p><p> </p><p>“<em>lucky bastard</em>” Merlin huffed. He looked at the body at Eldad with a glare “<em>you know what those are?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>no</em>” Aziraphale decided to play dumb. He was curious to see how much Merlin knew.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>it called itself an angel and the bane of my existence</em>” Merlin huffed. Aziraphale tried not to look too offended of his kind being called an 'it'. “<em>I was lucky to survive its attack. It is very strong and dangerous</em>” he clapped Aziraphale on the shoulder <em>“you better stay close to me young one. I know how to kill them</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>excuse me!</em>” Aziraphale could not help but feel insulted at the Nephilim words “<em>I am far older than you are</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I doubt that</em>” Merlin laughed at him smaller fit. His playfully gripped at the angel in disguise clean-shaved cheek “<em>look at you, still walking around with your puppy fat</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale shook Merlin's hand off his and he would have done something very angelic smiting if not he was such a strange angel, to begin with. Instead, he glared at the Nephilim.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>at least I am better groomed than you are, oh old one</em>” he retorted with his nose in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“feisty one aren't ya?” Merlin laughed. He patted the hidden angel playfully on the arm before he jumped into the forest with a grin</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale slowly followed him but then saw something hidden in a bush nearby. When Merlin turned around when he was sure the angel followed him, Aziraphale quickly took a severed hand he saw under a bush.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>come one, let us get away from this place. Don't know if there are more of those things in the area</em>” Merlin called after him when he realized Aziraphale didn't follow him.</p><p> </p><p>'you have no idea...' the angel thought grimly while he hid Eldad's hand in his clothing.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“they are dead?” Micheal frowned. Aziraphale felt he have to return back to Heaven when Merlin fell asleep at night. Since angels didn't sleep, it was no problem for him to sneak away and return back to Heaven to report his findings.</p><p> </p><p>“yes, Arch Micheal” Aziraphale said when he presented the hand of the death angel “killed in action”</p><p> </p><p>“by whom?” Micheal took the hand and waved a stray Healer angel over to them. The Healer angel took the hand without questions.</p><p> </p><p>“a Nephilim” Aziraphale said while he tried not to look too much after the leaving Healer angel with the severed hand “hidden as a human”</p><p> </p><p>as always; Micheal didn't show much emotion when hearing this. Only a very little hint of annoyance was seen in their face. It was a blink and you miss it moment.</p><p>Micheal looked away from Aziraphale and waved some training Avenging angels towards them. They walked dutifully towards them.</p><p> </p><p>“you three” Micheal pointed at the three most strong-looking angel of the eight who walked towards them “find the abomination and kill it”</p><p> </p><p>the three of them nodded and all of them walked away. Surely to wait on further instructions. Aziraphale looked with slight dismay at the other angels who were surely going to do something stupid on Earth. He decided to turn back to Micheal.</p><p> </p><p>“if I may,” he said with one of his own fake smiles. He did not like it when other angels tried to take his duty he has gotten from God Herself “do you know what this Nephilim looks like?”</p><p> </p><p>“of course not,” Micheal said dismissively</p><p> </p><p>“then how do we know you are not going to kill innocent humans?” Aziraphale asked innocently. Micheal stared at him and he continued “we do have certain rules we follow that we are not allowed to end a life to gain a soul. That is the reason why we persuade the mortal to do good deeds. To make sure the other side is not going to get the souls”<br/><br/></p><p>“What is your point?” Micheal asked once again dismissive</p><p> </p><p>“well, you see and forgive me for pointing this out,” Aziraphale said innocently, but inside his mind, he was grinning “but sending three avenging angels down to kill everything there is moving does not help us in gaining more souls. It will make the humans fear us and would rather be on Hell's side then. No, it is best to find the Nephilim while hiding between the humans”</p><p> </p><p>“a task I am sure they can do”</p><p> </p><p>“do they know how to ride a horse?” Aziraphale asked. Micheal gave him something there could look like a confused look “what about speaking English? No? Common trading or what about the style of clothing there is currently-”<br/><br/></p><p>“get to the point, Aziraphale” Micheal growled. Still not showing any emotions but a growl was clearly heard in their voice.</p><p> </p><p>“my point is, my Arch” Aziraphale put himself in a submission position since he was fully aware he was pissing the other angel off “walking among the mortal is something all of us can do. But I am currently the only angel who know how to act human. Eldad was killed by a mere mortal because he didn't act, talk or dress like a human, and more angels will meet the same fate because they have not the same experience as I have” he finally looked Micheal in their eyes “so, what I am saying is; you still need me. Because without me, you have no feet on Earth”</p><p> </p><p>Micheal stared at him for a long moment. It looked like they wanted to argue with him about the rule of Heaven but both of them knew that Aziraphale was right. What he said was the rules of Heaven and Aziraphale could swear he saw conflict in the chestnut-winged Seraphim.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Micheal snarled right into his face with so much anger and frustration that he had ever seen in the Seraphim. It was truly the first emotion he has seen in them. He would have been impressed that he manage such a deed if not he was absolutely terrified that Micheal was going to kill him on the spot.</p><p>It was probably lucky for the white-blue winged angel that Micheal got a hold on their emotion before they talked to him again with an ice-cold voice;</p><p> </p><p>“you will train angels to stand in your place”</p><p> </p><p>“no-” Aziraphale was disappointed in himself for showing how terrified he was for the other angel. He cleared his throat and tried again with a bit more backbone ”nobody can stand in my place. I have over 3000 years of experience. I don't think any angel can top that” he quickly backtracked when he noticed the has Micheal flexed their clawed fingers like they were ready to kill something, or someone in his case “but I will do my duty and train angels who have the right...” he hesitated a little to find the right word “demeanor to Earth mission, as you command”</p><p>Micheal starred at him and it felt like an eternity for Aziraphale, but he didn't dare to say anything else since he already knew how pissed off Micheal was.</p><p>Finally, they said with a defeated hint in their voice;<br/>“dismissed”<br/>and the Seraphim turned away from Aziraphale and walked away.<br/>Aziraphale waited until they were out of sight before he dared to take a relieved breath of air.</p><p> </p><p>'note to self; NEVER do that again' Aziraphale thought to himself. It was daring and stupid of him. He already knew the other angels just waited on him to screw up so they could get rid of him once and for all. The mere fact that he was friendly with a demon was always a scandalous and very dangerous thing to do.</p><p> </p><p>He decided to leave Heaven before he manages to piss more angels off.</p><p> </p><p>“Aziraphale?” the angel in question froze in mid-step and quickly straighten himself out before the other angel who was calling him saw how terrified he was over his own predictions.</p><p> </p><p>“Zadkiel” he greets with a fake joy. He still remembered this red-purple winged Cherubim have threatened him in the past. She have only cared to find him when she was told to train him. A thing Aziraphale dreaded every time since it was rare he walked away without a sprain rib or wounds “is there anything you need of me?”</p><p> </p><p>' please don't ask me to train with you, please don't ask me to train with you, please don't- '</p><p> </p><p>“come and train with me”</p><p> </p><p>' bugger '</p><p>Aziraphale obediently followed the Dominion Cherubim and hope when he was finally allowed to go back to Earth, Merlin would not notice his new 'training' wounds. Zadkiel leads him to the larder training ground on one of the thicker branches closer to the trunk of the World Tree. Aziraphale knew that Zadkiel always loved to point out that he has lost his personal flaming sword and he has to borrow a training sword at the training ground.</p><p>Aziraphale was a bit surprised not to hear the mocking from the other Cherubim, but he knew they would come.</p><p> </p><p>He went over to the training area Zadkiel waited on and he went into a battle position and then he waited.</p><p>As expected; Zadkiel attacked first and Aziraphale put himself into a defense position. He looked into the red-purple winged eyes and expected to see the common sneer on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, he saw clear purple eyes.</p><p> </p><p>This surprised Aziraphale so much that he pushed the other angel away from him.</p><p>Zadkiel's whole demeanor has changed. What Aziraphale remembered to be a short-tempered, ruthless, and picky angel. He now saw a collected angel.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't attack again. Instead, she circled him like she tried to find an opening.</p><p>“your eyes are like mine. How long have you been able to-”</p><p> </p><p>“I am born with sight,” Aziraphale said quickly and looked around to make sure nobody was close enough to hear them talk. He saw Gabriel nearby, looking at the “look, I don't think this is the best time-”</p><p>he yelped in pain when Zadkiel attacked him without warning and hit his shoulder. He quickly went into fighting mode again.</p><p> </p><p>Zadkiel looked shocked at his bleeding shoulder</p><p>“I'm sorry, didn't mean to be that harsh on you”</p><p> </p><p>“no need, I am used to it” Aziraphale tried to smile and did an impressive move in the air to make the other angel take some steps away. He realized what he just said “sorry, I didn't mean-”</p><p> </p><p>“I most have been terrible to you,” Zadkiel said and her attacks got more merciful, and when she did hit him; he could barely feel him which he appreciated. She jumped away to avoid one of his attacks and growled in frustration ”I remember everything and I am so angry at myself”</p><p> </p><p>“you don't have to be. I've forgiven you” Aziraphale said with a little smile. He far better like this kind of training.</p><p> </p><p>Behind them. Gabriel lingered a little longer before walking away.</p><p> </p><p>“You are too kind for this world. I am disappointed in myself that I let you be treated like dirt and I was one of them” she told with so much regret in her purple eyes. It reminded him terribly much of the time he found out who Crowley was before his fall “She encouraged us to read the tablets and I began to see the world in another light” Aziraphale blocked her attack with one of his wings. She backed a little off “and then it just happened someday. I began to think about my past” she avoided on of Aziraphale attempt for hitting her chest and stomach “it hurt to think about all the terrible things I have done, but that is what I deserved ” she finally folded her wings and lay them close to the ground to show she was done fighting. Aziraphale did the same and he was very surprised he only got one large wound for once to his training. He noticed Zadkiel looked at him with guilt and regret “is there any way you will forgive me for my wile behavior towards you?”</p><p> </p><p>“ehm...” Aziraphale mumbled. He was not used to other angels like them. His so-called friendship with Azrael was also complicated. Both of them tolerated each other but none of them have a lot in common and the angel of Death still didn't know what a hobby was. It was hard enough to make her tolerated the alliance with other Seeing Natoque like Crowley and Lucifer. “maybe you can... suggest to Michael that you want to be an agent on Earth?”</p><p> </p><p>“agent on Earth? Is the job difficult for you?” Zadkiel tipped her head to the side in mild confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“oh no” He didn't know if Zadkiel would tolerate the two demons or the idea of this alliance, but he did know he would rather teach another Seeing than any other angel. Having her seeing and learn things like him, would be a good start. “Micheal told me to train other angels to be field agents and I think you can be one of them I think could work well on Earth”</p><p> </p><p>Zadkiel looked a little doubtful at him but he could also see she was curious which was a very good trait to have on Earth.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand. I will talk to Micheal” she said and then with a small goodbye nod, she flew away to find Micheal. Aziraphale looked after her. Not sure if he did the right thing by training her when all of the paperwork it done.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale went back to the make-shift camp Merlin and him made without a problem and the next few weeks with the Nephilim went better than expected. Aziraphale and Merlin walked from town to town and earned money in different ways. Aziraphale of course; wanted to earn his share fairly by doing hard work and help where he could. Merlin was a bit of a mixed bag, sometimes he did earn money and food the honest way, and other times, Aziraphale found him with far more money than they have the night before.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>did you steal that?</em>” Aziraphale asked him after the six times he noticed Merlin with far more money than he had the day before. Both of them were in a market town near the ocean.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin gave him a confused look<br/>“<em>yeah?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>you can't steal from people!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Maybe you can't, kiddo</em>” Merlin laughed. The angel in disguise bristled at the word 'kiddo' “<em>but I have no qualm in taking from people who are calling us freaks</em>” he gave a bored-looking shop owner some of his stolen money and in return, he got two bowls of food “<em>do you want your cooked fish or not?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale looked at Merlin to the food and then back to Merlin when he took a bowl for himself.</p><p>“<em>Please don't steal in the future, Crowley</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>who is Crowley?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>oh</em>” Aziraphale froze when he realized his slip-up. Did he really miss the demon that much that he began to replace others who did things the demon would do? Apparently yes “<em>I think you can call him a friend of mine</em>” he gave the gray breaded Nephilim an apologetic look for calling him by another name “<em>you remind me of him from time to time</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin shrugged with an expression there told he really didn't care but was still curious about the name he was called.<br/>“<em>where is he now?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I don't know</em>” Aziraphale admitted “<em>I'm praying for his safety</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>God is not going to help any of us. God has forsaken me for the day I was born</em>” Merlin snorted</p><p> </p><p>“<em>that is not true Merlin. I am sure She has a plan for all of us</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>oh yeah? What is 'her' plan for you then?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I am not fully sure,”</em> Aziraphale said. He was nearly done with his bowl and savored the last bit while he watching some worker building a watchtower near the city. It looked like it has been destroyed recently “<em>I think it is bringing understanding and sympathy to my people</em>” he looked away from the repairing of the tower and smiled hopefully to the Nephilim “<em>still a work in progress of course</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin looked skeptical at him. All of his food was gone and half of it was in his long beard.</p><p>“<em>I don't know if I can ever understand your faith, Aziraphale. The monks in the monastery did not help me with my belief in someone who wants the best for me</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>She looks over all of us,</em>” the angel in disguise said and gave the Nephilim a (miracle) cloth, so he could do something about the mess he has done on himself “<em>but if you ask me. She wants us to get up on our own feet and strive for our own road to happiness-</em>”<br/>suddenly, a large brown horse bumped into him and nearly knocked him to the ground. If he wasn't an angel, he would surely have gotten some bruised by this.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>move out of the way, peasants!</em>” the rider growled at him. He was in armor and was well-groomed compare to the rest of the townsfolk.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>My God!</em>” Aziraphale exclaimed in disdain of the behavior of this human. The rider didn't even bother to look back to make sure he was alright.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>one of the king Aurelius knights,</em>” Merlin told him like his meeting with the knight was no big deal “<em>he has the power to be allowed to be rude</em>”<br/><br/></p><p>“<em>Just because you have power, should not mean you shall step on the weaker</em>” Aziraphale huffed and glared after the knight was have ridden up to eight other riders near the repair of the tower. One of the riders wore a crown.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Then you have never seen the kings of this land before</em>” the Nephilim laughed hollow and nudged Aziraphale to follow him “<em>our 'beloved' king burned the last king inside of his own castle</em>” Aziraphale gave him a horrified look “<em>probably justified since Vortigern killed his brother and allied with the Saxo who killed his old man</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>dreadful</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>eh, that is normal inside the royal family</em>” Merlin shrugged like he has seen it all “<em>I give Aurelius three more years before someone is killing him</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>you can't say that!</em>” Aziraphale gasped</p><p> </p><p>“<em>just did</em>” Merlin snorted “<em>why should I care what happens to them? They don't care about me or you- what the hell are you doing?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale walked steadfastly towards the riders. He knew his mission was to get rid of Merlin but the angel in disguise was more interested in giving the king a life lesson.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Excuse me, king Aurelius-</em>” the knight who 'bumped' into Aziraphale earlier, nearly rode him over again and blocked his way toward the king. Being an angel means he couldn't be killed by the horse. But it was still not a pleasant experience. Aziraphale looked primly at the rider “is that really necessary?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>what do you want with our king, peasant?</em>” the rude knight said</p><p> </p><p><em>“I like to know what is bothering the king and his finest men,</em>” Aziraphale said with a little smile. He tried not to show too much how much he disliked this 'fine' knight. The Nephilim lounged over to him while he kept a watchful eye on the same knight. The angel in disguise noticed his approach “<em>Merlin of the wild and myself might be able to help</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>keep me out of this</em>” Merlin mumbled low while still looking hateful at the knight.</p><p> </p><p>The Knight looked shocked at what Aziraphale said and after he got over this. He has the audacity to laugh in their faces like it was the funniest thing he has ever heard. His laugh was enough to make the King look towards themselves</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What makes you think you can help us? You are nobodies to us</em>” the rude knight kept laughing “<em>our beloved king and his brother are the only ones who can help us right now</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I doubt that. The wise men are full of shite</em>” Merlin snorted. The knight stopped laughing and glared dagger at the Nephilim. Aziraphale looked confused at him and Merlin surely decided he rather wanted to explain things to Aziraphale than to the knight since he ignores the rider while explaining “<em>they think the tower cannot stand because it needs to sprinkle the foundation of that tower with the blood of a child born without a father. because of the war with the Saxo, nearly every child in this land can help you with that</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>you are welcome to volunteer</em>” the knight growled at him. His hand was on his sword menacingly. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>won't work</em>” Merlin sneered back “<em>the tower cannot be build because two dragons keep knocking it down</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>dragons?</em>” the knight looked more white than before and was about to ride away from them then he reconsidered something and turned his horse to point at the two of them “<em>wait here,</em>” he said before he rode towards his king.</p><p>Aziraphale too have ignored the knight and looked astonished at the gray-haired Nephilim</p><p> </p><p>“<em>How did you know that?</em>” he asked</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I can hear them talking</em>” Merlin snorted “<em>and I know that about the dragons is because I have seen them. A white and a red one</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale liked to know more but he was interrupted by all of the king's knights and the king himself coming up in front of them. Both the angel and the Nephilim looked neutrally at the stern king.</p><p> </p><p>The rude knight rode closer to them with a sneer.<br/>“<em>kneel for the King</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale decided to show a little respect by bowing while Merlin's bow was sarcastic and half-heated.</p><p>He hoped the king didn't notice that.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>both of you. What is your name</em>” King Aurelius asked</p><p> </p><p>“I<em> am Merlin of the wild and this is Aziraphale,</em>” Merlin said.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Do you know where these dragons are?</em>” the king asked while he looked at both of them like they were covered in dirt. It was only half of the case with Merlin while Aziraphale refused to get himself dirty by only walking.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Last I saw them, they were sleeping in a cave near the ocean,</em>” Merlin said dismissively like this conversation bored him.</p><p> </p><p>King Aurelius looked at the rude knight with a serious look.<br/>“<em>find the dragons and bring me their heads</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>if I may</em>” Aziraphale quickly tried. He knew that dragons were just as smart as the human race and were already a very powerful species. He knew an encounter with two dragons will only lead to death on both sides and he would rather have a chance to avoid that by sending both dragons home without the interference by the knights “<em>let me find these dragons and-</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>you?</em>” the rude knight interrupted him once again with a cruel laugh “<em>only a king's knight can fight</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>you will die and the white dragon will be the last standing,</em>” Merlin said. Aziraphale stared once again astonished at him.</p><p> </p><p>The rude knight did not like what Merlin said at all and looked like he wanted to cut his head off.<br/>“<em>watch your mouth-</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>take them both with you, Burton</em>” the King stopped him. He looked at Aziraphale and Merlin with a malicious “<em>bring them as bait to the dragons</em>”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Merlin's prediction came true. When the knights found the dragons near a lake, they did send Aziraphale and Merlin in as bait but of course, they were not interested in eating people and they went quite hostile on the knights after they heard Aziraphale speak their tongue.</p><p>The knights never stood a chance.</p><p> </p><p>The Red Dragon was a big four-legged dragon who was known as 'Battle dragons' on their home planet. Almost single-handed the red dragon killed all the knights. The white dragon was a feather-wing dragon and this type of feather-wing dragon was highly trained in healing.</p><p> </p><p>But the white dragon could not heal a cut throat on their fallen friend.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale felt bad that he could not stop the bloodbath since that would expose to Merlin what he truly was and he was not ready to give up the friendship he had with the Nephilim. So when the battle was finally over. Aziraphale decided to tell the distraught white dragon to keep walking north and they would find the way home.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale already knew he would find the white dragon again while Merlin slept and send the dragon home with one of his portal. He could do nothing towards their fallen comrade.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I didn't know you could speak its tongue</em>” Merlin accused him while he watched the white dragon leave. He didn't look like he wanted to fight the dragon so Aziraphale said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>you didn't tell me either you can see the future</em>” Aziraphale countered “<em>and you never asked if I have a trick of my own</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin only hummed to this.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale and Merlin returned back to the king and he was not happy to see that all of his knights were killed. Aziraphale noticed another royalty near the king who was the brother named Uther by what Merlin told him. Uther was the one who decided to 'hire' the disguised Nephilim and angel to be part of his court since they did show potential and he also liked the 'gift' of the dragon corpse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After making sure the last surviving dragon has been sent home to their own planet, Aziraphale decided to write a status report to Heaven. He hid at the already ancient Stonehenge so he could send the report back without being noticed. He watched the report disappear in a flicker of light before he walked away from the Stonehenge.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Why are you lurking around</em>?”<br/>can a gravel voice above Aziraphale who jumped in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Dear God!</em>” Aziraphale gasped and looked up to see Merlin who sat on top of one of the stone gates. How he comes up with that was a mystery in itself. The angel glared at the grinning Nephilim “<em>I am not lurking! My kind do not lurk</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>your kind?</em>” Merlin asked with a raised eyebrow. Hard to see because of his long white hair. Aziraphale knew he did a mistake and he might have gotten a bit too comfortable around the other.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>you know what I mean,</em>” Aziraphale said evasive “<em>why are you following me?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>wanted to see why you are so secretive,</em>” Merlin said and rolled off the large rock. He turned in the air like a cat and landed on the ground with a little pained groan. Aziraphale was surprised he did not break something with that trick. The Nephilim looked suspicious at him “what are you hiding?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I can ask you the same thing Merlin,</em>” Aziraphale said once again evasive “<em>you have always shown dislike to the king of these lands, why did you say yes to Prince Uther's offer?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>like I have a choice</em>” Merlin huffed “<em>he is going to be king someday and he will be known as the dragon</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale frowned at him. If this prediction was surely going to happen too as it have done with the dead knight.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>that is another thing; you can see the future</em>” Aziraphale said</p><p> </p><p>“<em>you can't?</em>” Merlin asks genuinely confused</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I cannot</em>” The angel knew that the Natoque could see the future if they wanted to, but not many of their species knew how and those who did, always turned a bit insane. Merlin only acted insane from time to time but he was not crazy. He disliked people for what they have done to him but that was reasonable. Aziraphale didn't think Merlin could control his prediction. He just saw them and learned to act around it.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>it makes sure I survive. The kings of Britannia will rule as long as this place will stand</em>” Merlin shrugged “<em>Uther is worse than his brother. I would like to keep my head on my shoulder as long I can</em>” he began to walk away from Aziraphale while he called over his shoulder “<em>you can keep your secrets, Aziraphale. Just don't expect me to share mine then</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>you will hate me if I told you the truth,</em>” the angel in disguise said truthfully.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin turned around and stared him dead in the eyes<br/>“<em>try me</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale thought about not telling him the truth but he also knew his lie of what he really was, was already beginning to spiral the wrong way. He was not ready to lose Merlin as a friend. With a sad sigh, he folded his white wings out in their full glory.<br/>Merlin took some steps back with wide eyes at the wings.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I am an angel. One of God's warriors and former guardian of the Eastern gate</em>” Aziraphale told him calmly <em>“I was sent here to find the one who was killing my colleague and I found you</em>” Merlin looked like he was in a fight or flight mode. Aziraphale folded his wings close to his body in the hope to stop spooking the Nephilim “<em>I am not here to harm you. I am trying to avoid more bloodshed</em>”</p><p> </p><p>it didn't look like it worked. Merlin didn't attack him, but he did not relax either. Instead, he turned around and walked away from Aziraphale.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Merlin?</em>” Aziraphale called upset after the Nephilim. He tried to follow Merlin which the other must have heard and he turned angry around</p><p> </p><p>“<em>no. stay back</em>” he growled. The angel stopped up and tried to his the tears in his eyes. Merlin looked hard at him before he turned once again to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale didn't try to follow him this time. He walked back to the Stonehenge and sadden waited on the returned report from Heaven.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale didn't talk to Merlin for a good while. He did try, but the Nephilim always walked away from him or dismissed him when he tried to start up a friendly conversation.</p><p>Aziraphale was lonely and he was upset at himself for telling the truth to Merlin when he knew this was going to happen.</p><p> </p><p>' I should have known better' Aziraphale thought bitterly while he looked at Merlin talking to Uther in the castle courtyard. ' stop thinking he will understand you. He is not Crowley '</p><p> </p><p>the angel lowered his head in shame. He missed his dear demon terribly. He missed allowing himself to relax around another being and be himself. He thought he could allow himself to relax a little around the Nephilim but he was clearly wrong.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>it was night when Aziraphale once again tried to encounter Merlin while he flew around the kingdom hidden under the night sky. The Nephilim stood on one of the highest tower and watched the meteor showers. He tensed up when Aziraphale landed on the same tower and he looked like he was ready to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Merlin, please</em>” Aziraphale pleaded “<em>I just wanted to talk</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>There is nothing to talk about. you are one of them</em>” Merlin said dismissive “<em>why should I even talk to you?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Because I miss my friend,</em>” the angel said and hide his wings in hopes to please the Nephilim. “<em>I miss having someone around me who understand part of what I am</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>you make it sound like I am part of your people</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>you are,</em>” Aziraphale said. Merlin looked shocked at this “<em>you are what we call a Nephilim. You are half-</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>stop</em>” the Nephilim growled in a warning</p><p> </p><p>“<em>-Natoque</em>” the angel finished “<em>you are half human and half of my lot</em>” Merlin looked at Aziraphale like he has stabbed him in the back and then murdered his whole family in front of him. The angel could see that becoming friends with the other again dimmer down for each second<br/>“<em>Merlin, please</em>” Aziraphale begged at the last attempt. He knew he was selfish but loneliness makes the angel desperate “<em>I am the only one in this kingdom who will ever truly understand you</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin turned away from the angel and looked back at the night sky. Once a while there appeared a shooting star but it was clear that the Nephilim didn't see it. He didn't look at Aziraphale when he asked;<br/>“<em>do you know who my father was?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale decided to be truthfully</p><p>“<span class="u">no, my kind do not have what you call gender. How you came to be was out of our magic and life force</span>” he walked up beside Merlin but still kept his distance to show him some respect. He looked at the stars and wondered if the Star God was looking down at him “<em>it could have been anyone</em>”<br/><br/></p><p>“<em>even you</em>” Merlin looked hard at him. Aziraphale looked primly back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>If it was me, I would have raised you as I have done to my other children</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>so you have forced yourself on someone?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>don't insult me, Merlin</em>” Aziraphale huffed and glared at the Nephilim “<em>I raised the ones who were orphans. I even raise someone like you</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin looked long at him like he tried to figure out what to do with all of this information. He lay his head back and sighed frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Why did they do it?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I don't know</em>” Aziraphale admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>you don't know</em>” Merlin huffed back and turned his back to the night sky to cross his arms and look at Aziraphale “<em>what do you know?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale thought about what he knew. He knew a lot of human traditions since he has lived through most of it. He knew about the Gods and he knew more about his own people than they did and he also knew-</p><p> </p><p>“<em>there exists another planet,</em>” Aziraphale told and looked at Merlin with hope “<em>this planet is the home of the dragons and there are people like you at this place</em>” Merlin frowned at him and he backtracked a little “<em>well... those people are descendants of Nephilim so they are not really Nephilim anymore but they still have the magic or one and-</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Why are you telling me this?</em>” Merlin interrupted him. The angel thought about it for a little while before he decided to be trustfully once again;</p><p> </p><p>“<em>This other planet will think you are one of them and the angels will not try to kill on this planet. We are not allowed to do such a thing there</em>” Aziraphale smiled encouraged to the Nephilim “<em>you could be happy there</em>”</p><p> </p><p>At first; Merlin looked at him like he was insane, then he looked thoughtful like he debated with himself the pros and cons of what Aziraphale told them.</p><p> </p><p>After at least a minute of silent from the Nephilim, he finally said;</p><p>“<em>alright... I go with you</em>” Aziraphale immediately brighten up “<em>but-</em>” Merlin said, Aziraphale made a face between a smile and a frown “<em>I still have some agendas there need to be dealt with</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I can help you with that</em>” Aziraphale said</p><p> </p><p>“<em>no need kiddo</em>” Aziraphale bristled his wings at the word 'kiddo'. Merlin just chuckled “<em>you said you good with kids?</em>” Aziraphale was about to say; he was a decent caretaker, then Merlin stopped him before he could say anything “<em>then I might need you to dig that ability up again before this decade is over</em>”</p><p> </p><p>the angel narrowed his eyes in suspicion at what the Nephilim said, he was already aware that he could see some part of the future. Whatever was going to happen within the next decade, certainty a child was going to turn into an orphan.</p><p>“<em>Merlin, what are you up to?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin just grinned malicious back and walked back to the king's castle inner walls.</p><p>Leaving Aziraphale fearing what the future will bring them all.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>it wasn't long after King Aurelius died by poison and prince Uther rode home from the battlefield. The king was dead when he got back and Uther Pendragon was crowned the new king.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale thinks it was one of the enemies of the country who assassinated King Aurelius. Merlin thinks it was Uther himself who poisoned some of his brother's food before meeting the Saxo in battle.</p><p>It was unknown who was right.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Uther found out Merlin could see part of the future and he began to keep the Nephilim close to him and ask for what he saw the future bring before he did anything. Aziraphale could almost see the paranoia in the King's eyes and that didn't concern him as much as how friendly Merlin was towards Uther.</p><p>Aziraphale knew he was up to something but he didn't interfere. He was too busy playing knight for Uther and make sure the enemy stayed out of the country.</p><p> </p><p>He was beginning to get sick of all that bloodshed.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale knew it was very hard for him to be called 'blind' due to him having four eyes and yet he was quite sure that even a naive child could see the obsession Uther Pendragon had toward a woman named Igerna.</p><p> </p><p>The problem was Igerna has married Gorlois; a Duke of the land and he was not happy to see the King lusted for his women.</p><p>Aziraphale was not happy to be on the King's side in the battle against Gorlois. Uther did not love the women and only felt lust towards her. If Aziraphale not have strict orders from Heaven, he would have left the battlefield and this insane feud.</p><p> </p><p>He looked away when Uther executed the Duke with a cheer from his knights.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>the angel sat with a large jug of wine and tried to get himself drunk and forget the world around him. The King won and then have the nerve to marry the grieving Igerna whose husband he just killed. He saw with horror how Merlin helped the King to 'docile' her with his magic and herbs.</p><p>It was horrifying to see all fight left the poor women and once again the angel was unable to do anything than to watch.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale was upset and frustrated at the world around him and since he was unable to help. He decided just to forget everything around him.</p><p>Just for a few hours was all he asked for.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin came up beside him and watched him for a little while. He could surely see that the angel was not in the mood to listen or even talk to him. The Nephilim only stood for a little while before he decided to stroll off again</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Why...?</em>” Aziraphale called after him with the little brain he had left in his drunkenness “<em>what do you gain for her suffering?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin stopped up but he did not look back.</p><p>“<em>my revenge on the King,</em>” he said before he walked away again.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale didn't hear or understand what he said. He was too drunk and upset to listen.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Exact nine months later. Aziraphale was rudely disturbed in his night reading. He has managed to smuggle some of his books with him in his small chamber all knights got. He glared at the intruder and saw it was Merlin holding something in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Get your arse up the bed and show me this land you talked about,</em>” Merlin said with a proud smirk with an evil glint in his eyes.</p><p>Aziraphale slowly came on his feet and since he didn't sleep, he was still fully clothed.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>no more loose ends?</em>” Aziraphale asked.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>no</em>” Merlin smirked and showed him the newborn baby he has in his arms. “<em>I got all that I needed</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What did you do?! give them to me</em>” Aziraphale gasped. He quickly took the newborn from him and looked him over. He was still covered in fluid and blood which means the baby could not be more than an hour old “<em>Dear lord, you can't just take newborn away from their parents. What will the mother think of all of this</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>nothing. She's dead</em>” Merlin shrugged like it was nothing. The angel gaped in utter shock “a<em>fter she gave birth, I gave Igerna her mind back and well...</em>”</p><p>he made a very disturbing gesture that Aziraphale did not want to look further into.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>why? What have that poor women ever done to you?</em>” Aziraphale gasped and quickly hushed the baby who was beginning to cry. They wanted food and warmth. Only one of those things could Aziraphale give to the poor child.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I told you. I hate the King</em>” Merlin said and he looked out of the window like he was looking for something. Aziraphale have a feeling he looked after a very angry king and his guard “<em>now take us to that land of yours before you cause the death of all of us</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>We can't take the child from-</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>the child is better off being raised by literally anyone else than Uther</em>” Merlin interrupted him “<em>don't you agree?</em>”</p><p>the Angel made a disapproving click with his tongue and he hated to agree with Merlin at this moment. The baby will turn rotten if Uther raised them and the circle of bad royalty will continue. He looked at the crying baby and sighed hopelessly for what he was going to do. Aziraphale told Merlin to help him pack his books(there was no way in Hell he was going to leave them behind no matter how urgent Merlin was) and with a flick of his wrist, he opened a portal to Anuvina.</p><p>He has to push the Nephilim through the portal and made sure all of his books were in good condition with how Merlin has just dumped them all on his bedsheets and made that into a make-shift sack.</p><p>The baby in his arms still made some unhappy noises. The angel knew the baby was surely very hungry right now since he was pretty sure Merlin did not think about that after the birth.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin strolled back to him with a satisfied smirk.</p><p><em>“nice place. Here, now you can take it and-</em>”<br/><br/></p><p>“<em>you caused this mess and now you have to take the consequences</em>” Aziraphale interrupted him. He did not like that Merlin tried to keep as much distance between the baby and himself by calling the Newborn 'it'. It was very clear he just thought Aziraphale will take the child and then Merlin could walk away scorch free from all of this trouble. Aziraphale have other ideas</p><p>“<em>I will give this child to a loving family but you will be their mentor</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>what are you going to do if I refuse?</em>” Merlin countered back. Aziraphale gave him 'I am not impressed with you' look “<em>what? No threats?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>who do take me for? I will not sink that low</em>” Aziraphale said primly “<em>he has to return back to his own world someday and if you want him to be a better king than the rest of his family, then you better teach him to be better</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale gave the baffled Merlin the newborn(after he strictly told him how to hold the baby) and then he took the 'sack' with his precious books and then he pushed Merlin with him.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>but-</em>” Merlin protested highly. He even holds the newborn like it was something slimy he was told to hold “<em>I thought you raised kids</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I raised <strong>orphans</strong></em>” he emphasized and kept pushing the Nephilim. He will never admit it even to himself. But he did find it a bit amusing to push Merlin around like the man-child as he was “<em>now chop-chop, we need to find a good family who wants to take care of him, shouldn't be that difficult</em>”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. King Arthur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>did you know that King Arthur legends are an absolute mess? <br/>me either. </p><p>I decided only to take pre-Lancelot legends, so no Lancelot drama in this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale and Merlin found an elf family to the baby who the angel decided to name Arthur. The elf family was a mother named Morgan Le Fay and her husband and their four daughters. They were more than happy to get a son.</p><p> </p><p>Morgan and her husband did all of the parenting so Aziraphale didn't have to step in as a parent for Arthur. He tried to stay hidden as much as he could and only interacted with Merlin when he tried to leave.</p><p>Of course, Aziraphale kept his word that he 'persuade' Merlin to be the teacher and mentor to the young Arthur since it was his fault the boy did not know his real parents.</p><p>It took a lot of argument, time, and once a small fight before Merlin finally began to accept his fate as Arthur mentor and he slowly began to teach the boy to be a better king than the rest of them.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur was not aware of who his real parents were, he already knew Morgan's family was not his real family because of their difference. Merlin made sure to tell he was abandon but he was the rightful king to a strange land, he someday will see when he was ready.</p><p> </p><p>So Arthur was taught in many things. Morgan teaches him the ancient art of magic even though he was not able to use it, the Elf women still meant it was best for him to learn.</p><p>Merlin told him about the land of Britain and the culture of this land. The Nephilim did everything in his power to teach the boy not to be like the kings before him.</p><p>Aziraphale teaching him in sword fights. This was the only thing he did since he tried not to get too attached to this boy for any reason.</p><p> </p><p>The largest reason is that he felt like he cheated on Crowley for something they should have together.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur grew up to be a strong man and Merlin said it was time to get back so he could take his rightfully place as king.</p><p>Aziraphale once again did not interfere when the prince said his heartfelt goodbye to his surrogate family.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale followed Merlin and Arthur back to Britain on horseback. Aziraphale on a snow-white horse. Merlin on a black and Arthur on a brown one and all three of them began the journey back to the king's castle so Arthur could get the throne from Uther.</p><p> </p><p>Riding on horseback was a slow process. It took them weeks and on the road to the King's castle. Arthur manages to befriend a lot of noblemen sons or lone riders who they met along the way. After Arthur told them who he was; many of the Noblemen and lone riders decided to follow him either out of loyalty to the Crown or out of boredom.</p><p>When they finally came to the King's castle, they were twenty riders with Arthur.</p><p> </p><p>King Uther was not happy to see his long lost son with Merlin and he demanded Arthur went from his sight and his nephew Mordred(“<em>you never told Uther had a Sister who had a son!</em>” Aziraphale hissed under his breath later. “<em>You never asked</em>” huffed Merlin back) This upsets the young prince and he told the king;</p><p> </p><p>“<em>even if I will never sit on the throne. The people of this land will call me their king. Because I; Arthur of Britain will be the King the people will remember</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale noticed when they all walked out of the throne room that Uther looked ready to murder someone.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur kept his promises, he was the king all of the people cheered on when he came with his knights through the towns. They helped with getting rid of raiders and murders who have been burning towns down lately and within a month; the people and his knights helped him building a small castle which miraculous(Aziraphale got a strong-worded note for this) was build over the spring and summer. Arthur called the small castle Camelot.</p><p> </p><p>All cheered Arthur as the right king and everyone was happy.</p><p> </p><p>Until tragedy struck.</p><p>-<br/><br/></p><p>Aziraphale found Merlin on the bottom of a river with signs of torture and impalement. At first, he thought it was the work of Hell(since he knew they too did not like Nephilim's) but the pure brutality of Merlin's death could only have been the work of humans.</p><p>His theory was proven right when a messenger brought a dead Owl to Arthur from Uther.</p><p>All know that the death of Merlin was Uther's work and the dead owl was a warning to the young king too that he will be the next if he continued the path he walked on.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur did not know what to do so he asked for Aziraphale's guide.</p><p> </p><p>The angel in disguise couldn't do much more than to send a report back to Heaven and comfort the young king as the best he could.</p><p> </p><p>A week later, the whole country talked about King Uther's death.</p><p>He had been poisoned by the Saxo.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale had a terrible feeling with the sudden death of Uther. He looked unsure at the report from Heaven which only said;</p><p>“We are sending a Messenger to look at the problems”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Eight years later, King Arthur has gained the loyalty of at least 30 knights and lords of the country. He has also found himself a beautiful queen with the name of Genevieve who was very loved by the people.</p><p>Aziraphale felt alone in the castle since he did not have much of a family relationship with the King after the death of Merlin. He mostly did his duty for Heaven in the shadows of the king and one day, Heaven sends him a note that he needed to look at a certain black knight who appeared out of nowhere someday and steer up some trouble with the Saxo's.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale got up on his snow-white horse in full Camelot armor and rode off to meet or figure out what this black knight wanted and who they were.</p><p> </p><p>The angel takes a short-cut since he did not like to sit on horseback more than necessary and he soon ended in a small village where he asked for more information on the black knight.</p><p> </p><p>The villager couldn't tell much other than the knight and after some calming down; Aziraphale manages to get the direction the knight and his people were last seen.</p><p> </p><p>'looks like I need to be careful' Aziraphale thought when he mounted his horse again 'if those people are talking the truth, this knight might be an employee of Hell'</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Aziraphale found the trail of the knight in a very misty forest. He did not like mist while he had the armor on. Made his clothing feel wet and made it itch.</p><p>He got off his horse and told her to stay where she was. The white horse decided it was a good time to eat some grass.</p><p>The angel let the horse do that while he confronted the black knight and hoped it wasn't a real demon.</p><p> </p><p>He was not in the mood for a fight to the dead at the moment due to being trapped in a clunky armor.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hello?</em>” he called out to the misty forest. Even if he only has two eyes at the moment. He could feel that there was someone watching him in the area. “<em>I, sir Aziraphale of the table round, am here to speak to the black knight</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale in fact; did not know he made a mistake of title himself correctly. He did not spend enough time around the knights and the king to know that he was a 'knight' of Camelot and not of the round table.</p><p> </p><p>The angel in disguise stopped up when he saw a rowdy man walk towards him from the mist. By the dirty appearance and clothing. He would guess the black knight has not taken side the Saxo but rather to a gang of bandits.</p><p>“<em>oh.... hello</em>,” Aziraphale said a nicely as he could to the dirty bandit. Who mostly looked like he would rather flee than the fight a knight of Camelot “<em>I was hoping to meet with the black knight?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>the bandit quickly ran off and a full armored man walked towards him.</p><p>Aziraphale readied himself for a fight but tried not to show it too much.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>you have sought the black knight, foolish one. but you have found your death</em>” the black knight said dramatic and Aziraphale nearly materialized his wings in surprise when he recognized the voice.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Crowley?</em>” the angel took a step closer to the black knight. The knight lifted his helmet and a pair of recognizable snake eyes greeted him. It took everything in Aziraphale's power not to kiss the demon. Instead, he said, “what the <strong>Hell</strong> are <strong>you</strong> doing here?!”</p><p> </p><p>“not happy to see me, angel?” Crowley grinned. Aziraphale could barely see his face because of the helmet but his eyes were pretty expressive.</p><p> </p><p>“if we weren't being watched at this moment, I would have done something very drastic and embarrassing”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley hesitated for a moment when he heard that and then he turned to the bandits who were watching them both from the trees.</p><p>“<em>it's alright, lads. I know him. he's alright</em>” he waved them off. The bandits lurked off and disappeared into the mist of the forest. The demon took off his helmet with a relieved groan.</p><p> </p><p>“what are you doing here, Crowley. I thought you were in the Middle east” Aziraphale followed his lead and took off his helmet too.</p><p> </p><p>“got a new mission,” Crowley said. Even though they have not seen each other for over a century, Aziraphale could see the demon was uncomfortable. He knew that Hell had done something to him and he hoped he could look over the damaged later “went to Athens for some few years and then I got bored and decided to see what you were up to” Crowley smiled at some memories he apparently had at that place and then he quickly added “and also spreading foment”<br/><br/></p><p>Aziraphale blinked confused<br/>“What is that, some kind of porridge?”</p><p> </p><p>“what, no.” Crowley said with a small eye roll “I am fomenting dissent and discord. King Arthur's been spreading too much peace and tranquility in the land, so I'm here, you know, fomenting”</p><p> </p><p>“well, I'm meant to be fomenting peace”</p><p> </p><p>“so we're both working very hard in a damp place and just canceling each other out?” Crowley pointed out. Aziraphale tried to give a 'what can you do about it' shrug but that was pretty hard to accomplish with full-body armor. The demon leaned closer to him “what about some catching up? Maybe over some food? I am sure you know all of the best places here”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I know a lovely little tavern who makes one of the best pork and gravy you have ever tasted” Aziraphale gushed happily to have someone to talk to again. He was especially happy it was Crowley “is it possible we first can go to my place. I am not... fond of the idea of walking around with this thing all day. Especially when it this damp”</p><p> </p><p>“got your own place, eh?” Crowley smirked and both of them walked back to Aziraphale's horse. She did not like it when the demon got too close.</p><p> </p><p>“just a little quarters of my own in the castle. All knights got one” Aziraphale said while he calmed the horse down. He opened a portal and both of them walked through it “it's not grand but it is nice to have a corner of the castle I can call mine”</p><p> </p><p>the portal opened up near Camelot and yet it was hidden from the inhabitant of the castle. Aziraphale didn't say anything when Crowley snapped his finger and his armor changed color from black to a deeper gray. It almost looked like Aziraphale's armor. Nobody stopped them when they walked inside and a stable boy took Aziraphale's horseback to the stable.</p><p> </p><p>“a bit of an upgrade from the last you were allowed to have,” Crowley said while they walked towards a door which most knights used “you did a job well done?”</p><p> </p><p>“yes and no” Aziraphale said while they walked on a corridor towards the knights' personal chamber. Crowley stopped up some few times to look at the wall decorations “I was sent here to find a Nephilim and when he died rather tragic, I suggested I could do more good near King Arthur and any other place”</p><p> </p><p>“you knew the Nephilim?” Crowley asked while he looked amused at a Unicorn decoration</p><p> </p><p>“he is the reason I got a place inside this castle so easily”</p><p>they continued walking</p><p> </p><p>“sorry he died,” Crowley said. He looked genuine</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, me too,” Aziraphale said somberly. He stopped up in front of a door “ah! Here we are”</p><p> </p><p>he opened the door and lead the demon inside.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>Crowley was happy to finally being able to be on the same continent as the angel once again. After the disaster with Anthony the monk. Crowley was sent to some incredible boring jobs like the one in Athens. He only got something out of that when he began messing with politics and philosophers. He was bored and lonely. He missed the angel and was tired of hiding every time he was in Hell. His failure was soon known everywhere in Hell and a lot of the low-ranked demons took the chance to see they could seriously harm him to see they could jump a rank up.</p><p> </p><p>He won all of the fights he didn't manage to run away from.</p><p>And it could be seen on his entire body with the scars and wounds the other demons have given him.</p><p> </p><p>Most of the time he was left alone but he began to notice the Hell have gotten some new faces he did not reorganize and by asking a bit around, he found out that Heaven has been able to repair a few of the pods and new angels have appeared.</p><p> </p><p>But also because Aziraphale's messing around with some of the scrolls of Heaven... new demons also began to appear.</p><p>Only one of them Crowley has seen had the sight. The rest of them did not want to work under God and then the other angels cast them out.</p><p> </p><p>Angels have fallen for prettier things.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley nearly tackled Beelzebub when he heard that some demons were requested to go to Britain to get rid of the angel there currently did some overwork there.</p><p>Beelzebub was more than happy to get rid of him.</p><p> </p><p>Then again; this demon looked like they would rather kick out half of Hell than to deal with their idiocy.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley most wanted to find Aziraphale right away but he also knew that he would rather not 'upset' the big boss again this soon after the 'incident', so he began to rally some lowlife bandits and create some minor chaos in the area.</p><p> </p><p>Just enough to get the attention of Heaven who will surely make Aziraphale check it out.</p><p> </p><p>he was very happy to see the angel and he could not help himself to be bit dramatic when he walked towards him.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley looked inside Aziraphale's room and couldn't help but let out an amused laugh. The room all knights get was surely only big enough for a bed, a closet to the clothing, a desk to write or read, and a small empty area that was big enough to leave a bath when the knight needed one.</p><p>Aziraphale's chamber was far bigger than this. It was surely double as big as it used to be and yet it only felt like the same size as the rest of the knights' chamber because nearly everywhere was covered with shelves of books. Even the bed was covered with books and a few other nick-knacks Aziraphale have picked up through the time.</p><p>The writing desk had a lot of papers around it and also a bunch of feathers who surely came from the angel himself which, by the looks of it, looked like he tried to make a quill out from them with mixed success.</p><p> </p><p>“you might have a problem, angel” Crowley chuckled while he walked further inside the room and tried not to knock something over.</p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Aziraphale said dismissive and closed the door. He immediately began to take off the armor and showed a cream-colored shirt under the chains “much better, I do understand the need for this type of armor but I do wish it didn't need to be this-” Aziraphale thought about his next word carefully “inconvenience”</p><p> </p><p>“inconvenience?” Crowley asked like the word was a joke “this thing is bloody heavy” he snapped his finger and the armor soon lay in a corner like a useless ragdoll and the demon was in a red dress with black patterns. He saw some other rich women wear something familiar except she has changed the color. She also decided to fast-grow out her hair and tried to put into something stylish of the time “I prefer something with more style”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley felt a lot of pride when she saw Aziraphale glance at the dress and her form with interest but he tried to hide it while he too snapped his finger and all of his armor suddenly stood neatly in a corner like it was ready to walk out of the room and continue the fight.</p><p>The angel was in a simple man attire of the time. The only thing there really stood out was his angel ring on his little finger.</p><p> </p><p>“let me help you with that” Aziraphale smiled and gestured to the demon's vain attempt to sit her hair. Crowley let her long hair fall down and helped the angel to move the books and other junk on the bed so they both could sit down.</p><p>Crowley and Aziraphale have been grooming each other feathers for centuries now, so turning his back to her supposed enemy did not bother the demon the slightest. She felt Aziraphale carefully take her hair in his hands and began to style it to whatever he saw fit. Crowley loved the attention she got from the angel and she sighed happily at the feeling when she suddenly felt the angel freeze up. Before the demon could ask what is wrong. She felt Aziraphale gently touching her partly exposed back “Crowley... your back. What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>the demon forgot for a moment that she still have wounds and few scars from fights with other demons who tried to take her rank in Hell.</p><p> </p><p>“got into a fight in Hell” Crowley feign aloofness in hopes it will not concern the angel too much. Of course, it didn't help when she felt Aziraphale began to use healing magic on her back. It stung on the newest wounds. She hissed “careful”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Aziraphale said and healed the wounds slower. Only after a few minutes, he made a disproving noise “can you take it off?”</p><p>Crowley looked over her shoulder to see the angel was serious. He was very serious to see all of the damage done on her body.</p><p> </p><p>“There is no need for that” The demon didn't want to show all of her wounds. She didn't want to concern the angel or make him believe that she could not protect the angel if she could not even protect herself. Crowley has to be strong, he has to for Aziraphale fault.</p><p> </p><p>“please? I can't stand to see you hurt” Aziraphale said with puppy eyes. Crowley didn't know if she was weak or not for not being able to withstand that expression from the angel. With a dramatic yet defeated sigh, the demon slides off the upper part of the dress to expose her back.</p><p>She heard the angel gasp;</p><p> </p><p>“oh dear, this is dreadful!”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley felt Aziraphale trace a wound he got from an Abyssal form of a lower-ranked demon. They had the form of a giant crocodile.</p><p> </p><p>“then you should see the other guy” Crowley joked with an evil grin “he has only six fingers left”</p><p> </p><p>the other demon lost a lot more than some fingers, but she found it best not to mention that to the angel.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale made a disproving sound. He clearly did not get the 'joke'</p><p>he began once again to heal her wounds and Crowley helped with the healing too. Even if Demons were not supposed to heal, Crowley was still able to do it for reasons he used to be a Healing angel. It didn't take long before the demon's skin was not covered in scars and wounds anymore.</p><p>The scars on her leg she has gotten from Holy water could not be healed. The scars were too old and Crowley did not want to concern the angel more than necessary.</p><p> </p><p>There was no way in Heaven she was going to tell what Samael did to her.</p><p> </p><p>“wings out, I need to look at them,” the angel said. Crowley materialized her blacken wings. She was not able to stench them out fully due to Aziraphale's book collections. He slowly began to gingerly to groom the demon's feather “only a few broken feathers. Nothing is broken”</p><p> </p><p>“I groom them as much as I can” Crowley smirked and looked over her shoulders “unlike you”</p><p> </p><p>“I groom mine too”</p><p> </p><p>“oh yeah. when did you last groom them?”</p><p> </p><p>“15 years ago”</p><p> </p><p>“15? that won't do it. Out with your wings too, angel</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale made a little huffing sound before his wings too materialized. Crowley flopped on the bed to get a better look at the 'damaged' the angel has caused himself.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Crowley watched Aziraphale while he played knight with Arthur who played more a protector of the land than a king( he was not a 'true' king since his cousin Mordred has gotten the throne from Uther). Crowley was not the cause of the major trouble. She preferred to think larger than the other demons and so she messed with the fish the fisher caught and turned them purple or blue and the people stated hilarious fights over if the fish was fresh or not.</p><p>She also made a large annoyance when she realized that a lot of people were allergic to pollen.</p><p>That idea was one she pretty proud of while looking at some of the knights who were in a terrible mood because of a stuffed nose.</p><p> </p><p>Her proud smile faltered a little when she looked at Aziraphale who have made a small miracle to help the allergy, Knight.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley made an annoying grimace after Aziraphale while the angel just smiled sweetly after her. The demon swore he heard Genevieve and her maidens giggle about something called a 'love bird'</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“don't you think it would be easier if we both just sent messages back to our head offices saying we'd done everything they'd asked for? ”Crowley said while he groomed than angel's feather. Aziraphale has come back to the castle covered in mud and whine all the time while he bathed. He also stank like a pig since that what his group of Knights has been doing; fighting a flock of giant boars. Crowley has to admit he was no help since he laughed at the tell but did try to get on the angel's good side by helping him clean up.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale who lay on his stomach in his bed turned around to give him a look. Crowley continued since the angel didn't put down what he was saying;</p><p>“the end result would be the same. cancel each other out. Humans are pretty good at doing good and bad things on their own. We only have to talk to them instead of going into a mud-fight to get some points we can't use anyway”</p><p> </p><p>“that would be lying,” Aziraphale said and turned so he lay on his back. There was a hint of fright in his voice “they will check, the Arch's will certainly do”</p><p> </p><p>“doubtful. I didn't re-check anything when I was an Arch”</p><p> </p><p>“maybe you didn't, but I am sure Micheal, Tiferet, Gabriel or Kerubiel will”</p><p> </p><p>“Micheal doesn't care about anything, Tiferet does not handle paperwork, Gabriel is too busy having his own head up in his arse-”</p><p> </p><p>“Crowley!”</p><p> </p><p>“-not done, and Kerubiel has nothing to do with your paperwork. Both of our bosses have better things to do than verifying reports from Earth. as long as they get the paperwork, they don't care what is going on around them. so long as you're being seen to be doing something every now and again. Small miracles once in a while”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale bit his lips in concern. Crowley brushed his fingers over his mouth to him stop that before he drew blood. Aziraphale gave him a little smile for that and instead began to fiddle with his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don't know Crowley, can I have some time to think about it?” Aziraphale asked. He began to fiddle with Crowley's blackened wings. The demon didn't mind that since he knew the angel will not pull them. “this is something there can be dangerous for both of us if our head office founds out”</p><p> </p><p>“take all the time you need” Crowley smiled and gently lay down on top of Aziraphale and tried to fold his wings about him.</p><p> </p><p>“thank you” Aziraphale smiled and folded his own wings around them both. Crowley hissed half-hearted at the 'thank you' since he was too comfortable to act out at the moment. Aziraphale always ran warm like the sun itself and he really liked the warmth since the demon froze very easily.</p><p> </p><p>It was unsure for both of them, how long they lay like that in each other's embrace. It could have been minutes or hours for all they knew. Crowley looked lazily at the front of Aziraphale's wings there was on top of him like a feathery blanket.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale slowly moved his hands towards the demon's chest like he wanted to steady himself and he slowly lay his head in a certain way. The demon was first confused at what the angel did but did not move away from him.</p><p>Aziraphale gently moved his lips closer to Crowley's and then he hesitated once again.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley already had a feeling what Aziraphale was going to do. He has seen humans doing this for centuries and never fully understood the norm behind this gesture, but if his angel wanted to do it, then he would allow him.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale hesitated lay his lips onto Crowley's and kissed him and the demon slowly kissed him back when he figured out how to kiss with the help from the angel.</p><p> </p><p>The Natoque species did not have the same sexual desire as other living beings have. They don't even have organs to create life.</p><p>This doesn't mean that Aziraphale and Crowley did not feel desire, since at that moment; both of them felt a strong desire for each other which their kind have never felt before.</p><p> </p><p>Their kissing was nothing to brag about by human standard, but it did begin to get a little heated for the two Natoque who began to feel each other's raw magic flew between them. Crowley could feel the raw magic of the angel flow from his lips over in his own skin. It didn't sting but he was pretty sure he would feel the itch of Holy magic on his lips later that day, but at the moment he didn't care for if he thought he liked the warmth of Aziraphale, then the desire between them was like a drug to him.</p><p>Crowley encouraged Aziraphale to keep doing whatever he was thinking to do and gently moved the angel close to him. Aziraphale reacted to this by laying his hands around the neck of Crowley and both of their wings stroked each other and black and white feathers interweave with each other.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale opened his mouth a little and it was then Crowley felt it.</p><p> </p><p>A stronger raw power than before. Like a burning fire in the middle of matches.</p><p>The raw power of Holy light.</p><p>And it scared the demon more than anything.</p><p>He panicked</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale felt hellfire coming from the depth of Crowley's core and in a panicked state, he flung himself away from the demon at the same time the demon bolted away from him.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them looked at each other with terrified expression from each corner of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“what the heavensss wasss that?” Crowley hissed like a trapped animal.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I'm sorry. I got a bit carri-”</p><p> </p><p>“not that” the demon interrupted him. He avoided Aziraphale's eyes “it was good”</p><p> </p><p>“good?”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah, ehm very...”</p><p> </p><p>“nice?” Aziraphale suggested</p><p> </p><p>“no” Crowley grimaced and with a little thinking he mumbled “good”</p><p> </p><p>“good” Aziraphale confirmed slowly. He has a feeling that the demon's mind was just as scrambled as his own. It was a very odd sensation “are you okay, Crowley?”</p><p> </p><p>“not sure,” Crowley said unsure, and slowly walked away from his corner of the room “what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“I felt hellfire from you and-” Aziraphale tried to shrug it off, but he was sure he did a bad job out of it “I-I-I panicked”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah, me too” Crowley agreed “except for the hellfire bit”</p><p> </p><p>“holy light?”</p><p> </p><p>“yep” the demon popped the p. he sat down on the bed again while still looking at the angel “we could try again?”</p><p> </p><p>“now?”</p><p> </p><p>“if you want?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale looked intensely at Crowley who returned his look. He walked over to the demon who sat on the bed and sat down beside him. Aziraphale could not stop looking at the demon's lips. He really did like the feeling of being kissed and he has fantasized about doing this very human behavior with Crowley for a very long time. Said demon say completely still when Aziraphale gently stroke the demon's jaw.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>' another kiss cannot hurt, can it? ' Aziraphale thought while he slowly let his finger run over the demon's jaw. Crowley leaned into the touch and the angel leaned closer to the demon.</p><p>' just one more kiss '</p><p>but he stopped himself when he saw out of the corner of his eyes how the candlelight in his room flicked as a heavy wind grabbed it.</p><p> </p><p>Or like an angel wing have tried to blow it out.</p><p> </p><p>' if Heaven or Hell found out...'</p><p> </p><p>the thought was more than enough to make him move away from Crowley and give him an apologetic smile.</p><p> </p><p>“... I think it is best we stop while we can,” Aziraphale said while he slowly smoothes his crumpled clothes out.</p><p> </p><p>“... yeah, it is probably for the best” Crowley agreed, he has a hint of disappointment in his eyes even if he tried to hide it from the angel.</p><p> </p><p>“yeah”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah” an awkward silence landed over them both. Crowley was the first one to raise up from the bed and he began collecting his scarce personal items in the room. He refused to look at Aziraphale while he talked “I.... better be off then. Got a lot of things to do and-”</p><p> </p><p>“will I see you again soon?” Aziraphale asked sadden that all of this was surely the reason why Crowley wanted to gracefully to run for the hills. Crowley looked at him with as much unsure as the angel felt</p><p> </p><p>“... I don't know angel” the demon admitted and puts on his black traveling rope “we both have a lot to think about what happened tonight”</p><p>before going out he lay his part of the staff of healing beside Aziraphale. A clear sign he did not want to be found.</p><p>Aziraphale didn't stop him when he once again walked out of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Cold hands, warm Hearts. Burning desire.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>let us see where this one is going.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale stayed at long as King Arthur's reign with a heavy heart.</p><p> </p><p>Not because he disliked the king, but this was his job and it was important to him to keep working so he didn't think about Crowley and the stupid kiss. If he didn't ride with the other knights or when everyone else was asleep, he read.</p><p> </p><p>He stayed to the last battle of Arthur and his cousin Mordred in the battle of Camlann</p><p>They both fought to the death and Arthur was only kept alive from his fatal wound by Aziraphale.</p><p> </p><p>Everybody knew he would not survive the wounds and Arthur's last wish was to be taken back to the family who raised him.</p><p>Aziraphale fulfilled this wish by taking Arthur and his pregnant wife Genevieve back to Morgana Le Fey home on Anuvina.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale knew even if King Arthur survived his wounds with the help of the Elf women, he would never be able to walk normally again. But at least this way, his wife and unborn child would be out of danger of Mordred's sons.</p><p> </p><p>King Arthur passed into legends, together with Genevieve, Morgana, and the hometown Avalon where Arthur was raised.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale left Britain soon after. He didn't want to stay and see what would happen to the knights who decided not to follow their fallen king.</p><p> </p><p>The angel was told to go to India where he should keep an eye on the Council of Chalcedon.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>Crowley has left Britain years ago before Aziraphale. He jumped between countries to see which battle or advent he could get some points from Hell. He jumped countries because he wanted to exhaust himself and stop thinking about his guilt and heartache.</p><p> </p><p>The demon did get a lot of recommendations with him staying around some man called Attila the Hun and after the death of this man, he stayed around the people since they have gotten him a lot of points, so why not get some more.</p><p> </p><p>It was after all alright for a demon to be greedy.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale went back to Rome after some destruction happen to the city. He didn't like to say in the city but he couldn't leave after five other angels(one of them was Micheal) were in the city for some reason.</p><p>The city holds too many memories for him since not much has changed in the city if you asked the angel.</p><p> </p><p>After he was finally allowed to leave. He went to Syria where some new pages in Her name were made apparent.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>both of them suffered from the humans when the volcano erupted decades later. Both of them tried to help the people around them who were starving to death because of the sudden long winter and gloomy summers.</p><p>Crowley decided after a child has died in his arms that he did not like 'gloomy' things.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them were too busy feeling bad for humankind that they both forgot their own pain.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale was going to Arabia where he heard a young man who was chosen to be a prophet for the people. He has already done this more than once and was pretty successful with these missions.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunate Gabriel butted in.</p><p> </p><p>“There is no need for you to this type of mission,” he said when he snatched the mission report from Aziraphale</p><p> </p><p>“but” Aziraphale protested “I have always been chosen to these missions”<br/><br/></p><p>“Aziraphale” Gabriel said with a very demeaning tone “why the Hell should God chose you for this mission? You have only been lucky with the others because you are too greedy”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale froze when he heard the word greedy.</p><p> </p><p>“Angels are not greedy Aziraphale. Or ruled by pride either” Gabriel said with a little smile but his tone hinted a threat “I think it is best you step back a little before you make a.... <strong>ungraceful</strong> mistake hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“O-of-off course, Arch Gabriel” Aziraphale shuttered terrified, and lowered his head. He didn't dare to look up before he heard the portal close behind him.</p><p> </p><p>' am I really that close to being exiled and fall? ' Aziraphale thought. He slowly looked up and saw</p><p>three angels watching him. The angels were Nuriel, Zadkiel, and Lialah.</p><p> </p><p>Fearing why they were looking at him, he quickly walked away to avoid more trouble,</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>Crowley wandered the different planets for hundreds of years and one nasty year on Anuvia, when some of the other demons decided to start a small civil war because Samael has apparently gotten bored. The snake demon has been caught in the middle of it and fled Hell as soon as he could with only minor injuries. He went back to Earth where he ended face-first into war after war.</p><p> </p><p>He was finally so tired of everything that he jumped to Scandinavia and got another rude awakening when he ended in a terrible snowstorm.</p><p>He was not fast enough to get out of it, so he ended up wandering in the snow with barely functioning limps until he collapsed under a tree.</p><p> </p><p>The winter or the cold will not kill him but he still ended up falling into slumber he could not wake up from.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley stood on a giant mountain made out of sharp flint. His feet were bleeding because he was struck on the flint and he could see his feet bled under the rocks. He watched as a small sparrow fly over to him and landed on the flints near his feet and it began to sharpen down the stones with its beak.</p><p>It keeps sharpening the stone down until the mountain was not bigger than a boulder. Then it flew away and the moon, stars, and sun moved around him like a freaky time whirl until they stopped and the small bird came back and started once again on a new mountain.</p><p>Crowley stared at the little bird and even if his feet were stuck, he still tried to reach out to the bird.</p><p>The bird looked at them and-</p><p> </p><p>he was underwater and everything around him was dark. Like swimming in black. He tried to move but the water was thick. Crowley saw a light a distance and he tried to yell but only bobbled came out of his mouth.</p><p>The light came towards him and soon two pairs of giant black eyes were looking at him. By its prehistoric appearance, he knew it was a Leviathan who lived in the dept of Quatos. The Leviathan made a loud sound, opened its mouth and-</p><p> </p><p>Crowley was falling. He was unable to open his wings and when he moved to look around him, he only saw something burning like a meteorite meeting the atmosphere. The longer he looked the more he realized it was another Natoque burning in their fall. He looked at himself and saw that he too was burning.</p><p>He screamed and cried for help but no help will come. He looked down and saw a giant pit of burning sulfur before he landed face-first into the pit. He was burning and drowning at the same time. He tried to get up but he was stuck. he gets his arms out of the pit and he begged for someone to help him.</p><p>Someone grabbed his arms and pulled him up. He was gasping on a rock near the pit and looked up at his savior to thank him.</p><p>Crowley felt fear when he looked at himself. But it was not him. The eyes were empty. A mouth full of snake teeth and wings were burning and broken.</p><p>He knew it was Raphael. A Raphael he feared to be.</p><p>Absolutely scared out of his life, Crowley jumped away from the burning angel and tried to find a place to flee too. He saw a light and then he jumped and-</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Crowley opened his eyes, he was not under the tree but he was... floating? He was floating in the darkness and he slowly turned to figure out where he was. He knew he was awake this time since he could feel his heart beating and could move without trouble. He was not on Earth anymore.</p><p> </p><p>He realized that the darkness was not totally black. It was red-tinted and he also noticed he was bathing in a silvery glow. He looked up and saw a giant silver moon above him.</p><p>He knew it was not the sky he was looking at since there were no stars.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley got tired of hanging in the darkness and folded his wings out. He gasped when he saw he had four wings and one phantom pair.</p><p> </p><p>It has been million years since he last has all of his six wings so he admired them. The biggest of his wings; the phantom pair have the same color as he had when he was still an angel but they were slightly covered in white specks and the tips of the wings were faded invisible. His middle wings were blackened like his wings have been since he was a demon and his smallest pair were also sunset-colored with specks of black seen in them.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley finds his new colors confusing but his eyes were dragged to something else he only now realized was there.</p><p> </p><p>He was something there could look like the crown of a tree or maybe hundreds of rivers. Even an unsymmetrical spiderweb could describe what he was looking at. The colors of what he was looking at were all of the colors of the world and some more.</p><p>The demon could swear he saw movement in the threads and even though part of him was screaming to him he should stay away from this unknown. The curiosity got the better of them.</p><p> </p><p>He began to fly towards the giant tree crown but stopped when he heard a commanding voice all around him.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em>you are not supposed to be here</em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“don't know how I got here” he admitted to the darkness around him, Crowley could not find the owner of the voice. He looked at the hundred of rivers “what is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>the timeline</strong>,” the voice said “<strong><em>what you are seeing is only the part of it your mind can comprehend. It is only meant to the eyes of my kind</em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“why?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em><strong>knowing everything where will happened to what could have happened and what can happen is too much for all living being. Few have looked at a thread of the timeline and yet have turned crazy with what it shows</strong></em>”</p><p> </p><p>“why can I look at it then?”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em>what you are looking at, can be described as the cover. If you touch it or interact with the Timeline. It will open up like a book to you which your brain will try to read even if it does not understand what it is reading</em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“will I turn crazy if I read it?”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em>Maybe you do, maybe you don't. Both of the timelines can happen. Only your choice can change the outcome</em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley looked back to the Timeline. It looked so innocent but he didn't want to read it. He still remembered the very little snipped Darlain told him and that was more than enough. He flew away from the Timeline and instead looked after the owner of the voice.</p><p> </p><p>“where are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em>I am everywhere,</em></strong>” the voice said all around him. Crowley whirled around to pinpoint the best place to face “<strong><em>but for your sake, I will stay here</em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>the demon looked to his left and saw an enormous being. When he first looked at Him, he swears it was a misty dragon with deep blue eyes and shorts wings but then he looked again, He was something entirely else.</p><p>Crowley began to understand that this place was too much for him to comprehend since he even saw the gods with different eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“<em><strong>I go under many names. I rule the dream world and the realm of nightmares. I am the deepest ocean and the wildest river</strong></em>” He said “<strong><em>For the sake of your own sanity; you can call me Aesire. You are in my kinds domain which is outside of time and space</em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“so the time doesn't go here?” Crowley asked and lowered his head to show some respect to the misty God</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em>it does because I want it to continue,</em></strong>” Aesire said seriously “<strong><em>because I want you to wake up and decide a hard choice</em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“why?” Crowley asked,</p><p> </p><p>“<em><strong>because what you have chosen now is not the way your heart and soul wanted,</strong></em>” Aesire said and scooped him up in his palm which was the same size as a small island with its own ecosystem “<strong><em>you choice a hard way, and yet it will be stagnant to you</em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“what else can I do?” Crowley cried for an answer.<br/>more than anything he fears to someday wake up and realized he has by accident been the death of his beloved angel. He has already decided a long time ago he would fight and kill for the angel, but he was unable to protect Aziraphale from his destiny of betraying him, even if his whole body ached for the angel every second he thought about the ray of sunshine.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em>My kind is not capable to love in the same way as other living beings do, but that does not mean I do not understand the power behind it,</em></strong>” the dream God told him “<strong><em>you will only hurt more if you only listen to your soul. You will only feel pain and disappointment if you only listen to your heart and you will be cold and distance if you only listen to your mind</em></strong>.” Crowley blinked. Aesire hold his eyes with His own sapphire blue eyes “<strong><em>you need to make a compromise with your heart, soul, and mind</em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“how?”<br/><br/></p><p>“<strong><em>You will not learn anything if I tell you everything</em></strong>” Aesire smiled. It was not a sweet smile “<strong><em>now, Time to wake up</em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>the God tilted His giant hand but before Crowley dropped off the hand into the unknown, he took flight and fly up to the eyes of the God</p><p>“I don't think I am ready” he admitted<br/><br/></p><p>“<strong><em>if you want the pain to stop, you have to face your fear,</em></strong>” Aesire told him in a more gentle tone “<strong><em>because we are counting on you will always choose him</em></strong>”</p><p> </p><p>the God breathed fire on him and before Crowley could blink. He felt himself fall and when he gasped in shock at the fall, he found himself under the tree once again.</p><p> </p><p>It was summer and the tree has grown at least double as big as it was years after Crowley succumb to the cold weather.</p><p>The demon was not sure he ever left the place or not and honesty; he has better think to question.</p><p> </p><p>He folded out his wings and decided to take the long road to find the angel once again.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale did notice that a handful of angels have begun to watch him. He was not used to the attention and immediately thought they kept watching him make a mistake. The poor angel tried to stay out of trouble in any way possible but that was easier said than done in Heaven when you stick out like a sore thumb.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale was in the Healer area, trying to help even if nobody wants his help when Nuriel came over to him.</p><p>Nuriel is a Thrones Cherubim and she was a Healer angel too. She was sister to Uriel but have golden hair and the tip of her wings was rosa, instead of black to gold as Uriel has.</p><p>Aziraphale froze when the Cherubim stopped beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“walk with me,” she said and walked away. Aziraphale hesitated a little(thinking about what he have done wrong this time) before walking after her. They walked toward the smaller branches of the World tree where Lailah and Zadkiel joined them.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale couldn't help but try to make himself smaller.</p><p> </p><p>“do not be afraid, Aziraphale,” Zadkiel said “we are here to learn from you”</p><p>Aziraphale gaped confused</p><p>“what?”</p><p> </p><p>“I talked to Micheal like you said,” Zadkiel said with a proud flutter of her four wings “we all were allowed to learn from you”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale blinked confused and looked at the two others. Both of them could also see and they looked confused and yet curious at him. Like it was the first time they really saw him. Aziraphale tries to not let their roaming eyes get to him even if it was very uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“what can he teach us?” Nuriel asked and backed away from Aziraphale like an ugly but sweet dog tried to play with her “I didn't even know there existed this type of angel in Heaven”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale was so used to these type of jab that they didn't hurt him that much anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Zadkiel said that he was the last angel born right after the rebellion,” Lailah said to Nuriel like she just told a big secret. Lailah was a principality Archangel with dark skin and wings. The Archangel did give Aziraphale some attention but for Aziraphale, it looked more like she tried to befriend the rosa-winged Cherubim.</p><p> </p><p>“that is true,” Aziraphale said at first hesitated since he was fully aware other angels did not like when he spoke. The Archangel and second Cherubim looked at him and he scolded himself for showing weakness now so he tried to look braver than he was and continued “I was not part of the Rebellion as the rest of you but I do know that Samael started the Rebellion because of me and my long-ago deceased brethren for reasons I do not know yet”</p><p> </p><p>Nuriel gaped like she was a flat-earther who finally realized the world was actually round. Lailah blinked and blushed. Zadkiel looked like she just found out a hobo was her biggest idol.</p><p> </p><p>“Why should you be the cause of the Rebellion?” Nuriel gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“no idea. I think it has something to do that I have never been blind to the world around me” Aziraphale told. He did feel a spark of pride that other angels finally wanted to listen to him.</p><p> </p><p>“really? You are saying that you always have known the truth? You didn't have to find it like us” Lailah asked. Surely eager to know more real facts. Aziraphale was sure he could lie to her face and she still thought it was the truth.</p><p> </p><p>“....yes?” he said a bit unsure how else to break it to them “everything you see around you now is something I have always been able to see”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you he knows a lot more than the rest of us,” Zadkiel said with a proud smirk. Aziraphale did not know what to do with this information</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“have you ever seen demons who have gotten the sight?” Lailah asked with wonder in her dark eyes</p><p> </p><p>“well, I know there is one or two demons who have the sight and one of them is-” Aziraphale stopped himself when the three others looked eager at him. He tried again with a little smile “well, ehm... one of them is Samael”</p><p> </p><p>“wow, you have survived an encounter with Satan?” Lailah asked eagerly “did you fight him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Heavens no” Aziraphale wrinkled his nose</p><p> </p><p>“How did you survive an encounter with him then?” Nuriel asked with narrow eyes. It was easy to see that the rosa winged Cherubim was slower to trust anything else there was not the word of Heaven.</p><p> </p><p>“Micheal was with me,” Aziraphale said prissily with a cold look at the Nuriel “I am more busy keeping underlings demons at bay than to fight a battle for the crusaders. A demon named Crowley who is far stronger than he looks like”</p><p> </p><p>Nuriel wide her eyes and quickly looking down for her mistake in thinking Aziraphale was lying and see him as a weak angel just because of his appearance.</p><p> </p><p>“they did not mean to disrespect you, Aziraphale,” Zadkiel said to him and gave the other Cherubim a hard look. Nuriel looked like she wanted the tree branch they all stood opened up and swallow her whole “we are here to learn”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale looked at the three other angels. He has not gotten some new mission lately, so why not teach the three others about the social life of other sentient beings and keep the company at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Gaining the company he truly yearned for was not possible at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“well... then we better get to it then,” Aziraphale said with a small ruffle in his wings and decided to take them to South America first since he wanted to see another society who was not characterized by the Roman people.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale spent centuries to teach the three other angels about the human culture. Zadkiel and Nuriel were slow learners for different reasons. Lailah was easier to teach but her eagerness did trip her over sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>He makes them stay around the Maya's until their culture began to dwindle when the European figure out there was a country on the other side of the Atlantic and he decided to take them back to Europe since he found it best not to let them learn how people were when they saw new things and riches.</p><p> </p><p>They all took to Japan and spent the next 100 years in this country. Aziraphale turned pretty fluent in Japanese the first decade.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale and Zadkiel left Japan. Nuriel and Lailah decided to stay and Aziraphale smiled a little when he saw the other angels began to like the eastern culture.</p><p>Aziraphale and Zadkiel ended up in England and Aziraphale were all giddy when he got his hands on a poem of Beowulf.</p><p>Zadkiel looked very confused at him.</p><p>A few months later, Aziraphale watched from a distance how the Nordic people called the Vikings began to attack and raid everything they can get their hands on.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are they doing that?” Zadkiel asked him while they walked past a burning village. Few death angels greeted them.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it is part of human nature,” Aziraphale said and tried not to look at the bodies around him “they want to conquer lands, cities, and honor”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't understand” Zadkiel admitted while looking at the damages. Aziraphale could not help chuckled bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>“I have seen us do the same,” he told and looked at the Cherubim “we are here on this planet like it is our workplace and try to conquer the souls of the good ones to our own gain”</p><p> </p><p>“that-” Zadkield said upset and pointed at a burning building “-is not the same as we do!”</p><p> </p><p>“Angels kill for the greater good,” Aziraphale said with a sigh. The Cherubim felt silent “we kill our own for the glory of our God” he looked at her with hollow eyes, he was tired of all of the death around him and just wanted to leave “I have seen the humans do this hundred of times already... we are more alike than we admit to”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale walked away from the burned village, leaving a flabbergasted Zadkiel behind.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>planet Earth</p><p> </p><p>Year 1020</p><p> </p><p>Hedeby</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>Zadkiel returns back to Heaven after Aziraphale decided to stay in what would be called Denmark. He has decided to stay here since the Vikings have begun to leave the land to either trade, settle or raid other countries.</p><p>He mostly wanted to stay here to get a break for all the bloodshed outside the country but that was also a bit hard since the Vikings did not get that much along with their neighbors.</p><p> </p><p>He spent the next eight-year alone and hide as a peasant in the village. He was doing some night reading when he heard someone enter his house. He looked up and saw-</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>“Crowley” Aziraphale breathed out like he has held his breath for centuries. The demon gave a little smile and sat in the second chair in the Peasant house.</p><p>It has been a pure coincidence he was sent to Denmark to steal some horses and pigs and that he saw Aziraphale in this village he passed by.</p><p> </p><p>“Aziraphale” Crowley said in a small greeting. It has been far too long since he last saw the angel.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them smiled at each other with a long silence between each other.</p><p>Then both of them tried to say something at the same time, they stopped, chuckled and then Crowley said;</p><p> </p><p>“you first, angel”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry, my dear” Aziraphale said quietly and quickly “I should never have kissed you and then tell you off like that. It was selfish of me”</p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry too for... you know... running off as that” Crowley said genuinely. He knew this was going to a heavy conversation so he snapped his fingers and the local drinks appeared in front of them. Both of them quickly took a drink of their tree-mug to get some liquid courage. The demon asked slowly after a little while “why did you do it?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale bit his lip uncomfortable.</p><p>“.... because I wanted to...” he whispered</p><p> </p><p>Crowley blinked</p><p>“what?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to love you,” the angel said a bit higher with small tears in his eyes. He tried to hide it by taking a large gulp of the mead “I didn't care about we blessed or cursed each other, I just wanted to love you like-”</p><p> </p><p>“Angel...”</p><p> </p><p>“It was very hard not to when you finally gave me some attention. Oh God, I feel like a sick dog who finally got some love”</p><p> </p><p>both of them filled more mead in their cup and took a large drink at the same time. They both were on the six large cups before the conversation began again</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn't call you a sick puppy,” Crowley said a bit slurred.</p><p> </p><p>“.... I also like you better as a demon” Aziraphale said with a red-faced smile.</p><p> </p><p>“you have a very pec...peculaa eh- Crowley got whole cross-eyed drunk for trying to say the right word. He gave up and said instead” “odd taste in what you like”</p><p> </p><p>“you are sweeter to me as a demon” Aziraphale smiled drunkenly. Crowley still have enough brain to hiss at the angel who completely ignored his outburst “and kinder, and lovable and-”</p><p> </p><p>“Ssstop” Crowley hissed and jumped up like an angry snake but failed miserably since he barely could stand on his feet. He still pointed a threatening finger at the giggling angel “I am a demon from Hell, I am a vile creature who spread-”</p><p> </p><p>“oh! Did I forget lovable and-”</p><p>Crowley tried to shut the angel up by covering his mouth. Instead, he ended up tackling Aziraphale and they both landed on the floor with a loud crash when Aziraphale's chair did not survive the crash.</p><p>Both Natoque looked very confused on suddenly been on the ground covered in feathers, wood, and dirt.</p><p> </p><p>Like nothing happened, the demon rested himself half on top of the angel's chest.</p><p> </p><p>“what in heavens name have the humans shoved in these things?” Crowley asked while looking as serious as he could on his cup of mead which miraculously survived the crash.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale frowned at the ceiling at his house. Like all of his answers were up in the roof.</p><p>“I think honey-”</p><p> </p><p>“don't begin on the nicknames!”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn't! <strong>You did</strong>. I was talking about the mead!”</p><p> </p><p>“oh...” Crowley mumbled and looked confused as his cup while still laying half on the angel who didn't look like he minded it at all. “honey make you all...” he gave his cup to the angel since he was too busy thinking “dizzy?”</p><p> </p><p>“dizzy?” Aziraphale asked and took a drink from Crowley's cup, he spilled half of it on himself.</p><p> </p><p>“odd in the head”</p><p> </p><p>“not that bad”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I am drunk”</p><p> </p><p>“drunk on honey?”</p><p> </p><p>“you can get drunk on grapes” Crowley explained “wine is made of grapes”</p><p> </p><p>“you can also get drunk on wheat”</p><p> </p><p>“no, you can't. Wheat can only make bread and cake”</p><p> </p><p>“most not be very popular to drink either”</p><p> </p><p>“very dry drink”</p><p> </p><p>“like drinking dust”</p><p> </p><p>“terrible”</p><p> </p><p>both of them looked at each other before they both burst out in small giggles at the whole conversation and situations.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>a few hours later and a lot of mead and wine later. Both Natoque has ended up talking about something very biological and they soon ended up in Aziraphale never used bed. The Nordic people slept in a lot of animal skin but Aziraphale's bed was covered with sleeping equipment from Rome and Japanese culture. Crowley didn't care much that Aziraphale didn't follow the culture he currently lived in.</p><p> </p><p>he was more busy kissing Aziraphale to absolute madness while he holds the angel on top of him. Both of them have their hands in their wings which fluttered ever so often. Crowley moved his lips away from the angel with a drunken smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay with this?” Aziraphale asked and kissed his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“mhm... 'M fine with it” Crowley hummed and gave out a small hiss of contentment when the angel moved his kiss down to his cheek and neck “Azsssraphale, I want to try ssssomething”</p><p> </p><p>“yes?” Aziraphale asked while still kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>“turn over and let me be on top”<br/><br/></p><p>Aziraphale looked drunkenly at him for a moment and then he flipped them both. Crowley was too drunk to really care and just began to rearrange himself and Aziraphale to a position before he began to forth and back with the angel's legs on each of his sides. He made sure to hold the angel's thighs with a stern grip.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale got up in a half-sitting position while looking with a plastered smile.</p><p> </p><p>“what in the world are you doing?” he giggled</p><p> </p><p>“you don't like it?” Crowley looked slightly disappointed and stopped “the humans are doing this all the time”</p><p> </p><p>“you are watching humans doing sex?”</p><p> </p><p>“have to learn what drives them”<br/><br/></p><p>“Dear God” Aziraphale laughed. Crowley looked at the laughing angel for a minute before shrugging and decided to hug the angel instead. Aziraphale stopped laughing but he kept smiling. He lay down again and looked like the moment did not bother him at all and he still looked comfortable. Crowley smiled too and let his clawed finger roam over the rest of the angel's light skin.</p><p>Even in his drunken state, he could still feel and remember that Aziraphale's skin was soft and yet incredibly strong. He thought of spiderweb with a goofy smile. He looked over the rest of the naked body of the angel which were still soft and yet very strong looking. He was more round and with softer edges unlike himself and he could see muscles around the angel's chest and shoulder area. He looked up from Aziraphale's body when said angel began to giggly asking;<br/>“Are we going to lay here to sunrise?”</p><p> </p><p>“if you want to. I like the feeling of your skin against mine”</p><p> </p><p>“then come closer to me, you silly serpent” Aziraphale sighed hopelessly and grabbed both of Crowley's hand and pulled him on top of the angel. Both of them knocked each other heads against each other but none of them really noticed it since they were currently busy “like this, we feel a lot more skin on each other, don't you say?”</p><p> </p><p>“yesss” Crowley hissed excited and began kissing the angel eagerly again. He could feel Aziraphale was smiling against his mouth. The demon still moved away with his own smirk “but I still have things I want to try”<br/><br/></p><p>“more human culture?” Aziraphale chuckled and kissed him again. Crowley did notice in his drunken state that the angel keeps his mouth tightly shut when kissing.</p><p> </p><p>“nope” Crowley hummed and lifted himself up so he looked down at the angel, he gently took a hold on the jaw of Aziraphale “trust me on this?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale blinked. He was too drunk to question anything</p><p>“anything you want, my dear”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley felt terrible sweet love towards the angel below him and gently propped him to open his mouth. The angel only protested a little before he opened up and Crowley went in. like Aziraphale have done the first time, he let some of his own twisted soul inside of the angel and he felt Aziraphale froze for a moment when his body realized what Crowley was doing but then he melts into it when realizing the fire inside of Crowley did not hurt as much as he thought it would do.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale made a small noise which first sounded surprised and then it turned to intense desire. Crowley felt that Aziraphale began to share his own holy light through their mouth and his hands excitedly pressed the demon closer to him with his hands right under Crowley's wings.</p><p>The demon groaned happily when he felt flecks of his own soul mingle with his angel's soul and since his hands were busy with Aziraphale's face, it was his blackened wings who pushed the angel closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them sat chest to chest in their heated moment and it was even possible; it was like the two of them got more drunk on their desire.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale and Crowley kept sharing their souls with each other until their bodies natural defends realized there was a foreign matter inside of them and a holy light and tainted darkness began to emitted from each of them they stopped.</p><p>Both of them moved away from each other but Aziraphale did not want his demon away just yet with his desire for Crowley so he lay a blanket between them and hold the demon relaxing demon through the rest of the night.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale lay his head onto the demon's shoulder blade and arms around his torso with a blanket as protection between their traitorous bodies natural defends. Crowley has nestled himself close to Aziraphale's chest and has not moved since.</p><p> </p><p>the angel didn't mind. He watched the demon even after the sun have raised with only love in his eyes. He gently caresses the demon's skin from time to time even though it still hurt a little when touching him but the angel could not help it. He was hopelessly in love with the demon.</p><p>He smiled happily at the still silently demon, when Crowley first turned this silent, the angel first thought he might be in trouble(read dead) but since he could still feel his energy emitted from him, he relaxed and let the demon be.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale dared himself to once again touch the demon and he cautiously let his finger run through Crowley's blacken feathers. He felt honored to be allowed to touch his feathers without the cultural powerplay of their species, even though he from time to time felt an ugly twist in his stomach when he thought about other demons touching Crowley's beautiful feathers.</p><p>He gingerly lifted one of Crowley's wings from their resting position behind the resting demon and lay them over the demon and himself and he moved his own white-blue wings under the blackened wings and then over the demon.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted Crowley for himself. He didn't want to share him with other Natoque and he felt a wicked pride that they have found something to share that no other of their kind could ever take from them.</p><p>Aziraphale smiled proudly and folded his wings closer to the demon.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Crowley moved with a sudden jerk. It startled Aziraphale so much that he too jumped up and the angel immediately regretted everything when he was met with a splitting headache. He hissed almost like Crowley over the pain to avoid saying something he was not allowed to while Crowley said everything Aziraphale thought about saying and more.</p><p> </p><p>“what in the world happened?!” Aziraphale cried loudly, once again regretting his decision when pain shot through his head.</p><p> </p><p>“keep it down angel, my fucking head” Crowley snarled in pain “I head humans call it a hangover”</p><p> </p><p>“never.... never again” Aziraphale whispered to himself and then to the demon “do you know how to get rid of it?”</p><p> </p><p>“water”</p><p> </p><p>“Really dear? Is not the time to-”<br/><br/></p><p>“no, I mean water is a remedy against a hangover” Aziraphale snapped his fingers quickly, and clean water appeared in a pitcher and two cups in front of them “thanksss” Crowley hissed with glee in his eyes and he quickly took the whole pitcher and chucked it.</p><p>Aziraphale stared at the demon for a little moment in shock. Then shrugging and just miracle clean water into one of the cups and formally drank it slower than his counterpart.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them did not stop drinking before the pain has subsided a little. Since they were not a human sort, hangover did not hang around for long since both of them expected it not to.</p><p> </p><p>“how much do you remember from last night?” Aziraphale asked after he was done with having a headache and began to put on his discarded garment on the last still-standing chair.</p><p> </p><p>“most of it,” Crowley said while put on a shirt. He looked cautiously at the angel “you regret it?”</p><p> </p><p>“never. I would like we did it again many times in the future” Aziraphale said while he tightens his footwear. He smiled proud of himself when he heard the demon made a noise of want, embarrassing, and shock. He acted like he didn't hear the noise when he looked at Crowley “no, I was talking about how we acted”</p><p> </p><p>“you were a giggling mess” Crowley stated with an amused smile.</p><p> </p><p>“and you were very eager”</p><p> </p><p>“you can say horny”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't think I am allowed to say that,” Aziraphale said short. He walked over to the table, snapped his finger and the second chair was no longer a pile of timber. He looked accusing at the cups on the table “was it the mead?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have seen humans when they are drunk do something similar. I have also seen them sometimes turn angry when drunk”</p><p> </p><p>“and with only half a mind, that sounds like someone would get hurt”</p><p> </p><p>“they should just not drink”</p><p> </p><p>“I am thinking it same with myself with that type of pain”</p><p>Crowley hummed something incoherence and sauntered towards the angel. He hugged him from behind and began kissing the angel's neck. Aziraphale leaned into the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“then you better not get drunk again” Crowley hummed against his skin and let his clawed hands gingerly under Aziraphale's once smoothed out clothing. Aziraphale gasped in utter desire and he shook his primaries without thinking about it. He quickly turned around to lock his mouth onto the demon's and soon Aziraphale found himself sitting on the table with Crowley both inside and outside of him in a heated kiss and hands on both of their wings in a vain attempt to control themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“I w-want to get drunk again” Aziraphale gasped against his demon's lips and shivered violently when it felt like part of Crowley messaged his heart “oh dear God almighty. I-I can't get enough of you”</p><p> </p><p>he returned the favor by letting his astral self inside of Crowley play a little around with the demon's spine. Crowley jerked and groaned loudly while still trying to hold their mouth locked</p><p> </p><p>“I can't get enough of you, e-either” Crowley whispered and Aziraphale felt the demon's body bumped hard against his own and the demon's hands ended up in his hair to hold him closer “am already too c-close to the sun and I want more”</p><p> </p><p>both of them gasped at their intense love-making and Aziraphale vaguely head the table creak with their movements, he didn't care about the table at the moment and just knew he needed to feel more, more, more of the demon's skin, his wings, his eyes, heart, and soul. He wanted every inch of his demon.</p><p> </p><p>“Crowley-”</p><p> </p><p>“Aziraphale?” said angel and Crowley froze when they heard someone outside the house. Both of them looked towards the door with horror.</p><p> </p><p>“what is Zadkiel doing here?!” Crowley hissed low with wide fearful eyes. He quickly moved away from Aziraphale who desperately tried to smooth out his crumpled clothing. He was just about to answer the demon when Zadkiel knocked on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“am I allowed to enter?” she asked outside the door.</p><p> </p><p>“in a minute!” Aziraphale answered back in a panic. He looked at Crowley “Crowl-oh”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley was gone. He could not feel the magic of a blitzing or of a portal so he looked around to see where the demon has run off too.</p><p> </p><p>“up here”</p><p>Aziraphale looked up and only saw the glowing eyes of Crowley in his snake form. The rest of his form was camouflage by the shadows and coloration of the house wood. Aziraphale stared a little on the snake demon who slithered out of a crack in the house's roof and disappeared before the angel remembered that someone was at the door.</p><p>He quickly went over to open up for the other Cherubim.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, about that, I was-” Aziraphale wreaked his brain to come up with something “busy with... ehm”</p><p> </p><p>“are you alright?” Zadkiel asked with a concerned look. Like all other angels, she hides as a human with an illusion, so all of her eyes were looking around frantically to find something. “you smell faintly like a demon. Were you in a fight?”</p><p> </p><p>“yes!” Aziraphale squeaked and was so happy that Crowley was not in the house anymore. He got a hold of himself, cleared his throat, and said with a more calm voice “yes, I have just cleaned up after the... the fight. Still trying to get the smell out”</p><p> </p><p>Zadkiel looked at him with concern and then looked relieved by something</p><p>“most have been a weak one, you have no wounds at all”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale didn't know he should felt insulted that Zadkiel just said Crowley was weak or he was not strong enough to get rid of a demon himself. He ended up giving Zadkiel an embarrassed smile instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, what do I owe the favor of you visiting me?” Aziraphale asked</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to tell you my report on what Micheal told me,” Zadkiel said and ended up standing like a soldier in front of their superior which of course, confused the other angel “I gave them my report from my time in Europe and the report turned a bit longer than I expected”</p><p> </p><p>“how long are 'long'?”</p><p> </p><p>“I ended up filling three tablets. I saw so many things, one tablet was never enough to all of it” Zadkiel frowned at her own telling “Nuriel and Lailah reports were longer. I still don't understand why Micheal looked so angry. We did our duty to the letter”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale coughed to hide his laugh, when the other Cherubim looked at him with concern again, he quickly got the laughter out of the system and told the other with a little smile;</p><p>“Micheal usually only want you to fill <strong>one</strong> tablet on every report date”</p><p> </p><p>Zadkiel was clearly taken off guard by this. All of her eyes looked at him with shock.</p><p>“How are you able to only fill one tablet?”</p><p> </p><p>“training”</p><p> </p><p>“Micheal wanted me to take your place” Aziraphale couldn't help but bristle at this. There was no way the other angel did not see that and she quickly said “but I told them that nobody can take your place, your knowledge of this planet goes beyond any Natoque” she took something up from a hidden pocket in her clothing “I was told to give you this”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale took something there looked like a small pin. It was a weapon in disguise as a golden shield, the mark of the-</p><p>“Guardian Arch” he stated</p><p> </p><p>“Tiferret, Micheal, and Hod meant it would be a better status to you do not leave Heaven that often” Zadkiel nodded</p><p> </p><p>“oh...” Aziraphale was not sure how to feel about this. It was no secret the other Archs have tried for centuries to get rid of him, so the angel was surprised when he was not kicked into a corner of Heaven and forgotten but instead got a new assignment which was better than his former status. He looked confused at the other angel “why are they giving me an Arch status?”</p><p> </p><p>“You are the Arch guardian of Earth while they kept the other Arch guardian in Heaven” she grimaced like it would hurt Aziraphale.“they told me it would be easier with all of the paperwork”</p><p> </p><p>“I see”</p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry, I know you probably do not like this. This means you are forced to spend more time on Earth and in Heaven like you were supposed to in the first place”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale stop fiddled with the shield pin(he thought about turning it into something else later) and looked at Zadkiel who looked like she's just gotten him the worst news in this century.</p><p> </p><p>' spending more time on Earth? Indeed a blessing in disguise' he thought excited</p><p> </p><p>“Do not worry, Zadkiel, I manage” he tried not to let his happiness show too much. He knew this new status was given to him in the hope he would just disappear from Heaven. But this was something he always wished for and now it was his job. He ended up standing a little taller and smiled at his new underling who still looked unsure of the whole situation.</p><p>“do you have a report for me?”</p><p> </p><p>once again Zadkiel looked taken aback but she too quickly got a hold of herself when she looked at the more superior stance by Aziraphale.</p><p>“oh! Yes, I also have Nuriel, Lailah, and seven others who are going to be transported to your department, Arch Aziraphale”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. the Arrangement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley lay on a large runic stone like a giant cat in the sun and enjoyed the mayhem he has just caused by releasing some cattle out of their pen and watching men and women try to catch them while yelling at each other for finding out whose fault it was.<br/>He rolled on his back and saw the angel came towards him with an upside-down smile</p><p> </p><p>“if I knew getting caught got you this excited, I might try to make it a close call in the near future” he called after Aziraphale.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't be silly. I found no enjoyment of the thought of you been captured by the Heavenly host” Aziraphale rolled his eyes at him still with a big smile. He looked like someone who had a big secret he wanted to tell someone “I got a new job today”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Crowley hummed confused and rolled onto his stomach on top of the runic stone.</p><p> </p><p>“I am now an Arch” Aziraphale said with a happy laugh “an Arch of the Guardian angels”</p><p> </p><p>“You were the former guardian of the eastern gate” the demon pointed out which a content smile to see his angel this happy “you don't know by any change who got my old position?”</p><p> </p><p>“I saw it was Israfil,” Aziraphale said. He looked mildly confused at the run-away cattle and a group of people after them. He shrugged and looked up at Crowley “he's your brother right?”</p><p> </p><p>“don't know we can call each other brothers, does the word siblings even work for our kind?” Crowley asked out loud. He heard Aziraphale made a confused noise “I mean, none of us have parents or is born from other angels”</p><p> </p><p>“oh... but we do call those with the same faces our brothers, sisters, or sibling. Like Sandalphon, Ofan, Yahoel and Metatron do”</p><p> </p><p>“Micheal and Mikhail”</p><p> </p><p>“Gabriel, Jibrail"</p><p> </p><p>"Lior, Lucifer and Samael”</p><p> </p><p>"Nuriel, Uriel, Haniel, Urya, and Ariel"</p><p> </p><p>“do you think Israfil will attack me if he sees me? being my brother and all of that” Crowley looked absent-minded at two of the cattle being captured “do you think Lior and Lucifer would fight to the death?”</p><p> </p><p>“not sure. I have not heard or seen sibling angels fight each other. They normally stay on the same side” Aziraphale made a small miracle while talking when the bull nearly gored one of the men. Both of them looked at the man who lay on the ground to see he got up. He got up and looked very confused he was not injured or dead. Aziraphale looked away from the cattle scene and up on the demon once again “will you fight Israfil?”</p><p> </p><p>“don't think I have a choice” Crowley mumbled. Israfil and him have never been close. They have always done different things and never had a reason to talk. Crowley could not even remember any encounter he had with his so-called brother. He rolled of the runic stone and landed in the high grass gracefully. Then he circled up beside Aziraphale's left “being an Arch, does that mean you would have less time with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale frowned;<br/>“didn't think about that. We have not seen each other for 650 years and-”</p><p> </p><p>“you counted?”</p><p> </p><p>“of course I did, I like it when we are near each other. Do you remember when we spent some centuries in the new world? That was very enjoyable”</p><p> </p><p>“what about the time in Egypt?”</p><p> </p><p>“very stressful with everyone after us. I try only to remember the good times with Miriam, Aaron and Moses ”</p><p> </p><p>“and our time with Elian. Those were very peaceful too” Crowley sighed wistfully. He looked at the angel and moved seductively closer to the angel “you know, we could always try again”</p><p>Aziraphale gaped at him while Crowley pinned him up against the runic stone. He didn't even manage to brush his lips against the angel before he was pushed away.</p><p> </p><p>“Crowley, now is not the time to raising kids” Aziraphale scolded him. His tone was serious “I have to figure out how my new work schedule is compared to my last one”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley rolled his eyes dramatically.</p><p>“your last work schedule was shite. Can only get better from now on”</p><p>he moved closer toward the angel again to see he was luckier this time. Aziraphale rolled his eyes at him this time.</p><p> </p><p>“not in public wily serpent. Heaven and Hell have eyes everywhere” the angel smiled and playfully avoided the demon. Crowley chuckled and manage to pin the angel once again up against the runic stone. Aziraphale only protested a little when he kissed his exposed neck.<br/>His fun was once again ruined when a holy tablet landed right beside them with a loud 'thud'.</p><p> </p><p>“oh dead Lord, see?!” Aziraphale jumped in horrified shock</p><p> </p><p>“don't think they saw us” still the demon moved away and looked everywhere like he expected Heaven spying on them from behind a tuff of grass. Both of them decided silently to move closer to the village and away from the runic stone. Crowley looked curiously at the tablet Aziraphale was reading “what does it say?”</p><p> </p><p>“They want me to go to Persian to help a Healer angel finding a scholar who shall write a book about medicine”</p><p> </p><p>“odd, I was giving nearly the same assignment except I shall ruin the knowledge”</p><p> </p><p>“send the same place? Not the first time this happened for some reason”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley hesitated a little in the outskirts of the village. He knew Aziraphale didn't say no last time he asked but he also asked for more time. Were 650 years enough to think about something like this?</p><p>He looked at the angel who was talking with some farmer about some bread and cheese Aziraphale tried to trade with some coins he miraculous had. Crowley chuckled at the sight and waited for the angel to get back to him with his arms full of bread and cheese.</p><p>“do you remember what I asked you about 650 years ago? About helping each other out with our assignment?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale, who was about to take a bite of his cheese and bread stopped up, frowned thoughtfully, and then he brightens up.</p><p>“oh, that! Yes. it is very bold of you to ask about something like that. Not sure it would be safe”</p><p> </p><p>“no bolder of us having sex” Crowley smirked. The angel nearly choked in his food and then he glared at the laughing demon.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright. Tell me what you think” he huffed. Still annoyed over what the demon said.</p><p> </p><p>“instead of both of us doing the work and cancel each other out” Crowley explained while the both of them sat down on a grass field near the beach “I was thinking one of us did both of the assignments or only the one which sounds most logical”</p><p> </p><p>“Heaven and Hell will still feel the difference in our magic”</p><p> </p><p>“no they won't they can only feel it is a Natoque in the area... Right now Hell only know I am in the area because I'm giving them reports I am here. If you make a miracle and then wrote a report on a Hell tablet. They still think it is me. They will only see it is you if they investigate, which, let us face it, they will never do”</p><p> </p><p>“what will the other do in the meantime while the other is doing the assignments?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley smirked and tried to move on top of the angel who was still eating.</p><p>“taking care of the baby and-”</p><p> </p><p>“Crowley”</p><p> </p><p>“fiiine” he threw himself dramatically on the ground beside Aziraphale. He heard the angel giggle and patted his shoulder sympathetic. Crowley huffed and grabbed his hand and kissed it hard before ignoring the angel's body. It was clear he was not in luck today “the other has more free time to enjoy Earths pleasure or whatever they want to do”</p><p> </p><p>“sounds nice- oh shush,” Aziraphale said when Crowley bristled and hissed like an angry cat “but Heaven and Hell will figure it out if we did this”</p><p> </p><p>“no, they won't. Like if I did both assessments and ended up doing some little evil and more good-don't give me that look” he growled at the angel's self-righteous smirk “-you will tell Heaven you manage to do the job with only little smaller demonic interference and I will tell Hell that you nearly smite me”</p><p> </p><p>“and if more evil were done, I will tell Heaven you overpowered me and only manage to get away”</p><p> </p><p>“exactly,” he said and lay down in the grass, looking up at the blue sky with a handful of clouds. It was good it was a warm day today. The snake demon was not in the mood to freeze into a forced hibernation again. Aziraphale lay down beside him after he was done with his snack. While Crowley lay with his hands behind his head, Aziraphale has his on his chest. Both Natoque looked up in the big blue sky with a comfortable silence between them.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley frowned at some thought there bugged him while he was looking at some flying sea birds.</p><p>“have you ever thought about why we tempt people?”</p><p> </p><p>“Angels don't tempt, we lead people on the right way,” Aziraphale said simply. He was sitting with scrip he has apparently pulled out of nowhere. He lay the paper down on his stomach to look at the demon</p><p> </p><p>“easier to say tempting” Crowley argued back. He turned to lay on his side to look at the angel “why do you think we... mess with people's lives?”</p><p> </p><p>“to either bring them to Heaven and Hell”</p><p> </p><p>“but there are no humans in either places. We take their souls and then what?”</p><p> </p><p>“I try not to think about it”</p><p> </p><p>“I think souls are re-used to give us life. Since all of us do not come to this world as other living beings have” Crowley theorized. Aziraphale didn't say anything either because he has nothing to say or he was too afraid to speak out his meaning. Crowley continued since he was just happy about the angel would listen to him</p><p>“What is the point in doing that anyway? People can be more evil than any demon I have seen with how creative they are to kill each other, and how more good they can do when helping each other than Heaven has ever done to their own. I mean, the humans do not need us to make them do good or evil”</p><p> </p><p>“the whole point is, was that when a human was good or bad it was because they wanted to be.” Aziraphale finally spoke up “that if a human set in their right way from the start. people couldn't become truly holy unless they also had the opportunity to be definitively wicked”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley looked at the angel for a second or two before he lay down again to mull over what the angel just said.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>“How are you doing it?” Aziraphale asked suddenly while they were drinking with a bunch of Viking noblemen. All of them either didn't see the two Natoque or they simply didn't care. Crowley looked up confused from her drink “tempting people?”</p><p> </p><p>“why?”</p><p> </p><p>the angel gave her a primly look<br/>“it is not like I can make a blessing if I end up helping with your job”</p><p> </p><p>“oh yeah” Crowley smiled sheepishly and put down her mead “it is like a blessing, except you shall not have good deeds behind your actions” she looked around the rowdy humans and pointed at a wild-looking man standing in a corner with his eyes trained on something “like that guy over there-” Aziraphale follow her pointing with angelic grace “I can feel lust oozing out out him”</p><p> </p><p>“How does that feel like?</p><p> </p><p>“the reverse of Chastity...isn't that one the one where you should be in control with yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>“you were an angel once, you should know”<br/><br/></p><p>“they were written down the rule book after my time as an angel” Crowley snaked back. Aziraphale rolled his eyes at her “Lust is a need to lose control, and give in to your desire”</p><p> </p><p>“oh yes, I know that feeling. Both of them” Aziraphale smiled to the demon, who smiled widely back at him. With a quick look around; Crowley gave him a quick peck on the lip and Aziraphale did not need to be able to feel sins by knowing what Crowley wants after the party.<br/>The angel squished her hand under the table with a fond smile on his demon. He would give the star to her if he could.<br/>At least he could give Crowley some nice clothing she could were like the black one she has on at the moment.<br/>The two Natoque looked like two love-struck fools at each other for at least five minutes before Crowley returns back to the main subject again. She tips her head towards the human in the corner<br/>“try to see you can make that guy lose his control. Make him drop his virtue like a bag of rocks”</p><p> </p><p>“why would anyone walk away with a bag of rocks?”</p><p><br/>“to hit someone, maybe it easier to carry?- never mind, can you do it or not?”</p><p> </p><p>“don't know” Aziraphale admitted. With a little hesitation, he took a deep breath and made a praying gesture with his hands. Crowley rearranged his hands so he sat with interweaving fingers close to his mouth. Aziraphale looked for approval from the demon before he began with his suggestions in form of the little voice inside someone's head.</p><p>“you are allowed to love. Love is everything and you are allowed to follow it”</p><p> </p><p>the man in the corner frowned but did not act on Aziraphale's words to the angel's disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>“be pushier. Suggestive” Crowley encouraged. Aziraphale knitted his brow together and if he could look at himself, he would have sworn he looked like some warlord who was plotting something evil.</p><p> </p><p>“the woman you want loves you back. She is waiting for you. Go for her” only a second later, the man began to walk briskly with a determined look on his face. Aziraphale was just about to ask Crowley what she thought about that when he heard some commotion behind him. The angel turned his head and saw the man with a woman... but she was married to another man who looked ready to murder the former man in the corner. The man from the corner threw a punch at the husband and a fight broke out white other people cheering them on from the table. Aziraphale stared at the whole display with large eyes<br/>“....oh. Maybe I should-”</p><p> </p><p>he whipped around when Crowley laughed loudly</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know if I should be concerned or find all of this hilarious. Great job angel!” Crowley whipped a non-exciting tear away from her eyes. Aziraphale frowned at her amusement before he tried to get up to stop the fight. Crowley stopped him “let it be. You did the pushing but he would have done it without your help”</p><p> </p><p>the angel slowly sat down again when four other men manage to pull the two fighting away from each other and then they all threw the Corner man out of the house. Aziraphale ignored the humans after that and looked at Crowley once again drank something. Aziraphale took a small bite out of his salted fish when he asked;<br/>“will you get a recommendation for this?”</p><p> </p><p>“probably, first have to write a report about it since a lot of demons follow the rule of sloth” Aziraphale gave her a confused look and Crowley explained “only do things when a King or a Satan is around”</p><p> </p><p>The angel hummed at that, he has not much else to say to that subject. Both of them sat in silence in the loud room where the humans have begun to be quite drunk. Aziraphale finishes his food and they both left the house without any stopping them. Aziraphale sighing in relief when he was outside and the only noise where the nature around him.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, now it is your turn to do a virtue,” he said. Crowley hummed in agreement and the angel looked around when he got his eyes on a young woman who were trying to hide herself for some reason. She felt like a good candidate for the demon and he pointed at her out for Crowley “that girl over there. She looks like a good candidate for an honest virtue. She looks like someone who needs a little diligence in her life”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley cracked her fingers(Aziraphale winched at that) before folding them in a typical praying manner. She closed her eyes and made a very concentrated look. Aziraphale was glad she have her eyes closed(for once, since it was rare the demon did that) since Aziraphale could not hide the wide amused smile he has on his face for that face the demon made.</p><p> </p><p>“let me see... she looks like she is in an abusing relationship so what about a trip down memory lane first to show her how much that asshole really loves her,” Crowley said with a large frown on her face “then a spark of perseverance since she needs more than that to counterattack that denial” “and last my not least; a large kick of determination and-” Aziraphale watched how the young women suddenly looked serious up(still with tears in her eyes) and then walked to God knows where to solve her matters.</p><p> </p><p>“impressive. You clearly can still do a blessing like you were still an angel” Aziraphale said</p><p> </p><p>“I cannot remember the feeling of doing a virtue. Samael took that ability away from me” Crowley told with a dark look in her eyes “what you saw me do, is what I can remember”</p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry to hear that,” Aziraphale said and touched her hand to show her he was there for her. Crowley quickly took his hand in hers. They stood like that for a few seconds while smiling goofily at each other when a holy letter appeared out of thin air. Aziraphale catches it with his free hand and reads it with a frown. He sighed and let go of the demon's hand after he was finish<br/>“well... duty calls. Some of Guardians angels have requested my present”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley nodded in understanding and saunter away. Aziraphale heard her call over her shoulder.*<br/>“call me, when you want to meet up again. Will bring something I find in the area”</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>“hang on!” Crowley jerked away when a thought hits him in the middle of another heated moment between the two of them. They were currently in Persian and both of them were using their free time with each other. Both of them have cautiously begun something they both called the Arrangement and for the time being; it was working like a charm. Aziraphale looked very confused down at him. It was clear he was unsure what the demon was talking about<br/>“that only works, right, if you start everyone off equal, yeah? you can't start someone off in a muddy shack in the middle of a war zone and expect them to do as well as someone born in a castle”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale looked at him like he just grew a second head, before it hits him and then he laughed;<br/>“have you been thinking about that for three years?” Crowley glared at him for laughing, he only stops that when Aziraphale kissed him “that's the good bit. the lower you start, the more opportunities you have.</p><p> </p><p>“that's lunatic, angel” Crowley hummed. Too busy with kissing him</p><p> </p><p>“no, it's ineffable” Aziraphale smiled back. Crowley began glaring again which only made the angel smile even more “a humble beginning turn into a humble man”</p><p> </p><p>“I am going to drink something strong every time you say ineffable” Crowley growled and flipped himself away from the angel “it is a terrible saying”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale looked at him innocently with a little smirk around his lips.</p><p>“you are just jealous,” he said teasing.</p><p> </p><p>“fuck off!” he snarled, Aziraphale only laughed at him. Crowley huffed and got up from the bed to take a large drink from whatever was drinkable in the small house. He turned to glare at a naked Aziraphale in the bed who still have that teasing smirk around his lips. It was railing the demon off oh so terribly. He puts his glass down hard on the table and walked over to the bed again<br/>“you know what? Come here so I can turn your inside to mush and you are going to love it”</p><p> </p><p>“so demanding” Aziraphale hummed and allowed himself to be man-handled by Crowley who were already kissing him heatedly “do your best foul fiend”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley smirked something there matched the angel and he puts his lips hard against the angels and makes sure his own astral body was not leaving an inch of his angel. He felt his angel shiver violently in his grasp. Which only made him felt more victorious than anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>two idiots trying out to be an item.</p><p>not much have changed</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Divine Comedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I like this little Headcanon</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale and Crowley didn't stay with each other all the time no matter how tempting it was for both of them, it was just too high of a risk.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale was glad he told Crowley to stay away from certain areas due to the time of the Crusades and the bunch of angles who followed these Crusaders to the East between the year 1096 whole up to 1270.</p><p>The angel made sure his own angels were as far away from the Crusader angels too since he would like to keep as many of his angles alive as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, he lost eight angels who were blind to the glory Micheal and the other Crusader talked big about.</p><p>Aziraphale felt guilty that he was glad that no of his seeing angels went on any of the crusades.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>A little over 30 years after Lord Edward's crusade, Crowley found himself once again in Italy since he had seen a lot of other demons in the area who were lodging around and waited for the death of Pope Boniface the eight. The snake-demon didn't know what this guy has done to get the attention of so many demons but he was sure it was bad.</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to fight with other demons who wanted part of the claim of the Pope's soul. Crowley decided to travel further north. He did some smaller temptation here and there while he looked for something bigger to tempt. On his way out of Florence, he managed to snatch a long poem from some Politics who were laughing at it for some reason. Crowley thought it was a comedy until he read it was some sort of poem which ask for forgiveness.</p><p>The demon decided to make a copy of the poem, gave the copy back to the politics(without their knowing of course), and then he decided to keep the original till he could meet up with Aziraphale again who surely would respect this poem more than the people of Florence.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley decided to find the writer in the hope he could maybe snatch some more poems out of them and have some fun at the same time. How this 'Dante' where mention in Florence, it sounded like he had major beef with the late pope Boniface.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>The demon manages to find a man with the name of Dante Alighieri in Modena.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You are a very hard man to find, Dante,</em>” Crowley said and patted the man on the shoulder while he sat in a tavern. Dante stiffed and glared warningly at the demon in disguise.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Who are you?</em>” Dante demanded and took his items close to his person. His items were a pen, ink, and a notebook.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Call me Crowley,</em>” the demon in disguise said and sat down in the second chair at the table. He ignored the glaring from the man and smiled “<em>I heard about you in Florence</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>And?</em>” Dante asked hard but his eyes betrayed him. He was homesick.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Sorry, they don't want you back,</em>” Crowley said genuinely sorry. Dante's eyes could not hide the betrayal he felt but he quickly hid it by acting like he were busy writing. Crowley tried to take a peek at what he wrote and saw a few keywords that piqued his interest such as 'Heaven', 'Hell', 'Virgil', and 'Beatrice'. Crowley began to form a creative plan in his head but he knew he might have to play the long game</p><p>“<em>Did read the poem you send to them</em>” Dante looked up from his writing. He was suspicious “<em>I like it</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You did?</em>” the writer looked surprised by this</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Well...</em>” Crowley tried to sit better on his chair. He really wished they would make them more comfortable to sit on. It looked like he were uncomfortable for other reasons by the human “<em>not my style of writing, I prefer funny ones. I do know someone who would love to read your work</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>A wife of yours?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley stiffed up for a second at the treacherous thought of that. He relaxed before saying;</p><p>“<em>Not allowed to get married to them</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Dante gave him a look of pity and terrible much understanding.</p><p>“<em>I know the feeling. Oh my beautiful Beatrice was taken away from me too early</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Let's drink to that</em>” the demon decided to drink for this type of conversation. He waved a waiter towards them and ordered the heaviest drink he could get. Dante looked surprised by the type of money Crowley could throw around but did not comment on it since it looked like he missed to drink something more expensive. Crowley lifted he filled up glass to Dante's “<em>for what we lost?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>for the love, we can never have</em>” Dante agreed and they both drink to that. Both of them sat with their own thoughts and drinks for a while. The silence was broken by the writer “<em>where are you heading to Crowley?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Just walking around. Have no destination in sight</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>you are in Exile?</em>”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Voluntary. Have to go back when they call for me</em>” the demon in disguise admitted. It was part of the true “<em>prefer to be away from them. The pegging order of the politic of my lot puts me down with the dogs who fight for scraps</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>ah</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Out here I am at least allowed to speak my own mind</em>” Crowley shrugged and filled up both of their cubs again “<em>what about you?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I am thinking of taking to Verona,”</em> Dante said absent-mindedly. He finished some notes in his notebook before he looked curious at Crowley “<em>you can make me company, Crowley. It has been a while since I last met someone who has the same view as myself</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley smiled at the offer. It was what he had hoped for.</p><p>“<em>Sure. Maybe we can help each other on the way</em>”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>the way to Verona would be a boring trip if it wasn't for the fact that Dante and Crowley could spend hours dissing the politic and the church for what they have done to the both of them.</p><p>In Crowley's case it what Heaven has done him wrong but that was quickly fixed by changing some wordings and added some human traditions and then you could keep and human conversation without problems.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You talk like Heaven itself have done you wrong</em>”</p><p> </p><p>well almost fixed.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>With what I have been through, it does feel like that sometimes</em>” Crowley replied “<em>can you really say Heaven helps you right now? You are exiled and how long ago was it you last saw your family?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Dante did not have anything to say to that</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>It happened when Dante and Crowley were not fast enough to get to a town before the sun sets and a small pack of wolves saw an easy meal out of the man. Crowley was not near him when they attack since he came up with a human excuse so he just has a minute or two to stretch out his wings before returning back to the man. Of course, this idea were thrown out of the window when he heard Dante yell of distress.</p><p> </p><p>“Dante!” Crowley didn't think, he acted and shoot up in the air and down again to spook the wolves. I “fuck off! He is not on the menu!”</p><p> </p><p>It worked. The pack of wolves got spooked by the extra length his wings gave him and they ran off to find an easier meal.</p><p>Crowley slowly got out of his battle position while still glaring after the retreating canine.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>... What are you?</em>”</p><p>The demon froze. He has completely forgotten Dante saw him in his true form. He turned around to look at the still spooked writer and was so glad he has his sunglasses on all the time lately.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Can't you tell?</em>” Crowley mumbled. He didn't want the writer to know that he was a being not worth the friendship of any human. A being all humans feared, hated, and blamed for all of their bad doing. Crowley didn't blame them. His own race did the same thing.</p><p> </p><p>Dante slowly came up on his feet and moved cautiously toward the demon who on purpose tried to make himself smaller in the hope he didn't spook the writer again. Dante didn't look as scared anymore, more mesmerized.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Can I?</em>” Dante asked unsurely. His hands hovered a little close to the demon's wings. Crowley hesitated a moment while his eyes moved from the writer's face to his wings and then at Dante's hands. Then Crowley folded his long blacken wings out in their full glory. Dante gently touched the wings like he were afraid they would burn him</p><p>“<em>Wings like a bird... shines like the stars</em>” Dante mumbled to himself like he needed to say it out loud to accepted what he was seeing. Crowley looked at his own wings to see what he meant by his last statement. It was right that the remaining spots of his old colors still shine a little but it was so little that Crowley himself didn't notice.</p><p> </p><p>' did Aziraphale see the shine? ' he thought while he watched Dante move towards his face. Crowley unconsciously moved away from the writer when he tried to take off his sunglasses.</p><p> </p><p>Dante let his hands move awkward in the air before he let them fall to his sides.</p><p>“<em>Your eyes? What do they look like?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Snake eyes,</em>” Crowley said short “<em>best for your own sake you don't see them</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Dante looked disturbed at the latter and quickly went to study something else.</p><p>He lifted Crowley's arm where his black-tinted claws were on full display and part of his snake scales peeked out of his long sleeves “claws...scales” he looked at his face again. It was hard for Crowley to see his expression in the twilight “<em>do you have fangs?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>yeah?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Poisonous?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Only when I want to be</em>"</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Are you a demon?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>yeah</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>... Are you here to take my soul to Hell?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Can't</em>” Crowley admitted. He could hear the way Dante breath that he was confused “<em>no claim on a soul who stands on both sides</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Then why are you following me?</em>” Dante demanded softly.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I told you. Have no destination in sight and it not that found of going back to Hell any time soon</em>” Crowley said. Then he decided to add “<em>also you invite me to accompany you</em>”</p><p> </p><p>He heard Dante laugh.</p><p>“<em>Are you sure you are a demon and not an angel?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I'm sure</em>” Crowley grumbled. He felt like the writer some kind of way just insulted him. He snapped his fingers and a small fireball appeared and shine a light on the dark road. He saw shock and surprise in the Writer's face in the light of the fire. Crowley gestured with his head they should continue walking toward the town a few miles away from them. They walked in silence until they reached the town. On the way, Crowley has once again taken a more human form and extinguish his fire. They found the nearest tavern where he asked for two rooms and then he leads the Writer to his room. On the way up the stairs, Crowley mention;</p><p>“<em>yeah sure, I was an angel once and yes, I still remember how Heaven works with all of their spheres and ranks and how the whole place was built up. There is a reason why all angels have wings you know, we don't have them for the show. No, no, you have to be able to fly in Heaven while in hell</em>” Crowley showed Dante his room. The writer was oddly calm through all of his talking <br/>“<em>you actually don't need wings in Hell. Not all of us have them anymore and because of how crowded Hell is, it comes as a disadvantage to have them from time to time. Especially in colder areas. I fucking hate the cold areas because you can't go-</em>” the demon remembered himself and knew it was best to leave and never look back once again. He lay his last sack of coins beside Dante “<em>sorry, I will leave you alone now</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You can stay</em>”</p><p>Crowley stopped up at the door and looked confused at the writer who sat in the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What?</em>” Crowley asked unsure he just heard right. He then noticed that Dante sat in the bed with a pen and his notebook. He couldn't help but laugh when he realized “<em>are you writing my rant down?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes?</em>” Dante said like it was the most obvious thing to do in this situation. He made his pen ready again and looked at Crowley like he were a goldmine of information “<em>so... tell me again who Hell works? Don't hold any details back</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley realized something. Dante wanted to know how Heaven and Hell worked. He knew that the human race has asked that question for generations and it was Crowley who got the change to tell about it.</p><p>This meant that everything Crowley said; no matter how untrue they were, would be seen as the truth in the writer's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>' oooh don't give me an opportunity like this. That is too much power for one being '</p><p> </p><p>and yet the temptation and opportunity were too strong for snake-demon to resist.</p><p> </p><p>With only three steps, he sat beside the writer with the biggest shit-eating grin in existence</p><p> </p><p>“<em>did you know that Hell is located under a mountain?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>“Oh, this is so good. So good!” Crowley laughed nearly through the whole first part of the 'Inferno'. He absolutely loved how some of the demons, Hell, and how much smack Dante wrote about other people. It was pure gold.</p><p>Of course only very little of what he told Dante about Hell were true. Hell didn't punish the souls(not worth it since they didn't feel anything as a soul, need a body for those things) and a lot of the departments in Hell didn't look like a forest or a giant mountain or an icecap, but Crowley have as much freedom in his telling as Dante have in his writing.</p><p>The demon did notice that the Writer did get a lot of inspiration from other tells like Greek legends.</p><p>It was noticeable that Dante really didn't like the Greek.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You are reading it?</em>” he heard Dante asked and sat down beside him. Crowley sat outside in the city of Verona and tried not to be too big of a part of Dante's life anymore. Dante did manage to find him from time to time on the streets or at a tavern.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Of course I am, I even put in a good word for this book-you can thank me later for that one.</em>” Crowley grinned while flipping through the books to find his favorite parts. He didn't notice the frown on Dante's face “<em>I can't believe you made me into an angel who verbal kicks down the other demons</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You don't act like the other demons,</em>” Dante said. Crowley stopped his page flipping and glared at him. Dante ignore it “<em>if you didn't tell me that you were a demon I would have thought-</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>If you finish that sentence, you will be the cause of my demise of both sides</em>” the demon in disguise warned him and made sure his sunglasses where further up on his nose “<em>it is dangerous for me to be seen as weak in Hell or even worse; an ally to Heaven</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Are you an ally to Heaven?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>pff, No. I have no loyalty to that bunch</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Then who do you give your loyalty to?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley's immediate thought jumped to Aziraphale. How the angel smiled at him and how much he cared for the fussy angel. The demon in disguise shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I want a drink</em>” Crowley mumbled and quickly change the topic. Talking openly about Aziraphale was dangerous. He got up on his feet with the copy of the Inferno under his arm <em>“I am not coming back for a very long time. Take that peace and quiet to write down what the Heavens what you want to write</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I still want to know more about Purgatory before you kill yourself in the bottom of a barrel!</em>” Dante called after him. Crowley stopped up, thought about his options. Groaned annoyed and then turned back to the writer who smiled triumphantly at him.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>“<em>The nerve of them! How dare they to insult my family name and legacy in such a manner?!</em>” Dante snarled like an angry lion.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>At leassst you got your family back</em>” Crowley said in his hiding place in a potted plant in his snake form. Dante has tried to invite him over more than once but Crowley where beginning to feel the heat from Hell who has begun noticing him slacking off. The snake-demon didn't want Dante coming on Hell's radar so he only met up with the Writer in his snake form.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, his snake form did disturb Dante at first, but that was months ago.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>By letting them go into exile with me!</em>” Dante sneered. He sat down defeated at his desk with his hands covering his face “<em>what would God think of this foolish man?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley could not show many emotions in his snake form but he did feel for the Writer. He slithered up at Dante's desk and hid in the papers on the desk. He knew that snakes were not favored by many humans and he would rather avoid Dante's family seeing him.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Look. God caresss about you taking your own sssteps to make it right. Count your own P'sss or whatever you guys are calling it nowadayssss</em>” Crowley hissed sympathetic “<em>at leasssst you have a chancsse to get to Heaven. That mossst count for ssssomething?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Dante slowly looked up from his hands and moved the papers away Crowley hid under.</p><p>“<em>You told me once you still remember Heaven. Is that true?</em>” Dante asked. Surely to think on something else.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yep</em>,” Crowley said and slighted over to hid behind Dante's ink. Only his head peeks out from behind the ink bottle “<em>are you going to write that down too?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You know me too well, Crowley</em>” Dante smiled sadly and sat better at his desk. Crowley hissed annoyed when the writer moves his ink bottle closer to him “<em>now... please tell me what you remember about the spheres of Heaven</em>”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Crowley has not seen Dante for four years and he did not expect to see him again. He looked at the first print of the 'Divine Comedy' he was given by Dante before leaving. He was sure the angel would love these books when they could meet up again. He nearly dropped the Comedy on the ground when someone patted him on the back. At first, he thought it was another demon.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Master Anthony Crowley?</em>” a young man asked him. His getup showed he served someone of high status “<em>that is you, right?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>yeah?</em>” Crowley asked confused. He was not sure how the young man found him. Only very few knew how to find him.</p><p> </p><p>One of them was of course Dante, but he knew better than to have others seeking him out.</p><p> </p><p>“<em><span>I was told by </span>Guido II da Polenta who house Dante Alighieri and family, to give you this</em>” the young messenger gave him a letter with the seal of a nobleman. Crowley frowned at the letter since he normally only gets notes from Hell. He opened the letter and read it. His frown turned into shock and then realization. He looked at the messenger ”<em>do you accept the offer, Master Crowley?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>I do. let us go</em>” Crowley nodded and went with the messenger to a carriage where waiting for them.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Crowley, you came</em>” a terminally ill Dante smiled when a very uncomfortable Crowley slowly walked towards him and his family. Dante's wife and children gave him a confused look since they have no idea who he was due to the promise Dante gave Crowley years ago. Dante coughed before he looked at his family ”<em>let us be</em>”</p><p>his wife looked unsure at Crowley(most be the sunglasses) before she left the room with her children. Dante smiled at Crowley who took the wife's seat ”<em>you have not changed at all</em>”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Immortal beings tend not to do that</em>” Crowley joked gently. He has always been bad at speeches on people's deathbed. Aziraphale has always been better at it ”<em>I read your letter</em>”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Yes and then you know why you are here,</em>” Dante said seriously before a terrible cough took him. Crowley noted that his skin showed signs of mosquito bites. The dying writer looked almost desperately at him ”<em>can you do anything about it?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley closed his eyes to get a hold on himself. This is why Aziraphale was better at all of this.</p><p>”<em>only if you want me to claim your soul. Then I cannot help you</em>”</p><p>he hated that rule. He hated it with a passion. The people he took care of in the past have a higher chance of coming to Heaven because Aziraphale canceled his occult powers. When he was alone there was nobody around to do such a thing.</p><p>So he much watches his friend die a possible painful death.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>I see... then so be it</em>,” Dante said shaking. Crowley felt even worse when he realized that he was possible Dante's last glimmer of hope for longer life ”<em>tell me, Crowley. Do you think Heaven would welcome me or I shall spend my death in Purgatory?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley wanted to fold his wings out and give the dying man some last comfort but he was scared that his wings would give up too much of his occult power. He instead hold Dante's hand.</p><p>”<em>Either Heaven or Hell have claimed your soul, Dante. it is not the choice of angels or demons where you end up. It is the choice of God</em>”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Will God take me?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>She takes anyone</em>” the demon decided to takes his sunglasses off and let Dante for the first time see his snake eyes in his human form and also see his raw emotions ”<em>you're safe with her</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Dante looked into his serpentine eyes for a long time like he was searching for something.</p><p>Then he laughed until he coughed again.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>it is funny...</em>” the writer wheezed ”<em>to see a demon who still have faith in Him</em>” Crowley tried to look away but Dante took a harder grip on his hand to make him too into Dante's eyes again. The man smiled sadly at him ”<em>even on my deathbed... you are still a mystery for me Crowley</em>” his wheezing got worse and his voice began to fail him ”<em>and if I end up in Hell... at least I know I have a friend down there</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Dante closed his eyes and let go of Crowley's hand. The demon in disguise could still hear the man's breathing so he knew Dante would live a little longer.</p><p>Unsure what else to do, Crowley slowly got up from his seat and left the room. On his way out he met a young man who has many similarities to Dante</p><p> </p><p>a son possibly.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>How long does he have left?</em>” Crowley asked the son who looked exhausted and beside himself.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>The doctor says days,</em>” the son said simply. It was clear he did not fully trust a 'man' who hides his eyes ”<em>he never mentions you before now. Who were you to my father?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley looked back to the room where Dante lay and then away.</p><p>”<em>just an inspiration,</em>” he said shortly before he left the house and the town. He didn't want to stay in this country anymore. He might come back later but not before he was done grieving on his own time.</p><p> </p><p>He decided to find Aziraphale.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>The great famine in Europe destroyed hundred of lives and there were not much the humans could do that to endure. People could sometimes see the black horseman in the distance who they thought were either a lone rider or the king's man. The black horseman was nothing more than skin and bones. Both the human torso on the hoses back and the face of the one-eyes horse have large wide toothy grins and staring eyes due to it have not enough skin to cover its whole emaciated body. Its whole human torso looked more like someone made a human body out of a scale than diagram of a true human body.</p><p>The horseman of Famine watched out for the humans and animals who slowly die of hunger and their misery only feeds this creature of dark magic.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale and his angels have gotten a lot of the Healer angels to help them out to save as many humans they could from this cruelty. Unfortunately; millions of lives were still taken by Famine. Aziraphale regrettably gives Azreal a soul of a child who died of hunger.</p><p>The angel was even more depressed when he was unable to find Crowley for comfort in the three years the famine lasted</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>When Crowley heard that Aziraphale might be somewhere in Germany, he traveled to the North and there he saw the devastation Famine did to the countries around him. The demon spends most of his time in the great famine of Europa by trying to herd the horseman of Famine away from the country but it was like herding a cat since the giant monster kept returning back and ruin more lives.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't make it better than he was also battling against other demons who he has to act like he tried to herd the horseman towards the humans and not away from them. He ended up getting help from an unlikely ally in Orias who also have gotten tired of the three-year-long famine.</p><p> </p><p>But then the horseman of Pestilence came in Famine place.</p><p> </p><p>The pale spotted horseman destroyed everything on its path with the worst sickness known to man;</p><p>the Black Plague.</p><p> </p><p>During the time of the black plague, Crowley did everything he could to help the sick without using his miracles unless asked by them and at the same time to find his angel in this place of death. It was not easy since the whole place swarmed with angels. With the help of Azrael who points to the area he last saw the angel. he finds Aziraphale in one of the many empty houses.</p><p>The demon found the angel lay in bed and was not moving.<br/>Crowley tries to wake the angel but he realizes that Aziraphale is awake but is completely catatonic by all the misery there surround them both. The demon tries everything to get Aziraphale out of his woken coma but the angel's mind is so far gone that Crowley himself cannot reach him.</p><p> </p><p>Not sure what else to do, Crowley begins working on a cure to the Black death by working with the Plague doctors and return back to the catatonic Aziraphale every time he finds something there might help the humanity. Once being the Healer angel Raphael had its perks.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know if Aziraphale could hear him in his coma but he felt more at ease with his job at finding a cure by acting like Aziraphale could hear him and he ended up telling the angel about the books and few other things he has stolen from empty houses, churches, and castles in the area and were going to give the rare books to Aziraphale once he gets better.</p><p> </p><p>A year later Crowley gets a breakthrough when the enzyme he has been working on helps a young man to survive the black plague and getting resistance against it. The demon quickly tells the catatonic Aziraphale about this and then sends a letter to Heaven as Aziraphale. He asked them to send some Healer angel down to do something about the black death since he has made a cure and he needed assistance to spread it out. Crowley also decided to send a second letter to tell Heaven that he needs help to get back to Heaven since he is injured and Crowley hopes that Heaven would come and get Aziraphale and help him with his recovery.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley only left the house when he saw Nuriel walk towards the house to fetch Aziraphale and surely take him back to Heaven and hoped they would at least give him a 10-year long break for what he has been through.</p><p>With Aziraphale gone and the Healer angels flocking to the area; Crowley decided to pack all of Aziraphale's and his own stuff and then he burned down the house to avoid the spreading of the plague.</p><p> </p><p>He decided to return back to Anuvina where he could hide Aziraphale's stuff and then return back to Hell.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Art, Sculpture and Protestant.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Around 140 years later; Crowley once again returned to Earth where he has gotten an assignment in Florence, which have been in tension with other province and countries for some years now. The demon landed on a tall building of the city and began to search for a good place to set his base and make a valid human background to himself to blend more in.</p><p>Acting as a noble gave him good opportunities, but his cover would be in trouble if someone digs a bit too much into his background. Crowley found out it was best to sneak around a little for the next few years to figure out what family have 'died out' so he could act like the last surviving member or a long-lost one since those were the easiest to have as background due to no living witness.</p><p>He managed to find a good house and a good background, and then he began on his job.</p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Master Antonio Stella del Corvo, what a surprise to see you here,</em>” the famous painter Leonardo Da Vinci greeted Crowley, who saunter through his workshop after have done the first part of his temptation. It was a slow process and could possible take 10 more years before the soul of the Medici man was his. “<em>is there a reason for you to come here today. I've not heard you wanted a commission.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Just looking</em>,” Crowley said and looked at a soon-to-be-done painting of a woman sitting in the lap of another and tried to hold a child who was holding a lamb. It was already a very nice-looking painting “<em>those are excellent work.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Those things bore me. I need to keep my brain working, and paintings in my head are sometimes better as the one on my canvas</em>” Leonardo waved him off and walked towards some of his notes and papers. Crowley followed him to see what he was up to. “I want bigger things, things only seen outside of this world,” the painter spread out his papers to show common weapons or some new ideas to one in massive sizes. Leonardo looked intensely at his face while the demon looked at a drawing of a giant crossbow “<em>like your eyes Master Antonio.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>My eyes?”</em> Crowley took his eyes away from the papers and frowned over his sunglasses. He made sure his eyes stay hidden behind them.</p><p><br/>“<em>You always hid them. They must be special,</em>” Leonardo pointed out and went over to look at some of his empty papers and pens “<em>a lot about you are a wish for every painter. Especially that wine red hair of yours.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Travel further North, and you find a lot of others.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ah, I am too old doing such a travel anymore</em>” Leonardo laughed and went back to him. The painter showed him a model of something with wings; there looked similar to a bird's wings “<em>you like my flying machines?</em>” Crowley looked confused at him, and Leonardo laughed “<em>that is what I call them, I tell you now, and anyone who wants to listen to me. Might not be in my time but someday</em>” he lead Crowley towards one of his window where birds flew around outside “<em>humans are going to rule the air and the water too</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Flying like the birds?</em>” Crowley asked. He could not help but think of his own kind who were born with the ability to fly, fly beside the humans with mechanic wings. it was an insane yet intriguing thought, “<em>I will let you back to your work.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“C<em>ome back again, Master Antonio. Maybe next time I can convince you to let me draw you</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>It took Leonardo around a year to convince the demon to stand as a model for the Painter.</p><p>After some talking, drinking, and sharing the background, Crowley ended up with his back to the painter with his blacken wings spread out as much the workshop allowed the demon.</p><p> </p><p>His wings allured Leonardo. He could not stop drawing them or how they sat on the demon's back. Crowley did notice the old painter sometimes touched his wings a bit longer than he should have.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You're hovering again,</em>” Crowley mumbled. He didn't mind it that much, and he knew what type of power Natoque has over the human race. He didn't really mind either how the painter was looking at him from time to time.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>My apologies</em>,” Leonardo laughed, embarrassed he was caught once again, “<em>but you are the pillar of man's dreams and belief</em>” He gently helped Crowley to put his wings in a new posture, and the demon felt he once again fondled with his blacken feathers. Leonardo has shown love for the slight colors there could be seen in the feather in a certain light “<em>you're a marvelous creature</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley hid his face behind his wings. It was too much.</p><p>Humans, for the most part, didn't know any better.</p><p>Angels did know better, and yet... Aziraphale has always slightly walked against the grain.</p><p> </p><p>It was just too much sometimes.</p><p>He deserved what he got. He deserved to fall for the crime he did against the same angel who kept forgiving him and loving him.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Do you know why Demons do not always have wings?</em>” Crowley asked Leonardo. He heard the painter stop his work, surely to look confused at him. the demon turned to look at him. “<em>I know you have noticed my scars. You have yet to comment on them.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Even a fool knows it is a painful memory for you, Antonio. With the way you flinch every time I get too close to them,</em>” Leonardo huffed like he was offended. Crowley has a feeling he was embarrassed  “<em>you used to have an extra pair of wings. Why did they cut them off</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley folded his wings into his back and looked up to the few windows in the workshop. It was a clear summer day.</p><p>“I will ascend to heaven;<br/>I will raise my throne above the stars of God,<br/>And I will sit on the mount of assembly.<br/>In the recesses of the north.<br/>‘I will ascend above the heights of the clouds;<br/>I will make myself like the Most High.”</p><p> </p><p>Leonardo stopped up and looked at him;</p><p>“<em>You read the bible.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Have a friend who does that. Kinda in his job description.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I would love to met that friend of yours</em>,” the painter chuckled while he finishes his touch on the primaries of the demon's wings in his drawing. “<em>he sounds as interesting as you.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>A treacherous image of Aziraphale with his wings out in their full glory with sunlight bathing his fair skin crept into the demon's mind.</p><p>“<em>mh</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Let us stop for today. I have a few commission I need to work with,</em>” Leonardo interrupted Crowley's thoughts. The painter lay the sketches on a desk, away from viewing eyes, “<em>do you mind get the wine?</em>”</p><p>Crowley got up, took his black rope over his body while he went for Leonardo's wine. He came back with a wine made from a good year, two wine glasses, and some miraculous found (mostly apples and grapes)fruits. The painter mumbled a quick thanks while making some quick adjustments on a commissioned painting of mysterious smiling women.</p><p>“<em>I got her bloody smile right in the roughs</em>” Leonardo chuckled and finally sat down beside Crowley and sipped his cold wine. Crowley sat in a sunspot in the lunchtime sun, "<em>but it went all over the place when I painted it. But, as I tell him, signor del Giocondo, apart from you, who's going to see it?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>It depends on who he wants inside his house.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Anyway... explain this Natoque wording again, will you?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Crowley took an extra-large sip of his wine.</p><p>“<em>Natoque is what we are truly called. See it as I am calling you a human and not just a man</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Then demon most be the women then.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Don't be daft, Leo. Either angels or demons have a gender</em>” Crowley rolled his eyes at the painter. The way humans talked about each other confused the demon more often than not. Crowley retook his wineglass and looked over the rim of his sunglasses with a knowing smirk. “<em>I know you looked.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Leonardo barked a peal of laughter by that. There was no shame in his expression.</p><p>“<em>Calling you a Natoque is like calling myself a human, yeah?</em>” He asked. Crowley nodded, “<em>so calling you a demon is like calling myself an Italian?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yeah, I think you can take it that way</em>,” Crowley shrugged. He filled up both of their glasses “<em>enough about me. I heard you have some troubles with the young Michelangelo.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I have nothing to worry about from him,</em>” Leonardo said dismissively. “<em>he is young, yes, but sculpture is not in the same class as stone carving. You have to see the colors and the image inside of your head when painting. Your sweat, tears, and spit would never be part of the work as a sculptor would</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley leaned a little back in his sunspot with a grin. It was a known drama in Florance, and in the world of the artists, Michelangelo was a hotheaded artist who didn't know when it was best to keep his mouth shut. Leonardo was already a highly respected painter and inventor in Italy. Noble stood in line to be the one Leonardo painted for. Crowley didn't have to do anything to feel the envy ooze from the sculptor.</p><p>“<em>He is good. I might think he would be talked about as much as you someday.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You are trying to rile me up as the youngest did</em>” Leonardo waved a hand in the demon's head playfully. The demon did feel a twink of annoyance from the painter “<em>it would not work</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>Aziraphale sat alone on one of the smaller branches of the World Tree. It was recently he was once again allowed out of a Healing pod, but he still has some problems, which were the reason why he hides since it would be the third time he would be stuck inside a pod and getting a verbal scolding if they found out.</p><p> </p><p>The angel could not get his hands to stop shaking. It has begun under the plague and ended up mobilize his whole body the longer he tried to ignore it. Aziraphale has a feeling it is a side effect for using so much of his magic without getting any rest, seeing so much misery and death every day. He has run himself in an evil circle until his body just ended up shutting down.</p><p> </p><p>He somethings thinks that someone found him in his vulnerable state. It was possible humans since he knew that Crowley was too busy with spreading the plague by order of Hell or something like that.</p><p>His heart knew it was not Crowley's fault for so much death.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale heard someone approach him, so he hide his shaking hands and waited for the other to either ignore him and fly away or land beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Nuriel did the latter and landed beside him. Her golden-rosa wings made the begging gesture while she looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale closed his eyes for a moment. Ever since he was titled at a Guardian Arch of Earth; nearly all the angel station on Earth have asked to groom his wings. It was nice to get some attention from the other angels, and he knew that this also has its drawback, such as he could not say 'sorry, I don't like being groomed today' since that would be seen as him not liking the other reason.</p><p>Saying no to a Grooming was unheard of.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale was not in the mood to be around other angels right now, and he didn't want to be vulnerable around them like he could be around Crowley.</p><p>He wanted Crowley's company, and that was not possible for a lot of reasons.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale opened his eyes again and hide his dismay at being around anyone right now with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Nuriel flew behind him and began the grooming.</p><p> </p><p>“It must have been a terrible battle you have been through when we found you,” Nuriel said while she touched the muscle of his wings.</p><p> </p><p>“Right...” Aziraphale mumbled.</p><p>Nuriel was very wrong, but he didn't tell her that. Aziraphale still has a hard time relaxing around other angels, so he was sure he was stiff as a board every time she touched him. Her grooming was nothing like Crowley's, which we're exploring and loving. Hers and other angels were surgical and common routine. It didn't hurt; it was just... not Crowley's.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale closed his eyes and just let his mind and body only feel the grooming of his wings and close off the rest of the world.</p><p> </p><p>No need to think about the misery of the world.</p><p> </p><p>Just think about this moment and nothing else.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale slowly falls into a meditating state and-</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want my reports now?”</p><p> </p><p>And gone was the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have them on a tablet?” Aziraphale asked while trying to hide how tired he was.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, I will read them when I am back at my current base on Earth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your base was burned down by the humans,” Nuriel informed him while she threw some broken feathers over the tree branch and let the wind take them. Aziraphale felt even more miserable at the thought that half of his book collection where in that house, “why don't you stay in Heaven like the rest of us?”</p><p> </p><p>' Because I am tired of being sneered at and pushed around by the other angels every time I set foot in Heaven, ' Aziraphale thought.</p><p> </p><p>“My duties are on Earth,” Aziraphale said, the common sentence when angels finally asked him. It was rare since most angels prefer him to stay away. He realized that Nuriel didn't touch his wings anymore, so he quickly looked at his wings. More out of routine than to see if Nuriel did a good or bad job. He didn't care that much how his wings looked like at the moment.</p><p>“you did a perfect job, Nuriel.”</p><p> </p><p>Nuriel nodded before turning around so Aziraphale could groom her feathers. Aziraphale really wished there were such a thing as a rain-check in the Angel culture. He just wanted to be alone.</p><p>Tired, Aziraphale slowly took his hands out of his robe. He noticed they still shake, so he couldn't remove broken feathers without hurting Nuriel.</p><p> </p><p>“Something wrong with my wings? Are they not up to your standards?” Nuriel must have noticed his hesitation and turn her head to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, they are good.”</p><p>Aziraphale decided to comb the other angel's wings and hope he got the broken feathers like that.</p><p> </p><p>“Your hands are shaking,” Nuriel noted</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing to worry about.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need more times in the pod?”</p><p> </p><p>“No”</p><p> </p><p>“You're unable to go into battle against demons with that,” Nuriel continued to press. Aziraphale ignored her while his frustration boiled inside of him. “I will tell Israfil that you need-”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm fine!” Aziraphale finally snapped. He ignored Nuriel's silents and did the grooming quickly. He was so tired of others right now and wanted Nuriel gone. He managed to get the last broken feather out of the wing and moved away from the other angel is a clear telling he dismissed her “done. Please fetch me your reports as soon as you can.”</p><p> </p><p>Nuriel comes up on her feet.</p><p>“Of course, my Arch,” she said shortly before flying off.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale looked tired after them before he tried to hide behind some leaves in the hope of just a day or two of peace.</p><p> </p><p>He was pretty sure that was too much to ask for the Heavenly host.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Aziraphale didn't know how long he lasted in Heaven before he made a lame excuse to go back to Earth, where he hides with some monks for 10 years.</p><p>It gave him time to relax, find comfort in those of his books he has hidden away in the World Tree. It could stay still do his duty as an angel without being interrupted much by the other angels and even less by demons since Aziraphale has blessed the area to keep his peace.</p><p> </p><p>Sometime in 1510 in Earth time, Aziraphale was asked to accompany another monk with Martin Luther's name to Rome. The angel in disguise accepted since it has been ages since Aziraphale last saw Rome, and he also knew he needed to move again soon before the humans suspected he was not from this world.</p><p> </p><p>The path to Rome was long and tedious since none of them have horses. At least they have each other as a company, so they did not turn completely crazy with boredom. Martin told the angel about his childhood and his reason why he decided to be a monk. Of course, Aziraphale has to lie through his teeth about his reason to stay with the monks, but it looked like Martin believed him or were just too nice to point out the fault in his story.</p><p>Halfway to Rome, the poor monk ended up very sick, and Aziraphale was determined to keep him alive no matter what. He was so good at keeping Martin alive that the Healer angels send him a complaint about him doing jobs outside his jurisdiction. Aziraphale leaves the letter behind while Martin calks his sickness up to something he ate.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“<em>L</em><span><em>ook at that, Brother Frank</em>,” Martin gestured with his hand on a large construction of what would be called </span>Saint Peter's Basilica<span>. Aziraphale tried not to cringe too much at the name he had taken as a monk. He knew that his true name and the short of it did not sit well with many monks or people from the country because it sounded like a foreigner name. So while Aziraphale tried to find a place where he could take care of his own mental health and hide for Heaven, he heard in passing someone say the name, and it was the first name there popped up when he presented himself to the other Monks. Aziraphale didn't really like the name and would rather have changed it just a little to be more tasteful, but that was 10 years too late to think about that now. “<em>That church is going to be one of the Earth's best build wonders in the world.</em>” </span></p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale, who have been around when Egyptian built the Pyramid and China built the Great wall, have to disagree and yet still hummed a neutral sound which Martin took as a sound of agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>It's very beautiful. I can't wait to see it when the construction is done</em>,” Aziraphale mumbled while he kept an eye on the workers.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Will be a true miracle if it is are done in our time,</em>” the monk laughed before he leads Aziraphale to their housing while they were in Rome. While they walked, Martin keeps looking at the beggars and the people around their path “<em>this is not what I imagine the great city of Rome to be</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale took a look around too and didn't hide his distaste in how humans still treated each other from time to time. He went over to give a beggar with a child some food and money; he has a miracle to them.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>A lot has changed since I last was here, but something unfortunate doesn't,</em>” Aziraphale said, annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You have been here before?</em>” Marin asked, and he too gave a little of his money away to some other beggars</p><p> </p><p>“<em>A very long time ago.</em>”</p><p> </p><p><em>“I see. Do you recommend some good places to eat before we do what we came here to do?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Sure, the place I liked is gone now...</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>We can look for it?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I would rather not.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You still have your own demons to fight,</em>” Martin stated. Aziraphale looked at him with a little sigh. That was the reason he gave to the monks when he first came to the monastery, <em>“I will ask God for your better health and better life</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I appreciated that</em>” Aziraphale sighed and made the quick gesture all Christians did after a small prayer. The angel in disguise looked up at the cloud-free sky and mentally begged that none of the Gods saw him like this.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale watched from the sideline how Martin did all the things expected of a Christian to do. He watched the man pray, read the bible, and prey on his knees up the Holy stairs</p><p>nearly all people paid the Holy men to clench their souls for any sins while climbing the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale didn't see any point in this torture of the knees for forgiveness, which is not giving by the Gods. Aziraphale believed that the forgiveness the humans preyed for should come from how the sinner was wronged.</p><p>The angel vaguely thought about the idea of a Demon rising and returning to Heaven. He knew it was as possible for a demon to rise as it were for an angel to fall. The problem was that no demon knew they could climb up, and those who could didn't feel like they deserved that forgiveness.</p><p>Aziraphale looked that the stairs again, which were full of kneeling people.</p><p> </p><p>' They are trying hard to rise to the top through their pain and suffering... is this what the Demon feel when they think about someday returning to Heaven? '</p><p> </p><p>Halfway up, the angel noticed Martin raise up on his feet like he just realized something there was unclear for the angel. The Monk walked down the stairs with a troubled yet determined look. Aziraphale didn't say anything to the monk, and Martin didn't speak his mind either. Both of them walked away from the Holy stairs and the trouble they felt at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale left Martin with the excuse that he was needed somewhere else. It was mostly true due to his duty as an Earth Guardian Arch, but it was mostly because Aziraphale soon has reached the limit where people began to question him why he didn't age.</p><p> </p><p>The angel was the border of Germany and France where he was looking at some rare books he was trying to get his hands on and trying to sell the books he had more than one copy off.</p><p> </p><p>“Raphael,” Aziraphale heard someone call in the crowd of people. He ignored it since angel names were already common for humans to give to their children. The only reason why Aziraphale froze up and looked to his right was that he felt the presence of another Natoque. He looked at an angry Crowley. “It is you I am talking to.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley's eyes were blind, and for a second of panic, Aziraphale noticed that Crowley have long blond curly hair and red eyes.</p><p>Aziraphale relaxed a little when he realized who this it.</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh, sorry, Israfil. I do not go under that name normally and-” Israfil gave him an unimpressed look. It could be because people kept bumping into his hidden wings, or he was just already very done with the Cherubim. Aziraphale was pretty sure it was both “nevermind. What do I own the pleasure in seeing you here on Earth.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have not done your job as Raphael properly.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am pretty good at healing, but last time I used my time in healing people on Earth, you reprimanded me,” Aziraphale pointed out to the Lordship Seraphim. The Cherubim were a little surprised he was so confident, talking back to Israfil. He has a feeling it was because he projected Raphael on him or a very grumpy Crowley “if you want me to spread the words of-”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what I mean,” Israfil interrupted him. Aziraphale have to bite his lips not to say he did not know what the Seraphim meant “you need to spread the word as Raphael as you were supposed to do when you first took that name.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would see what I can do, but I am quite busy right now, so it has to wait until the next decade or so,” Aziraphale said. He was very busy, and he was slower at his job due to his mental health have also taken a dent once again. Not something he would say to the other angel, “if you want it faster, you have to do it yours-”</p><p> </p><p>“do not speak to me like that!” Israfil snarled and went up in the Cherub's face. Aziraphale got a terrible flashback of the copper-headed Seraphim with golden eyes flashing his teeth in the same manner. “I cannot see how the true Raphael allowed himself to let such an idiot like you take his name and the soil it.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale lowered his head in fright and shame while Israfil walked away from him and disappeared into the crowd.</p><p>The angel felt ashamed for still feel fear towards the true Raphael, there was truly no reason for that anymore, but Aziraphale has also seen on humans they could have unreasonable fears, so why could an angel not have them too.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale noticed some human began looking at him, and the angel believed it was because he was beginning to show distress signs, which was confirmed when a nice woman walked up to him and asked if he were alright. He smiled as good as he could at the moment and assure her he was alright before he left the market and the human crowd behind him to find a secluded place where he could be left alone and get a hold of his thoughts and feelings.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are!” Aziraphale jumped in fright when he heard Israfil again and turned to look at them. This time Israfil immediately puts his hands in a defending position with his own wide eyes. “Woah, easy, it's just me.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale relaxed when he looked better at the other Natoque.</p><p> </p><p>“Crowley,” the angel breath out in relief. He was glad to see the demon again, and yet he felt it were reckless of Crowley to be in a town that recently has housed two angels at the same time “what are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley slowly dropped his hands to his side. Aziraphale noted his clothing was very similar to Italy's latest style.</p><p>“Then I found out you were in the area. I figured out I would take the long route to France,” he said with a little smile. The angel tried to smile back, but he most have failed miserably since Crowley looked at him with concern, “Are you alright, Aziraphale?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“you don't look fine. Heaven has checked you over?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Nothing is wrong with my body.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I check you over?” Crowley then asked. Aziraphale is reluctant to show weakness. An angel should never show weakness, but at the same time, he liked to be vulnerable around Crowley. The only one who accepted his imperfection. Slowly Aziraphale opened up for him and let the demon touch him. Crowley was careful the whole time “you are very tense. Your hands are shaking more than I have ever seen-”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you keep lying to my face” Crowley looked into his eyes. Not with anger but disappointment. That was almost worse. Aziraphale hugged himself and looked away in shame. He could not stand to be a disappointment to everyone around him. Crowley circled him, so he stood in front of his face again, “come with me to France.”</p><p> </p><p>“No”</p><p> </p><p>“You need a break. I bet they send you out on mission right after you got out of the pods” he reached out to the angel with his hand “come on, angel.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale bristled defensively.</p><p>“I said no. does the word not exist in the demon's vocabulary anymore?”</p><p> </p><p>“No need to be mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then be gone, foul fiend.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale walked away from him. Crowley didn't follow, but the angel could feel his eyes on his back.</p><p>“Did I mention I am friends with a painter? I sure you heard about Leonardo Da Vinci” Aziraphale stopped up in shock and looked at Crowley. Of course, he has heard about Leonardo and has always wanted to meet him, but Heaven has demanded him to stay in Germany. Crowley sauntered up on his side again and smiled one of those smiles which promised everything your heart desire “we are on our way to France, and I heard they are pretty good at making food out of this world.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...” it would be a lie not to say that Aziraphale was terribly tempted. “but I still need to do my reports and-”</p><p> </p><p>"Let me have a look at them” Crowley stopped him with a carefree wave of his hand. It was not the first time he allowed the demon to look at his reports. Crowley bumped playfully into his shoulder with his own since none of them have their wings out “come, one angel, this will do you some good. Trust me on this.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale only hesitated for a second before he followed his demon to the border of France.</p><p>-</p><p>“<em>Master di ser Piero da Vinci”</em> Aziraphale beamed, excited to meet the famous painter who greeted him in the big French house he was allowed to stay in by the king of France. “<em>I am such a big fan of your work. The job you did on the angel in the 'the Baptism of Christ' was truly breathtaking.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>The elderly human had an odd glint in his eyes when he greeted Aziraphale, which the disguised angel nearly missed.</p><p>“<em>My friend. You didn't tell me your friend was this angelic. I can see why he is smitten by you. Only a fool can turn away from the beauty of Heaven's light,</em>” Leonardo said to Crowley with a chuckled after he has properly greeted the angel. Aziraphale stiffed when he heard the word 'angelic.' Crowley, who stood in the shadows, also stiffed a little at the painters' words.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ahaha a wordplay, you are such a cheeky fellow</em>” Aziraphale laughed awkwardly and mentally scolded himself for being this jumpy “<em>I can't possibly be an angel. Why should an Angel of the Lord spent time on Earth as a merchant?</em>”</p><p>Leonardo frowned at him before he once again looked at the demon;</p><p> </p><p>“<em>He doesn't know?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>He knows</em>,” Crowley said</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale looked at them both, confused. Leonardo looked at Crowley like he expected him to explain something, but then the demon kept quiet. Leonardo looked almost disappointed at Aziraphale and pity at the demon before he walked off to talk with the King, who waited on him.</p><p>Aziraphale looked confused at the demon.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that about?”</p><p> </p><p>“He knows I'm a demon.”</p><p> </p><p><em>“</em>You told him?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley nodded calmly. He was still standing in the shade of the room for some reason. The angel looked at Leonardo, who was listening to the king of France about his plans of a painting, “you must really trust this man.”</p><p> </p><p>“A bit of a self-indulgence on my own part,” Crowley mumbled and avoided the angel's eyes. “I allowed him to see my wings for an art piece.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale felt a twinge of something very un-angel in his heart. Like bile or something rotten. He tried to ignore it, but the mere thought that someone else than him has been allowed to see or dare anyone touch Crowley's wings.</p><p>The angel felt it through his whole body like oil on a bird's feathers.</p><p>The angel tried not to glare at Leonardo, who have defiled the sacred bond he shared with Crowley.</p><p> </p><p><em>“</em>Oh, the temptation of the demon of Eden. How can humankind resist.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't be like that. Leo has no idea” Crowley hummed and hugged Aziraphale, who kept glaring at the humans. Even by accident, he might have materialized more eyes to make the glaring more effective “it is terrible to see you like that. I dare to think how the rest of your body looks like” Aziraphale tried to keep his glaring up, but that was difficult in the way Crowley let his hands wander down on his body and let his intoxicating lips run over his neck. <br/>“you are the only one I would give my life to. No mere mortal or the power of our lot can stand up to the light I carve from you every day no matter how much it burns me” Crowley lead him inside the shades of the room, and Aziraphale could not hold back a sigh of enjoyment over getting all of this undying attention from his demon. Aziraphale own hands began to travel around the demon's body. “I want you as much as a man dying of thirst wants the freshwater of Eden.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley gently yet firm lead him against a wall. His lips were soon against the angel's, and Aziraphale could feel the power of the Hellfire inside of Crowley where breath into his own Holy light. Aziraphale gasped for air for a second when his body felt the attack from the opposite side, and then he dived into the kiss with a wild passion. Crowley growled in satisfaction and pressed him closer against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale began to come to his senses again when he saw out of the corner of his eye movement, and he quickly pushed Crowley away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Not in front of the humans,” the angel gasped, embarrassed they could have been caught. He glowered at the overly proud smirk on Crowley's face. “I have standards.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowly kept smirking while he terrible slowly straighten out his crumpled clothes and keep holding a knowing look on Aziraphale, who decided to look away when he felt his face turn red. The angel quickly fixed his own clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“What about some lunch then?” Crowley sauntered so proudly off himself up beside him and gave him a quick peg on the cheek. Aziraphale gave him a scandalous look.“my treat.”</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>“<em><span>Why does the pope, whose wealth today is greater than the wealth of the richest </span><span>Crassus</span></em><span><em>, build the basilica of St. Peter with the money of poor believers rather than with his own money?</em>”</span></p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale looked up from his bible, which he gave to Martin, who also currently spoke to him. Aziraphale has not seen the Monk for over two years since he tried to keep his distance due to him soon reaching the years where humans would begin to notice that he did not age as them. He has spent those years with Crowley, who have pampered and spoiled him rotten to make him feel better, which did help a lot on the angel's mental health. He even forgot to be annoyed at Leonardo for seeing Crowley's and allowed the painter to sketch them both. Aziraphale has only come to the Monk's request out of pure loyalty and friendship.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Did the Pope ever gave you an answer for that?</em>” Aziraphale asked while he studied a rare copy of prophecies of a divided Europe made by David, 1260, 1290 and 1335 day prophecies and one of the first copy of the two beasts of Revelation, Martin has collected. It took every ounce of will power from the angel not to add them to his collection.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I didn't write that to the Pope. Not yet at least</em>,” Martin huffed and sat down at his desk at the university he worked at “<em>paying for your forgiveness with the money of man is not the way of asking for forgiveness of God. Only He are the one to grant you the forgiveness of your life sins</em>” Aziraphale made an agreeing sound. He was busy looking at his new collection “<em>we must not slacken our following in Christ on account of such false assurance.</em>”</p><p> </p><p><em>“I like that saying,</em>” Aziraphale gingerly lay down the old paper he was holding “<em>you should write some of those things down</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I might do that,</em>” Martin hummed. He raised to find pen and paper. With pen in hand, he stopped up and looked at Aziraphale. “<em>Brother Frank. Can I ask for your assistance in lending your hand to help me with translating the world's languages?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale frowned.</p><p>“<em>All of them?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No. these are the ones I am thinking about</em>” Martin quickly listed the ones he was thinking about. An Aziraphale frown grew deeper how many of the ones on Martin's list were from European countries but did not comment on it “<em>it is a hard job for one man</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale looked at the papers and scrolls Martin has given him and then back at the papers on Martin's desk.</p><p>' a favor for a favor as Crowley would say.'</p><p>“<em>it would be my pleasure to help you, but please keep my name in all of your future papers. It would only bring me trouble.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>The angel helped the Monk translate 95 theses and nail them to as many churches they could find in Germany, and then after that, the commoner folk could read what it said, and knowing what the Church did soon spread like Wildfire.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale heard about Martin's trial for heresy, and that was more than enough to get the attention from Hell, who sends out one of their own.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Crowley!</em>” Aziraphale gasped when he saw the demon walks with Martin and Frederic the Wise. Crowley looks surprised up and can do nothing more when she is hugged tight by Aziraphale.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Angel, angel. I can't breathe!</em>” Crowley complained dramatically. Aziraphale just laughed and swung the demon around a few times before sitting Crowley down on the ground again.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Is she yours?</em>” Martin asked, amused by his horse.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>oh?</em>” Aziraphale looked confused as the Monk and then at Crowley, who did wear a nice wine-red dress. She even let her hair grew out to a waist-long length. It took a second for both Natoque in disguise to figure out what the monk was talking about</p><p>then the penny dropped for both of them, and they both began to explain over each other;</p><p> </p><p>“<em>oh! Yes- I-I mean no-</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>-you can't possibly mean-</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>-What I mean is- you see-</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>- don't be ridiculous, I mean he is very good to me and-</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>- Martin. We are just friends. Yes, I do love hi-I mean her but-</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>it's complicated</em>,” both of them said at the same time. The demon and the angel in disguised looked surprised at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I see,</em>” Martin chuckled, amused at that display he just witnesses. Even Frederic was shaking his head on his own horse.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley cleared her throat and asked the two humans;</p><p>“<em>you lot can take it from here?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>We can</em>,” Martin said. He bid the two Natoque goodbyes before riding off.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Thank you for the distraction, fair lady</em>,” Fredric said with a noble nod towards the demon before he followed Martin and the rest of their people back to Germany.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale waved after the humans before he turned around to look at Crowley with a little knowing smile;</p><p>“What did you do?”</p><p> </p><p>“I helped with a daring escaped,” Crowley said, proud of herself.</p><p> </p><p>“You have blood on you,” Aziraphale noted. The demon's dress and fingers have flacks of dried blood. It was red, so it was not the demon's</p><p> </p><p>“The guard didn't understand a no,” Crowley grinned evil, “so I took his tongue” Aziraphale gave him an unimpressed look until the demon relented, “alright, fine. I just gave him a bloody nose and cursed him for having a low libido for the rest of his days.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think that is fair,” Aziraphale hummed. He began to lead the demon away from the road, “do you have a place to rest?”</p><p> </p><p>This time it was the demon who gave him a knowing look.</p><p>“I do, actually, and I have something you might like at my place.”</p><p> </p><p>“what is it?” Aziraphale blinked. The demon only grinned and gestured with her hand that Aziraphale should take it. He did, and they blitzed to a small house inside Rome. It was noticed that only one of the rooms where used. Aziraphale gasped when he saw the table there full of books. He recognized some of them just by looking at them.</p><p>“oh, Lord, my things! I thought I lost it all.”</p><p>He took one book up that the time to look them over before he lay it gently down again and picked up a new one to repeat the process. He felt Crowley hugging him from behind at book number five. He didn't mind since he has missed the demon's company.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale stopped up at book number 24 and frowned;</p><p>“Those are new. Where did you get those?”</p><p> </p><p>The demon looked over Aziraphale's shoulder to see what book he was talking about.</p><p>“Oh yeah, got those from the author himself,” Crowley said like it was nothing. Aziraphale knew better in the way she looked at the books. She lazily gestured to some book at the corner of the table, “those I stole.”</p><p> </p><p>“Crowley,” Aziraphale gasped, appalled. Crowley lets go of him with a huff,</p><p> </p><p>“What? It is not like they could use them anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale blinked</p><p>“When did you get them?”</p><p> </p><p>to the angel's surprise, Crowley walked away like she were afraid</p><p>“...1349.”</p><p> </p><p>'Under the black death.' </p><p>“oh...” Aziraphale sighed sadly. The black plague still haunts him but not as much as it once did, and he could see that that time still bothered the demon too. He decided to change the subject before one of them got any flashback, “how is Leonardo doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“He died in France. I have to bail since the angels got to him,” Crowley grimaced “the Death angel manage to haul me out of France in a time where I needed-” she sighed deeply and looked away. Aziraphale was sure she did that to her tears, “well, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>The angel went over to the demon, and it was his turn to hug the demon from behind in the hope he could ground the demon who has not been allowed to grief before now.</p><p>“I am sorry for your loss, Crowley; I know he meant a lot to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley didn't say anything to that. Aziraphale materialized his wings and covered the demon with them. Crowley turns around in his embrace, so they stood face to face. He felt under his wings how Crowley had laid her head on his shoulder, and from time to time, he could feel the sting of unholy tears on his skin.</p><p> </p><p>He acted like he didn't notice.</p><p> </p><p>“It funny,” Crowley said after a long silence, “we should be used to this by now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think it is best that we never get used to it, my dear,” Aziraphale said gently to her while he gently patted the demon's back, “because that would mean that we do not care what would happen to humanity anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley only hummed something incoherent to that and materialized her own wings to hug the angel back.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Here”</p><p>Aziraphale looked up to see Crowley with a handful of sweet.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, thank you, my dear” Aziraphale smiled and took a look at all the choices before he decided to begin with Salmon pie. The angel was sitting at the church's bell tower so he could listen to Martin's sermon. Crowley could not land on the church itself without getting a burn, so she has told Aziraphale to sit near a window in the church and then keep it open while she got some food for the angel. The window itself could only open because that is what Aziraphale expected it to do.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley flew inside the window, and its flight turned into a snake, which landed on the angel's shoulder, and then she slithered into a more comfortable position on both of his shoulders. Aziraphale expected the church holy ground not to hurt Crowley while she was with him.</p><p> </p><p>“How much do you even lisssten to all of that he isss saying?” Crowley asked when he looked down to see around 50 people inside the church</p><p> </p><p>“All of it, of course,” Aziraphale hummed while taking a bite of his Salmon pie “you don't?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Too boring for my tassste” the snake-demon yawned. He has far more teeth than a normal snake have “how much of it do you understand? Have you ever even read the bible?”</p><p> </p><p>“Which one of them?”</p><p>Crowley would have to give him a very unamused look if she were not a snake. He smiled proudly while he ate the lat part of the pie.</p><p> </p><p>“He isss going to change on how humansss are reading the bible. Changing the way that only a few can read that thing over to even the commoner can read it.”</p><p> </p><p>“A perfect way to spread Her words out to all” Aziraphale nibble on sugar almonds. He tried to give one to Crowley, who moved his head away.</p><p> </p><p>“Psssh. If I remember correctly, not even half of what thossse books are saying are about Her or any of the othersss” Crowley tsk'ed “we all know they a written by Men to the man.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you didn't read it,” Aziraphale said primly and took a bite out of his pear tart. He loved pear.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn't. You kept babbling about it anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't babble.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do,” Crowley drawled as good as she could as a snake. Aziraphale huffed and ignored when the snake-demon looked down at the humans again “oh look, the Monk is done. Can we do something else now?”</p><p> </p><p>“But...” Aziraphale sighed while he looked at his half-eaten pie tart. “I didn't hear most of it.”</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>Crowley followed Aziraphale, who were following the monk Martin Luther from a distance. The demon knew that the angel had not talked face to face with the monk in decades, but he still kept up the contact over letters and helped Martin with his translation object.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley took his changes to be the absolute nuisance in the noblemen's area with the peasants. Of course, his interference and Luther's speeches only riled them up to such a degree that burning monasteries, noble houses, and fights began to be a common sight.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley did notice the side-eye he got from Aziraphale when he gets a recommendation for this</p><p> </p><p>A few weeks later, Aziraphale got a recommendation for bringing peace between the folks who have reluctantly put down their hatred towards each other.</p><p> </p><p>The demon allowed this to be a good day for Aziraphale and did not mention peasants' mass execution.</p><p> </p><p>A few years later, Aziraphale wanted to show him a restaurant that apparently served the best pork the angel ever have eaten. On the way to the restaurant, Crowley looked at the newly founded protestant Church Martin worked relentlessly on. In his older years, he has turned into a bit of a grump, the demon noticed.</p><p>The demon looked probably a bit long at the church with dangerous questions in his mind.</p><p>It was a good thing he trusted Aziraphale.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think Natoque can get married?” Crowley asked, still looking at the church.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale stopped up with a shocked expression on his face. The demon stopped up with him.</p><p>“I don't think so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah... sounds ridiculous...” Crowley mumbled to himself. Of course, it was only him who dreamt selfish dreams. Why would Aziraphale ever do such a stupid thing?</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, no. It sounds like a perfect dream,” Aziraphale smiled. Crowley looked shocked yet hopeful at the angel who kept his glance on the church with a thoughtful expression. “but it is a priest who marries the people since he is closer to God and anyone else,” he frowned deeply, “but we are above all priest, so I don't think the wows would work”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Crowley hummed, and he too looked at the church. It was pretty plain compared to others he has seen around Europe “I don't think demons can stand inside a church either. You know, with the consecrated ground and all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would a demon get married?” Aziraphale asks naively. Crowley act calm through his hurt “it is a thing seen as a blessed-”</p><p> </p><p>“your words, angel,” the demon teased with a dramatic gasp.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hush you,” the angel smiled. “Marriage is part of my lot's ideal. Hell is all about lust and no commitment.”</p><p> </p><p>The demon only hummed to that. It was true that Hell did not care for a commitment since why should they? If he remembered correctly, not even Heaven has this type of commitment and only marries off people extremely rarely, and even that frowned upon by other angels.</p><p> </p><p>The conversation went into something else while Aziraphale ate his roasted pork and Crowley nipped on some while drinking a good ale. The demon enjoyed watching Aziraphale eat. The angel was so animated and giddy when he took a bite from every type of food he enjoyed. Watching Aziraphale was something of a mix between pleasure and punishment for the demon.</p><p> </p><p>They went back to Aziraphale's current base in the form of a merchant house, where both of them begin to drink themselves out of their own mind. It was no surprise to either of them that after sobering up(both learned their lesson the first it happened), it also normally ended up with them in bed with each other.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley gasped for air when Aziraphale decided to be a bastard and nearly drown him in his soul's holy light. It made the demon go completely limp on top of the angel, who took the chance to flip him over and went a bit easier on him afterward.</p><p>Still very screwed up by Aziraphale soul bond and holy light inside of him, Crowley gently kissed the angel's chest in the hope of a little mercy for the bastard.</p><p> </p><p>Which the angel gave him with a little proud chuckled, and then he removed his soul power from the demon's body, who groaned in pain and pleasure at the deed. The demon looked up at the angel's face and used his wings to hold the angel close to him while it was his turn to kiss the angel and let his own hellfire soul power turn the inside of the angel to mush. Crowley especially liked to make Aziraphale squirm and gasp for air when he touched his heart and the base of his wings.</p><p> </p><p>He holds the angel tightly down with his wings when Aziraphale's natural instinct kicked in, and he tried to jump away from the demon's hellfire. Crowley did not let go of him and only kissed him more passionately while he let his hands roam over the angel's wings, which he knew drove the angel crazy and let his soul run every inch of the inside of Aziraphale's body.</p><p> </p><p>It was only when Aziraphale's whole body submitted to him, he let him go, and both of their souls danced between their passionately kisses.</p><p> </p><p>It took a whole night and early morning of passion before both of their bodies' natural defense to act up, and both of them have to move away from each other before they seriously harmed each other.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley lay satisfied in his side of the bed and watched Aziraphale clothing himself in front of him. He enjoyed the view until Aziraphale was in his clothing again and went over to grab one of his books. The demon didn't bother to move, and he looked thoughtful at his angel.</p><p> </p><p>“So we are doing it the demon way?” he asked when Aziraphale sat down in the bed again. He didn't get too near the angel due to his body still gave off a holy glow which would harm him.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale gave him a confused look and lay down his book.</p><p>“No... no, our bond is something entirely else.” he said seriously, “as a bond of the souls. It is such a strong thing that it is-”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't say it-”</p><p> </p><p>“Ineffable”</p><p> </p><p>“Gah, you said it” Crowley cast his arms dramatically into the air, dramatically. Aziraphale ignored this, and it took a second of mulling before the demon turned to look at the angel “if a monk or a priest can get married,” he tried not to look too hopeful. He always got sentimental after sex “do you think...?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale looked at him with a little smile. It was a hopeful one;</p><p>“it would be delightful if it was possible.”</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>planet Earth</p><p> </p><p>the year 1546</p><p> </p><p>Lutherstadt Wittenberg</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>Crowley walked up beside Aziraphale, who was watching the burial of the monk Martin. The demon didn't comment on the angel's wet cheeks and even if Aziraphale cut ties with the monk many years ago. Crowley still knew Martin was a friend of his angel</p><p> </p><p>“The rude Monk finally got his rest?” Crowley asked gently</p><p> </p><p>“Yes”</p><p> </p><p>“Your job here is done?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to stay in Germany?”</p><p> </p><p>“No... I am assigned to a job about the new King of England,” the angel took a handkerchief he has hidden in his sleeves and dipped his eyes. Aziraphale gently made a move to hold the demon's hand “you?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley took his hand, and yet he still acted like he didn't notice it.</p><p>“Going to Japan. I heard rumors about some new interventions they are going to try off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, it's awfully long away...”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long heavy silence between them. Crowley could feel Aziraphale was holding his hand like his life, depending on it. It was pretty new since their departure from each other normally where sad looks and a 'see you soon' kind of speech before walking away from each other. He looked at Aziraphale, who kept looking at the burial.</p><p> </p><p>The demon tried gently;</p><p>“I would invite you to-”</p><p> </p><p>“Best not” Aziraphale stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>“Right...” the demon said, feeling incredibly stupid for thinking things might have changed a little between them. He lets go of the angel's hand. “I'll be going then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Crowley,” said the demon stopped up when Aziraphale called. He looked at Crowley with wide, desperate eyes “before you go, I like to spend a night with you.”</p><p> </p><p>The demon blinked, confused. They normally only spent one night in passion with each other when they see. This was differently new.</p><p>“It would be harder to part ways, than” he pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Which is what I want,” Aziraphale said. His eyes were steadfast. Crowley hesitated only for a second. Of course, he wanted to spend more time with his angel, and being an absolute mess from feeling and possibly another full night of sex was future Crowley's problem. He moved closer to his angel, took his hand, and kissed it for clear implication what he has chosen. Aziraphale smiled gratefully</p><p>“thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything for you, angel” Crowley smiled, and they both gave their last goodbye to Martin that day before they left to spend one more night together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. William Shakespeare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been five years since Aziraphale last saw Crowley, and he was trying to keep his humor up, but it was hard since another wave of the Seating sickness has hit England. Aziraphale used his time to help as many people as he could until the Healing Arch Israfil once again told him off.</p><p> </p><p>“But we have to help the humans!” he cried to Israfil after the Seraphim got tired of arguing with him over letters in the last few weeks.</p><p> </p><p>“This is their own fault. I do not want my angels to fly around saving every stupid human for their own mistakes,” Israfil sneered, annoyed. He looked at the latest victim of the plague-like they were a pile of crap.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale looked at the poor deceased boy and his crying mother.</p><p> </p><p>“How can they learn when they are all dying?!” Aziraphale glared back after the cart traveled past them.</p><p>Israfil snorted;</p><p> </p><p>“Don't be dramatic. They are like mindless rodents. They are very hard to get rid of.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale bristled at this and glared at the Seraphim.</p><p>“It lay to your family to be dramatic-”</p><p> </p><p>“How dare you to think that?! We are Natoque and do not have something as dump as family bonds” Israfil snarled at him as Aziraphale have just insulted him the worst way possible. Aziraphale felt fear running through him, but this time, he did not back down “now stop doing my job and leave!”</p><p>The seraphim then turned and pushed grieving humans out of his way so he could possibly go back to Heaven.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale felt his whole body shake by anger and anxiety.</p><p>“At least he showed more compassion than you do,” he mumbled under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Israfil turned around to glare at him. He has forgotten about the Seraph's good hearing.</p><p>“And that compassion got him killed by the likes of you,” he hissed and blitzed away, not caring humans saw him disappear in thin air.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale breathed deep in to control his emotions, and then he left before people began to think of him as a wizard since he was the last one to speak with Israfil.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>Crowley was on the other side of the planet where war raged in Japan with the first fire weapon in human history. The demon did like it when the humans were creative, but he did not like it when they used to murder each other more efficiently.</p><p> </p><p>He decided to leave Japan and go to China, where he only made some minor troubles while he took a well-earned break if someone asked the demon.</p><p> </p><p>A few years after he went to China, he got a fight of his life when a giant earthquake shook the whole country and left devastation in its wake. Crowley manages to save the family; he hangs around since he was too lazy to get his own home, but after they found out he had wings and all, he was forced to leave them be because they got scared of him and his intentions.</p><p> </p><p>' At least I gave them a second chance in life,' Crowley thought while leaving China to get back to work.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale watched the young Queen Elizabeth getting crowned. The angel was unsure it was a good idea to put a 25-year-old on the throne. On further investigation, he found out the royal line mostly wanted a male heir, but Elizabeth was the only main royal in the current line.</p><p> </p><p>The angel decided to stay away from the royals. It was tempting to spend some luxury time with them as many angels did when they finally come to Earth. Still, Aziraphale decided to stay with the peasants and even got his Guardians angels to help him with the sick under the Healer angels radar. Zadkiel and Lailah followed him without questions.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>In what would later be dubbed 'the eighty years' war, Crowley was ordered to spread more discord and fear in the already insane war.</p><p>He was not surprised when he saw other demons on the battlefield, but he did get a surprise when one of them attacked him.</p><p>It was Aim, the same golden-winged ex-Seraphim who set Rome on fire and nearly costs Aziraphale his wings.</p><p>Crowley was not that surprised the other demon attacked him. It was normal that Dukes bullied lower-ranking demons into getting more power, but the snake-demon knew Aim was only a bully and he would not flee from someone who hurts his angel.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley blitzed himself up in the air, making sure the humans would not see him turn into his abyssal form and snarl at Aim.</p><p> </p><p>Aim laughed and turned into a three-headed snake with the horn of an ox.</p><p> </p><p>The two snake demons turn and twisted to overpower the other and win the battle, and even if Crowley only have one head, he was very venomous, and he took a large bite of one of Aim's head, which soon slacked limply on the other snake-demon.</p><p> </p><p>Aim did not like to lose to the apparently weaker demon and opened his two remaining mouths to threaten Crowley with a maw of burning hellfire.</p><p>He bites after the other snake-demon, who only lost few feathers in his evasive action.</p><p> </p><p>By Aim's action, Crowley got a creative idea, and he expected himself to pull it off, and he breathes Hellfire at the other snake-demon who got it right in the face.</p><p> </p><p>Aim screamed in pain and fell to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>And even before he could hit the ground, two other demons in the form of a four-winged black horse and sundown colored seraphim-dragon attacked the snake-demon.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley watched wide-eyed how Lucifer and Beleth, in their abyssal form, rip Aim to shreds.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer spitted out the separated head of Aim and turned to look at Crowley.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>S-should I thank you?</strong>” Crowley hissed, unsure of the whole ordeal</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>You could if you feel like we saved you</strong>” Lucifer shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>We did save him!</strong>” Beleth snorted like an angry horse.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>No, we did not. Crowley is far stronger than anyone thinks he is,</strong>” Lucifer rumbled. His wingbeat was graceful while he looked calmly at Crowley. “<strong>I know that because I have never seen a demon breath fire before</strong>,” the snake-demon breathed out, and a tongue of the fire flickered out of his mouth “<strong>tell me, how did you do it?</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>dunno,</strong>” Crowley shrugged with his wings since he has no arms in the current moment, “<strong>just thought I could do it, and then I did it</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Beleth looked at him with as much surprise as a horse could show, and Lucifer just looked thoughtful at the snake-demon.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Let us land before the humans are looking up,</strong>” Lucifer said after a beat of silence. The two other demons followed him to the ground, and all of them took a demonic form away from the battlefield of the humans. Lucifer leads them to an old oak tree, and he leaned up against it and looked at Crowley again “you have been busy, Crowley.”</p><p>Crowley only shrugged again, and he sat down on a large stone in the sun.</p><p> </p><p>“None of us have seen you in Hell for a while,” Beleth said, and he kept standing near lucifer, “much thought you were dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to disappoint,” Crowley said sarcastically. Beleth looked confused at his snark while Lucifer chuckled low. He poked his sunglasses further up on his nose before asking, “except killing other demons, what are you two up to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Recruiting more demons to Lucifer's cause,” the demon king said proudly. There was no denial that Beleth would follow the Satan to the death.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>Our</strong> cause,” Lucifer corrected him, and Beleth deflated a little. The Seraphim demon looked back a Crowley with a more serious face. He meant business “are you still in contact with the other side?”</p><p> </p><p>the snake demon side-glance at Beleth before saying vaguely</p><p>“you can say that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are in contact with an angel? How are you doing that without being killed?” Beleth asked. His magma-colored wings were fluffed up with how confused he was by everything there happened between Lucifer and Crowley.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll explain later,” the snake-demon said shortly to the horse demon. He tried not to show how uncomfortable he was about talking this freely about Aziraphale “do you want me to sent hi-them a message?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you can,” Lucifer said, “tell them I need to look at the reason why Angels are falling so often.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you wanted more warriors?” Beleth asked, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“This is different, Beleth. Many who falls recently have no good reason to why they fall like the rest of us. Many of them have fresh battle scars, and nearly all of them talks about how they talked to an odd-acting Arch,” Lucifer said</p><p> </p><p>Crowley tried not to bristle too much at Lucifer's accusation;</p><p>“You think it is Azir-I mean my sources, which is the cause of so many fallen?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, that fluffball is not the cause of the Falling. Not enough influence in Heaven to that,” Lucifer chuckled before turning serious again “can you ask them to snoop around? Maybe just find me some records to look at?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will see what they can do,” Crowley said. He was not going to promise anything he did not know Aziraphale was willing to do. He would rather have the other demons upset at him than Aziraphale.</p><p>“anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Beleth said and took a step closer to Crowley. The snake-demon could not help but flare up his wings to stop the horse demon from getting too close. He didn't trust Beleth at all in turning on him. Beleth stopped up and tried to look less intimidating, which only make him look silly “can you learn me to breathe fire or just change sizes? I know you can do.”</p><p> </p><p>“... I thought all could change sizes” Crowley blinked and looked at Lucifer, who followed the conversation carefully “you changed your form, so I thought-”</p><p> </p><p>“My abyssal form looked like that someday. I did not change anything” Lucifer crossed his arms, annoyed. He did not look annoyed that his form has changed, more that he did not understand the reason behind it.</p><p> </p><p>“I just thought you change it to look more like Her,” Crowley pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Both demons looked confused at him.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Beleth asked with narrow eyes. Lucifer looked thoughtfully into the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Hard to explain,” Crowley said carefully and scratched his hair, “the world you see, Beleth is not like Lucifer, or I see it anymore. Out view of the world has changed because we got knocked some sense into our fat heads.”</p><p> </p><p>“My head is not fat,” Lucifer grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Manner of speaking” Crowley waved him off. The Seraphim demon rolled his eyes in annoyance “when we got this Sight, we could see the form She took, and one of them is the form of a white stag” he nodded at the Seraphim demon, “Lucifer's abyssal form has the horn of a stag.”</p><p> </p><p>Both demons looked shocked at him.</p><p>Crowley began to suspect that Lucifer has never seen Her in her beast form after getting the Sight.</p><p> </p><p>“What does that mean?” Beleth asked slowly. He looked like he has gotten a headache.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, my guess is this,” Crowley thought out loud. “Adnima is favoring Lucifer for some reason, and she shows this by gifting him a new form.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer moved away from the oak tree and walked away from them. He looked confused, angry, and hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>Beleth looked after the Seraphim demon before he looked determined at the snake-demon</p><p>“How do I get the sight?”</p><p> </p><p>“getting the sight leads to a road you can never undo,” Crowley said carefully. He knew the truth could be hard to swallow.</p><p> </p><p>“I want the sight” Beleth stomped in the ground like an angry horse. Lucifer came back with an unreadable expression, and the horse demon looked determined at him too. “I want to see the world as you do, my lord.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer looked at Beleth with a thoughtful expression for a long while. Only the horror of the battlefield near them could be heard.</p><p>Finally, the Satan looked back at the snake-demon</p><p> </p><p>“Crowley? Any suggestions?” he asked. “My way of getting the sight died centuries ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley looked at Beleth, who looked unblinking back at him. The snake-demon asked for Lucifer's hand. The Seraphim deep took him, and Crowley showed him via a mental map how to get to the laboratory on Quatos.</p><p>“Take the ones who want the sight to this place,” he said, and let's go of Lucifer's hand. The seraphim demon looked at him like he has never tried that trick before. Crowley had a feeling it was another thing he just thought all Natoque could do. He tried not to preen himself to be more creative and resourceful than other demons “it is Griffin territory, so be careful.”</p><p> </p><p>“... How terribly did it ruin your worldview?” Lucifer asked slowly after he was done being in shock of Crowley's tricks.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at me,” the snake-demon spread his arms and blacken wings out “how much do you think it ruins me?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer looked at him for a second before he turned around.</p><p> </p><p>“Let us go, Beleth,” he said and flew off. Beleth looked at Crowley with an unreadable expression(probably too much emotion inside his head to show) before following Lucifer.</p><p> </p><p>Follow the two others' lead; Crowley flew up in the air but the opposite direction.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at the staff snake he has hidden under his clothing and told it;</p><p>“show me where the rest of the staff of healing is”</p><p> </p><p>The staff snake's eyes began to glow green, and he saw where Aziraphale was at the current moment.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale got out of England when he couldn't take it anymore. The plague has killed thousands, and Heaven only did the bare minimum to help out.</p><p>There was only so much despair, sickness, and death one could take.</p><p> </p><p>He went to Denmark since it has been centuries since he last was there and he found out the humans have begun to make something called 'festival' in a small opening in the forest.</p><p> </p><p>He enjoyed the cheer and happiness from the humans who enjoyed the first-ever made amusement park while eating some apples with sugar.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale was about to take his last piece of apples when he felt the aura of another Natoque in the area.</p><p>Aziraphale looked to his right and saw only humans.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, angel.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked to his left and brightened up when Crowley smiled at him while he sat beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“My dear Crowley, I thought you have assignments in Japan,” Aziraphale scooted closer to the demon.</p><p> </p><p>“That was decades ago. After a major earthquake, I decided to say 'screw that' and then I went to Netherlander to see I could snatch a recommendation for all the fighting the humans did” he took the last piece of sugar apple from Aziraphale and popped it in his mouth. Of course, without chewing, “met some of my own lots, and one of them was Lucifer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, what did he want?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not much. He asked for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. He asked if you knew something about why so many angels fall lately.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale looked at him in shock. That was news to him. Then he looked down in shame.</p><p>“Am I the cause for so many to fall because I changed the scriptures information?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No,” Crowley said aghast, “Lucifer told me that the newly fallen told him that it was some crazed Arch who did it”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale was surprised by this.</p><p>“Do you know who?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh”</p><p> </p><p>a beat of silence while both of them looked at the juggler and cheering people</p><p> </p><p>“Lucifer asked me to ask you to find some reports about the banishment,” Crowley said while still looking at the performance.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not allowed inside the scripture halls. The last time Mettatron kicked me out.”</p><p>Crowley made a face to that but did not comment on it.</p><p>“What are you going to tell Lucifer?”</p><p> </p><p>“The truth,” Crowley shrugged, “do you think you can ask Azreal or some other angels to help you out?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can try, but no promises.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is all I ask,” Crowley smiled “now tell me what you have been up.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale smiled and began his story.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>Crowley and Aziraphale did spend some on/off time with each other. They mostly helped each other out with their workload, so they have more time together. Nine of the times, they were sent to the same area, and it was normally decided with a coin toss who would go.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley was cheating the hell out of the coin toss, but of course, he didn't tell that to the angel.</p><p> </p><p>In their free time, they went to dinner, enjoyed carnivals, watching painting and statues of angels and demons(“they are wrestling Crowley. Anyone can see that” “are you sure about that? It doesn't look like wrestling to me. Quick make a distraction” “why?” “I'm gonna steal it” “don't you dare!”) and drinking something good and expensive. If the mood were right(which it normally was when they saw each other), they had sex the whole night.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley especially liked the sex part since he was beginning to be a little adventurous.</p><p>It was good Aziraphale didn't mind.</p><p> </p><p>He left the miraculous large bath after a good grooming, washing, and of course, sex.</p><p>Unfortunate for the demon, Aziraphale did have a habit of turning water into holy water after four hours of non-stop sex.</p><p> </p><p>' A small price to pay, ' Crowley thought smugly while he looked over his burn spots on his thigh and stomach. Aziraphale was still in the batch and looked apologetic at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry about that,” Aziraphale said quietly “does it hurt badly?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not as much as I thought it would,” Crowley hummed. He snapped his fingers, and hellfire appeared in his palm. He burned the holy water off his skin and began the healing “now we know that fucking-”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't like that word. Make it sound so vulgar.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,<strong> sex</strong>. Now we know that having sex in a bath might now be the best idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was your idea,” Aziraphale huffed. His wings fluffed up. Making them look less like a pair of wings and more like a giant kiwi bird sitting on Aziraphale's back “it was just a reckless as the one time you wanted to try it while we were in our celestial and abyssal forms.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“I still have marks after that,” Aziraphale complained. “or the time you wanted us to do it while we were still around people.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's the thrill of it there that makes it fun” Crowley only grinned larger. He was pretty reckless with the public sex thing, and it didn't get that far due to Aziraphale's refusal “what about the time against the wall?”</p><p> </p><p>“Which one of them?” the angel asked primly. He slowly got out of the bath. “I did like that one, but only because it is nearly the only way to push you in your place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't excite me” Crowley did not hide his shiver. He liked it when Aziraphale was the dominant since it was rare he could rile him up to that. It was probably also because he was so used to be submissive to the other angels.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale shook his wings, so water flew everywhere. Crowley hissed in shock when he was hit by completely normal water. Aziraphale must have turned it back to normal water before getting up.</p><p>“Mind out of your gutter, my dear, and help me clean off” the angel smirked back and spread out his shuffled wings. Crowley smiled and walked completely up in Aziraphale's personal space. He kissed the angel's shoulder and neck while he combed his white-blue wings gently. Aziraphale dressed while he took care of the angel's wings “you made a terrible mess with my feathers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not worse mess than you normally leave them in,” he teased and kissed the angel's shoulder again. He left a small hellfire mark on him.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale glared at him and playfully smacked him over the head with his wings.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>“What do you got there?” Crowley asked Aziraphale after taking a chunk of the angel's paperwork since Aziraphale looked a bit too busy with some papers he was reading. The demon knew right away it was not working since the angel was too wriggling excited by whatever he read.</p><p> </p><p>“A play by a William Shakespeare,” Aziraphale mumbled. Way too busy reading “it is called King Richard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which one of them?”</p><p> </p><p>“The third” Aziraphale forced himself to look at the demon and not his paper. Crowley found it amusing “the text is not fully accurate, but I do enjoy the plots and ideas behind this marvelous play.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Crowley hummed and looked over Aziraphale's shoulder to read the title “the tragedy of Richard the third” Aziraphale hummed in the agreement since he was once again too busy to pay attention to the demon.</p><p> </p><p>' Not worth getting his attention. Sure not even a war can make him stop,' Crowley thought while he circled Aziraphale's chair with a hidden smile. He decided to leave and actually do his job before Hell got suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want anything?” he asked on the way out. Food always got the angel's attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Could you be a dear and-” Aziraphale began excited and looked up. He froze mid-speech and looked flabbergasted at Crowley's face “oh dear Lord, what is that on your jaw?”</p><p> </p><p>unconsciously, Crowley touched his jaw, and then he looked at Aziraphale with unsure surprise;</p><p>“A beard?” he said simply and touched his goatee again. He just tried to see if he could, and then it grows out after few hours. It was really no big deal “you have seen them on humans all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“On <strong>humans</strong>, yes. I didn't know we could grow one” Aziraphale put his paper down and went over to get a better look at the facial hair as he has never seen anything like that before. He surely meant it was a major deal.</p><p> </p><p>“You don't like it?” Crowley asked. He would remove it if the angel didn't</p><p> </p><p>“It is very new and a surprising surprise,” Aziraphale said with a little smile, “but I am sure I would get used to it.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Over the next few years, Aziraphale adores the writing and plays by William Shakespeare and begins to drag the demon to every play he saw. Crowley was first very reluctantly to come since he did not want to see the guy who got his angel all star-struck and took his attention away from the demon. It was only when the angel went to quite pleading and the worst; kicked puppy eyes that Crowley went with Aziraphale to the theater play with him.</p><p> </p><p>It ended up being a bit of a ritual for them both to see every writer's performance, and the demon reluctantly has to admit William did make a good play.</p><p> </p><p>He did prefer the funny ones such as 'the comedy of errors,' which they both just have watched a few minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Not bad. Could have been better,” Crowley yawned. It has been a rough day for him due to his demonic work around London and secretly kicking another angel out of London who he suspected tried to take over Aziraphale's area since the other angel was a Healer angel.</p><p> </p><p>The fight took a lot out of him and even more when he has to hide his wounds from his fussy angel. It was a blessing in disguise when Aziraphale dragged him to the play, which did help to turn his humor again.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale gave him a look and a small eyeroll;</p><p>“You liked it, don't you deny it. I saw you smiling.”</p><p> </p><p>“My lot only smiles in glee and overpowering victories,” Crowley grumbled dramatically. He leads Aziraphale to the Thames so they could look at the seagulls and people “what is the next thing that Will guy is going to write? Another tragedy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I hope it is a love story-”</p><p> </p><p>“-Since when do people want to see a theater play of a love story?”</p><p> </p><p>“With a beautiful couple.”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably underage-”</p><p> </p><p>“From two very well-off families-”</p><p> </p><p>“Who absolutely despise each other, they always do” Crowley smirked. Aziraphale gave him an unimpressed look, and the demon pointed out, “I remember the house of Medici, Albizzi, and Alberti did everything in their power to kill each other. All aristocratic families cannot stand someone else has power. Fortune's fools.”</p><p> </p><p>“But the boy and the girl still love each other very much,” Aziraphale pressured</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, they are so much in love with each other that they would probably kill themselves for each other. Misshapen chaos if you ask me and you know I am all over that” Crowley snark “killing yourself would not stop a whole family from hating each other”</p><p> </p><p>“I would like to think it can.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley did not like that thought and decided to change the subject before it got too personal. It was a dangerous thing to allow out in the open.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on. You might need to help me with some paperwork,” he said</p><p> </p><p>“It would be my pleasure” Aziraphale smiled. It was one of those smiles there that could make the demon fight another angel again if asked.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them left the area. Within the earshot of the two of them sat a Writer who had trouble with the plot of his next play. He has listened to their word and got inspired to write a plot about two star-crossed lovers.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>Planet Earth.</p><p> </p><p>The year 1601</p><p> </p><p>the Globe theater</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale watched the show of Hamlet eagerly. He really likes the play with its drama and character. He heard a woman carrying a lot of goodies shout;</p><p>“<em>Oysters! Oranges!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>He took some steps towards her to show he wanted something from her cart.</p><p>“<em>Some grapes, please,</em>” he said friendly and miracle a coin to pay for his food. “<em>they look scrummy</em>.”</p><p>Aziraphale didn't normally carry money. It was a hassle around greedy humans, and it was just easier to magic money when he needed it.</p><p>He heard in the background how the actor began with the play. Aziraphale quickly paid attention to the Actor's words;</p><p> </p><p>“To be or not to be, that is the question. whether 'tis nobler in mind to suffer the sling and arrow...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you said we'd be inconspicuous here.” Aziraphale turned to look at Crowley and could not stop smiling. Crowley looked around the small crowd around them. “blend in among the crowds.”</p><p> </p><p>“well, that was the idea,” Aziraphale mumbled and nibbled on his grapes. Crowley looks at the actor, probably to figure out what play they watched. He frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“This isn't one of Shakespeare's gloomy ones, is it?” Aziraphale nodded eagerly. The demon groaned dramatically “no wonder nobody's here.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale didn't have the time to give the demon a sour look when he noticed that William Shakespeare came running up to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh. It's him. It's him” Aziraphale gasped low and nudged Crowley to make him look. Crowley barely looked in the direction.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Prithee, gentles,</em>” William said formal while he clapped his hands together.</p><p> </p><p>' Oh, God. William is talking to me! He's talking to me! '</p><p>Aziraphale could barely hold himself back.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Might I request a small favor?</em>" William continued while the angel tried to get a hold of himself. “<em>could you, in your role as 'the audience,' give us more to work with?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Like mirth to our heart's content and weeping of the tragedy of the Prince and hatred of the folly king?</em>” Crowley asked. The Poet looked at Crowley with approval. Crowley side-glance to Aziraphale, who only has eyes for William at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You mean like when the ghost of his father came on, and I said 'he's behind you!'?</em>” Aziraphale shout with a laughing smile and raises his free hand in mock shock</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Just so, that was jolly helpful. It made everyone on stage feel... appreciated. A bit more of that.</em>” the Poet nods to both of them and cast a lot of approval gesture to them both. Aziraphale can't stop wriggle in the excitement that William Shakespeare loved his performance as the audience. William runs back to his Actor, who had stopped preform after the Poet apparently stopped him when William went to talk to the two disguised Natoque.</p><p>“<em>Good master Burbage, please, speak the lines trippingly,</em>” William said to the Actor on stage.</p><p> </p><p>Burbage clearly did not feel 'trippingly' and bowed a little to glare at the Poet.</p><p>“<em>I am wasting my time up here,</em>” Burbage said in a sing-song annoyed tone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>No, no, you're very good,</em>” Aziraphale calls after the actor. He wriggles when William once again</p><p>makes a gesture towards him that he approves what the angel in disguise said: “<em>I love all the... talking.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale tried not to cringe at his own 'smooth-talking.' Burbage looked unconvinced at him.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>And what does your <strong>friend</strong> think?</em>” the actor asked and glanced at Crowley.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale looked at Crowley with wide eyes.</p><p>“<em>Oh, ehh... I...</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley was staring at the Actor. Aziraphale could not see his eyes, but he was pretty sure the demon was glaring.</p><p>The slow smile which creeps up on Crowley's face confirmed it.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>He does not like it, does he?</em>” Burbage counted back</p><p> </p><p>“<em>O-of course he does!</em>” Aziraphale said quickly in the hope of avoiding any cursing. Verbal and magical from each side. He quickly nudged the demon in disguised to make him stop thinking up some creative curses “<em>right?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley relaxed a little but kept the toothy smile. His fangs were not showing yet;</p><p><em>“I think you should get on with the play</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes, Burgage. Please,</em>” William must also have felt Crowley's threatening posture and quickly got his actor back on track with a roll of his tongue “<em>from the top</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Burbage luckily decided to ignore Crowley(which was good since he didn't know how close he was to piss off a demon) and went into a new stance to begin the play again</p><p>”<em>To be or not to be</em>” Aziraphale looked astonish around when people groan. He didn't understand why they were so... rude “-<em>that is the question</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>To be!</em>” Aziraphale shouts, overly excited, “<em>I mean, not to be! Come on, Hamlet! Buck up!</em>" The angel wriggles happily and looks at Crowley, looking amused at him, which only makes Aziraphale even happier.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Whether 'tis nobler in mind to suffer, the slings and arrows-</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“He is very good, isn't he?” Aziraphale asks quietly to make sure he did not disturb the play. Crowley looks away from him and then at the play with a serious expression;</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Age does not wither, nor custom stales his infinite variety</em>,” he said. Aziraphale looks at him with glee. He loved it when Crowley played poet.</p><p> </p><p>Not far from them, William overheard the demon word and decided to write that down too, just in case, he would use that one.</p><p>The demon smiled proud of himself while he circled the angel's right side.</p><p> </p><p>“you didn't curse Master Burbage, didn't you?” Aziraphale turned to the demon, who did not confirm or deny anything. The angel subtle rolled his eyes at Crowley “you are terrible and always up to no good, my dear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously. You're up to good, as alwaysss,” Crowley snarks back. Aziraphale did notice his hiss, which he only did when he was agitated or in his abyssal form “lots of good deedsss with all of that paperwork you got lately?”</p><p> </p><p>“No rest for the... well, good.” Aziraphale shrugs and popped another grape into his mouth. It has a hint of a sour to it while still very sweet. “I have to be in Edinburgh at the end of the week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. So much for having a good weekend,” Crowley groaned and circled to his right. “what shall you do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, the normal. A double of blessings to do. A minor miracle to perform” Aziraphale shrugged. He did notice the demon was a bit restless for some reason. He ignored it for now since it didn't look serious “apparently, I have to ride a horse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hard on the buttocks, horses. major design flaw, if you ask me.” Crowley groan and circles to his left.</p><p> </p><p>“I do remember you riding that big black on Anuvina with eyes like fire.”</p><p> </p><p>“The fire horse, you mean? They're so bloody big that it near impossible to fell off-”</p><p> </p><p>“And yet you did.”</p><p><br/>“Horses don't like me,” Crowley snorted and circled to his right again “no many animals like me, now when I think about it. You remember that camel or that white horse you rode or the-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes. I get it” Aziraphale sighed hopelessly. He moved closer to the demon in the hope he would stop being so restless.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them listen to more of the play. Aziraphale gasped dramatically in horror where Hamlet by accident killed an innocent.</p><p>William looked quickly at him with approval.</p><p>“Anyway, I'm meant to be heading to Edinburgh this week,” Crowley said and circled him again. Something set him off again since he was calm for a moment ago “tempting a clan leader to steal some cattle.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale looked appalled at him.</p><p>“Why did you not mention that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Forgot”</p><p> </p><p>“They are going to send you to the Sloth area if you keep this up,” the angel sighed hopelessly at his demon's antic “anyway, it doesn't sound like hard work.”</p><p> </p><p>“A bit of effort, both of us going all the way to Scotland,” Crowley mumbled and looked around.</p><p> </p><p>“You are implying that just one of us goes to Edinburgh, do both. The blessing and the tempting” Aziraphale does the same and sees many people looks bored, and William looks annoyed at all of them. The angel cannot see why people did not like the play. It was marvelous!</p><p> </p><p>“We're done it before. Hundred of times now. A job is faster done,” Crowley says and lean closer to him with a playfully smirk and said the next part in a near singing tone “~the arrangement-”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't say that out loud.”</p><p> </p><p>“Our respective head offices don't actually care how things get done. they just want to know they can cross it off the list.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that”</p><p> </p><p>“That settles it then” Crowley holds up a coin. “toss you for Edinburgh?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale looks at the coin with narrow eyes. He has a love/hate relationship with the coin lately.</p><p>“Fine, heads.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley tosses the coin up in the air, grabs it, and smack it on the back of his hand. Aziraphale leans closer in to look at the coin on the demon's hand.</p><p>“Tails, I'm afraid, you're going to Scotland,” Crowley confirms. Aziraphale glares at the little innocently coin and do think of a way to make it disappear. He then knows it would only lead to probably an even more annoying coin than this one, and he sighs in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>“I've just gotten comfortable here. I like this city,” Aziraphale pouted at the idea he might have to move again soon. He hopes the jobs in Edinburgh would only be a week or two.</p><p> </p><p>“You can always come back. I'll make sure no other take over your territory,” Crowley reassure him. Aziraphale smiles, happy to him, and is about to say something when he overhears something from the Poet:</p><p> </p><p>“<em>It's been like this every performance, Juliet. Complete dud... it'd take a miracle to get anyone to come and see Hamlet.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale quickly looks at Crowley with his best pleading eyes he can muster. He knew the demon has a weak spot to them.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley grimace a little, sigh in utter defeat and give in;</p><p>“Yes, alright. I'll do that one. my treat.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are amazing” Aziraphale smiled happily to his demon and make a mental note to do something nice to Crowley.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley makes a whole head roll to show his annoyance.</p><p>“I still prefer the funny ones,” he calls while we walk away. Aziraphale only smiles excitedly and eats another grape. He can't wait to see Hamlet again.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>Crowley worked out with some gossip, group talks, and some good old fashion advertisement in his miracles and not even two days later. Everyone knew about Hamlet and seeing the play was nearly impossible for those who came late.</p><p>Of course, being a Natoque did makes things better since they could always get places no matter how late they were.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What a piece of work is a man! How noble in reason, how infinite in faculty! In form and moving, how express and admirable! In action how like an Angel!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“marvelous, absolutely marvelous,” Aziraphale gushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” Crowley grumbled. He was way past being tired of Aziraphale's attentions, only being on William and his plays. He really didn't like the Poet for taking his angel away from him “when are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>-in apprehension how like a god! The beauty of the world! The paragon of animals!</em>-”</p><p> </p><p>“Master Shakespeare makes such a fantastic play,” Aziraphale wriggle.<br/><br/></p><p>“Mh” Crowley tried not to bristle at Aziraphale wriggling. He didn't like at all that the poet deserved the wriggling. The demon went closer to Aziraphale and lay his head on the angel's shoulder. “I am going to hold you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not now, people will look.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't care,” Crowley grumbled and hugged the angel around the stomach. He felt the angel tense up, but literally, nobody watched them since they were too busy looking at the play “I want to hold you.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale was tense for a little while and kept looking at other people. After a while, he relaxed and turned his attention back to the play. Crowley really did try to brush off his annoyance and just enjoy that blessed play, but it was hard to do when Aziraphale only have the eyes on Shakespeare's work. His annoyance got the best of him, and he began kissing Aziraphale's neck to get his attention.</p><p> </p><p>“What's gotten into you?” Aziraphale asked and tried to shake him off. He has forgotten the play for a while, and Crowley savors in his attentions by being a bastard. The angel looked at him first mad, then with a frown, and then with amusement, “are you jealous?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? On a human poet? Noo,” Crowley spluttered and let go of the angel in outrage. He could even think that “We make ourselves fools and spend our flatteries with poisonous spite and envy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly, Crowley. You have nothing to be jealous over” Aziraphale smiled and turned to look at the play again when the audience gasped, “I only have my eyes on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley growled and hugged the angel more tightly to him. He glared at the still smiling angel.</p><p>“You only have eyesss for the play.”</p><p> </p><p>“William Shakespeare is my Leonardo da Vinci” Aziraphale smiled smugly. He knew this riled Crowley up and still did it. The angel patted his arms around his stomach gently. “I make it up for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You better.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter feels more like a slice of life and anything else I have written in this fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Evolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this chapter is more bound to the Original world than the Good Omens part. <br/>we also see a new face who is going to have a bigger role later</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wandered mindlessly around in deep space close to the twin galaxy border my siblings and I ruled over. I stopped just at the end at the border and looked over to the other universe. I knew better than to enter the other universe and into some other of my kind territory. They saw me as an intruder or a conquer who will take over everything they have worked on.</p><p>It rarely happens, of course, that my kind tries to take over other territories, but someone did try that once to our galaxies on the milky way pass.</p><p> </p><p>Darkna and Sumquad were the ones who fought off the intruder. I only heard about my two brothers' stories, but I saw the devastation it did to some of our planets. Time has no meaning for us, so that that fight could have lasted millions of years, but I can still see the devastation on some of our territories.</p><p> </p><p>Planet Mars has just begun to get a life. The fight caused Mars to go back to the Early planet stage, and it would take billions of years before it would again be possible to start the code of life. Some of us have already abandoned the idea it would ever get a life.</p><p> </p><p>Aesire and I are still from time to time trying to jump-start the planet, but it has been a failure for centuries now.</p><p> </p><p>Planet Earth was hit by large asteroids, which devastated the planet for decades. It would have been another case of Planet Mars if not Kitas have managed to crack the space stone into smaller pieces.</p><p> </p><p>We lost the dinosaurs... but we saved the planet.</p><p>It was a small price to pay since we all could see that the giants of that time were already beginning to be on their last leg.</p><p> </p><p>I did like the dinosaurs, and I did end up going back in time more than once to save a few of the best evolution traits and plant them on Quatos and Anuvina. Their time on Earth was done, but nobody said anything about the other planets.</p><p> </p><p>Two moons on the dead planet Across in the Star-crossed galaxy were knocked off course and smashed into planet Across, completely destroying the planet.</p><p> </p><p>Today it is only an asteroid belt that cannot be seen with the naked eye.</p><p>The fight also killed a young sun.</p><p> </p><p>That is why my kind does not fight each other. We are too powerful. Out wrath, anger and annoyance can destroy everything around us.</p><p> </p><p>The intruder was Darlain...</p><p> </p><p>Of course, it took some time before they were accepted into our territory.</p><p>There no reason for them to tell us why they wanted to leave the old territory.</p><p>It was very obvious from the start.</p><p> </p><p>With that thought, I decided to leave the border before I was seen, and I went to find my sibling.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Adnima, what a surprise to see you here,” my troublemaker of a sibling Darlain said with that overconfident smirk. They have really no reason to be smirking since it looked like my Star sister Kitas where 'wiping the floor' with them on the surface of planet Saturn <br/>“can you tell her to stop trying to take my head off? I am really not in the mood to be headless.”</p><p> </p><p>I looked at the area around us. It was surely a good thing that this planet was a dead one, or they surely have managed to extinct a whole continent. I was not that surprised those two were fighting;</p><p>“Kitas, what did they say to you for you to start acid rain... again?”</p><p> </p><p>“They said my male form looked dump,” Kitas huffed. She had at least giving Darlain one meteor to his dumb head, and how she was pining his world long serpentine body with at least 800 claws, I would say my dear sibling did not choose their word with any grace of this universe. Kitas ripped him into two parts and hold up the part of him which currently has his head.<br/>“I at least can choose a gender.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gender is overrated” Darlain shrugged and formed himself into a new giant snake. The last part of them turned into dust and back to them. It didn't bother me; it was normal for our kind to turn into every particle in the universe. Right now, I just tried not to laugh at how ridiculous my sibling was.</p><p> </p><p>Kitas, who have decided to have around a thousand eyes like the stars, decided to look at me for backup. I could not stop myself from laughing a little when I said to her;</p><p> </p><p>“Don't look at me. I made fish, frogs, and even some humans with the idea of transgression.”</p><p> </p><p>“And she is a stag” Darlain backed me up with that stupid grin again. Kitas thousand eyes turned angry, and the ground around us began to shake. Darlain really has pissed her off, and they must have realized that too when they backtracked “your male form look dump because of the curly red hair.”</p><p> </p><p>“Humans do have red hair,” She gave back.</p><p> </p><p>“N<span>ot that red,” Darlain argued back. I nodded in agreement. Her human hair looked more like an orange or as a 20</span><sup><span>th</span></sup><span> carrot than the dull red most humans have. Darlain turned to me “what do you think, Adni-oh right... you don't take the human form.”</span></p><p> </p><p>I only smiled at them since I have my own reason not to turn into a human being. I prefer animals.</p><p>“Besides fighting over something so simple as hair color, have you two seen anything interesting lately?” I asked them both after I made sure they both were done fighting.</p><p> </p><p>“Some wars, a single tsunami, and some in-fight between the Fallen,” Darlain shrugged. They snapped one of their new materialized fingers, and the acid rain stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“So normal things,” I said, a little bored. I didn't shake off the rain as Kitas did.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe what I have seen is more interesting to you,” Kitas smirked to Darlain. What is this? A competition? I only asked for something to talk about. “I saw a small laboratory fleet heading towards Planet Earth.”</p><p> </p><p>“a Prirahta fleet?” I frowned “that is news. I haven't seen those in a very long time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Last time you saw them, wasn't it when you hunted them off Quatos for nearly ruin the planet, mass extinct nearly all life and playing with powers only we should do?” Darlain asked me. I nodded “that is the reason why you resurrected the Natoque, isn't it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, although they still have some minor defects I am trying to handle” I nodded again.</p><p> </p><p>“I head 1/3 of them are beginning to get the Sight” Kitas joined the conversation, eager to hear about what Darlain and I were working on. I knew she liked the two idiots I last saw in England on Planet Earth. Probably headed to a new place by now since it was over 54 years ago I last checked up on them.</p><p> </p><p>“That is true” I nodded to her “where did you see this fleet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Behind the moon. I heard from their thoughts that they are thinking about releasing some of their latest experiments onto Earth and then conquering the planet after figuring out how strong the planet it” Kitas said more seriously.</p><p> </p><p>“Earth is strong,” Darlain said seriously. I didn't doubt that giving how it will evolve into later with the planet's current ruler, but...</p><p> </p><p>“Not if this fleet has made some diseased to spread with the wind. Humans have not yet found out how to make vaccines,” I said. I know the Prirahta always played dirty and really didn't care if they ruin a whole ecosystem in progress. At least I know the human race is trying to make up for the mistakes when will do in the future, “and if they have made new workers for them who are just as strong as the Natoque, then it would be bad for the human population.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have a plan?” Darlain asked me</p><p> </p><p>“No,” I said calmly. We were all silently for a minute or an hour before I saw my sister frown at something she thought about “kitas?”</p><p> </p><p>“Send the Natoque after them,” she suggested, “they will destroy the scout fleet so they cannot go back to the mother ship, and they will be able to control the latest experiments or just kill them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Depending on which side, find the fleet first,” Darlain hummed. They were beginning to be restless with how much they messed with the weather of planet Saturn.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not fond of mindless killing. I prefer them alive,” I hummed. I was, after all, the one of us who gave life and protected nature and evolution. I looked at my restless sibling, who looked interested. “Darlain, can you whisper in Samael's ears?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, I like this plan,” they smiled before disappearing with a blink of a mortal eye. I knew they were going to Anuvina.</p><p> </p><p>I saw that Kitas took a quick look at the timeline, which I stayed out of pure respect for her personal space.</p><p>“Adnima, I have seen what this path lead to,” she told me with a hint of concern. She was the more practical of the two of us “is it really worth it just to get one good one who has a meager chance to change the outcome of the Apocalypse?”</p><p> </p><p>“I like a challenge,” I smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>Samael trapped his fingers on his throne. He knew something was going on in his domain, and he was pissed he has no evidence against this feeling.</p><p> </p><p>He felt like someone or more were after him.</p><p>The other satan's were after his throne.</p><p>He just knew it with the way there were looking at him.</p><p>Especially the ones who have gained the Sight.</p><p> </p><p>Samael lifted his head when he heard someone knock on the large wooden door to his chamber. He considered telling them off but decided against it.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in,” he said.</p><p>Gadreel, now known as Belkira, walked inside. Samael growled at himself under his breath that he still remembered the dead names.</p><p>Belkira was also one of the five Satan's, but he still trusted her. She always came to him when she knew some disloyal demons have been captured and then punish by death.</p><p> </p><p>It only happened with Athanas, another one of those Fallen who have the same face as Samael. Athanas was vocal and always spent a lot of time with Lucifer, who also wore his face.</p><p> </p><p>Belkira came in and stood in front of him with a deep bow. He smiled at her submission, and then he looked at the other demon who entered with her, and he frowned, annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, it was Crowley.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley was a weak and a cowardly demon, but they have their uses.</p><p>The snake-demon did at least bow to him, but it was obvious they did not like to expose their neck to the Lord of all demons.</p><p> </p><p>“My Lord, I have news for you,” Belkira said and pushed Crowley closer to him “the snake-demon Crowley found something there might interest you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really” Samael leaned closer to the clearly uncomfortable demon. It amused him to see them squirm “tell me, Darling, what did you find on your merry way?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ehm... look, I just wanted to know what the moon looked like closer up,” Crowley explained. It annoyed the Demon Lord a little that Crowley hid their eyes so he could not see the fear in the snake-demon's eyes. It was a pity “heard rumor it might be made out of cheese.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that all? You came in here to tell me if the moon is made out of cheese or not?” Samael asked, annoyed. He was already thinking of ways he could punish the little snake for wasting his time. “how... disappointing.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley most have seen his disappointment and quickly backtracked;</p><p>“Nono! It was just the reason why I was on the moon, my lord!... I was just wandering around to see and-”</p><p> </p><p>“Get to the point, coward! The savior of us all does not have the time for your nonsense” Belkira snarled and flared her four brick-red wings.</p><p> </p><p>“Right....” Crowley said and cleared their throat before continued “I found a ship... on the other side of the moon. I think it is a ship.”</p><p> </p><p>Samael moved more forward towards the snake-demon. He was interested now in what they have to say;</p><p>“A ship?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Lord,” Crowley said, “I looked it over, but I was forced to retreat. They have fire and a power I have never seen on Anuvina or Earth” he looked at Belkira and then back at him before carefully saying, “I can try again by your permission and-”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Samael interrupted him with a grin. That ship out in space could only be one thing, and he has a feeling Crowley was aware of that too, that this ship; belongs to their original creators, the Prirahta's. How they were still alive, Samael did not know or cared about. He only wanted them to suffer the way he and the rest of his demons have for giving being their past. He wanted them humiliated and hang as a trophy on the back of his wall.<br/>“this time, you will leave with an army.”</p><p> </p><p>“Army?” Crowley asked, confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my little snake. You and the rest of Hell are going to war,” Samael said condescendingly to the snake-demon with an amused smile with how calm the demon took the degrading tone. Most have heard it from the other demons as well. That is what happens when a demon does not act like a demon. Samael ignored Crowley and looked at Belkira with a smile. “Collect the other Satan's and the Kings. I want that ship, and I want everything inside of it captured and giving to me.”</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>Crowley tried not to swear up a storm while he put on his armor. It was not as heavy as human armor, but it was just as clunky as one. He hated wearing armor, and he hated to fight a battle he did want to be part of.</p><p> </p><p>It was true he found the ship in space, but his reason to be there was a different one.</p><p> </p><p>' Can't really tell the big Boss that it was a dumb conversation I had with Aziraphale, now can't I? ' he grumbled in his thoughts while he tried to bind the armored plates on his arms, but that was impossible with only one hand 'can't tell anyone either it was Darlain who suggested I checked out the moon... it was a nice view though.'</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the ship was more than his curiosity could handle. He knew that no mortal on either Earth, Anuvina, or Quatos could live in space. The Natoque did not need to breathe, but it was still uncomfortable to be out in space and feel your blood boil and skin turn to ice.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to see how the original creators looked like, how they spoke, and how they acted.</p><p>Did they look like the Natoque race or something else? How come they live in space? Why are they in space, and how did they survive this long anyway?</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need help, sweetheart?” someone asked him. Crowley whipped around to snarl at them for calling him sweet and tell them to fuck off. He was not in the mood for a verbal powerplay.</p><p> </p><p>He saw it was Lilith, 'sister' of the late Agrat Bat Mahlat(who Crowley personally killed under the fire of Alexandrian). Unlike her, she still has a more angelic appearance with curly red hair and lilac wings. The only thing there did give her a more demonic appearance where her left eye was blood red after it was gored out by Lalilah under the rebellion.</p><p>Samael gave her a new one, and with that, she gained half the Sight. Unlike Crowley and so many other demons, Lilith still has an intact soul, and the only thing there that binds her to Samael's will were her new eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, give me your hand. I do not bite.... much” she smiled sweetly and sat down beside him. Crowley inched a little away from her. He already knew what the Lust demon wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” he asked pointy “did Samael grew tired of you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do people think I always wanted something?” she laughed and threw her hair back with a flick of her hand. Crowley narrowed his serpentine eyes at her, and she rolled her eyes at him “well, maybe I just grew tired of his face and his cold attitude. I thought maybe some lower-ranking demons might give me-”</p><p> </p><p>“Not interested” Crowley cuts her off. He swore and tried to use his teeth to tighten the arm armor. Lilith watched him struggle for a minute before she chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“That is funny. You are the first to turn me down” she moved closer and helped him with the armor. Crowley looked surprised at her for this friendly gesture “the other demon did tell me that, but I didn't believe them.”</p><p> </p><p>“I simply do not swing that way,” he said simply. Not like he could tell he was bond to an angel. She finishes her work on the arm armor, and he looked at that before back at Lilith with a little unsure “thanksss?”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith smiled and moved close to him</p><p>“Will you prefer I looked more male? I can-”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he cuts off again and moved away from her again with the rest of his armor, “thanks for the help, but I do not want anything to do with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you prefer mortal flesh? I would not judge-”</p><p>this time, Crowley didn't even bother to tell her off. He only sighed a deep, hopelessly sigh before he took his things, stood up, and walked away. Leaving a confused and slightly disappointed Lilith behind.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley walks over to a less crowded area to put on the last armor on his legs. It was at least easier to add than the rest. He feels someone is standing near him, and he looks up to see Beleth. He was already in full armor.</p><p> </p><p>“Is she bothering you?” he asked with arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>“It something I can handle” Crowley shrugs and stand up, also in full armor. He looked quickly at the dark-skinned horse-demon before looking back at Lilith, who was differently flirting with one of the younger demons.</p><p>“I can see you got the sight. How is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“A high price to pay...” Beleth said, unhappy, and rubbed his now seeing eyes. Both of them stood in silence while they watched the other demons prepare to battle. A sudden fight began between a dog demon and a frog demon. Both demons ignore the common sight of Hell, and Beleth slowly asked, “the ship Samael wants us to attack, are they...?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think they are. I am not sure,” Crowley said truthfully. He heard the scream of the dog demon who just got their arm broken by the frog demon. The injured demon would not get the 'honor' to fly into battle, and they will surely also be bullied or demoted for that, “but I like to find out more about them in this attack. I want to know more.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will never understand your curiosity. It will someday be the death of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was driving me” Crowley grinned mischievously.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Nearly all the demons of Hell flew out of six different portals and attacked the spaceship. Some of the demons managed to land on the ship before it began firing at the attacking demons. The power behind the shots was deadly for many but for the Natoque species, it only knocked them out for few hours and would then wake up with a sour body.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley already knew it would fire, and he avoids the canons the best he could in the crowded trope of thousand of other demons.</p><p>But it was hard due to the pressure the vacuum of space did to all of them.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley landed on the ship and watched how over half of them were knocked out cold by the canon, and the rest of them were fighting against the metal of the ship and space itself. Crowley could barely move because his blood was frozen, and he will go unconscious soon if he did not get out of this place.</p><p> </p><p>He heard Belkira shout manic to the still-standing demons;</p><p>“KEEP ATTACKING! SHOW THEM THE FORCES OF HELL!”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley shivered and tried to break off the ice on his skin, but it was no use. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Lucifer walk past him(he felt a miracle were used on his when a large part of his body got warmed up and made him able to move again) and walk over to some still fighting demons. He pointed at them.</p><p>“You there!” Lucifer commanded, “opened a big portal!”</p><p> </p><p>The demons only hesitated for a second before they did what they were told. They began to open up smaller portals, and they merged like water to make a gigantic one.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing, Lucifer?!” Belkira screamed at him. She was the only one who dared that since they both have the same rank, “this is not the plan!”</p><p> </p><p>“The plan is to capture whoever is inside alive!” Lucifer growled back with a look as cold as the vacuum of space “open that thing out in space would kill them all” he took a step closer to the ex-cherubim, so they stood nearly nose to nose “so command your legion to SHOVE THAT SHIP THROUGH A EARTH PORTAL!”</p><p> </p><p>Both Satans snarled at each other for something there felt like hours before Belkira finally backed down since even she could surely feel that they all need to get out of the cold space, and she began to bark orders to the still-standing demon to push the ship into the portal under the ship.</p><p>It was a losing battle for what Crowley could see.</p><p> </p><p>“Any ideas, Crowley?” Lucifer asked low under his breath while he kept an eye on the rest of the demons.</p><p> </p><p>“W-w-why are y-you asking m-m-me?” the snake-demon hated himself for not being able to stop clatter his teeth with how cold he was. His body relaxed a little when Lucifer gave him another dose of warmth.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you tend to think differently than the rest of us,” the Seraphim demon said simply.</p><p>Crowley frowned at him before he began to think.</p><p> </p><p>He could see no of the demon could get the still battling ship into the portal under them. It was too big.</p><p> </p><p>' wait '</p><p> </p><p>“Bigger,” Crowley said with wide eyes. Lucifer made a confused sound, and the snake-demon looked at him with a grin “it is too big, so we need to get bigger.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned into his abyssal form with those words, and even if the cold bit him more than even. He used his last strength to push the ship.</p><p> </p><p>It was moving a little.</p><p> </p><p>He heard another large bump and saw Lucifer in his abyssal form to help him out. Soon Beleth, Orias. Harut, Marut, Focalor, Marchosias, Phenex, and many others have also turned to help.</p><p> </p><p>He noticed all of them who have turned were all followers of Lucifer.</p><p> </p><p>With around fourteen abyssal pushings, the ship was moving down and went through the portal and soon landed with a loud crash on the ground in what looked like an English forest.</p><p> </p><p>All the demons flew right after it out of the portal. Many of them showed signs of just waking up from being knocked unconscious.</p><p>Belkira barked at them to destroy the ship once again, and this time, they came through the hull of the ship in mere seconds. Crowley was one of the first to get into the ship, and he looked around with an open mouth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ship looked old, and it was very nosy(he did chalk that up to the cause of demons ruin the ship), and its air did not smell that good. It reminded him a little about when people take housing in old ruins the more he looked around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>He heard a loud, odd noise, and he hissed in shock when he felt his shoulder sting. He looked and saw someone have tried to shoot him but failed, of course, due to him being a Natoque.</p><p> </p><p>' if I were a human, I would have lost the whole arm and part of my chest,' he thought grimly. He felt another shot on his cheek, and he looked in the direction where he heard the shots being fired.</p><p> </p><p>It was a small gray humanoid. It has a large bald head with big round eyes, barely any nose or ears. It was covered in clothing material he have never seen before.</p><p> </p><p>The gray humanoid shot at him again.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley blinked when he realized what he was looking at.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” he called after them and jumped toward it, “stop shooting. I want to ask you something!”</p><p> </p><p>The gray humanoid kept shooting at him and backed into a room. Crowley ran after it, and he felt that some other shot after him. He looked up and saw around eight more shots at him. Before he could say anything, three other demons ran past him to get to the eight other humanoids.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley decided to try to get to the one behind the door. He slowly peeked his head into the room, and he was once again shot at.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop shooting at me! I just want to talk!” he yelled at it. It stopped for a second.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Stick your head out again so I can shoot you!</em>” it shouted. Of course, Crowley did not understand what it said, but he wanted to communicate with it.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shoot you?</em>” he called after it, in the hope it meant something good. He peaked out again to look at the gray humanoid and saw it has frozen in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>The fuck are you?</em>” it snarled.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You!</em>” Crowley mimic again. Still, no idea what he is saying, but with humans' experience, I would soon understand he was trying to learn.</p><p> </p><p>The fire-winged Phenex came up behind him and looked at him with a frown on her face.</p><p>“What are you doing, Crowley? Just get it already-”</p><p> </p><p>“Shush! I need to do this!” he hushed her. Phenex shrugged and moved on. Crowley slowly peaked out from his hiding place again “<em>you.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>the gray humanoid titled its head and then smirked;</p><p>“<em>Are you repeating me?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Are you repeating me</em>” the demon recognized the understand tone and slowly moved away from his hiding place? He tried not to look too opposing to the humanoid. He pointed at himself with an encouraging smile “<em>Crowley,</em>” he pointed at it, “you?”</p><p> </p><p>The humanoid looked at Crowley and then at his pointing claws.</p><p>“<em>Oh, I see,</em>” it smiled, “<em>a docile one</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh, I see,</em>” the demon smiled. He finally knew their name. It was getting somewhere. He slowly walked close to them. They didn't try to shoot at him again, which was a very encouraging sign. Crowley pointed at himself and showed his wings.</p><p>“do you know what I am? Do you recognize my kind?”</p><p> </p><p>The gray humanoid looked at his wings and then at his body with a thoughtful look.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Look very strong, able to fly... docile mind should not be a problem,</em>” they mumbled. Crowley tipped his head in confusion and stepped a little closer to the humanoid. He noticed they looked somewhat sick since their skin was almost invisible, and blood veins could be seen. He also noted that they have surgical scars around the hands, ears, and eyes. It was like they have removed or added something, but why? The humanoid walked away from him and waved to him to follow, “<em>come this way. I can use you</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley quickly followed the gray humanoid. He also noted they were no bigger than a 12-year-old human child. They looked out of the room to see other demons were in the area. Crowley was not ready to let the other demons see he has managed to befriend one of them who will show him their past. He folded his wings over them to hide them from the other. The gray humanoid looked like they were ready to reshoot him but stopped when realizing what he did. Crowley was lead to another part of the ship, and he managed to keep them away from the other demons by either hiding them behind his wings or tell other demons he saw something in another room.</p><p> </p><p>The room he was lead to smelled odd and have a lot of machinery he has never seen before. He looked at the table with some sort of pointer in the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>“What is that? I have never seen something like that before,” he asked them. They were busy with some other machine. The demon realized when they ignored him, “oh... I forgot you couldn't understand me... but I can learn your languages and-”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Touch that one,</em>” they said and pointed at a big circle inside some sort of chamber. Crowley looked confused at what he was supposed to do and walked over to the big chamber. It was massive and made out of metal and glass. For some reason, the humanoid stood to the side “<em>come one, touch it.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley looked at the circle again and then at the pointing humanoid confused. He pointed at the circle.</p><p>“.... Do you want me to touch it?”</p><p> </p><p>They groaned at him. I stepped over to him and pushed him closer to the circle. Crowley could not stop thinking about a child wanting their parents to hurry up by pushing them from behind.</p><p>“<em>Just touch it already, stupid animal</em>,” it grumbled. Crowley found it amusing and stepped on the circle. It began to make a funny whirring sound, and some sort of tube appear from the floor. He looked at them to see what he should do now. They made a gesture that he should stick his arm into the tube “<em>touch it</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“like... this?” he asked and put his left hand into the tube. It made a click, and he felt it gripped his hand tightly. “wha-” He tried to pull his arm back, but it was stuck. Crowley looked at the humanoid who was too busy pushing some bottoms, and the whole chamber he inside came to like. The same pointer he saw outside came down to him and it made a hard light. When it touched his wings, shoulders, and chest, they burned and made some burning lines on him.</p><p>“<span>auv auvauv FUCK!” he yelled in pain and really tried to get his arm out of the machine, which kept burning him. With one big yank, he got his arm free, and then he smacked the pointer, so they turned the wrong way and began to burn the metal wherever they pointed at. Crowley looked astonished at the mayhem before he kicked the already destroyed metal away so he could get out of the big chamber. He looked upset at the gray humanoid, who looked at him with shock.</span></p><p>“That fucking hurts. What was that for?! what did you try?” he hissed at them, annoyed for having burn marks on most of his upper body. They only stared at him.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Impossible...</em>” they said and then took the gun to their head.</p><p> </p><p>“hey, wait-” Crowley began, but a loud bang and the gray humanoid fell lifeless on the ground. He jumped over to the body “nonononoNONONO,” he cried while he desperately tried to save them, but it was far too late “why did you do that? WHY?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Crowley-”</p><p>said demon whipped around to look at Lilith, who looked very unsure what was going on. She slowly walked towards him to see he was holding the gray humanoid, and his hand and torso were covered in blood.</p><p> </p><p>“Please tell me, the other ones are still alive,” he begged her desperately “please tell me they are still alive.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith looked at the body in his arms and then at Crowley again. It was clear she was uncomfortable about the whole ideal.</p><p>“Sorry, no. they all killed themselves when they realized we did not get that serious harm by their weapons,” she said slowly. Crowley cried in anguish, “what has gotten into you?”</p><p> </p><p>“THEY KNEW OUR PAST. THEY KNEW WHO WE WERE BEFORE-” Crowley screamed. He could not say what he felt. He didn't grieve them since they did try to hurt him, but they were the only ones who could tell him who they were before God took them in. they could tell him why they were created in the first play... and now all of those answers were gone in one shot “FUCK!”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith kneeled beside him and looked unsure at the body in his arms. She also has the Sight, yet she was unsure what was going on. She slowly lifted her arm and patted him uncomfortably on the shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.</p><p>“Come one. We are ordered to look in every room we find,” Lilith said while still patting him unsure on the shoulder. Crowley was grateful she did not try anything. Lilith came up on her feet, looked at the door, then back at him with something as pity in her chis-cross eyes “....maybe someone is still alive in one of those...?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley hesitated for a little while before finally laying the body down on the ground and went with her in silence.</p><p>From time to time, Lilith looked back to make sure he followed her while they went around the ship. Crowley avoids the room that smelled too much fresh blood.</p><p> </p><p>“Lilith, Crowley,” Lucifer greeted them when he walked with Harut and Marut on each of his sides. He looked at Lilith with an unreadable expression “can I speak with him in private?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do not think he is in the mood for that type of thing, sweetheart” she smiled coy. Lucifer smiled at her teasing. She went closer to him and touched his planted chest “besides, why do you not want to talk to me?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer kept smiled at her and then gently took her arms off his armor</p><p>“I don't know where your loyalties lie,” he said simple. It was a common saying by demons, so Lilith did not take any offense to it. She only smiled coy at him and went on her merry way. Crowley did notice how the demon Seraphim was looking after her.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you should give her a chance... she is lousy at it, but she did try to comfort me,” he told Lucifer, who snapped out of his... whatever it was.</p><p>Lucifer looked at Harut and Marut with a little nod, and they both did the same before leaving Lucifer and Crowley.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Lucifer asked when he notices the blood on the snake-demon's armor.</p><p> </p><p>“I needed to know,” Crowley said, anguish and anger in his voice. “I need to know why they made us and why they did not want us anymore. What happened to make you destroy something you created?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer looked unsure at him in a minute before he sighed.</p><p>“I can't answer that,” Crowley hissed angrily with how upset he was that he still has no answer about the true creators. The demon Seraphim must have noticed, “But I might found something there can answer some of them.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley looked up<br/>“Where?”</p><p> </p><p>”Harut, Marut,” Lucifer called, and the two archangel-demons came back, “show him the kennels.”</p><p> </p><p>“The kennels? Why is it called that?” Crowley asked when he followed the two twin peaks-archangels</p><p> </p><p>“Because of what is inside of that place,” Marut said simply. He didn't look like he liked it.</p><p> </p><p>Harut opens a door, and the noise exploded immediately. Snarling, roaring, banging, and ripping. Crowley covered his ears and looked inside the kennel with the two others.</p><p> </p><p>The kennel has around six large cages. Big enough to hold a large dog, and inside each of the cages was a beast who went amok on the cell door to kill whoever got inside the kennel. Not one of them looked like the other. But all of them were muscular, have long deathly teeth, and big claws.</p><p>Crowley went closer to one of the first cages, and the monster inside has two long saber teeth, barely any tail, and spikes around on the back of its neck. It was throwing itself at the door to attack Crowley.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever they are, they are hostile,” Harut said while he also was looking at the same beast.</p><p> </p><p>“And very stupid,” Marut added</p><p> </p><p>“Except for one,” Harut pointed at the last kennel in the corner. Crowley got up and went to the last kennel. The beast inside lay in a corner and was very still.</p><p> </p><p>“Think that one is dead,” Marut said. He left Crowley alone, who looked at the still one for a moment. He was about to think it was dead until it moved its head and looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It almost looked like a big black dog, except its eyes were too human and too red. Its teeth stuck out of its mouth, and the tail was somewhat short. It looked young compared to the others who were covered in scars. The monster looked at him with confusion, like it expected him to do something. Crowley went a bit closer to the cage with wide eyes. He felt a connection to this beast. He folded his wings out to show them to the black beast, and it looked at his wings with wonder before looking back at him. Slowly it came up on its feet and walked closer to him, possible to check him out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>The demon put his finger through the cell's bar(since it was the only thing there fit) and waited to see what the beast would do. The black beast looked unsure at his exposed finger. It looked at him and then at the finger and back at him. It slowly sniffed to his finger before it slowly tried to poke one of its own clawed fingers through the cell. Crowley could not help but laugh.</p><p>It was so pure.</p><p> </p><p>“you are like Aziraphale, aren't ya? You think differently than the rest of your lot” he smiles at the beast, who only looked curious at him and tried to immediate his smile. It looked very disturbing, and yet it was encouraging for the demon.</p><p> </p><p>“Lord Belkira,” Marut greeted. Crowley quickly jumped up to greet her too and to cover his new friend. Belkira looked at the rest of the beasts with an unreadable expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Are they any use to us?” she asked the twins. They looked unsure at each other, and even Crowley have to shrug when they looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“None of us know,” Lucifer said behind Belkira's back. She tried not to look too surprised by his sudden appearance. She scowled at him, and he didn't even look like he cared.</p><p> </p><p>“Only one way to figure that out,” she said, simple and miracle a gun(Crowley winched) from one of the dead Humanoids, and she shot the spiked-neck one. It didn't even show any sign of pain and just went more hostile by throwing itself against the cell harder. The wound on its shoulder was already gone “fast healing. Perfect”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley turned around to look at his new friend and didn't hear what Belkira and Lucifer said to each other. They didn't even notice he was missing due they were looking at the other beasts.</p><p> </p><p>“You are like us,” the demon said with wide eyes when he began to wonder what that meant, “but you are all in cages... I have seen terrible humans do the same with lions, wolves and....” he stopped up and looked at the Black beast with shock “you are gladiators.”</p><p> </p><p>' They created them for entertainment? Why? We were created as enforcers. Why make gladiators? Are they more than that? Are they also warriors? '</p><p> </p><p>“Pack them up. We are taking them with us and for the glory of our Lord and savior” Crowley's thoughts were interrupted by Belkira's barking. He quickly comes up on his feet again while still looking at his new friend, who looked tense by the new commotion.</p><p> </p><p>“And the ship?” Harut asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Take everything useful. Destroy the rest” Belkira waved him off. The twins bowed to her and went off to pick the ship apart with other demons. The red-winged demon grinned excitedly at the beasts who were still trying to kill her “these beast are going to be a perfect tool against the wrenched angels. They are going to give us a perk in the last battle.”</p><p> </p><p>The other demons began to magic new cages to the hostile beasts, and Crowley looked horrified at his new friend, who looked from him to the new cages and back.</p><p> </p><p>' I can't let them take him. He is like Aziraphale, and they will ruin him if they take him to Hell with the rest of them,' Crowley thought on his feet and quickly went over to Phenex, who only helped a little with the packing.</p><p> </p><p>“Phenex. Do me a huge favor and make sure to cover me,” he told the bird-demon who looked suspicious at him. Crowley knew he has to bribe her “I will give you 100 sins I have collected, and I give you a bonus of 3 corrupt souls in the deal if I am not seen. Deal?”</p><p> </p><p>Phenex wide her eyes and gaping at him for making that large of an offer. Then she smiled widely at him.</p><p>“For that. I'm going to make you invisible” she then turned to the other demons and began to put more effort into her work to make sure the other demons did not see Crowley in the back at all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley took a quick look at the other demons, just to be sure Phenex did a good job before he puts his finger inside the Black beast's cage again. He only has to wait for a little while before he touch the demon's clawed finger gingerly. In that second, Crowley blitzed them both outside. </span>
  <span>The black beast jumped in shock at suddenly being outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“You're free” Crowley smiled at them and gestured to them to run off as he has seen so many times with released animals. Crowley frowned when they did not run off like other animals “go on” They looked very unsure around and at him and kept tripping on their feet due to the feeling of grass under their feet. It was clear they have no idea what they were doing or what they should do with themselves. Crowley felt dump when he realized;</p><p>“you have never known anything other than your cell... look,” he kneeled to the beast's eye height and looked serious at their ruby eyes. “I know you do not understand me, but you need to go. Here, take this one with you” he ripped off a large part of his armor clothing and bound the red cloth around the beast's neck. He also decided to add his personal sigil to the cloth. A moving snake. “I know it is not much, but it will make sure I know it is you. Now go”</p><p>he pointed again at the forest near them.</p><p> </p><p>The black beast looked at him still with an unsure look. Then they looked at the forest and then at the big destroyed ship. They hesitated, but it was clear they did not want to go back to the ship. They looked on last time at Crowley, made the disturbing smile, and then ran to their own freedom.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley watched them disappearing in the forest before he blitzed inside again as nothing had happened. He went over to help with caging the other beasts together with Phenex and few other demons.</p><p> </p><p>“You're done?” she talk-whispered to him since a normal whisper would be heard with the trashing of the beasts. He nodded, and she looked at him like he were crazy “that was fast for such a high price.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was important for me,” he said simply, and they worked in silence until the beast was sent to Hell together with the rest of them. Only two more were missing. He quickly took Phenex to the side and summon a paper where he added his sins and souls and then added his sigil to tell others that this work was given to Phenex. It was not that normal demons traded work with each other but were not unseen. The biggest reason why demons didn't trade work was because of simple pride. He gave the paper to her “here, 100 sins and 3 corrupt souls as promised.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked at the paper with astonishment.</p><p>“An honest demon. You don't see that every day” he was about to retort when she smiled at him. It was a true smile, “but it is highly appreciated. You have my loyalty.”</p><p>Crowley nodded to her. In demon terms, she just said they were friends. They went back to work, and it would be hours later that they have picked the ship apart and then burned it to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley was one of the last ones to go back to Hell. He looked at the dark forest with a little smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope I will see you again.”</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know what was going on. Everything changed so quickly and suddenly. He was used to the roar, banging from the others in the surrounding cell. He was used to the yelling from their keeper and the pain and fighting... but this was not something he was used to.</p><p> </p><p>Someone who looked at him with the same curiosity as himself. Something who released him into the unknown with only a little token remembered them from around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>While running inside the dark forest. He knew one thing; he was never going back to the cell. He wanted to see more of this open world in front of him. He wanted to smell, see, feel and listen to this new world around him.</p><p> </p><p>He kept running for a very long time. He has never used this much energy on just running and not fighting. It was an exhilarating feeling.</p><p>He only stopped up when he saw the light from a nearby city. He was not ready to get close to society. He was not sure he ever would.</p><p> </p><p>So he lurked around the city. Sometimes he saw people who screamed at him in fear when they saw him too. He found it is a funny game by running after them until they hide in their houses. He was only chasing them, and he was not interested in killing them anymore.</p><p>He was used to the screaming in fear and the yelling. Maybe that is why he kept chasing the humans and when they refused to get out of the city without a weapon or in bigger numbers. He just went to a new city and did the whole thing over again.</p><p> </p><p>Over the years, he did hear what they began to call him. He somethings heard them screaming that in fear while he chased them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They called him </span>
  <span>Cŵn Annwn, Barghest, Old shuck, Gut dog and many more, but his personal favorite was;</span>
</p><p>Grim Dog.</p><p> </p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>Aziraphale sipped his fresh-made tea carefully after he has listened to Crowley's tale. He has been surprised seeing the demon come barging into his medium-sized apartment smelling so bad of sweat, burning flesh, and blood that even Aziraphale could pick it up. Crowley has been babbling and running around the apartment like a madman before the angel finally got enough and dragged the demon over to the bathroom to firstly getting him cleaned and then having him sit down in a nice warm rope(black, of course) with a nice cup of tea with a hint of cognac to appease the demon's taste. After Aziraphale have made sure he was calm and comfortable, Crowley began his tale about how the demon was told by one of the gods about the spaceship and how the demon has taken care of the inside of it. Aziraphale didn't like the idea that Hell just got another tool against Heaven, but he didn't mention this to Crowley since that would only lead to an unnecessary argument.</p><p>The angel gingerly sat his cup down on his coffee table with a little sigh and looked at his demon;</p><p>“I'm sorry you have to go through that, my dear. What an awful way to find out about-” Aziraphale stopped himself. He realized he was not that upset those humanoids were death “well, I can't say I am that cross. They are all gone with the way that single one treated you and how they treated the other ones.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don't you know why they did it, it could be because-”</p><p> </p><p>“Crowley. Listen to yourself,” Aziraphale said with a disapproving look at Crowley's optimistic excuses “we have seen the humans throw each other on fires, head on sticks and holy objects. They do it because they can” Crowley pushed his glasses closer to his nose and slumped in his chair with an annoyed scowl “you have said it yourself. The human race does not need the Natoque to be fundamentally good or-”</p><p> </p><p>“or fundamentally evil, yeah yeah, I said that—no need to rub it in with your holier than thou attitude of yours,” Crowley snarks. Aziraphale only clicked his tongue, disproving the demon's childish behavior, and decided to drink more of his tea until Crowley could talk more civil to him again. It took a teacup and emptied the half of a 60-year-old wine before Crowley finally took his glasses off and looked sadden at the angel “you think they are worse than humans?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale nipped to his own first glass of wine thoughtfully.</p><p>“I do... with how they treated someone who could save them, they instead decided to use you for their own selfish gain,” he said and pointed at his window to Prague's busy streets. “I have seen humans try to save each other in the darkest of times, and they still surprise me to this day. Our first creators are not like the human race. They are in a whole class for themselves”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley looked at the window with an unreadable expression.</p><p>“You think I should stop looking for the answer I might never find?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I just think you have to look elsewhere,” Aziraphale said with a little smile. He knew how much this meant for Crowley “I don't think they remember our lot because it must have been millions of years since they first created us.”</p><p> </p><p>the demon forgot the window and looked at him with wide, unblinking eyes</p><p>“Why do you think that?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale first looked confused at Crowley, then he remembered and smacked his own head of his own forgetfulness;<br/>“Oh dear, silly me. I forgot to tell you that I was once lead to some ruins where I met-”</p><p> </p><p>“You have seen ruins?!” Crowley nearly jumped him. Aziraphale nearly ruins his carpet by spilling his wine.</p><p> </p><p>“Pipe down. Yes. I have seen the ruins of our first creators on Quatos. I didn't see much since I was quite busy with two Gods talking to me,” the angel said primly and looked at his clothing and carpet to make sure no wine stain happened. “I still think I can lead you to them.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley chucked his full wineglass and came up on his feet.<br/>“What are we sitting around here for? Let's go.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale blinked owlishly at him then the demon was already halfway out of the front door. Aziraphale quickly came up on his feet and followed Crowley out in the entry and called after him uneasy;</p><p>“So suddenly? That is terrible fast for my taste and-” with three steps; Crowley was back to his side and pinned the angel against the wall with an intense kiss. Aziraphale froze for a second since he has no chance of seeing it coming, but he welcomed the intimacy with his dear demon. Aziraphale let his holy energy brush over Crowley, who was busier to give than to get. Aziraphale savored in love, showering for few seconds before he pushed the demon away from him with a known look.</p><p>“Oh alright, no need to go to the art of seducing to tell me you really want to go” Crowley only made a small bashful smile for being caught red-handed. When Crowley tried to kiss him again, Aziraphale dipped under his arms and went back to his apartment while calling, “we go tomorrow. I am not willing to walk into Griffin territory without feeling prepared.”</p><p> </p><p>he smiled when he heard the demon groan;</p><p>“Aaangel! You are killing me here!”</p><p> </p><p>“oh, don't be so dramatic.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>